


Beck and Call

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Dubious Consent, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 111,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 33,931 (ongoing) multi-chapter 2k3Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things.  His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.Part 1 rated: NC-17Some of the Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2016: (Erotica Ballot) Sexiest Donatello 1st Place; Most Turtle-Tastic T-Cest 1st Place~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Preview art by the amazing Sherenelle from DeviantArt.  
> 

            Donatello sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes.  He was determined to turn in soon, possibly just crashing on one of the infirmary cots that were behind him to save the long walk to his room.

            After a moment he continued his task of replenishing the medical supply cabinet.  Leonardo had gone with him to break into a drug store and get a lot of the things they were running low on.  Having his big brother along had made the job a lot easier and quicker.  Once Don had everything he could find, Leo had tossed some bills under the cash register and they’d exited the building, taking only fifteen minutes from entry to exit.

            When they’d gotten home Leo had suggested that Don go to bed right away, but the resident genius just couldn’t do it.  In the back of his mind was how quickly he might need access to those supplies, and precious minutes would be wasted as he dug around in his bag for them.  He’d told Leo he would crash after he put their ‘purchases’ into the cabinet.

            One of the reasons they were so low on medical supplies was that Raphael had managed to get pretty badly hurt during a Foot ambush a couple of nights earlier.  Not only did he accumulate the usual nicks and cuts that went along with his brash fighting style, but he’d also received a nasty slice on one thigh, a deep laceration across his forehead, and burns on the palms of both hands.

            His left hand hadn’t been too bad, but the right one had blistered.  Until that healed Raph was grounded and that fact did even less for his humor, which Don had thought was already at rock bottom.

            With Raph so edgy, Don hadn’t managed to get much sleep.  He didn’t particularly care to keep following his brother around reminding him of the do’s and don’ts that went along with a burn injury, but he didn’t want to deal with an infection either.  As he’d told Raph on a number of occasions, such a thing might well damage the nerve endings in that hand, rendering it nearly useless.

            Don had finally extracted a promise from Raph that if he needed anything he would ask his brother for assistance rather than trying to do it himself.  That kept Don out of Raph’s face, which was what Raph wanted, and eased Don’s mind which was what the turtle doctor wanted.

            With the medical supplies stowed and the infirmary in order, Don stepped around the supply cabinet to shut off the desk lamp.  Just as he was reaching for it, he heard someone come in.

            Turning, Don saw Raph shutting the door behind him.  Don frowned as Raph turned the lock, wondering what Raph had done to himself now.

            “I hope that isn’t a prelude to you telling me you’ve injured some part of your body,” Don said in a faintly scolding tone.

            Raph looked at him with eyes that seemed fever bright.  Stripped of his gear and without his mask, the circles under his eyes were prominent.

            Worried, Don rushed to his brother’s side and touched the back of his hand to Raph’s forehead.  He barely had time to register that Raph’s temperature was normal before his brother pushed him aside and strode over to one of the cots.

            “I ain’t sick, I just can’t sleep,” Raph growled, taking a seat.

            Don walked around the end of the other cot so that he could sit down facing his brother.

            “Everything seems to be healing properly,” Don said cautiously.  “Are you in pain or is it a case of too much excess energy?”

            Raph gave a humorless snort.  “Yeah, well not being able to move around much makes me twitchy.  As far as pain goes, I am but not in the way ya’ mean it.”

            Don gave his brother an exasperated look.  He was too tired for riddles.  “Here’s a novel idea, why don’t you just tell me what the problem is.”

            Once again he was struck by the fiery glow coming from Raph’s gold eyes.  There was an intensity in Raph’s stare that Don had never seen before and it left him feeling slightly unnerved.

            “I tried using my left hand,” Raph said, once more enigmatic.  “I figured since I can manage my sai equally well with both hands there shouldn’t be any problem.  It just don’t work the same.  Maybe if I had time to practice, but I don’t.  The burns on my left hand start to hurt after about ten minutes.”

            “Practice what?” Don asked, thoroughly confused.

            “Jacking off,” Raph said bluntly.

            Don’s mind went blank for a second and then he recovered.  “Oh.  That’s why you can’t sleep.”

            Raph’s grin was sarcastic.  “Cookie for the genius.  Ya’ told me that if I needed something I was to come tell ya’.  I’m telling ya’.”

            “Um, o~kay,” Don said, thinking about the problem.  “Light doses of morphine will emulate the flow of endorphins into the blood stream.  That would deal with any pain issues you might have as well as allowing you to relax enough to sleep well.”

            “I don’t want morphine,” Raph stated categorically.  “Ya’ know I hate drugs.  I want to deal with my injuries the way I always do, with a big fat orgasm and a good night’s sleep.”

            “I’m sorry Raph,” Don said, becoming slightly annoyed.  “Have you tried looking at porn?  Maybe if you get excited enough you can finish yourself off in just a couple of minutes.  I can pad the inside of a latex glove for you; that would make the process easier on your hand.”

            There was a flash in Raph’s eyes as he leaned forward.  “I’m sick of looking at porn and don’t ya’ fuckin’ think I’ve tried padding my hand?  Ya’ told me that if I needed something I was supposed to come ask for it.”

            As he repeated that line almost verbatim, he glared at Don.  At a loss, Don lifted a hand in a gesture of defeat and said, “Then ask me already.”

            “I want ya’ to do it,” Raph said.

            Don’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared at his brother.  “You want . . . you want a hand job from me?” he asked, completely taken aback.

            “That’s right doc,” Raph said, his entire body rigid.

            “Raph,” Don began and then squirmed for a second before catching himself.  “That’s very personal and intimate; it’s not something I’d be comfortable with doing.”

            “For cripes sake,” Raph snarled, “ya’ doctor us and ya’ seen worse, what’s the big fuckin’ deal?  I want to masturbate and I can’t.  Ya’ said that I can’t use my right hand and you’d help me with anything I need.  This is what I need.  Did ya’ mean it or not?”

            “I wish you’d stop saying that!” Don exclaimed and then took a deep breath.

            “Stop thinkin’ about it so hard and just do it,” Raph urged.  “It’s just a medical procedure like any other ya’ perform for us.  Keep that at the top of your head and we’ll both get through this without dying of embarrassment.”

            Don licked his suddenly dry lips.  Five minutes ago he wouldn’t have even considered a request like Raph’s to be sane, but his brother had a point.  It was obvious from the way Raph looked that he was desperate and on the ragged edge of a breakdown, he needed sleep and he hated drugs.

            “Okay,” Don agreed in a near whisper.

            “Fuckin’ finally,” Raph said with a breathy exhale.  “We’re doing this right here ‘cause I ain’t waiting any longer.”

            He spun around on the cot and lay down, spreading his legs for maximum comfort.  With Raph in that position, Don could see the already sizeable bulge beneath his plastron and instantly knew that his brother had been aroused before he even entered the infirmary.

            It took Don a second to come to grips with what he’d just agreed to, but when Raph turned his head and looked at his brother expectantly, Don pushed himself off of his cot.  Quickly retrieving a tube of lubricant from his supply cabinet, Don grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the desk and approached Raph.

            “No gloves,” Raph ordered.  “I hate the feel of those things.”

            “But I . . . .” Don began.

            “Ya’ can dip your bare hands into blood and guts but a little cum bothers ya’?” Raph asked mockingly.  “Please don’t tell me ya’ don’t masturbate.”

            Don could feel a flush rising on his neck and set the gloves aside.  As he popped open the lubricant and squeezed some into his palm, he saw Raph reach down and coax his erection out.

            Feeling Raph’s eyes on him, Don spread the lubricant on his hands and then kneeled next to the cot.  Raph was holding his cock up, lazily playing the tips of his fingers along his length.  His penis was thick and long, the veins prominent on the still swelling shaft.

            Don glanced up and saw that Raph’s eyes were hooded, his breaths coming faster as his anticipation grew.  After another second of hesitation, Don reached out and touched his brother’s cock.

            “It don’t bite,” Raph said, his voice low and deep.

            Don responded with a nervous laugh, the unreality of the situation turning his brain cells to porridge.  Wrapping his hand around Raph’s shaft, he gave it a few tentative tugs, feeling the skin tighten as Raph’s cock filled out into a proper erection.

            “Shit,” Raph groaned.  “Don’t tease me, Donny.  Play with the head a little.  Damn, ya’ act like ya’ ain’t got one of these attached to your own body.  Ya’ know what feels good.”

            Taking a deep breath, Don thumbed the tip of his brother’s cock and was rewarded with a churr.  Emboldened and very much in favor of getting it over with, Don began to pleasure Raph, using techniques that usually worked for him.

            They seemed to work for Raph as well, either that or the added stimulus of a foreign hand on his erection aided in the titillation.  Raph urged him on, breathy words of encouragement that would have made a street walker blush.  The lusty sounds his brother was making had certainly brought a flush of embarrassment to Don’s skin but he kept his focus on his task, reminding himself that this was nothing more than a medical procedure.

            “Oh fuck,” Raph moaned.  “Yeah that’s it, just like that.  Sh~it!  Come on Donny, faster now.  Faster.”

            Don obliged him, recognizing that Raph was drawing closer to completion.  Knowing that Raph was never gentle about anything, Don figured that being a little rough with his brother’s dick would only add to his pleasure.  Sure enough, when Don tightened his grip to pump Raph’s cock that much harder, his brother gasped and lifted his hips.

            “Ho~ly crap!” Raph shouted.  “I’m gonna . . . .”

            Before he could finish the sentence, Raph climaxed.  Cum spurted like a miniature fountain from the head of Raph’s cock, flowing over Don’s fist, onto his arm, and puddling on Raph’s stomach.

            Quickly releasing his brother’s dick, Don jumped to his feet and skipped quickly over to the sink to wash his hands.  He could hear Raph breathing heavily behind him but didn’t turn around until he was sure his facial muscles were under control.  He didn’t want Raph to see how embarrassed he was.

            Raph’s eyelids were nearly closed, but there was enough of a gleam from beneath them to tell Don that his brother was watching him.

            “Clean me up, would ya’?” Raph asked in a near whisper.  “Damn that felt good.  I can’t move; I’m gonna sleep right here.”

            Swallowing heavily, Don rinsed out a wash cloth and returned to Raph’s side.  Pressing his lips tightly together, Don swiped up the mess on Raph’s body, dabbing gently at his flaccid penis because he knew it would be sensitive.

            “Thanks bro’,” Raph said sleepily.  “You’re the best.”

            Those were his last words before Raph fell into a deep slumber.  Don stood gazing down at him, noting that Raph’s dick had not retracted into its protective pouch.  With a resigned sigh, Don reached down and tucked Raph’s cock away, positioning it as best he could so that his brother would be comfortable.

            Returning to the sink, Don once more cleansed his hands.  As he dried them, he told himself not to think about the act he’d performed, but only about the end results.  Raph was sleeping soundly, which meant he wasn’t finding new ways to injure himself.  The longer he slept, the better humor he’d be in when he woke.

            After doing a quick check of the bandages on Raph’s hands, Don tossed a blanket over his sleeping brother.  Turning out the lights, Don exited the infirmary, Raph’s snores all the assurance he needed that his brother was resting peacefully.

            _“That was just a medical procedure,”_ Don told himself as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom.  _“Unconventional yes, but nothing more than that. Raph will be all healed up soon and can go back to taking care of his own business.”_

            By the time Donatello crawled into bed, he’d forgotten all about Raph’s odd and discomfiting request.

TBC…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These lovely art certificates were created by (in order): sassatello (tumblr) and sakycchan (tumblr)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,138 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 2 rated: NC-17

            Of course, much too early the following morning, Leonardo discovered that Raphael was absent from his bedroom.

            Donatello found this out the hard way, when his slumber was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

            “Donny,” Leo said in a low voice.  “Donny, wake up.”

            “Hmm?  Umf, wha . . . ?”  Don lifted his head groggily from his pillow and blinked up at his brother.  “What’s wrong, did I oversleep?”

            “No, practice isn’t for another couple of hours,” Leo said.  “I’m sorry to wake you, but I noticed that Raph wasn’t in his room and when I went downstairs I saw that he was in the infirmary.  Is he okay?”

            The events of the previous night came back in a flash and Don flipped over so that he could sit up, rubbing at his eyes to buy himself a minute to contrive a story.

            “I hope you didn’t wake him up,” Don said in a faintly scolding tone.

            “I didn’t,” Leo assured him.  “What happened?”

            “Nothing,” Don answered.  “Raph came in while I was putting the supplies away.  We talked about his hands and when he might be able to use them again, and then he went to sleep.”

            It wasn’t a lie, just a shortening of the whole story.  Don was comfortable with that.

            “How did you get him to sleep though?  He’s been restless and irritable since getting hurt,” Leo said.

            Don was coherent enough now to field that one without a blush.  “Raph was beyond tired.  He wanted to grouse about it so I let him and went about my business.  I guess my moving around was soothing, or maybe boring, because the next thing I knew, he was asleep.”

            “I suppose he needed the company of a sympathetic ear to take his mind off of his hands for a while,” Leo said.  He patted Don’s shoulder and walked to the door.  “Go back to sleep, you don’t get enough of that either.  I’ll see you at practice.”

            When he was gone, Don lay back down and tried to get comfortable again.  Uneasy images of the previous night’s encounter with Raph kept flitting through his head and Don groaned at being unable to turn them off.

            What he’d done for his brother was no big deal, Don told himself.  It held no meaning for either of them beyond easing Raph’s frustration level so that he could sleep.  Feeling guilty for having acquiesced to such an odd request made so sense.  Neither of them had taken advantage of the other and they hadn’t really done anything shameful.

            Repeating that mantra, Don finally managed to doze off.

            When his alarm went off two hours later, Don sighed deeply before rolling out of bed.  Master Splinter and Leo liked the early morning, but the remainder of the family were all night owls.  Due to that fact, most of their practice sessions were scheduled for mid-day, but at least once a week they conducted morning practice.

            This was one such morning and the only thought on Don’s mind as he trudged downstairs was ‘coffee’.

            When he heard voices coming from the kitchen, especially one that was deep and a bit gravelly, Don paused in mid-stride.  How the heck was he going to handle it if Raph had told the rest of the family about how Don had ‘helped’ him relax the previous evening?

           After a minute he decided that he’d behave exactly the way he’d been telling himself to; as if it was no big deal.  If anyone wanted to make more out of it than that, Don would treat them to a biology lesson filled with enough scientific terms to make their eyes glaze over.

            Satisfied that he had a handle on the situation, Don entered the kitchen.

            “’Morning Donny,” Mikey chirped.  Standing at the stove, he was the first to see the genius.  “Leo made coffee.  Raph said it’s so strong you can stand a spoon up in it and tastes like sludge, but at least Leo didn’t break the coffeemaker.”

            “This stuff is what you get when a tea drinker makes coffee.  Drop a couple cubes of ice in the cup and it’ll be drinkable,” Raph said with a touch of humor in his voice.

            Don glanced towards the kitchen table, seeing Raph and Leo seated there, both with a steaming cup in front of them.  He could tell from Leo’s expression that his brother was enjoying the jibes and realized that Raph was in a good mood.

            That was further evidenced when Mikey set a plate piled high with hot pancakes in front of Raph and said in a teasing voice, “Want me to cut these up for you?”

            “Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do,” Raph said, pushing the plate back in Mikey’s direction.  “Make sure ya’ put butter and syrup on them too.”

            “Yes your highness,” Mikey responded.  Despite the lightly mocking tone, Mikey carefully spread butter on each pancake, drizzling the pile with syrup before cutting it into bite sized pieces.

            Mikey returned the plate to its spot in front of Raph and then handed his brother a fork, bowing as he did so.

            “Thanks Mike,” Raph said, holding the fork carefully in his left hand.  “Kinda nice being waited on.”

            “Just so long as you don’t expect me to feed you too,” Mikey joked.

            “I can still manage that on my own,” Raph said good-naturedly, transferring pancake to his mouth.  After he swallowed the bite, he added, “Appreciate the breakfast, bro’.  Ya’ make the best pancakes.”

            Mikey was back at the stove and turned to beam at Raph, obviously pleased with the compliment.  “It’s the least I could do since your hands got burned while you were saving my shell.”

            “You’ve saved mine a time or two,” Raph said, talking around a mouthful of pancake.  “All in a day’s work.”

            “I can’t believe the Foot would burn down one of their own warehouses in an attempt to destroy us,” Don said, taking his coffee to the table and joining his brothers.  “Those crates weren’t empty; they burned up a lot of valuable merchandise.”

            “Clearly that meant nothing to them,” Leo said.  “They knew the place had to look legitimate or we’d have sensed it was a trap.”

            “Still, I’ll bet Shredder wasn’t too happy about losing all of those crates and learning we’d escaped anyway,” Mikey said, setting pancakes down in front Leo and Don.

            “If Raph hadn’t lifted that burning support beam off of Mikey we might not have escaped,” Leo said, his expression darkening.  “We can’t let him surprise us like that again.”

            The image of Mikey trapped face down on the concrete floor of the warehouse, a blazing support beam on his carapace pinning him, haunted Don.  If Raph hadn’t used his bare hands to raise that beam off of their brother, Mikey wouldn’t have made it.

            Having to help Raph find a way to sleep seemed like a very small thing in comparison.  It may have been an unconventional way to repay Raph for his sacrifice, but Don now felt gratified at having given in to his brother’s request.

            Mikey sat down to eat and the brothers finished their breakfast together, changing the topic of their conversation to things that had nothing to do with Shredder, the Foot clan, or injuries sustained during a fight.

            With a still healing leg wound and his hands out of commission, all Raph could do during practice was some stretching exercises.  He performed these while his brothers sparred, pausing periodically to watch them.

            The remainder of the day passed quietly enough, though as night approached Raph grew antsy, striding from one end of the lair to the other.  Don was relieved when Raph accepted Leo’s invitation to play checkers with him, knowing that would be enough of a challenge to keep them both occupied for quite a while.

            Don spent a few hours in his lab, taking care of some small repairs jobs that included Mikey’s shell cell, which had been damaged during the ambush.  When his eyelids started drooping, Don glanced at the clock and saw that it was after two in the morning.  He decided to turn in and get some shut eye.

            As was usually the case, the lair was quiet when Don came out of his sanctuary.  On the way to his bedroom, Don noted that his brother’s doors were all closed.  It appeared that Raph was able to sleep, for which Don was immensely thankful.

            That thankfulness was erased the following day when Don came downstairs at mid-morning to find Raph in the kitchen, glowering at a bowl of cereal.  Neither Leo nor Mikey were around, and the coffeepot was empty.

            Don inserted a fresh filter into the machine and asked, “Should I make enough for both of us, Raph?”

            “Yeah,” Raph answered shortly, without looking up.

            Scooping coffee into the filter, Don bit back the urge to ask how Raph had slept.  It was fairly apparent from his appearance that Raph was not in as good a mood as he’d been the previous morning.

            It would have been unnatural for Don to say nothing though, so as the coffee dripped into the pot, he pulled out a chair and sat down next to his brother.

            “How do your hands feel?” Don asked as Raph stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

            “Fine,” Raph muttered around his food.

            “And your leg?” Don pressed, hoping for more than a monosyllabic answer.

            “Good,” Raph said, still keeping his eyes on his bowl.

            The smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen.  Don glanced at the pot, seeing that it was almost ready.  Turning back to Raph, he looked at the healing gash on his forehead, noting that it would leave him with another scar.  Raph wore each mark proudly, as if they were proof of how tough he was.  No one in the family needed to see Raph’s scars to know the truth of that.

            Rising, Don poured out two cups of coffee and returned to the table with them.  He put a couple of scoops of sugar into Raph’s, stirring it well before passing it over to his brother.  Don received a grunt as thanks, glad to have even that acknowledgment.

            As Don prepared his own coffee for consumption, he said, “We’ll need to change your bandages today after practice.”

            “Not like I’m gonna be going anywhere,” Raph said grumpily.

            Exasperated, Don blurted out, “I do wish you’d let me give you something so you . . . .”

            “I said no!” Raph yelled, forcefully shoving his chair back from the table and jumping to his feet.  He stood there for a second, eyes closed as he took several deep breaths.  Opening them, he glared at Don.  “I ain’t gonna be dependent on some drug to ease my pain or help me sleep.  Your body gets used to that shit and pretty soon ya’ think ya’ gotta have it even when there’s nothing wrong with ya’.  Drop the subject, Donny boy.”

            He picked up his coffee cup and exited the kitchen, leaving Don to stare after him.

            Raph spent a majority of their practice time kicking his punching bag.  He ignored his brothers as they performed their katas, only looking over from time to time with a sour expression on his face.  It took all of Don’s willpower not to remind Raph to be careful about the stiches in his thigh, knowing that would only make Raph work that leg much harder out of spitefulness.

            As the day progressed Raph’s temper only got worse.  He paced the lair like a caged animal, growling at anyone who attempted to divert his attention.  Don almost cringed at the look on Raph’s face when he was reminded that his bandages needed to be changed.

            Rather than raging at his brother though, Raph followed Don into the infirmary without a word.  Don treated the gash on his forehead first, applying an ointment that would prevent infection and speed the healing process.

            Next he removed the wrappings from Raph’s wounded thigh.  Raph was seated on the exam table, its height making it easier for Don to work because he didn’t have to bend over.  As Don gently touched the skin around the stitches, Raph’s breathing changed, becoming deeper and quicker.

            “Does this hurt?” Don asked with concern, looking up.  He was immediately struck with how bright his brother’s eyes seemed.

            “No,” Raph told him, his voice slightly husky.

            “You sure?” Don asked, unconvinced.

            “It’s _my_ damn leg,” Raph said.  “Yeah I’m sure.”

            Since there was no unusual coloration or puffiness around the wound, Don took Raph at his word.  When Don spread ointment along the length of the wound, that action drew a couple of sharp inhalations from Raph, but he didn’t complain.  Don rewrapped the thigh, working quickly because Raph seemed ultra-sensitive to his touch.

            Raph didn’t have the same acute reaction when Don went to work on his hands.  Don could feel his brother’s sharp gaze focused on him as he examined Raph’s palms.  Each time Don glanced up, he met an unwavering golden stare which he found mildly unnerving.

            “Your hands are healing nicely,” Don said.  “Can you open and close the left one for me?  Slowly.”

            Doing as he was asked, Raph carefully curled his hand into a loose fist and then opened it again.  Don was relieved to see that there was no tearing or pulling, and that Raph didn’t appear to have any problems performing those movements.

            “How’s it feel?” Don asked.

            “Good,” Raph answered.  “Stings a little at the base of my fingers, but nothing to sweat over.  What’s the prognosis on my right hand?”

            “It’s looking better too,” Don said.  “Let’s not move that one too much just yet, you don’t want to tear the freshly healing skin.”

            “Remind me not to get burned again,” Raph said as Don put a light dressing over his left hand.  “It takes too damn long to heal up.”

            “I doubt if you’ll need me to remind you of that,” Don said dryly.  “I’m betting this is one of those memories that’s going to linger.”

            “No shit,” Raph said.  There was a contemplative look in his eye that Don didn’t fail to notice.

            As Don put a fresh dressing on Raph’s right hand, his brother returned to studying him, making no attempt to hide his perusal.  After a while it became unsettling and when Don finished putting the finishing touches on the bandages, he looked Raph directly in the eye.

            “Is something else bothering you?” Don asked outright.

            “Not a thing,” Raph said in a deceptively mellow tone, resting his hands on his thighs.  “You’re taking good care of me.”

            Brow furrowed, Don said, “I always do the best that I can for you guys.  It helps if you’re completely honest with me about your injuries.  Trying to read your mind is annoying.”

            Raph chuckled, hopping off the table.  Using his left hand, he lightly patted Don’s shoulder and said, “I’ll remember that.  Note to self; ya’ need something, just ask Donny.  It’s nice that ya’ take the time to remind me that you’re always ready to be helpful.”

            With those words, Raph left the infirmary.  As Don cleaned up and put away the medical supplies, he wondered what was going on in Raph’s head.  Raph’s laughter didn’t have a good-humored ring to it, rather, it sounding a little mocking.

            Don came out of the infirmary in time to hear Raph snap at Mikey and then yank a comic book out of his younger brother’s hands.  Leo was standing in his path as Raph made for the stairs, and the ill-tempered turtle purposely shouldered his brother aside rather than going around him.

            Shaking his head, Leo watched Raph climb the stairs and go into his room, slamming the door behind him.  When Leo turned, he saw Don standing there, observing the tableau.  Mikey had returned to the video game he was playing and Leo walked over to join Don.

           “You changed his bandages?” Leo asked.

            “Yes, and he actually sat still while I took care of that,” Don said.  Then knowing what Leo really wanted to hear, he added, “Everything is healing just fine.  It’s just not healing fast enough for Raph.”

            Leo glanced back up towards Raph’s room.  “I wish you could find a way to get Raph to sleep again or he’s going to become unbearable.”

            Don could feel himself flush and was glad Leo wasn’t looking at him.  “I can only do what he’ll let me,” he said, a hint of shame and distress in his voice.

            His brother seemed to hear the tone and turned to face Don.  “Hey, I’m not putting that on you,” he rushed to assure the genius, misinterpreting Don’s dilemma.  “Raph probably wouldn’t let any of the rest of us even touch his injuries and that includes Father.  You have a way with Raph and for that I’m grateful.”

            For just a second Leo let his guard down and Don could see how anxious he was.  It was yet another reminder of the burden Leo carried on his shoulders.  He had probably been blaming himself for the ambush they’d walked into, no doubt condemning and second guessing the decisions he’d made.

            The last thing the family needed right now was for Leo to go down that rabbit hole.  Striving to put a cheerful note in his voice, Don said, “Keep flattering me and I’m going to raise my prices.  Come on and help me pull dinner together.  You can make the rice.”

            Leo smiled, seeing through Don’s ruse and appreciating the effort.  “The rice cooker is one appliance I can manage not to break.”

            “Don’t let it hear you say that,” Don warned as they moved into the kitchen together.

            No one was surprised that Raph’s disposition was in no way improved when he showed up for dinner.  Don had rather hoped that he’d read himself to sleep, but it was clear that hadn’t happened.  Raph ignored everyone but Master Splinter, and then only responding to him when asked a direct question.

            Don was not looking forward to an evening cooped up with a moody Raphael.  Fortunately, Mikey reminded them that there was an action movie marathon on television.  For the first time that day, Raph exhibited some interest, and the brothers sat down with bowls of popcorn for a family movie night.

            Leonardo was the first to leave them, making it through two movies before turning in.  Halfway through the third movie, Don caught himself dozing off and decided to call it a night too.  He left Raph and Mikey, who appeared to be wide awake, and gladly crawled into his bed.

            For the second time in as many nights, Don was awakened by someone shaking him.  His eyes popped open and he prepared to chew someone a new one, but swallowed the expletive that danced on his tongue when he saw Raph looming over him.

            “Come on, get up.  I need your help,” Raph snapped at him.

            Don slowly sat up, dread building in his gut.  “What’s wrong?”

            “Ya’ know what’s wrong,” Raph practically snarled.  “I ain’t spending another night staring up at my ceiling.”

            Rubbing a hand across his face, Don said patiently, “Raph, your left hand is fine now, do your business with it.”

            “You’re faster,” Raph told him flatly.  “I don’t want to spend time trying to figure out how to do this with my left hand, I want to sleep.  We’ll go to my room so I don’t have to move again when it’s over.”

            Though Don had the feeling he was arguing with a brick wall, he tried anyway.  “You were the one who said you didn’t want to do anything that was habit forming.  Besides, you’re too noisy when I’m helping you.”

            Raph snorted his annoyance.  “I’ll keep it down.  Mikey fell asleep on the couch and Leo’s way on the other side of your room.  Neither of them will hear us.  When my right hand is healed up, ya’ won’t have to deal with me anymore.  Hurry up, I’m starting to feel smothered by my own skin.”

            “Fine,” Don said shortly, throwing his covers back and getting out of bed.

           He trudged along behind Raph, entering his brother’s bedroom and closing the door while Raph crawled into his hammock. As a last minute thought, Don turned the lock so that they wouldn’t be accidentally discovered.

           By the time he reached Raph’s side, the prone turtle had already dropped down. His cock was dark with need, the tip oozing pre-cum.

           Don felt obliged to make one more attempt to avoid providing his brother with a hand job. “Why don’t we do this together?  You use your left hand, and I’ll guide your movements until you get the hang of doing it from a different direction.”

           “Fuck that,” Raph declined quickly.

           Feeling frustrated, Don asked, “Why are you so impatient? I’m sure it won’t take but a few minutes longer to learn a new way of getting yourself off.”

           “This is your own damn fault,” Raph told him, glaring at Don. “I can’t take care of business ‘cause it doesn’t feel the same as when you’re touching my dick.  I can’t even get a proper boner on my own.  It just works better when you’re jacking me off.”

           “How can it be my fault when you’re the one who came to me?” Don asked, unable to fathom his brother’s logic.

           “I come to ya’ to get sewn up too, should I just start doing that myself?” Raph countered.

           Don chose not to argue the point any longer, realizing that Raph wasn’t in a frame of mind to listen to reason. Though he had a deep sense of foreboding Don acquiesced, worried that the longer he was in Raph’s room, the more likely it was they’d get caught.  Pressing his lips together, Don passed the palm of his hand across the tip of Raph’s cock, wetting it with his brother’s pre-cum.

           Raph’s groan of pleasure was so wanton that Don blushed. Fisting Raph’s dick, Don began to pump it, maintaining a firm grip while periodically swiping his thumb across the head.

           “Shit yeah,” Raph husked, his voice low and breathy. “So good, Donny.  Keep going.”

           Pre-cum squirted from Raph’s cock, slicking his shaft so that Don’s hand easily slid up and down. Remembering how Raph liked it, Don squeezed his brother’s dick a little tighter, working up to a fairly quick rhythm.

           Don’s concentration shifted from Raph’s cock to his brother’s face, trying to read his expressions. Raph’s eyes were almost closed, his mouth giving voice through moans, churrs, and filthy endearments of his intense pleasure.

           Those sounds made it hard for Don to focus on the clinical aspect of his actions. As hard as he tried to detach himself from what he was doing, each time Raph urged him on, Don felt a little dirty.

           Suddenly the back of Raph’s head ground against his pillow and his hips lifted. There was a distinct throbbing along his shaft, his cock growing much warmer in Don’s hand.

           “Fu~ck,” Raph keened, starting to shake. “Faster.  F . . .fas~ter . . . .”

           Don had only just sped up when Raph orgasmed, cum jetting forth in waves. There seemed to be even more this time than the last, sticky whiteness splashing all over Raph’s plastron.

           When Don tried to pull his hand away, Raph’s left shot out lightning fast to grab his wrist and hold him in place, forcing Don to continue the pumping action. Jizz covered Don’s hand and splattered his forearm as Raph compelled him to maintain the milking process.

           Finally Raph’s hand slowed and then he released his brother. Raph’s arm slid down to his side, his body motionless save for the heavy breathing.

           “There’s a couple of shop towels on the weight bench,” Raph said groggily. “Thanks for helping me out again.”

           By the time Don retrieved the towels, wiped off his hands and returned to the hammock, Raph was soundly asleep. For a second time, Don cleaned his brother off and repositioned his cock.

           “That’s it bro’, I’m not doing this again,” Don whispered. “I’ll find you some really good porn on the internet and you can darn well use your left hand.”

           Tossing the shop towels into Raph’s dirty linens basket, Don unlocked and opened the door, turning out the light before leaving the room. Pulling the door closed, Don huffed out a sigh of relief and turned towards the bathroom.

           It was then he saw Leo standing at the top of the staircase, peering questioningly at him.

TBC…………


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,565 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 3 rated: NC-17

            The two brothers stared at each other in what could only be termed as shocked surprise.  After a second, Leo stepped onto the landing and began walking purposefully towards Don.

            Before Leo could do more than open his mouth to speak, Don shushed him.  “Keep your voice down,” Don whispered.

            Leo drew close to him so that he wouldn’t have to speak loudly.  As Don waited for the first question, he saw Leo’s nostrils suddenly flare.

            Gaping at Don, Leo began, “What . . . ?”

            Don didn’t give him time to finish, instead striding past his brother.  Spinning on his heels, Leo caught up to the genius.

            “Where are you going?” Leo whispered in a demanding tone.

            “Bathroom,” Don hissed without slowing down.

            Don should have known he’d get caught.  This was not a home where anyone could keep secrets for long.  In some ways he was glad to have it out in the open; maybe then he could rid himself of some of the shame.

            When Don entered the bathroom, Leo went in with him and shut the door.  Don immediately began scrubbing his hands and arms with soap, lathering his skin all the way up to his elbows.

            “What did you do?  That smell . . . .” Leo said, his voice low and intense.  It cracked a little at the end, as though the rest of what he wanted to say refused to come out.

            Still scrubbing, Don snapped, “I helped Raph get to sleep, just like you wanted.”

            “By doing what exactly?” Leo asked, his eyes wide.  “I certainly didn’t expect you to help him by any means necessary.”

            “If you had another solution you weren’t being very quick about sharing it with me,” Don retorted.  “This was Raph’s suggestion anyway, not mine.  When he’s not injured, Raph can use either of his hands for most things, but he normally uses his right hand to masturbate.  Trying to switch to his left was too awkward and he wasn’t taking care of himself.  That’s why he hasn’t been sleeping; he tried to do it alone but it hurt and he’s been frustrated.”

            “He asked you to help him masturbate?” Leo asked incredulously.  “Was this the first time?”

            Don rinsed the soap off of himself and grabbed a towel.  “No,” he responded flatly.  “He came to me for the first time night before last.”

            “I wondered why he was in such a good mood yesterday,” Leo said.  “Donny, why didn’t you tell me about it?  That’s a very private thing he asked you to do.  Was there no alternative?”

            “What alternative?” Don countered.  “I didn’t tell you because it was between Raph and me.  Call it a doctor and patient thing if it’ll make you feel better.”

            “He could have gone to Sensei.  Master Splinter would have found a spiritual way to help Raph relax,” Leo said.

           Don snorted. “When Raph’s aggravated he’s about as spiritual as my left foot.  There’s no way he would have let Father see his weakness and you know that.  The night Raph got injured he allowed me to use localized pain killers and a sedative only because I insisted that hearing him grunt and having him tense up every time I touched him would cause me undue stress.

            “The next day he only accepted the localized pain injections and completely refused any sleep aides.  The day after that Raph wouldn’t let me give him anything at all.  If he hadn’t been desperate he wouldn’t have come to me.  He doesn’t need to be made to feel as though he did something wrong, either.  I’m the one who always patches him up when he’s hurt and he should be able to trust me with anything,” Don finished adamantly.

            Don didn’t know exactly why having Leo confront him on this issue angered him, but it did.  Maybe he was just feeling defensive over the idea that Leo was questioning his judgment.  Helping his brothers heal up after being hurt was Don’s job and that included every aspect of their recovery.

            “You have to admit this is somewhat out of the bounds of what one could practically call medical assistance,” Leo asserted.

            “From exactly which medical journal did you ascertain your knowledge?” Don asked sharply, placing the towel on the rack and turning to face his brother.  “Did you know that the endorphins released after an orgasm can inhibit the transmission of pain signals?  That these endorphins are a naturally produced morphine?  Did you know that orgasms also trigger the release of oxytocin which helps you relax enough to be able to sleep?”

            “All of that may be true,” Leo said, standing his ground, “but that doesn’t mean you should be Raph’s surrogate hand.”

            “Why not?” Don demanded.  “It wouldn’t be the first time I handled a brother’s penis.  Remember when Mikey insisted that he couldn’t waste the leftover pizza, even though I told him it was covered in cladosporium?  He was so sick with food poisoning he couldn’t get out of bed and I had to help him urinate into a bed pan.

            “Then there’s you,” Don continued, happy to see that Leo was beginning to look disconcerted.  “There was that horrible time when the Shredder nearly killed you and you were in and out of consciousness for days.  I had to insert a urinary catheter into your penis so that you could urinate.  Would you like me to tell you how your private parts reacted to being handled by me?”

            Leo laughed nervously.  “You know Donny, when you think you’re right you can be pretty relentless.  Look, when I came out of my room to check on everyone I heard the sounds Raph was making and thought he was taking care of himself.  I saw that your door was shut and hoped he wouldn’t wake you.  Put yourself in my place.  You have to admit that never in a million years would you expect to learn that one of us was helping another to get off.”

            “And I would never have expected to be asked to perform that function,” Don said, his tone softening.  “I understand, Leo.  I’m still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I actually did that for Raph.  But honestly, I’d do anything for you guys and that’s why I finally told him yes.  He _needed_ my help, how could I turn down such a simple request?  Just because it’s awkward?  He’s my brother.”

            “Most brothers don’t do that with each other,” Leo said.

            “How would you know?” Don parried.  “We have no experience with the outside world; with how siblings behave with one another.  I read somewhere that most siblings become curious about each other’s bodies at some point and that can lead to some harmless exploration.  We did the same when we were little, or had you forgotten?”

            “All we did was look and maybe a quick touch,” Leo said.  “I’ve never thought much about it because it didn’t mean anything.”

            “Neither does this,” Don said, happy that Leo had proven his point for him.  “Raph’s hands are healing nicely.  By tomorrow the bandaging should be off of his left hand and he can do most things for himself.  He shouldn’t be nearly as frustrated or impatient and he’ll be able to take care of his own business.”

            “You won’t be performing that _medical_ procedure again?” Leo asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

            Don’s explanation had been rational and he was glad to hear the change in Leo’s tone, knowing that meant Leo would no longer argue with him over what he’d done.

            “Last time,” Don assured him.  “Just please do me a favor, don’t let Raph hurt himself like that in the future.  He’s nearly impossible to live with afterwards.”

            The amusement was instantly gone from Leo’s expression and Don immediately regretted what he’d said.  He’d been so relieved that Leo had accepted what he’d done that he’d forgotten to watch his words.

           “I never want any of you to be hurt during a mission,” Leo said, sounding bitter.  “I should have anticipated that we could have been walking into a trap.”

            “We’ve told you before that you can’t anticipate everything and you can’t plan for the unforeseen,” Don replied quickly.  “If it was possible to do that, we wouldn’t have to train so hard to be able to respond to changing situations.  The rigorous exercises you put us through, all of the details of every mission that you review with us; this is what keeps us alive.  You should be proud of how effective you are as a leader.”

            “I’m so effective that Raph came close to losing the use of his hands and Mikey was nearly burned alive,” Leo said morosely.

            “That didn’t happen,” Don said, his tone firm.  “They both reacted swiftly to the collapse and neither are the worse for wear.  Blaming yourself for this stuff will only give you the kind of nervous strain that you don’t really need.  Actually, you shouldn’t be prowling the lair right now, you should be in bed asleep.”

            “I’m heading there now,” Leo assured him.  He started to open the door but stopped to glance back at Don, a frown on his face as though he’d had another thought.  “Donny, Raph didn’t . . . bully you into doing that for him, did he?  You didn’t feel compelled to help him against your will?”

            Don hesitated for a millisecond before answering.  He wanted to be truthful but was also concerned about adding any more guilt to Leo’s already overtaxed sensibilities.

            “No he didn’t,” Don finally said.  “I can’t say that was my first option for helping him out, but we both know how Raph is about sedatives.  He’d rather suffer than give up any kind of control over himself.  Besides, how easy do you think it is to bully me?”

            Leo smiled.  “Not very.  You are one stubborn turtle, Donatello.  I’m going to bed.  Are you?”

            “Right behind you, bro’,” Don said, turning out the light as they left the bathroom.

            Don slept soundly late into the morning.  Having the opportunity to discuss what he’d done for Raph had lifted the sordid feeling from the act.  Breaking it down so clinically helped Don view those interludes with the medical detachment he’d been trying to assign them from the beginning.

            The next day Don was gratified to see that Raphael was once again in a pleasant and calm mood.  Though the concept that Leo might talk to Raph about what had happened hadn’t occurred to the genius the night before, it did as soon as he saw them together at breakfast.

            Fortunately, Leo didn’t seem inclined to bring it up.  Don figured that his oldest brother had decided to leave well enough alone, no doubt as happy to find Raph in an amenable state of mind as any of them were.

            Raph grew even more agreeable when Don told him he could use his left hand to practice with his sai.  After Don applied some ointment to a couple of still tender spots on Raph’s palm and added extra padding under the dressing, he sent his brother off to the dojo to work out.

            A couple of hours later Don found Raph hitting his punching bag with his left fist and had to remind him to take it easy.  Raph merely winked at him and went back to the business of pummeling the bag, though he did stop trying to hit it quite so hard.  Thankful for that, Don didn’t say another word.

            Towards evening, Don removed the dressing from Raph’s left hand completely.  “This does not mean you can go nuts with this hand,” Don told him warningly.

            After opening and closing his hand a few times, a corner of Raph’s mouth lifted into a cocky grin.  “Damn this feels good.  Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna take a chance on fucking it up again.”

            As he was putting away the ointment, Don kept his eyes averted as he asked, “Um, Raph, how does Leo seem to you?”

            Raph had started to leave the infirmary but stopped at the question and walked back over to where Don stood.  “Seems like his usual tight ass self.  Why?”

            Don made a face, showing his dissatisfaction.  “I think he’s obsessing over the Foot ambush,” he said.  “He’s been getting up really early and spending a lot of time in the dojo.  That’s not a good sign.”

            Resting his hip against the exam table, Raph leaned in, catching Don’s eyes.  “I ain’t great at picking up on that subtle shit, Donny.  I only notice when Leo starts to get on my nerves more than usual.  If ya’ want confirmation that he’s about to go all guilt trip over our getting our asses handed to us, talk to Mikey.  Ya’ know he’ll have already noticed.”

            “Thanks, I will,” Don said with a sense of relief.

            He was surprised when Raph reached out to squeeze his forearm reassuringly before leaving.  Raph wasn’t normally a tactile person; he reacted physically only when angered or immensely relieved.  Don decided that the show of support was in direct response to regaining the use of his hand.

            After dinner that night Casey Jones showed up at the lair to watch a televised hockey game with Raph.  He brought with him a six pack of beer, shoving it into the refrigerator after greeting his turtle friends.

            Most of that beer went down Casey’s throat.  Raph never imbibed much; his feelings with regard to alcohol mirrored his opinion on drugs.  He insisted on having a clear head at all times, remembering all too well those occasions when he been knocked out and captured.

            Nevertheless, the one beer he did drink left him relaxed and when the game ended, Raph headed off to his bed looking both content and drowsy.  Casey curled up on the couch to sleep it off, knowing the house rules about drinking and driving.

            It wasn’t much later than that when Don turned in.  He paused on his way past Raph’s door, the sounds of his brother’s snores making him sigh with relief.

            The day after that passed in much the same manner.  Though Raph was still down to using only one hand, he and Leo agreed on some no contact weapons sparring.  To make the challenge more interesting, Mikey tied each of their right hands behind their shells, attaching the bindings on their wrists to their belts.

            Mikey and Don sat on the sidelines to watch.  Raph fought with his usual ferocity and Don was glad he’d insisted on padding his brother’s barely healed palm again.

            After observing them for several minutes and noticing how fiercely concentrated Leo seemed to be, Don recalled his conversation with Raph from the day before. 

            Keeping his voice down, Don asked, “Mikey, is Leo  . . . ?”

            “Yep,” Mikey answered before Don could finish asking the question.  “He’s major league uptight.  He doesn’t like being outmaneuvered in a fight and you gotta admit the Foot tricked us big time.”

            “How do we stop it before it gets worse?” Don asked, his eyes following his sparring brothers.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Seeing Raph back in action helps.  We can’t do much more than that ‘cause Leo’s decided that the responsibility is all his.  He’ll probably have to take it a step too far and then he’ll remember he’s being his own worst enemy again.  It’s his pattern, dude.”

            “He needs a new one,” Don said dryly.

            His younger brother chuckled.  “Chillax bro’.  You know how he operates, so no surprises.  Keep your head down, practice hard whenever Leo’s around and go on dreaming up some new inventions in your free time.  As long as we aren’t going out on patrols, you don’t have to worry about taking care of any of us.”

            _“I hope not,”_ flashed through Don’s mind, but he kept it to himself.  Certain things in his past were best left filed away for good.

            Just when Don thought there was going to be another peaceful end to the day, the evening news broadcast ruined everyone’s mood.  According to the anchorman, gang crime had peaked again, after a new monthly low.

            “Goddamn Foot,” Raph snarled, jumping up from the couch to pace.  “The minute we ain’t around, both they and the Purple Dragons think they got everything their own way.  You know what we gotta do?  We gotta smack them down for good!”

            “We’ll deal with it,” Leo said without moving.  “When we’re ready, we’ll remind them that this is our city.”

            Raph stopped moving to glare at his brother.  “When _we’re_ ready?  When is that gonna be, Fearless?  Sometime this year?”

            “You can’t use your right hand and your leg is still messed up Raphie,” Mikey said in an even tone.  “Should we rush into a fight without you at a hundred percent?”

            “Shit, I hate waiting around,” Raph snapped at no one in particular.

            “Watch your language my son,” Master Splinter admonished him.

            “How about a bowl of ice cream?” Mikey offered.  “I’ll sprinkle chocolate chips on top.”

            “I don’t want any ice cream.  I’m going to bed,” Raph said before stomping off.

            He was barely out of sight before Leo got up to go to the dojo.  Almost at once the rest of the family could hear him begin practicing.

            “Great,” Don murmured before excusing himself and making straight for his lab.

            Don remained in that domain until late.  When he deemed it safe, he tiptoed up the stairs so as not to alert anyone to his presence.

            Once more he paused to listen at Raph’s door.  This time all was silent; no snoring to tell him that Raph was sleeping.  With a grimace, Don looked towards his room, debating on whether he should try for his bed.  A muttered profanity from behind the closed door decided that for him and Don made a beeline back to his lab.  He spent the remainder of the night on his daybed.

            Other than showing up for practice, Don tried to stay out of sight the following day.  Though he could avoid his family by burying himself in work, there was one brother he had to interact with at least once.  Unfortunately, it was the brother he was most worried about being around.

            It was easy to see that Raph was in a foul humor.  Don steeled himself for the encounter before approaching him and when Raph looked up with daggers in his eyes, Don said as calmly as he could manage, “It’s time for a wound check.  I’ll be waiting for you in the infirmary.”

            He turned around and walked away before Raph could reply.  Don could almost feel his brother’s sharp golden gaze boring into him as he resolutely entered the infirmary and began gathering the supplies he required.

            Raph made hardly a sound as he walked over to the exam table and hopped up onto it.  While Don performed a cursory check of the wound on Raph’s forehead, noting with satisfaction that it was scabbing over, his brother simply stared at him.

            Don then worked on Raph’s right hand.  After removing the gauze wrapping, Don examined the skin on his palm and fingers, glad that all of the blisters were now gone.

            “Does it itch?” Don asked, peeking up at his brother.

            “Sure, but I ain’t scratching it,” Raph said.  “I know the drill.”

            “Spread your fingers apart slowly,” Don instructed, watching Raph’s skin expand and contract with his movements.

           It was obvious there would be some scarring, but thanks to the healing properties of the alien ooze in their blood, those scars were superficial.

           “Not much longer for this hand,” Don announced.

           “Good,” Raph said as Don applied ointment and fresh gauze. “I’m ready to exact some payback for this shit.”

           Don stopped working, though he retained his hold on Raph’s hand. “Could you please quit talking like that?” he asked, not bothering to contain his exasperation.  “’Vengeance is a monster of appetite, forever bloodthirsty and never filled’.  Wallowing in those kinds of thoughts isn’t healthy.”

           “Yeah? Well I can quote stuff too,” Raph said.  “Like this one from Muhammad Ali ‘I’m a fighter.  I believe in the eye-for-an-eye business.  I got no respect for a man who won’t hit back.’”

           “We’ll hit back,” Don assured him, “but not by rushing headlong into something without any kind of strategy at all. When you act rashly, you put all of us in danger.  Grousing about what happened to us and what you want to do about it is stressing Leo out, or can’t you see that?”

           There was an almost imperceptible change in Raph’s expression. “Ya’ sure have been worried a lot about Leo lately.  Are ya’ doing anything about it?”

           “Yes,” Don said as he released Raph’s hand. “I’m trying to get you to stop making him feel guiltier than he already does.”

           “Ya’ asking me for that as a favor?” Raph asked.

           Don missed the calculating look on Raph’s face as he asked the question because he had turned his attention to his brother’s injured thigh.

           “If that’s what you need to call it to save your pride, then yes,” Don replied. “Please do it as a favor to me.”

           Remembering how sensitive Raph had been the last time Don worked on his leg wound, the family doctor took extra care not to make contact with his brother’s skin while unwinding the wrappings from his thigh. Once the stitches were revealed, Don handled Raph’s leg as gently as possible.

            Even so, when Don touched the area around the wound, Raph’s breath hitched.

           “Raph?” Don asked with concern.

           “It doesn’t hurt,” Raph said, answering the unasked question. “My skin just gets kind of twitchy when ya’ touch me.”

           “Sorry about that,” Don said, returning to his task. “I’m checking to make sure your leg doesn’t feel hot because that’s a sign of infection.  Though from the looks of things, I’ll be taking these stitches out tomorrow, right on schedule.  I’ll leave the bandages off, they’re no longer necessary.”

           Reaching for the ointment, Don carefully squeezed some onto Raph’s leg. With the lightest possible touch, he began to smooth it between the stitches.

           His head down, Don heard Raph inhale deeply, feeling the puff of his brother’s warm breath against the back of his neck. He assumed Raph was growing impatient until Raph addressed a question to him.

           “Hey Donny, ya’ ever think about stuff?” Raph asked.

           “I think about a lot of stuff,” Don said mirthfully. “Exactly to what ‘stuff’ are you referring?”

           “Ya’ know, like having someone who can take care of your needs,” Raph answered.

           Don straightened to find Raph’s eyes boring into him. The look was almost speculative and made Don just a little uncomfortable.  He was pretty sure he knew what had prompted Raph’s query, and though the subject was a troubling one, avoiding delicate topics wasn’t in Don’s nature.

           “I suppose you mean as opposed to always using your hand?” Don asked.

           “Yeah, like that,” Raph acknowledged.

            Putting the cap back on the ointment, Don said, “I don’t waste much time thinking about things that aren’t going to happen.  To me, that’s an exercise much like a hamster running on a wheel.  It doesn’t take you anywhere.”

            “I get what you’re saying.  I suppose that’s the best way to look at it,” Raph said, sounding thoughtful.

            “Why torture yourself?  It’s bad enough that Leo spends so much of his time worrying about what he might have or could have done,” Don said.

            “Again with Leo,” Raph said, sounding gruff.

            Exhaling to release his annoyance, Don said, “Do you suppose there will come a day when the two of you are not at odds with one another?”

            Raph stepped down from the exam table, his grin more like a baring of teeth than anything to do with humor.  “I can do better than that, I can give ya’ an exact time.  When hell freezes over.”

            He strode out of the infirmary, leaving Don with a feeling of discontent.  There seemed to have been an entire layer of subtext in all of Raph’s words and actions and Donatello did not like the unease that settled in the pit of his stomach because of it.

            Don’s apprehension didn’t subside as the day ran on.  Working was the only thing that helped so Don lost himself in the task of modifying a set of cameras he planned to install in the tunnels.

            A tap on his door made Don look up at the clock, noting that it was getting late.  Mikey opened the door without waiting for a reply to his knock and frowned at Don.

            “You missed dinner,” Mikey told him.

            “I’ll grab something later if I get hungry,” Don said as he reached for a screwdriver.

            The sound of raised voices drifted in from the lair and Don glanced up at his brother.

            “Raph and Leo are going at it again,” Mikey said, though that was fairly self-evident.

            “So much for the favor Raph was going to do for me,” Don grumbled.

            “What favor?” Mikey asked.

            “Nothing,” Don said, shaking his head.  “I wanted him to lay off Leo for a while, but I should have known better than to ask.”

            “You sure should have,” Mikey said before ducking back out of the room.

            Don had no idea how much time passed after that, but if something had happened that he needed to know about, he was sure Mikey would have come and told him.  Since he heard no more from his family, Don forgot about their squabbles.

            Until his door was once more opened and Don looked up to see Raph standing there.

            Sitting back in his chair, Don watched as Raph shut the door and then scowled when his brother engaged the lock. 

            “Unless you’re bleeding, go back to bed,” Don told him.

            Raph scrutinized him, his eyes holding the same feverish brightness that Don was becoming much too familiar with.  “I can’t sleep.  Ya’ gotta help me out.”

            “No I don’t,” Don said, growing aggravated.  “Use your own hand, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

           “That ain’t good enough,” Raph growled in response. “I want more.”

           “What the heck does that mean?” Don asked, staring at his brother.

           Don stood up as Raph came towards him, looking almost menacing. “Ya’ remember what we talked about today?  About how having someone to take care of our needs ain’t gonna happen?  I think you’re wrong about that.  I think we can do this stuff for each other.”

           Gaping at him, Don asked, “Are you talking about having sex with your brothers?”

           “That’s exactly what I’m talking about,” Raph said, tightening his lips. He stood still, a few feet from Don, and a quiver ran over his body before he started to speak again.  “Like ya’ said, I got no chance for a real relationship.  Even if I did, I don’t know that I’d want to drag anyone down here, into the life we lead.  But the four of us, we’re already here, so I don’t know why we can’t help each other out.”

           “Because that isn’t an acceptable thing for brothers to do,” Don said.

           “Says who?” Raph demanded. “We’re mutant turtles for fuck’s sake.  If we’d never been mutated the kid who bought us would have stuck us in a little glass case and it wouldn’t have been long before we were screwing each other.  I looked it up.  Male turtles don’t give a crap if another turtle is male or his brother.  When the need strikes, they act on it.  Sex is a need Donny, just like any other.”

           Don swallowed thickly, reacting as he always did to the sound of pain in any of his brother’s voices. He could feel his resolve weakening as he tried one more argument.

           “The fact remains that we _were_ mutated,” Don said.  He knew his voice no longer sounded firm and now had an almost pleading quality to it.  “We’re sentient, we have the ability to think things through.”

           “I ain’t been doing nothing _but_ thinking about this,” Raph said.  “The idea that I ain’t ever gonna experience real sex is driving me crazy.  If I don’t get some relief, I swear I’m gonna take off topside and run until I collapse.”

           “Don’t you dare,” Don said quickly. “That’s stupid and foolhardy.”

           Raph’s eyes bore into him. “Are ya’ gonna help me out or what?”

           Don clenched his fists, feeling as if he’d been backed into a corner. “Okay.  We’ll go to the infirmary so I can wash my hands afterwards.”

           Shaking his head, Raph laughed shortly. “I said I want more.  I’m way past just needing your hand.”

           “If you’re talking penetration, that’s not happening,” Don said with a touch of panic.

           “We ain’t gotta go that far. I got something else in mind,” Raph said.

           He started walking forward again, forcing Don to retreat. When the backs of Don’s knees made contact with the daybed, he stopped.

           “Raph . . . .” Don began, a warning in his voice.

           “Turn around, bend over, and put your hands on the bed,” Raph ordered, his eyes gleaming.

           Don bit his lip as he hesitated. It was easy to see that Raph was strung tight, his muscles knotted up, and his breathing off.  The bulge in his plastron was more than noticeable because the software cartilage between Raph’s legs had already started to spread open.

           “Ya’ can keep your tail tucked in tight over your asshole if that’ll make ya’ feel better,” Raph said. “I ain’t gonna force ya’, Donny.  Say no and I’ll take off.”

           The intimation was there, lingering in the air between them. Don had a choice, he didn’t have to do this.  If he refused, Raph was probably going above ground to look for some heads to bust open, whether he could use both hands or not.

           Very slowly, Don turned and bent over to grip the mattress. His tail automatically moved down to protect his entrance, almost sure that he could feel Raph’s gaze touching that private area.

           “Pull your feet together,” Raph directed. “Bring your thighs in close to each other.”

           As Don did as instructed, he heard a squelching sound and knew that Raph was stroking himself, using his own natural lubrication. A second later, he felt Raph’s body heat as his brother pressed in close, his plastron touching Don’s butt.

           Raph pushed his swollen cock between Don’s thighs, groaning as his shaft was massaged by his brother’s flesh.

           “Damn that feels good,” Raph husked. “Come on, wrap your hand around my dick and squeeze your legs together.”

           Don’s mouth twisted in distaste, but he complied, his fist pressed against his thighs as he held onto Raph’s cock.

           With a long exhale, Raph began to thrust, as though he was actually fucking Don. Rocking back and forth, Raph grunted out his pleasure, panting and churring the whole while.  He clutched the edges of Don’s carapace to hold him still, his stiff length gliding along his brother’s inner thighs.

           “Uhh . . . uhh . . . shit . . . uhh . . . ngh . . . fuck,” Raph chanted as he moved, the erotic sounds echoing inside Don’s lab.

           Pre-cum spurted from the tip of Raph’s penis, painting Don’s fist with wet stripes each time the dark head peeked out from between Don’s fingers. Don was practically lifted onto his toes each time Raph surged forward, his movements coming faster and harder as he climbed towards his climax.

           Don tried to think of anything other than what was happening to him. He’d made the right choice, he told himself, protecting Raph from doing something foolish.  Protecting his brothers too, because they would have all had to go out to try and bring Raph back before he stirred up trouble.

           “Oh shit . . . shit . . . good, good . . . uhh . . . ssssss . . . damn! Here I go!” Raph yelled, plunging forward so hard he nearly knocked Don over.

           His cum jetted into Don’s hand and down the front of his legs. Raph pulled back just a little and thrust forward again, prolonging his orgasm for as long as possible.  Hot cum splattered the insides of Don’s thighs, the sensation unpleasant.

           After a bit his movements stopped and he draped himself over Don’s carapace, breathing hard. Don remained where he was, his hand still circling Raph’s cock, though he could feel it beginning to deflate.

           Raph finally backed away from Don, who stood up and turned to look at his brother. Yawning, Raph tucked his cock back into its protective pocket, his entire body now appearing thoroughly relaxed.

           “Thanks bro’,” Raph said, a contented smile on his face. He yawned again.  “Gotta head up to bed or I’m gonna pass out right here.  That was fucking awesome.  Did I ever tell ya’ that you’re a damn fine sport?  Ain’t nobody better than ya’, Donny.”

           He didn’t wait for a response, strolling out of the lab as though totally at peace.

           Don stayed where he was, too stunned to move, the sticky mess Raph had left on his body slowly drying.

TBC………….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,640 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 4 rated: NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Preview art by the amazing Sherenelle from DeviantArt.  
> 

            “There was no penetration of any kind, so it wasn’t sex.”

           Don repeated that statement aloud to himself, over and over as though it was a mantra. “Raph was in trouble and needed me.  He’s confused; once his other hand is better, he’ll forget all about this nonsense.”

            Staring up at the ceiling, Don lay on the daybed in his lab running what had occurred between him and Raph through his head.  He hadn’t slept a wink since Raph had left him.  After his encounter with his brother, Don had finally moved, going directly into the bathroom to shower.  He’d scrubbed the skin on his legs nearly raw out of a need to completely eradicate all traces of Raph’s spunk.

            Even knowing that every hint of what they’d done had been erased, Don still felt unclean.  Air sanitizer had removed the scent from his lab, but just the knowledge that it had once smelled so strongly of his brother’s essence was off-putting.

            The only reason Don had forced himself to remain in the lab was because of the psychological effects leaving it would have on him.  If he didn’t go back in, he might not ever want to enter what had once been his sanctuary.

           Don couldn’t believe how quickly Raph had coerced him into doing what he wanted.  In no way a pushover, Don had still felt cornered by the choices Raph had given him.  Either allow Raph to use his body for his own gratification, or Raph would find some other way to expel his growing frustrations.

            Because Raph had a tendency to pull crazy stunts, Don couldn’t ignore the thinly veiled threat.  Giving in was Don’s only option; if he’d have gone to Master Splinter or Leo, Raph would have blown up and stormed out of the lair.  Attempts to physically subdue him would have led to something far worse than just letting Raph have an outlet for his sexual needs.

            There were such things as sexual therapists.  Don read a lot and had come across that term once while exploring the internet.  Usually these were people who counselled couples through performance difficulties, but there were some who actually coached by physical contact.

            Raph had talked about having sex with his brothers as though it was as necessary as breathing, eating, and sleeping.  He’d had absolutely no qualms about going through with it right then and there, proof enough that he’d convinced himself there was nothing wrong with what he wanted.

            If Raph wasn’t attaching any emotional significance to the concept of incest, then what he wanted was something very akin to sexual therapy.  He’d come to Don for assistance because he considered the genius to be not only his physician, but a sort of psychiatrist as well.

            As he pondered this, a tiny thought entered the back of Don’s mind, telling him he was rationalizing a traumatic experience in order to make sense of it.  No one liked losing control over their own bodies, least of all a mutant turtle in a world filled with enemies.  Raph had taken Don’s ability to have a say in what would and wouldn’t happen to him away by essentially removing all other alternatives.

            Rolling onto his side, Don placed his hand over his eyes to force them to close.  Twisting this experience around in his head wasn’t going to get him anywhere because it was done and over with.  Just like the two hand jobs before it; they had happened and nothing but a time machine could change that.

            From the way Raph had talked, it was pretty clear to Don that he wanted to continue having such interludes.  That left Don to figure out how he was going to deal with his brother.  It had only taken two times helping Raph out with a hand job before Leo caught on to what was occurring.

            Don snorted.  He’d bet anything that Raph hadn’t even considered what his brothers would say when they found out about this.  If he continued to demand such attention, they _would_ find out.  Leo was relentless when it came to digging out the truth and Mikey . . . well Mikey could practically sense any changes in his brother’s behavior long before they were visible to anyone.

            At some point while Don was mulling over his situation, he fell asleep.  He knew he’d done so when his alarm clock woke him.

            Groaning, Don climbed out of bed and stretched.  The whir of his machines and the thickness of the walls he’d built for his lab gave him a nearly soundproofed environment, so until he walked out of the door, he had no idea what was going on in the lair.

            Leo went past him as Don headed for the kitchen.  It was obvious that the turtle leader was on his way to Master Splinter’s room, but he stopped for a second to ask, “Late night, Donny?”

            Since Don had no intention of giving Leo any clues as to his night, he merely grunted and said, “Coffee.”

            Chuckling, Leo said, “And there’s my answer.”

            He went on his way, leaving a thankful Don in his wake.  Shuffling into the kitchen, Don was both alarmed and dismayed to find Raph already occupying the room.

            Don froze in the doorway, his first instinct to turn around and leave.  Before he could act, Raph jumped up from his chair and darted to the coffeemaker.  Pouring out a cup of the fragrant brew, he walked slowly back to the table and held the cup out towards Don.

            “I knew what time ya’ normally get up, so I made a fresh pot for ya’,” Raph said.  “Come sit down and I’ll fix ya’ some breakfast too.”

            For a second Don just blinked at him.  Then Mikey appeared behind Don and shoved against his shell.

            “Move it,” Mikey ordered.  “Never block my way into the kitchen.”

            He pushed by Don, propelling his brother forward.  Don slowly sank into a chair and Raph set the cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

            “What do ya’ want to eat?  I could scramble ya’ some eggs, or heat up some sweet rolls,” Raph offered.

            “Geez, how come Don gets such special treatment?” Mikey asked as he grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator.  “You broke your motorcycle, didn’t you?”

            “Butt out halfwit,” Raph told him, though without any real malice.

            Don actually appreciated Mikey’s comments because it gave his brain a chance to process the fact that Raph was being considerate.  Lifting his coffee cup, Don sipped the brew, very aware that Raph was waiting for an answer.

            Clearing his throat, Don said, “Just some toast.  I don’t want a heavy stomach when we practice.  Mikey’s already in a shoving kind of mood.”

            Mikey sat down opposite him, a glass of orange juice in one hand, and a slice of cold pizza in the other.  “Never get between a turtle and his breakfast dude.”

            Dropping two slices of bread into the toaster, Raph said, “Cold pizza ain’t breakfast.”

            “’Course it is,” Mikey said.  “I’ve got all the major food groups here.  Bread, veggies, dairy, meat, and fruit.  What could be better for you than that?”

            “Oatmeal,” Raph said, placing the strawberry jam on the table in front of Don.  “Maybe if ya’ added some fiber to that diet of yours ya’ wouldn’t hog the bathroom.”

            “Eww.”  Mikey made a face at him.  “Some of us are eating.”

            Raph put the toast on a plate and presented it with a flourish to Don.  “I apologize for Mikey being so gross at the table, Don.  Want me to throw him out?”

            Despite feeling a little awkward, Don couldn’t help but laugh.  “It’s okay, I think I can manage to ignore him.”

            Sitting back down, Raph returned to his bowl of cereal, though he periodically glanced up at Don.  The expression on his face was unfathomable and that, along with the fact that Raph was being so attentive, kept Don off balance.

            Raph’s unusual behavior was partly to blame for Don getting his rear handed to him during practice.  For the most part, Raph normally remained politely quiet while his brothers sparred, only occasionally tossing out a taunt or two.  Though Master Splinter frowned on that sort of thing, it was difficult for Raph to contain himself.

            During this practice session, Raph watched Donatello like a hawk, offering encouragements like, “Footwork Donny”, “Behind ya’!” and “You’re hyperextending that arm.”

            It wasn’t as bothersome when Don was working with Mikey, who talked incessantly as a matter of course and drowned Raph out, but when Don faced off with Leo it proved to be a detriment.  Concentration was a key factor in sparring against Leo, who had lightning fast reflexes.  Each time Raph tried to be helpful it broke Don’s focus and he wound up flat on his shell.

            Surprisingly, Master Splinter did not reprimand Raph for his sideline commentary.  When their bout was over and the four brothers were kneeling in a line in front of their Sensei, Master Splinter directed his attention to Don.

            “My son, do you know why you were unable to effectively avoid Leonardo’s attacks?” Master Splinter asked him.

            “I lost focus, Sensei,” Don said, not explaining further.

            It wasn’t necessary, his father knew the reason.  “You will not have the luxury of fighting in a pristine environment, Donatello.  A battle is loud, with people screaming things out to one another, and your brothers shouting directions at you.  Hearing their words without losing your focus is of grave importance.  Hearing your enemies words will often give you information you will likely need to stay alive.”

            “Yes, Sensei,” Don said.

            Master Splinter’s tail tapped the ground as he looked down at Don.  After a moment, he said, “Raphael, Michelangelo.  One hand only takedowns.  To the center of the room please.”

            Sighing with relief, Don tried to pay attention as his two brightly banded brothers sparred.  He was glad that Raph was nearly back to full capacity, but worried too.  Once he had the complete use of both hands, would Raph insist on paying the Foot a visit?

            Glancing surreptitiously at Leo, he saw that his brother was watching Raph and Mikey through narrowed eyes.  Perhaps Leo shared Don’s concern.  He and Raph had certainly argued the point enough in the last few days.

            When practice ended, the brothers took turns hitting the showers.  Don opted to go last; his muscles were sore from the pounding he’d received during practice and he wanted to take his time with the hot water.

            Don found that Raph was waiting for him in front of the infirmary door when the genius came back downstairs.

            “Ya’ said ya’ wanted to take these stitches out today,” Raph reminded him.

            Nodding his acknowledgment, Don preceded Raph into the infirmary.  Raph took a seat on the exam table and quietly watched Don gather his medical equipment.

            Raph seemed tentative now, without the bravado of the previous evening, or his jovial behavior from earlier in the day.  For the first time in his life, Don didn’t quite know how to talk to his brother, so he went about the job of removing the stitches from Raph’s thigh without saying anything.

            He could tell from the change in Raph’s breathing that his brother was reacting to Don’s hands on his thigh.  Don had misinterpreted those signs before; now he understood what Raph had meant when he’d said Don’s touch made him twitchy.  Translation; horny.

            Don pressed his lips together and tried to focus on the job he was doing.  He was sure a lot of physicians dealt with unintentionally exciting their patients.  He’d muddle through it in as detached a manner as he could manage.

            “Donny,” Raph said, stopping after speaking his brother’s name.  When he didn’t say anything else, curiosity made Don glance up.

            “This isn’t bothering you is it?” Don asked with some concern.  “You shouldn’t really feel it.”

            “Nah, it just tickles,” Raph said, seeming relieved that Don had spoken to him.  “I, uh, wanted to apologize to ya’.”

            Frowning, Don asked, “For what happened at practice?  You were trying to help and besides, Master Splinter was right.”

            Raph shook his head, looking intense.  “No, not that.  I want to apologize for last night.  I got carried away with what I wanted from ya’ and didn’t give ya’ any time to even think about it.  Hell, I kind of bullied ya’ into letting me, you know.”

           He cleared his throat and continued, “For letting me use your body like that for my own sexual needs. I guess being hurt bad enough so I couldn’t hardly do anything for myself made me think about how alone we are, how we always gotta take care of ourselves.  Ya’ always care so much about us that I didn’t think you’d mind helping me out.  I sort of needed to connect to somebody, ya’ know?”

           There was an almost pleading look in Raph’s eyes, as if Don’s forgiveness meant everything to him. Raph’s explanation for his behavior made sense to Don; of his brothers, Raph was the most passionate one, the one who felt their exile to the darkness of the sewers the strongest.

           “I . . . think I understand,” Don told him with a touch of nervousness. “I’m not angry with you Raph, just confused.  You know how much I hate it when any of you gets injured and threatening to go out and tempt fate was hurtful.”

           “Yeah,” Raph said, looking down at Don’s hands as they rested on his thigh. “I ain’t too proud of myself.  Ya’ really are the best Donny.  I probably don’t thank ya’ enough for the things ya’ do for us; for me.  Do ya’ forgive me for being a complete asshole?”

           “There’s nothing to forgive,” Don said, touched by Raph’s show of vulnerability. “I suppose we all feel lonely from time to time.  It’s natural, given our situation.”

           “No hard feelings then?” Raph asked, looking hopeful.

           Don had to smile. “No hard feelings.  Let’s finish getting these stitches out so I can check your hand.  I’m hoping it will be almost fully healed in another week.”

           His brother chuckled. “Chalk up a win to mutant blood.  Might have made us outcasts, but at least we’re quick healing outcasts.”

           As always, it was tough hearing him talk like that, but Don decided not to prolong the discussion by responding. Instead he went about efficiently caring for Raph’s injuries.  As usual of late, Raph kept his eyes glued to Don’s face while his brother worked.

            They left the infirmary together.  Before they separated, Raph bumped his fist against Don’s bicep and said cheerfully, “Thanks for the tune-up bro’!”

            Grinning at Raph’s retreating form, Don turned and suddenly noticed that Mikey had spun around on the couch to watch them.  His youngest brother’s penetrating stare held a touch of cunning that made Don’s steps falter.  Before he could do more than frown, Mikey had twisted around again and returned to his video game.

            Don spent some time in the kitchen re-wiring the electrical outlet that the microwave was normally plugged into.  It was during a trip back from his lab with new wiring that he saw Leo and Raph together in the center of the lair.  Stopping at the kitchen entrance, he watched with trepidation, hoping they weren’t going to get into yet another fight.

            Instead he saw Raph smile at Leo as he told him, “I made a whole bucket of them, all ya’ gotta do is swing those sharp blades of yours and cut them in half.  But ya’ gotta do it blindfolded.”

            “Sounds like a challenge,” Leo replied good-naturedly.

            “Ya’ up for this bro’?” Raph asked as he turned Leo’s mask to the side.

            “Give me your best shot,” Leo said.

            Raph stepped back to where a large, plastic bucket sat.  Reaching inside, he pulled out a ball made of old socks.  Without giving Leo any warning, he launched the ball at his older brother’s head.

            With incredible speed Leo pulled his swords from their sheaths and unerringly cut the ball not just in half, but into fourths.  Again and again, Raph sent sock missiles at his brother, moving around the lair so as not to throw them from the same spot every time.  Leo spun and leaped, his body a blur as he found each ball with his katanas.

            Though Don had a job to finish, he couldn’t stop watching his brother.  Don always found it fascinating how Leo could do such an amazing job of fighting blind.  They all practiced that skill, but Leo seemed to take to darkness naturally.

            When the bucket was empty Raph started to clap as Leo sheathed his swords and straightened his mask.

            “Ya’ got ‘em all,” Raph said with a grin.

            Leo gazed around him at the pieces of cloth scattered everywhere and then back at Raph.  “I enjoyed that exercise,” he said.  “Thanks for thinking that up.  We should try that with your sai once your hand is better.  Stabbing them probably won’t be as messy.”

            “Don’t worry about the mess,” Raph said as Leo started to pick up the sliced socks.  “I got this, go meditate.  I know ya’ ain’t done that all day.”

            There was a surprised look on Leo’s face when Raph started to collect the pieces and toss them back into the bucket.  “Thanks, Raph.”

            Going into the kitchen, Don thought about what he’d just witnessed.  He realized that what he’d done for Raph had the second hand effect of helping Leo too.  It might have been a troubling experience, but it was ending on a happy note.  Maybe his brain wouldn’t dwell on it anymore and Don could go back to feeling normal again, especially since Raph had apologized.

            Don was starting to feel mellower than he had in a week by the time dinner was over.  Raph turned the cleanup afterwards into a game, assigning points to the different chores and roping Mikey in to helping him.

            With one repair completed, Don headed to his lab to check his to-do list.  He entered to find Leonardo standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, obviously waiting for Don.

            “Close the door,” Leo said.

            Despite disliking the preemptory tone, Don pushed the door shut.  Though he didn’t want to ask the question, Don knew it was expected of him.  “Is something wrong?”

            “You helped Raph again last night, didn’t you?” Leo demanded.

            Once again there was a surge of annoyance at having Leo question procedures that Donatello felt were totally within his domain.

            “I hadn’t intended on it, but Raph’s having a difficult time right now,” Don explained, careful not to let his displeasure show.  “Giving him this outlet is keeping him calm.”

            “Controlling Raphael’s moods for him is not your responsibility,” Leo insisted.

            “It sort of is,” Don argued.  “He needs time to heal and the more temperate he is, the greater chance he won’t reinjure himself.  Or run off to give the first bad guy he comes across a beat down.”

            “He’s been told to stay in the lair,” Leo said.

            Don laughed shortly.  “Has he ever listened to that instruction when he gets angry?  How many times have you physically tackled him when he’s set off to do something insane?”

            “That’s beside the point,” Leo said.  “This situation between you two is spiraling out of control.  I’m going to talk to Raph about it.”

            “No!” Don yelped, feeling a touch of panic.  Forcing down that sudden surge of adrenaline, Don repeated, “No.  I’m dealing with this.  Raph and I have a sensible handle on what we’re doing.  He knows it’s only until he sees that his anxiety over losing the use of his hand is unfounded.  This is what works for him, Leo.”

            His brother stared at him disapprovingly.  “Is it what works for you, Donny?  Are you honestly okay with being a . . . a sex proxy?  Suppose he can’t go back to simply using his own hand?  Are you even prepared for that possibility?”

            If Don answered as sincerely as Leo expected him to, he’d have to say no.  In fact, he was very fearful that turning Raph away after this was going to be painful for both of them.

            The last thing that Don needed right now however, was for the situation with Raph to turn nasty.  He worried that a thwarted and perhaps sexually frustrated Raph might instigate an ugly confrontation with Leo.

            There was also the slight hope that Raph had decided not to seek out Don’s help any longer.  His apology seemed sincere, as though Raph had finally realized that his demands were upsetting to Don.

            “I think you don’t give Raph sufficient credit,” Don replied slowly.  “He’s enough of a realist to know this can’t actually continue.  Besides, he would hate to be that dependent on anyone for anything and you know it.  Don’t tell me it wasn’t nice seeing him so agreeable today.  I know you enjoyed that exercise the two of you contrived.  So I have to do something a little unorthodox to ease his tension, who is it really hurting?”

            Leo didn’t respond right away, instead taking a moment to study his brother.  Don felt like he was under a microscope and did his level best to disguise any turmoil he was experiencing.

            Apparently he managed to do so because Leo shook his head, lowering his arms and looking less rigid.  “I hope you know what you’re doing, Donny.  If this bites you it’s going to hurt all of us.”

            “Trust me,” Don said, feeling like a hypocrite.  “I know where Raph’s head is right now.  I can deal with him best if no one interferes.”

            Leo started out of the room, pausing when he came abreast of his brother.  “Donny, if I see that any of this is turning sour, I’m going to intervene.”

            “Accepted,” Don said, happy when Leo nodded and left him.

            Don decided that what he needed most was a break from his family.  There was an electrical system problem in the Battle Shell and Don had put off working on it because they weren’t going anywhere.  At this time of night he wouldn’t be disturbed in the garage, so he took the elevator up, happy that no one seemed to take note of his departure.

            Several hours passed while Don labored in privacy, enjoying his solitude.  Then the sound of the elevator door reached him and Don felt his entire body tense.  Crawling out from a control panel in the back of the Battle Shell, Don stepped out of the vehicle, expecting to see Raphael.

            Instead it was his youngest brother Michelangelo who approached him.

            “I don’t suppose you came up here to help,” Don said without expecting much.

            “I came up here for some answers,” Mikey said, hands on his hips.

            It was his patented no-nonsense pose and meant Mikey had figured out that something was going on that he was not privy to, a fact that always drove the youngest turtle nuts.

            Don's heart dropped into his stomach.  He was not prepared to deal with Mikey’s badgering.  His brother was nothing if not tenacious.

            “What makes you think I have any?” Don countered, cleaning his hands with a disinfectant wipe.

            “Because it’s all centered on _you_ ,” Mikey blurted.  “Raph and Leo have been having private pow-wows with you like you’re some sort of oracle.  One day Raph’s in a good mood, the next day he’s crashing.  What gives?”

            “Would it do any good if I told you nothing special was going on and even if they _were_ getting something off their chests, it’s not your business?” Don asked.

            “No,” Mikey said flatly.  “You know how much I hate secrets.  I think this one’s big and I think I know what it is.  Raph’s taking drugs, isn’t he?”

            Don’s mouth dropped open.  “Where did get that idea?  No, Raph’s not taking drugs.”

            “You’re giving him something to make him agreeable, right?” Mikey contended.  “Leo’s in on it.  Raph probably doesn’t even know you’re doing it ‘cause you figured it’s for his own good, otherwise he’ll try to fight the Foot one handed.”

            “I’m not giving Raph drugs,” Don said.  “I would never do that to any of you without your knowledge or consent.  Besides, you know how much Raph hates narcotics.  He’s never missed a chance to beat up a drug dealer.”

            “But you’re doing something special for Raph aren’t you?” Mikey asked.  “Something that puts him in a really good mood.”

            “I’m not doing a thing,” Don said, working to keep a straight face.  “He’s in a good mood because he’s almost all healed up.”

            “Nope, that’s not it.”  Mikey eyed his brother, his expression thoughtful.

            Don could practically feel the heat rising on his neck and turned aside, pretending to look for something in the back of the Battle Shell.  Mikey moved with him, standing just to Don’s right and leaning in close to get a look at Don’s face.

           “Oh shell!” Mikey exclaimed, snapping his fingers.  “You’re totally blowing him!”

            “What?  No!” Don yelled, glaring at Mikey.  The self-satisfied grin on his brother’s face was beyond annoying.  “Go away, I’m trying to work.  Take your sick fantasies with you.”

            “Maybe you aren’t give him head, but you’re doing something,” Mikey stated emphatically.  “I have the room on the other side of Raph’s and I know how often he jacks off.  His hands were all wrapped up so he couldn’t take care of himself.  That’s part of why he was so cranky, ‘cause he can’t sleep until he’s blown his wad.”

            “Where do you learn these terms?” Don muttered, not really wanting to know.  He just wished Mikey would leave.

            “If he’s not spanking the monkey,” Mikey continued as though he hadn’t heard Don, “then you are.  Otherwise he’d have gone off the deep end by now.  You’ve been giving him hand jobs!”

            Exasperated, Don spun on him.  “What business is it of anyone’s if I have?  Raph burned his hands!  He’s been in pain and he won’t take sedatives.  I had to do something!”

            “Whoa, defensive much?” Mikey asked, lifting his eye ridges.  “I’m not freaking out about it, I think it’s cool.  We should be sexing each other up, I mean, who else is gonna do it?”

            “You . . . what?” Don said, frowning at his brother in confusion.

            “Don’t tell me you haven’t ever wondered what it’d be like to have someone else play with your dick,” Mikey said without even a blush.  “There’s only so much a guy can do with his own hand before it starts to get boring.  Bet Raph makes some hot noises.  Probably gets you worked up too.”

            “It does not,” Don said, pulling himself up haughtily.  “I’ve assisted Raph in a purely clinical manner, helping him just as any doctor would.  There is nothing personal attached to it.”

            “Sure there’s not,” Mikey said.  “Pfft.  You’re full of it.  Don’t I know Raph?  He practically mainlines porn.  He’ll never go back to his own hand if he’s got you doing that stuff for him.”

            “He hasn’t any choice,” Don said, wishing he could sound more positive of that.

            Mikey caught the nuance in his tone.  “You won’t turn him down.  You never turn him down for anything.  Bet you’re even proud that when Raph was at his weakest, he came to you.  Who wouldn’t be?  He’d never in a million years let Leo know he needed that and he sure as shell wouldn’t admit it to me.”

            Don couldn’t tell if Mikey was flattering him or simply stating a fact.  As usual though, Mikey had hit on the truth.  Unless it came down to a full blown fight, or there was some miraculous change in the way Raph thought, Don would continue to be his brother’s sex proxy.

            “Are you going to tell anyone about this?” Don asked warily.

            “Like who?” Mikey asked.  “Leo already knows doesn’t he?  Not gonna rock the boat by spilling it to Master Splinter, especially when I want something for keeping my mouth shut.”

            Don’s unease shot up a notch.  “Blackmail bro’?  Some new game system you want me to scrounge up out of thin air?”

            The blue in Mikey’s eyes shone with a predatory light.  “I only want equal treatment.  I want you to do the same thing to me that you do to Raph.”

            “I already told you why I do that for Raph,” Don protested sharply.  “He needed the help, you don’t.”

            “That’s not fair,” Mikey whined, refusing to back down.  “If you’re helping Raph out like that, you have to do the same for me.”

            “I don’t have to do anything,” Don said.  “Are you even thinking about the absurdity of that request?  You’re asking your brother to give you an orgasm!”

            “You think I’m ever gonna go on a date and have a chance at real sex?” Mikey asked, almost parodying Raph’s words from the evening before.  “If we can risk our lives for each other, why can’t we do sex stuff for each other?”

            “It’s not exactly the same thing,” Don said.

            Mikey suddenly stepped back, lifting his hands as though surrendering.  “Hey, no sweat, Donny.  You don’t like me as much as Raph.  I’ll just go ask Raphie to take care of me.  That seems like a fair trade; you do him, he does me.”

            In a near panic, Don grabbed at Mikey, who skipped out of his reach.  “You will not ask Raph anything of the kind!  He’s only just gotten back the use of his left hand.  If you try pushing his buttons there’s no telling what he’ll do, other than it won’t be good.”

            Mikey gave him a sly look.  “Leo then.  He knows you’re doing it to Raph, so he must be okay with it.  Be kinda hot to have the hands that usually grip a katana wrapped around my . . . .”

            “Don’t you dare,” Don interrupted.  “Mikey please, you’ve got to let this notion go.”

            “I won’t,” Mikey said, frowning at his brother.  “One time in my life I wanna know what it’s like to have somebody service me.  If I could pay for a hooker, I’d do it.  We don’t even have to leave the garage, you can take care of me right here.”

            He pointed at the back of the Battle Shell and looked at Don expectantly.  Feeling like he was drowning, Don nodded, murmuring, “Okay.  Just once, Mikey.  Go lie down while I look for something I can use as lubricant.”

            Trembling with misgivings, Don searched around his work table until he found a jar of petroleum jelly.  It wasn’t the best personal lubricant, but it was better than nothing.

            When Don returned to the Battle Shell, he found that Mikey had removed his weapons and belt, and was lying on his shell atop a blanket.  He’d scooted to one side so that Don would have room to climb in next to him, which the genius did, albeit reluctantly.

            One look told Don that Mikey was already very aroused.  Taking a deep breath, Don removed the top from the petroleum jelly and dipped his fingers into it, transferring some to his palm.

            “Go ahead and drop down Mikey,” Don said, keeping his voice flat.

            Mikey squirmed excitedly, reaching between his legs to coax his penis into the open.  Once it made an appearance, the shaft inflated quickly, and Mikey groaned as he moved his hand aside.

            Bracing himself, Don reached out and got a solid grip on Mikey’s cock.

            “Oh sh~ell,” Mikey crooned, shifting his hips.  “Keep going.”

            Don began to stroke Mikey’s cock, thumbing the head on the upstroke, keeping a firm grip and a steady rhythm.  Mikey had started to churr almost immediately, bringing an embarrassed flush to Don’s skin.

            “You’re so~o good at this!” Mikey exclaimed.  “Ahh, ahh . . . oh man!”

            Mikey lifted his hips and began thrusting into Don’s fist, urging his brother to go faster.  His groans bounced off the walls of the Battle Shell, their reverberations resonating through Don’s body.

            “Oh, oh, Donny!  Donny faster!  Oh . . . ahh . . . shell!” Mikey moaned, his head thrashing from side to side.

            Clenching tighter, Don sped up, watching pre-cum squirt from Mikey’s cock.  Then his brother’s head turned, his blue eyes glazed and needy.

            “T . . . touch me,” Mikey whispered.

            “What?” Don asked, not understanding.

            “Here,” Mikey said, indicating his anal entrance.  “Touch me there.  It’s all tingly.”

            “I . . . I don’t . . . .” Don stuttered.

            “Touch me!” Mikey pleaded, panting heavily.

            Don closed his eyes tightly and swallowed, before looking down at Mikey’s opening.  Closing his hand into a fist, he made sure to lubricate his finger before touching its tip to the tight ring of muscle and gently breaching the entrance.

            “Ahh!  Yes!” Mikey howled, jerking uncontrollably and climaxing hard.

            Cum gushed from his cock, bathing Don’s hand and arm.  It coated Mikey’s plastron in sticky whiteness, oozing between his legs and dripping from Don’s other hand onto Mikey’s tail.

            Mikey’s chest rose and fell with heaving breaths, his eyes closed.  Don grabbed an edge of the blanket and quickly wiped his hands and arms onto it, then blotted at the mess layering Mikey’s body.

            “That was the best thing ever,” Mikey sighed, cracking one eye open to peer at his brother.  “We have got to do that again.”

            Don watched as Mikey’s eye drifted shut.  Bowing his head, Don consigned himself to the fact that he’d known his brother would say that.

 

TBC…………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,502 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 5 rated: NC-17

            When Mikey hadn’t moved for nearly five minutes, Don was certain he’d fallen asleep.  Draping the edges of the blanket over Mikey’s legs, Don decided to leave him in the Battle Shell.

            Before Don could do more than lift his head, Mikey’s eyes snapped open and he lunged upwards.  Grasping Don behind his neck, Mikey planted a kiss squarely on the genius’ mouth.

            Don instinctively pulled back and Mikey released his lips with a resounding pop, but retained his hold on his brother so that Don couldn’t run away.

            “Wha . . . what are you doing?” Don spluttered.

            “Kissing you,” Mikey said, his face still close to Don’s.  “Haven’t you ever wanted to kiss someone?”

            “Not my own brother,” Don said, still too stunned to move.

            Mikey grinned.  “Why not?  Our mouths fit together better than they would with some random human.  I’ve thought about kissing you before.”

            “You have?” Don asked, puzzled by his brother’s admission.

            “Sure,” Mikey answered.  “I’ve always felt something kind of special for you, Donny.  Besides, your mouth is really pretty.”

            Those words had Don instinctively looking at Mikey’s mouth.  His brother’s grin widened when he realized where Don’s eyes had gone.

            “Wanna try that again?” Mikey asked, his voice husky.

            Swallowing, Don pulled out of Mikey’s hold.  “N . . . no!” he stuttered.  “I only agreed to help you out so you wouldn’t bother Raph or Leo with your crazy notions.”

            Mikey’s palm flattened against Don’s plastron.  “Don’t you want to experience that same thing for yourself?” he asked as his hand slid down Don’s front.  “You’re a genius, Donny.  You can’t tell me you’re not curious.”

            There was definite seduction in Mikey’s tone.  If Don had doubted that, he couldn’t doubt where Mikey’s hand was headed.

            Backing away swiftly, Don edged his way out of the Battle Shell.  Mikey moved just as fast, staying close to Don.

            “We should go to bed,” Don said, then blushed when Mikey smiled knowingly at him.  “I mean our own beds.  You to yours and me to my own.”

            “Not like this,” Mikey said, waving at where his body still carried the sheen of his dried essence.  “Besides, you need to wash up too.  You’ve got grease on the parts of you that aren’t covered in my spunk.”

            “Then you go wash off first,” Don said, afraid he knew where Mikey was going with his idea.  “I need to put some stuff away before I head down to the lair.”

            “Nope, we’ll go together,” Mikey said tenaciously, grabbing his weapons and belt from the back of the Battle Shell.  “No reason to waste water when we can share.”

            “That’s not a good idea,” Don protested, even though Mikey had begun to guide him towards the elevator.

            “Why?  Afraid you can’t control yourself around me?” Mikey asked, practically shoving Don into the elevator.

            “No, it isn’t that at all,” Don said adamantly.

            “You’re scared you might like it, aren’t you?” Mikey asked, his manner infuriatingly glib.

            “Mikey, what I’ve done for you and Raph was nothing personal to me,” Don said, stepping out of the elevator when it reached the lair and turning to face his brother.  “Just because you’ve been curious doesn’t mean that I am.”

            “Talk a little louder, maybe Raph will come out of his room and ask what we’ve been doing,” Mikey said, glancing towards the stairs.  “If you really want to wait on me to shower, I suppose you could go to your room.  I’m sure Leo won’t wander around tonight checking on everyone and ask why you smell like me.”

            “And if he catches us in the shower together?” Don asked as Mikey propelled him towards the stairs.

            “It won’t be the first time any of us have showered together,” Mikey said.  “We’ll tell him I was helping you work on the Battle Shell.  You got grease in the grooves on your shell and I was scrubbing them for you.”

            As they neared the top of the staircase, all Don wanted was for Mikey to be quiet.  The only volume control Mikey seemed to have was getting his own way, so Don caved.

            “Let’s just get this over with,” Don murmured, hoping that his being quiet would clue Mikey in to do the same.

            “Cool,” Mikey said happily, though he kept his voice down.

            With a great deal of trepidation, Don entered the bathroom with his brother, jumping when he heard the lock turn.  “Why did you lock the door?” Don demanded.

            “Sheesh,” Mikey muttered as he began to strip down.  “Remember what I said about Leo’s nightly prowl?  It’s better if he sees us leaving than if he walks in on us.”

            “It’s not as though he’s going to walk in on anything we should be embarrassed about,” Don said firmly, watching Mikey adjust the water temperature in one of the shower stalls.

            Without affirming Don’s statement, Mikey turned to look at him.  “Were you planning to shower in full gear or what?  Come on, let’s get this stuff off of you.”

            “I can . . . I can do this myself,” Don said, struggling to remove his own gear despite having Mikey’s hands all over him.

            “What fun is that?” Mikey asked, grinning up at his brother as he kneeled to remove Don’s knee pads.

            “We’re not three anymore,” Don said as he untied his mask.  “We take a shower to get clean.”

            “Okay, let’s get clean then,” Mikey said, pressing against his brother and forcing Don into the shower stall.

            The heated water hit the back of Don’s neck and cascaded down his carapace, warming his body.  Mikey grabbed a clean wash cloth from the rack and poured some shower gel onto it, squeezing it until he had a handful of suds.

            Catching hold of Don’s arm, Mikey scrubbed his hand and then swiped the wash cloth from wrist to shoulder, repeating the move with Don’s other arm before allowing his brother to rinse off.  While Don shifted so that the water could wash the suds off of him, Mikey soaped up his own plastron before applying more shower gel to the cloth.

            The next thing Don knew, Mikey was playing the wash cloth across his chest, scrubbing in a circular motion.  He began moving downward, paying careful attention to each of Don’s scutes.

            “So Donny, tell me something,” Mikey said, his eyes focused on Don’s body.  “Don’t you ever let little Donny out to play while you’re showering?”

            Don gaped at his brother.  “What I do in private is just that Mikey, private.”

            “That means you do,” Mikey said, chuckling.  “Do you think of anything specific?  Maybe one of us?”

            “No!” Don exclaimed, backing up until his carapace collided with the shower wall.  Mikey moved with him, the wash cloth skimming downwards towards Don’s lower regions.  “I’m not dirty down there,” Don added, pushing Mikey’s hand away.

            Mikey shrugged as if it were no big deal.  “Okay, turn around and let me do your shell like I promised.”

            Don turned speedily, happy to have Mikey’s focus shift to a part of him that wouldn’t make the genius uncomfortable.  Mikey pressed hard against Don’s carapace as he scoured it, forcing Don to flatten his palms on the wall to keep from hitting it face first.

            For several minutes Mikey simply rubbed Don’s carapace, his nails periodically scraping against the rough plates.  The feeling and sound was relaxing and Donny felt the tension begin to ease from his shoulders.

            Then Mikey began to dip into the grooves between scutes, at first infrequently and so gently it was hardly noticeable.  Little by little though, the pressure increased, until Mikey’s fingers were roughly tracing a pattern through the grooves.

            The area was very sensitive and Don felt small jolts like electrical currents shoot through his system with each pass of Mikey’s fingers.  His thighs quivered, toes curling into the tiled floor as Mikey continued to caress what he had to know was an erogenous zone.

            “You really shouldn’t be all give and no take,” Mikey whispered, his face suddenly against the side of Don’s head.  “You ought to let me return the favor, Donny.  I’ll bet we could enjoy each other a lot.”

           “I’m clean enough,” Don insisted. “Let me rinse off.”

           “Nuh uh, not just yet,” Mikey said, his tone deep and throaty. The wash cloth crept lower, dipping beneath the bottom edge of Don’s carapace.  “Answer this Donny, have you ever thought about having sex with someone?  Ever wondered what it would be like to bed someone whenever that certain urge came over you?”

           Mikey’s cloth covered hand found Don’s tail and gave it a gentle squeeze.

           “No!” Don yelped, spinning away from his brother and making a quick pass under the water before hopping out of the shower stall.

           “No to what, Donny?” Mikey asked, watching Don snatch up a towel. “The sex question or letting me be the one you explore things with?”

           “All of it,” Don said with determination. “You, Raph, the whole business.  We’re done.”

           Don tossed the towel aside and grabbed his gear in one swift movement. As he worked the lock on the door, Don glanced at Mikey to make sure his brother wasn’t coming after him, but Mikey was still standing underneath the water, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he watched Don scurry out of the bathroom.

            He was nearly out of earshot when Don heard Mikey say, “Sure we are.”

            Never in his life had Don thought about locking his bedroom door, but tonight he did so.  He honestly didn’t believe his brother would force the issue by entering, but Mikey was mischievous enough to want to see how far he could push his brother.

            Collapsing onto his bed, Don blew out a huff of frustration.  It was bad enough that he’d allowed Raph to bully and coerce him into performing sexual acts, but now Mikey had done so as well.  Each occasion with Raph had been over quickly, their interlude done with as soon as Raph had reached completion.

            It was very different with Mikey.  His youngest brother seemed to want more out of the encounter than simple instant gratification.  Don couldn’t tell if Mikey was messing with him for the entertainment value or if he was angling towards having the genius be his permanent playmate.

            Therein lay the problem with allowing his brothers to manipulate him into doing something like this for them.  They were both right in one way, it was highly unlikely they’d form such an intimate bond with anyone; their options were extremely limited and their lives were too damn dangerous.

            Leo had made reference to Don serving as a sex proxy and asked if he was okay with that designation.  He’d asked what Don would do if Raph couldn’t go back to using his own hand.  Now the question had to be applied to Mikey as well.

            Don hadn’t told Leo that he didn’t really want that role, but it was true.  While both Raph and Mikey seemed to have no qualms with the concept of relations with their brother, Don was uncomfortable with the notion.  While they spouted benefits to such an arrangement, Don was thinking of consequences, one of which was his own unease with the thought of reciprocation.

            Mikey had offered and Don had run away.  It wasn’t that he’d known Mikey couldn’t arouse him, Don was pretty sure his brother could find a way to do that whether Don was really into it or not.  Don just didn’t want to go down that road.

            The next day seemed only slightly less than awkward to Donatello.  He could practically feel his brothers’ gaze and whenever he met Raph’s or Mikey’s eyes, they seemed to hold an appraising glint.

            Don made quick work of his daily check of Raph’s hand and was relieved that his brother didn’t seem inclined to remain any longer than necessary.  In fact, the exchange between them in the infirmary was very much as it had usually been in the past.  Raph seemed to be in good spirits, especially when he was allowed to try curling his hand into a fist and found that everything functioned properly.

            Later in the afternoon Don set about replacing bulbs in the overhead light fixtures throughout the lair.  When he stepped out of the elevator with the extension ladder, Leo spotted him and offered to help.

            Don crawled along the support beams, going from fixture to fixture as Leo brought fresh bulbs up to him.  As Don dangled from a support beam waiting for his brother, he spotted Mikey and Raph standing near the kitchen.  Their heads were close together as though in secret conversation, periodically glancing up at him before returning to their talk.

            Their entire demeanor caused Don to have grave misgivings.  It very much appeared as though the pair had shared the secret of their interludes with Don.  If that was the case, Don was glad that Raph didn’t appear angry over Don’s pleasuring Mikey, though that did open up some disturbing possibilities.

            Fortunately Leo didn’t seem to notice the pair and continued helping Don without interruption.  His assistance cut the time it took to accomplish their chore in half.

            As Don folded up the ladder and prepared to return it to the garage, Leo said, “Let me know if you need help with anything else.  You spend far too much time trying to do everything yourself.”

            “I will.  Thanks Leo,” Don told him, watching his brother walk away.

            Both Mikey and Raph had disappeared by then, but since the televisions were on, Don assumed that at least one of them was watching.  He took the ladder back up to the garage and then finished pulling the defective electrical panel from the Battle Shell.

            Taking the panel to his lab, Don set to work making repairs.  He was nearly finished when his door opened and Mikey strolled in carrying a freshly baked chocolate cake.

            Don set his tools down and watched as Mikey came right up to him, wearing a grin but saying nothing.  Knowing he was meant to ask, Don did so with a touch of suspicion.  “What’s that for?”

            “It’s a thank you,” Mikey said, not looking the least put off with the way Don had phrased his question.  “From Raph and me.”

            “For what?” Don asked, even though he could guess.

            “Duh,” Mikey said with a wink.  “For being there when we needed you.  For helping us out.  For having a nice strong grip and . . . .”

            “Okay enough,” Don said, lifting a hand to stop his brother.  “It seems the two of you have decided to compare notes.  I don’t know why you would do that, but let me just ask that you now leave me out of it.  Take the cake back to the kitchen and we’ll all have some later.”

            Instead of the pout Don expected to see, Mikey’s smile widened.  “That’s the sharing attitude we all love about you bro’.  Don’t be late for dinner, I’m making sushi, your favorite.  Raph’s helping me.”

            He turned and walked out of the lab without further ado, leaving Don to stare after him.  Mikey’s motives were becoming increasingly transparent, but the thing that lingered most in Don’s mind at the moment was that Mikey had said the cake was from Raph too.  He’d also said that Raph was helping him to prepare Don’s favorite meal.

            Just yesterday Raph had apologized for using him.  Don had taken his words as a promise that Raph wouldn’t put him through that sort of thing again.  Did Raph now believe that because Don had done something of a sexual nature with Mikey that the genius had changed his mind about how he felt in that regard?

            Mikey was not hearing Don when his brother said that he was done with all of the sex stuff.  Don had half expected that; Mikey could be very tenacious once he had hold of an idea.  Raph though couldn’t be allowed to build false hopes about a continuation of those activities.  He’d already experienced the desperation of being dependent on others, Raph did not need a reminder of the resentment that stemmed from that, or the feeling of sharing an intimacy that dissolved his frustrations.

            Making up his mind to have a long talk with Raph after dinner, Don got back to work.  He managed to finish the job and install the repaired panel back into the Battle Shell before dinner.  After washing his hands, Don appeared at the dinner table on time, making it unnecessary for any of his brothers to come looking for him.

            There wasn’t the slightest hint of any ulterior motives during the meal.  Raph was even lighthearted as he ate a slice of cake, showing off how he could now bend his right hand enough to hold a fork.

           The after dinner clean up went quickly and then Master Splinter settled on the couch to watch the news.  Mikey caught Leo’s attention before his brother joined their father and talked Leo into playing a board game with him.

            Seeing that the rest of the family was involved in activities, Don approached Raph before his brother could wander off.

            “Hey Raph, do you suppose you could spare me a few minutes?” Don asked.

            Raph placed some leftovers into the refrigerator and shut the door.  “Sure bro’.  What’s up?”

            “Not here,” Don said, not wanting to chance having anyone hear their conversation.  “The infirmary?”

            “Whatever ya’ need,” Raph responded agreeably, following his brother.

            This felt better to Don, who knew that taking Raph to the infirmary wouldn’t look suspicious to anyone.  After Don entered, he waited for Raph to pass him before closing the door.  When he turned, he saw that Raph had taken a seat on a little rolling foot stool and positioned himself near the exam table.

            Wanting Raph to feel comfortable, Don hopped up onto the exam table, using his arms as a brace so that he could lean back casually.

            “What’s up?” Raph asked.

            “Mikey told me that the cake was from both of you as a way to thank me,” Don said without preamble, “and so was dinner.  I wanted you to know that I appreciate the thought but that I hope it wasn’t meant to express anything more.”

            “Anything more like what?” Raph asked without a trace of guile.

            Don was momentarily taken aback by Raph’s apparent lack of understanding but decided to press on.  “Some lingering hope that those physical interludes might continue.  I know Mikey has expressed his opinion that they should, but I’m not . . . sympathetic to his arguments.”

            “That’s surprising,” Raph said.  “Mikey’s usually pretty persuasive.”

            Frowning, Don said, “I know he thinks he can talk me into anything, if that’s what you mean.  This situation is entirely different from my catering to his usual whims.”

            “I know it is.  The three of us are standing on the edge of something a whole lot more important,” Raph said.

            “Uh, no,” Don replied, starting to tense up.  “There is no three of us doing any such thing.”

           Raph suddenly rolled his chair to the end of the exam table, hopping out of it to stand on the platform where Don’s feet rested. Placing his body squarely between Don’s knees, Raph lowered his hands onto the brother’s thighs and bent forward.

            “What the heck are you doing?” Don asked.

            “Mikey told me how he kissed ya’ last night,” Raph said, gold eyes boring into Don’s brown ones.

            “I didn’t ask for that.  Besides, Mikey did nothing more than touch his lips to mine,” Don said.

            “Well then, I want to do that too,” Raph said.

            “Then you should kiss Mikey,” Don said with exasperation.  “He’s the one who likes doing that sort of thing.”

            “Mikey’s mouth don’t do it for me,” Raph told him.  “Yours does.”

            “We aren’t meant to be kissing each other,” Don argued.

            “Says who?” Raph asked, continuing to lean into Don.

            That seemed to be a favorite parrying question of both Raph’s and Mikey’s.  It was effective in a way; there wasn’t a really cogent answer to it since all empirical data came from humans.

            “We’re brothers,” Don said, changing tactics.

            “We’re turtles,” Raph countered.

            Don didn’t want to battle his brother over this, so he decided it was time to scoot back and jump off of the table.  As though reading his mind, Raph quickly lifted a hand to the back of Don’s neck to keep him from leaving.  Don’s first reaction was to grab Raph’s arm and fight his brother’s hold until he realized that it was Raph’s _right_ hand.

            The corners of Raph’s mouth lifted into a smirk.  “I’m trying to be careful with that hand, but I guess if ya’ want to pull away bad enough, you can go ahead.  Maybe ya’ won’t cause me any damage, maybe ya’ will.”

            “That’s manipulative,” Don snapped, flustered by Raph’s aggression.

            “Maybe so,” Raph admitted, “but sometimes ya’ gotta do this kind of thing if ya’ want something bad enough.  See, me and Mikey have an open mind when it comes to the question of sex with a sibling.  We ain’t seeing that we’ve got much choice.  It’d all be real simple if we turned each other on enough, but we don’t.  Not yet anyway.  Fact is, we both have our eye on _you_.”

            “All you’re saying is that you both think I’m a pushover,” Don stated indignantly.

            Raph shook his head.  “Nope, we sure don’t.  Ain’t like that at all.  It’s something about ya’ personally that flips our switch.  Ya’ got a real giving nature, Donny.  Speaking for myself, I’m just very comfortable with ya’.  Never feel on edge the way I sometimes do when I’m around Leo or Mikey.  Kinda feel like you’re the type that wouldn’t want to let a brother down, not when ya’ knew how much I depend on ya’.”

            Don gawked at him, unable to reply to that statement right away.  It was then Raph took advantage of Don’s momentary lapse and pressed forward for a kiss.

            His mouth connected solidly with Don’s, their lips melding seamlessly together.  Shocked, Don grunted at the contact and felt Raph’s hand caress his neck, reminding him of what might happen if Don moved.

            Keeping his lips firmly closed, Don watched Raph’s face, noting that his brother’s eyes were shut so that he could experience the kiss entirely with his sense of touch.  After a moment, Raph pushed more insistently against Don’s mouth, his own lips parting so that his tongue could probe at the line between Don’s lower and upper lips.

            Don obstinately refused him entrance, hoping that Raph would give up.  He hadn’t bargained on Raph’s equal stubbornness, or his willingness to use trickery.

            The hand that still lay on Don’s thigh began tracing a path inwards.  Since Don couldn’t close his legs because Raph’s body was between them, he tried rolling on hips as a way to discourage his brother.

            Raph made a noise in his throat that almost sounded like a chuckle and rather than stop, his hand jumped from Don’s thigh to his tail.

            “Hey!” Don cried out without thinking.

            His brother’s tongue instantly darted past his lips and into Don’s mouth.  Don couldn’t pull his tongue back quickly enough and soon found it engaged in a type of dance with Raph’s.

            Don’s muffled protests only lasted a few seconds before Raph released his mouth.  Raph was panting, his eyes still shut, but Don was too incensed to be concerned with how the kiss seemed to have affected his brother.

            “No means no, Raph!” Don said sharply.

            “Ya’ never said no,” Raph said, slowly opening his eyes.  The gold in them seemed richer, darker.  “Ya’ said ya’ weren’t interested in what Mikey was offering.  I figured that meant ya’ wanted some of my action.”

            “What?  How did you get that . . . ?” Don began.

            Before he could finish his question, Raph’s hand left his neck and the other one firmly planted itself against Don’s chest.  Shoving hard, Raph managed to unbalance his brother and Don fell back on the padded table.

            His thought to simply roll away was thwarted when Raph swiftly swapped hands, laying the burned one flat against Don’s plastron.

            “Been thinking about trying something with ya’,” Raph said, his sly smile securely in place.

            “The door isn’t locked,” Don said hastily.  “Our family is right outside.”

            “They sure are,” Raph said as he bent lower.  “Better keep your voice down.”

            Rubbing his free hand across Don’s hip, Raph brought it inwards and flattened it directly atop the section between Don’s legs that housed his cock.  Don could feel the warmth of Raph’s flesh penetrating through to his shaft and tried not to let that feeling excite him.

            “Raph, don’t you think you’re going a little too far?” Don asked in what he hoped was a perfectly measured tone.  “Have you even considered the possibility that I don’t find this type of attention to be nearly as appealing as you do?”

            Pressing a kiss to Don’s thigh that left with it a tingling sensation, Raph said, “That’s ‘cause up ‘til now I ain’t been giving nothing back.  Mikey helped me see that I gotta repay ya’ in kind for what you’ve done for me.”

            “That’s not necessARY!”  Don gave a short, sharp cry as Raph bit his thigh, right at the crease where it was connected to his groin.

            The initial pain gave way to a pleasurable throbbing that Don could feel all throughout his lower regions.  Despite his efforts, Don’s cock began to twitch to life.

            Raph’s expression turned smug as he felt the movement.  Sliding his hand over, Raph touched his lips lightly to the softer cartilage between Don’s legs, watching avidly as it began to part.

            Don groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to remain tucked away.  Clutching desperately at anything that might keep him grounded, Don began to recite mathematical formulas.

            His brother seemed to take that as a challenge and his hand returned to its spot above Don’s hidden member.  Using his thumb, Raph began to stroke along the entire length of the barely discerned split in Don’s plastron.

            Dropping his mouth to Don’s other thigh, Raph bit him again, eliciting a gasp from the genius.  When Raph started to lick the spot he’d bitten, his tongue lapping its way down towards Don’s tail, the formulas in the genius’ head sprouted wings and flew away.

            Shuddering, Don realized that in a very few seconds he wasn’t going to be able to contain his quickly hardening shaft.

            That’s when the creak of the door’s hinges reached his ears and Don’s eyes snapped open to land on Leonardo.

            Pushing the door shut with a bang, Leo demanded, “What are you two doing?”

TBC……….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,862 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 6 rated: NC-17

            Raph’s glower was evident as he released Donatello and spun to confront Leo.  Sensing an impending fight, Don rolled off of the exam table and hastily stepped between the pair.

            “It’s okay, Leo.  It’s all right,” Don insisted, pressing his hand against Raph’s chest while looking towards his oldest brother.  “We were just about to stop.  Raph only wanted to show me something.  It was completely harmless.”

            “Like it’s any business of yours,” Raph said gruffly, staring angrily at Leo.

            Leo’s eyes darted down to Don’s legs, obviously noticing the bruising left by Raph’s teeth.  “What could he have wanted to show you that included his mouth between your legs?” Leo asked, his tone sharp.

            Before Don was obliged to come up with an answer to that question, the door suddenly opened again and Michelangelo popped into the room.

            “Sorry bro’, I tried to keep him occupied,” Mikey said, looking directly at Raph.

            Don gaped at his younger brother, barely able to comprehend the fact that Mikey’s words seemed to indicate that there had been in collusion between his two brothers in setting up this attempt at seduction.

            Though Don wasn’t able to react quickly to that revelation, Leo was.  “Were you in on this, Michelangelo?  Do you even know what Raph has been forcing Don to do?”

            “I ain’t been forcing him to do anything,” Raph snapped.  “What the hell do you know about it anyway?”

            “I told him,” Don said hurriedly.  “He saw me coming out of your room, Raph.  The . . . scent gave it away and I had to explain that I’d been helping you relax.”

            “Don gave us this of his own free will,” Mikey said.  “Tell him, Donny.”

            “Us?”  Leo stared at Mikey, his expression grim.

            “I wanted to know what it was like too,” Mikey said.  “If he could do that for Raph there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t do it for me.”

            Leo turned his stare back on Don, looking him fully in the face.  It was hard meeting Leo’s steely gaze, but Don did not want to appear ashamed of his actions.

            “This is exactly what I meant when I told you that there was a possibility this sex proxy thing could spiral out of control,” Leo said.  “You couldn’t turn Raph away and now Mikey has used that to take advantage of you.”

            Don’s hand was still pressed to Raph’s chest and he felt the reverberation of his brother’s growl just before Raph started forward.  Straightening his arm, Don pushed against Raph to make it clear to him that Don would interfere with his attempts to turn this into a physical confrontation.

            “Leo,” Don said, keeping a corner of his eye on Raph, “I told you then that I was dealing with the situation.  I still am.  No one is taking advantage of me.  What I did for Raph that first night led to a natural curiosity on his part.  All I’m doing is assuaging that curiosity.  That same thing applies to Mikey.  There’s no reason for any of this to turn into a full blown dispute.”

            “I only wanted to know what it’d be like to be touched by somebody else Leo,” Mikey said.  “It’s not as though we’re ever gonna have lovers.  Don gave Raph that experience and it only seemed fair that I got the same chance.  We share everything else.”

            “What happens if Master Splinter finds out that you’ve suddenly decided to begin this type of sharing?” Leo asked.  “Do you think that exploiting your brother for . . . for sexual favors would meet with his approval?”

            “He ain’t gonna find out and ya’ ain’t gonna tell him,” Raph stated firmly.  “This is between us.”

            “If you’re trying to hide what you’re doing from Master Splinter, then you have to know it’s something he wouldn’t approve of,” Leo told him.

            “No, we think it’s something he wouldn’t understand,” Mikey said.  “There’s a difference.”

            “Point is he don’t have to know every damn thing we do,” Raph said.

            “It could easily have been Sensei who walked in here to catch the two of you exploring each other,” Leo said indignantly.  “You’re letting your lust control your common sense.  I doubt very much that Don has told you that he’s okay with being used as a sex object.”

            “Who said we were using him?” Raph asked.  “I’ve asked every time.  Ya’ heard him.  He told ya’ he ain’t been taken advantage of and it’s what Don feels that counts, not your moral outrage.”

            “There’s a big distinction between actual consent and being manipulated into doing something,” Leo said hotly.  “Our relationship with each other has to have balance, we can’t afford any lingering resentments.  This is the sort of thing that can lead to misunderstandings, hurt feelings, and possible avoidance.”

            “It could also lead to a real understanding of each other,” Mikey said. “Why should we fight our basic turtle nature just ‘cause we got mutated?  Why should we accept being lonely when we can easily satisfy each other’s needs?”

            “That’s a good argument if everyone’s in agreement,” Leo told him.  “From what Don’s told me, he’s been giving Raph this physical attention because Raph is antsy and can’t sleep.  That doesn’t sound to me like Don enjoys playing sex games with you, it sounds like he’s performing these acts because you guys aren’t giving him a choice.”

            Don did not like the tone of their conversation nor the way Raph seemed to be working himself into a temper.  He also worried that Leo, already feeling anxious over their situation with the Foot, would see this as a loss of control over his team.  Perhaps even an indictment of his ability to keep them together.

            “No one is getting hurt here, Leo.  I’m certainly not,” Don said, keeping his tone level.  “If what we’ve done bothers you because you believe I have no say in what’s happening, then let me set your mind at ease.  They’ve both given me the option to stop.  I haven’t taken it because none of these acts mean anything to me.  They’re physical interactions that just so happen to make two of my brothers happy and relaxed.”

            “Pardon me if that seems to stretch my credulity, Donatello.  After all these years I think I can read you pretty well,” Leo said.  “Are you willing to have this continue?  Do you want this?”

            “I don’t know.  I don’t know what I want,” Don said, frustrated.  “I only know what my brothers seem to need.  If they need this, why shouldn’t I give them what I can?  Isn’t that my place?”

            “You aren’t the arbiter of their happiness,” Leo countered.  “If you want this, Donny, you have to tell me so.  Otherwise I’m going to think you’ve been coerced.”

            A small movement from Raph made Don glance in his direction and he saw golden eyes staring at him, sparking a challenge.  Don knew he could put a stop to this whole thing with Raph and Mikey by telling Leo he wasn’t comfortable with any of it.  He also knew that once he did, Leo would be aggressive in the way he handled both of the brightly banded turtles.

            That would play none too well with Raph, and probably not with Mikey either.  Mikey would stomp around, pout, and begin to play pranks as payback.  Raph’s retribution at Leo’s interference would be much more direct and dangerous.

            Then there was Don’s ego as well.  He didn’t want to be known as the brother who couldn’t deal with his own problems.  It was bad enough that Raph always felt the need to watch his shell when they were in a battle, he didn’t want the same thing happening at home.  If he allowed Leo to step in, Don would never live it down.  His brothers wouldn’t let him.

            It broke down very simply; if Don said ‘yes’ he wanted this, then Raph and Mikey would think he’d given them a green light, but if he said ‘no’ then Leo would think he couldn’t handle his own business.

            “Every time I ask you about this situation you grow tense,” Leo said, noting Don’s hesitation in answering his question.  “That is not the reaction of someone who is at peace with what he’s doing.”

            “Maybe it’s having to continuously justify my actions that’s making me tense,” Don said, formulating an answer that he hoped wouldn’t be seen as complete surrender.  “I’ll grant that this type of assisted sexual release isn’t as enticing to me as it is to Raph and Mikey, but I’m not passing judgement on how much more satisfying it is to them.

           “What happened tonight, what you walked in on, was Raph attempting to show me how a sexual experience feels. He had the idea that he should return what he terms as the ‘favors’ I’ve done for him.  I’m certain that it’s an intense experience and that I could be aroused if he worked at it, but I was about to tell him that it’s not necessary that he reciprocate.”

           “It shouldn’t be necessary for it to continue at all,” Leo said.

           “How about ya’ butt out?” Raph snapped. “This is all your fault to start with.  You’re the one that hauled us into an ambush . . . .”

           “No!” Don shouted, shoving hard against Raph and forcing his brother back a few steps. Eyes flashing, Don turned on him.  “No, NO!  You will not say that to him!  That isn’t fair and it’s not accurate.  He doesn’t need that stress.”

           As mad as Raph was, he was also surprised. Don rarely raised his voice at any of them in anger, but from the way Don looked and sounded, he was furious.

           Raph’s palms came up in a placating gesture. “Okay, you’re right.  I’m sorry I said that.”

           Don’s jaw clenched, his heart beating a quick tattoo inside his chest. He was seething at Raph for having gone too far.  This should have been a simple discussion and it had gotten out of hand.  The number one thing in Don’s mind since the ambush was that Leo wasn’t to be made to feel as though he was to blame and of course Raph had to throw that in his face.

             “I’m fine, Donny,” Leo said quietly, pulling his brother’s attention back to him.  “Your explanation for how it started was plausible enough, and believe it or not, I can understand how the physician part of you would want to assist Raph.  It even makes sense to help him masturbate so that he can sleep, but only that and only until he can manage on his own.  Doing anything like that for Mikey goes beyond the realm of reasonable though.”

           “Why?” Mikey demanded. “How is it fair that Raph gets special treatment that I’m not allowed to get in on?  Is it because he’ll throw a temper tantrum and start raging against anything that gets within a couple of feet of him, especially if that’s you?  Did you ever think that maybe we both need more out of our existence?”

           “You talk as if I’m trying to deprive you of something that you should have,” Leo said, sounding exasperated. “I’m talking about your asking for sexual favors from your _brother_.”

           “Who you just excused for giving it up to Raph and blasted for doing the same for me,” Mikey argued. “I guess I know who gets the shaft around here, and not in a good way.”

           Turning, Mikey wrenched open the door and stormed out of the room. The door slammed against the wall from the force of his departure and bounced back hard enough to snap shut again.

           Don had never seen Mikey so angry. This apparently went deeper with his younger brother than Donatello had realized.  Perhaps Mikey was being sincere when he’d said that in the past he’d thought about having sex with his brothers.

           “You’re such an ass Leo,” Raph growled harshly. “Ya’ might be the leader out in the field, but ya’ don’t get to lord it over us here at home.  If ya’ once took off them fucking Bushido blinders you’re wearing, you’d see that we should be calling our own shots about what we are to each other.  Maybe it’s just experimenting to Don, but it’s a hell of a lot more than that to me and Mikey.”

           He didn’t wait for Leo to respond, instead pushing past Don and bypassing his brothers so that he could exit the infirmary.

           Raph hadn’t bothered to close the door behind him and Don could hear the sound of the television. If Master Splinter had gone to bed the TV would be off.  Don wondered if the last few minutes with first Mikey and then Raph stomping off in a huff had drawn their father’s attention and just how he might address the situation.

           Leo stepped over to the door and carefully closed it. Without turning around, he said, “Do you see now how easily this type of thing can get away from you?”

           “If I said that for me, what I do for them is no different than making repairs to the van, would that help you understand?” Don asked.

           “Probably not,” Leo said, walking back towards his brother. “For one thing I wouldn’t believe it.  I saw your face while you were scrubbing Raph’s spunk off of your hands.  I’ve never seen you look repulsed at having a layer of grease covering your skin.”

           “It was the same for me the first few times I had to dip my hands into my brothers’ blood,” Don said. “After a while you can get used to anything you have to do.”

           “Who said you have to do this?” Leo asked. “You’re equating life or death with a sex act.  It’s not the same.”

           “Maybe it is,” Don said. “We’re talking quality of life here, aren’t we?  Raph and Mikey might be right when they point out that there’s too many things we’ll never experience.  We’re sentient beings, Leo.  There has to be more for us than just sleeping, eating, and fighting.”

           Leo nodded. “I’d be the last one to say we got handed a ticket to the fairness train bro’.  Sometimes you have to live with what you get.”

           “And sometimes you have to punch your own ticket and jump trains,” Don replied. “That’s all Raph and Mikey want to do.  They just want more and no one is getting hurt by that.”

           Leo stared at him for a moment and then sighed. “If you want to be their conductor, then it’s your choice.”

           Seeing the look on his brother’s face, Don felt a touch of panic. “Leo, please tell me that my helping them isn’t . . . doesn’t . . . .”

           He bit off the sentence, not quite sure what he wanted to say. Leo frowned and asked, “What is it, Don?  You can still tell me anything.”

           Taking a deep breath, Don said, “I’m worried that you’ll lose respect for me.”

           Leo’s expression eased and he set a hand on Don’s shoulder. “I would never do that.  I’ll always respect you, Donny.  Whatever your decisions are, I know they are going to be smart ones.”

           An intense feeling of relief had tears stinging the corners of Don’s eyes. “Thanks, Leo.”

           His brother headed back to the door, but paused with his hand on the knob. “Donny, you know that you have choices, right?  You can always tell them no.  Neither Raph nor Mikey is going to go over a cliff because you turned them down.”

           Don chuckled lightly. “I fully realize that.  Good night, Leo.”

            Giving him a searching look, Leo said, “Good night, Donny.”

            After his brother left the room, Don walked back over to the exam table and shakily leaned against it.  At the moment he had no idea where he stood with any of his brothers.

            With an intense longing for a time machine, Don finally went up to bed.  He only tossed and turned for a couple of hours before eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

            Mikey did not make a single appearance the following day, not even for practice.  When Master Splinter asked where he was, Leo told their father than Mikey wasn’t feeling well.  He glanced at Don for confirmation as he said it and Don backed him up.  It wasn’t a lie, it was just that what Mikey was ailing from couldn’t be fixed with medicine.

            By late afternoon Don found his misgivings growing.  Mikey wasn’t behaving as he normally did when piqued or in a mischievous mood.  Under either of those conditions he would at least have been down to the kitchen for something to eat.  Don began to wonder if Mikey was even in his room at all.

            After ascertaining that none of the rest of his family was where they could see him, Don stole upstairs and pressed his head to Mikey’s door.  For a moment all he got was silence.  He was just reaching for the doorknob when the faint sound of Mikey’s handheld gaming system reached him.

            Only slightly relieved, Don backed away from the door and fled downstairs.

            Leo spent most of his day working with Master Splinter on perfecting some new moves his father had taught them.  Raph was present and visible throughout the day, almost as if he meant to be seen by everyone.  He was surly and uncommunicative though, punishing his punching bag with his one good hand and both legs.

            The atmosphere left Don feeling out of sorts.  Though he had plenty of projects he could tackle, he couldn’t stay focused on any of them.  At one point he entered the dojo, meaning to talk to Raph, but the snarl his brother turned on him made Don think better of that idea.

            Since it was clear that making sure there was something for dinner was going to be left up to him, Don called in a pizza order.  While he waited for it to be time to go and pick up the food, Don made some rice in the cooker, knowing his father would want that.

            Per their usual arrangement, Don found his boxes of food stacked neatly on a stairwell above the back door of a nearby pizza joint.  He tucked some bills underneath the door and took the pizzas home.

            Leo and Master Splinter had set the table by the time Don returned.  He placed the boxes in the center of the table and went to wash his hands while his father and brother helped themselves.  While he was drying his hands, Raph strolled in and without looking at anyone, slapped some pizza onto a plate and left the kitchen.

            Master Splinter glanced quizzically at Leo.  “Perhaps Michelangelo’s illness is catching?”

            The sound of the television reached them and Don quickly said, “Kickboxing.  You know how addicted Raph is to that stuff.”

            “It will be good when Raphael has full use of both of his hands.  His attitude these last days have been mercurial at best,” Master Splinter observed.

            “I’m sure he would agree with you about that Father,” Leo said.  “I know that I do.”

            He didn’t look at Don as he said it, but the genius knew that statement was partially aimed at him.

            “I should take some pizza up to Mikey,” Don said, placing several slices on a plate.

            “Mightn’t it be better if he came down to get his own food?” Leo asked meaningfully.

            Don knew this was Leo’s way of saying that they shouldn’t reward Mikey for pouting.  That wasn’t how Don read his brother’s behavior though; Mikey always made sure that his family could see him pout.  Absenting himself was unusual and worrisome.

            “He may not feel well enough,” Don said.  “If he can eat then he should.  I won’t be but a couple of minutes.”

            That last was to assure Leo that he wouldn’t be with Mikey long enough for his brother to talk him into anything, if that was part of Leo’s concern.  He left the kitchen before Leo could offer any other objections.

            Don could feel Raph’s eyes on him as he ascended the stairs.  At Mikey’s door, Don tapped on it a couple of times and then said, “Hey Mikey, I brought you some pizza.”

            He waited, listening for the sounds of Mikey’s approach.  Hearing nothing and receiving no response, Don tried again.  “Mikey, you need to eat.”

            For a moment he thought that Mikey would continue to ignore him.  Just when he was about to call out once more, Mikey said, “Not hungry.”

            “You haven’t eaten anything all day,” Don said.  “Come on, Mikey.  It’s your favorite, pizza topped with everything.”

            The quip was supposed to sound light hearted and tempting but it garnered no reaction.  After standing at his brother’s door for several minutes, Don began to feel foolish.  He was tempted to simply barge into Mikey’s room, but with Raph watching, Don knew that was a bad idea.

            “Okay, I’ll just put the plate down here in front of your door,” Don said.  “Please try to eat.”

            Setting the plate on the floor, Don went back downstairs.  He avoided glancing in Raph’s direction as he made his way to the kitchen to eat his own dinner.  Leo didn’t ask about Mikey when Don entered, probably guessing what had happened, and Don didn’t offer explanations.

            All around it was an awkward situation.  His stomach in knots, Don couldn’t eat much, managing a little rice and one slice of pizza.  For once there was quite a bit of leftover food and the boxes went into the refrigerator.

            Several hours later Don came out of his lab to find that his family had all gone to bed.  It had been a rough day and Don was tired, so he trudged slowly up the stairs intending to go directly to his room.

            The first thing he noticed when he reached the top landing was that the plate of pizza still sat in front of Mikey’s door.  He couldn’t leave it there, it wouldn’t take long for pests to discover the food.

            As he picked up the plate, Don could hear faint sounds coming from Mikey’s room.  Annoyed that his brother was still sitting up while food went bad outside his door, Don grasped the knob and entered without knocking.

            Mikey sat on the end of his bed, a book in his hands.  He looked up, startled at Don’s sudden entrance, but rather than indignation, he simply appeared sad.

            “I told you I don’t want that,” Mikey said.

            Don had never seen Mikey look so forlorn and was immediately worried.  Crossing the room, he put the plate on Mikey’s nightstand and sat down next to his brother.

            Not sure exactly how to go about learning what was wrong, Don instead asked, “What are you reading?”

            Mikey shrugged.  “Poems.  This book was in a box of comics that April dropped off a while ago.  These sort of fit my mood.”

            Glancing at the cover before Mikey dropped the book next to the bed, Don saw that it contained poems of love and longing.  With his head still turned, Mikey stripped off his mask and tossed it across the bed, but not before Don spotted the darkened stains around the eye holes.

            Feeling as though his heart might burst, Don said, “Oh Mikey, I’m so sorry for everything that’s happened.”

            “I’m not,” Mikey said in a low voice, keeping his head down.  “At least I got to experience something.  It might not be everything I could hope for, but I guess it’s better than nothing.”

            “I wish I could fulfill all of your dreams, but I just can’t give you that,” Don told him.

            “I know,” Mikey said, reaching over to touch Don’s thigh lightly before pulling his hand back.  “It just sucks, you know?  We’re never gonna have that with anyone.  We’ll never be as close to anyone as we are with each other.  Life’s not fair.”

            Don had never realized how desperately any of his brothers might want to love someone, least of all Mikey who always seemed content with his lot in life.  Hearing his youngest brother talk this way was painful.

            “Look, I’ve already tried something with Raph so it won’t hurt to give you this too,” Don said.

            Out of curiosity, Mikey turned his head and Don leaned over to kiss him.  As soon as their mouths melded together, Don parted his lips and deepened the kiss.

            He only meant for it to last a couple of seconds, but as his tongue danced against Mikey’s, his brother moaned and wrapped one arm around Don’s carapace, placing the other on his shoulder.  Mikey’s tongue stroked his, dipping deep into Don’s mouth as he gripped his brother tightly.

            The sounds Mikey was making were heady and erotic and Don could tell his brother was losing himself in the kiss.  Very carefully Don eased his way back, breaking the kiss finally, though Mikey wouldn’t let him go.

            Mikey was panting as he stared at Don’s mouth and then up into his eyes.  “Oh Gods, please Donny, please.  Please.”

            It wasn’t hard to tell that Mikey was completely turned on and nearly desperate.  Don hadn’t meant to get him so worked up, but Mikey was already squirming on the bed, clearly trying to contain an erection.

            “Mikey, I don’t think we should go too far,” Don whispered, trying to discourage his brother.

            “Just a little more, please,” Mikey husked, pressing into Don.  “I need this, I need to feel this at least once in my life.”

            Leaning in, Mikey placed a kiss to the corner of Don’s mouth, whispering, “Please, please,” over and over again.  The words carried with them a beseeching quality that cut to Don’s core.

            Mikey continued to kiss Don’s mouth, moving to his cheek, his jawline, and his neck as he slowly pushed Don back.  Unable to resist Mikey’s pleading and the way he was caressing his body, the genius allowed himself to be maneuvered onto his carapace.

            Sprawled out on Mikey’s bed, Don closed his eyes as Mikey plied his mouth with another deep kiss.  He felt Mikey’s hand work the knot in his belt and then push the two sections aside before sliding down Don’s plastron to where his cock was hidden.

            Rubbing at the soft cartilage, Mikey groaned into Don’s mouth, verbally encouraging him to respond.  It was hard to ignore the friction, harder still when Mikey’s hand left that part of his body and captured his tail.  Rolling the tip of that sensitive appendage between his fingers, Mikey’s mouth left Don’s and traveled down his center front line until his lips were between Don’s legs.

            The heat from Mikey’s tongue made Donatello gasp and then his cock tumbled into the open.  Mikey’s hand was on it in an instant, fondling and squeezing the flesh until the shaft completely hardened.

            Don’s eyes opened when he felt Mikey move again.  Without relinquishing his grip on Don’s penis, Mikey swiftly straddled his brother’s thighs, his own cock on full display.

            Blushing furiously, Don could only watch as Mikey lowered his body until his dick came into contact with Don’s.  His churr was completely involuntary and Mikey responded as he wrapped his hand around both of their shafts, pressing them together.

            With slow, precise movements, Mikey began to stroke their cocks in unison.  His eyes and seemingly his entire focus was on what he was doing, his breathing heavy.  Mikey leaned on one arm as he worked, balancing himself above Don, whose own chest heaved at the thrilling mixture of feelings.

            Grunting, Mikey’s hand began to speed up, his grip more forceful.  Despite himself, Don’s hips lifted to encourage his brother, the heat in his groin starting to pool at the base of his cock.

            Inexperienced, the overload to his system hit Don quickly.  One moment he was teetering on the edge, the next he was crashing into climax.  As he orgasmed, Don felt Mikey’s cock pulse and throb against his, and then with a low, keening cry, Mikey came.

            “Oh good, so good,” Mikey crooned as he continued to pump their joined cocks, milking both of the very last dregs of ejaculate.

            Don’s breath huffed from his body, words beyond him as he shivered through his completion.  Finally Mikey released his cock and crawled off of Don’s lap.

            Kneeling next to his brother, Mikey softly said, “Move up.”

            Digging a heel into the mattress, Don pushed his entire body up onto the bed.  Mikey caught hold of the blanket and flipped it up over both of them as he settled onto his side next to Don, completely ignoring the mess they’d made.

            Draping an arm across Don’s chest, Mikey closed his eyes, a contented look on his face.  Too tired to move, Don ignored the tiny voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t stay.  If he’d gone this far with Mikey, he might as well sleep next to him.

TBC……………


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 6,998 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 7 rated: NC-17

            “Hey sleepy head, time to wake up,” Mikey said in a low, genial tone.

            Donatello opened one eye, the other buried in his pillow, and saw his younger brother standing next to the bed with a tray in his hands.  Rolling onto his shell, Don scooted up so that he could lean against the wall in a seated position.

            “What time is it?” Don asked with a frown.

            “Early,” Mikey said, placing the tray on the bed next to Don’s knees.  He sat down beside his brother.  “I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.  You have a choice of cereal or cold pizza.”

            “I can’t believe you left the room without my hearing you,” Don said, rubbing at his face and discovering that his mask was missing.

            Mikey grinned.  “You slept good, huh?” he asked teasingly.

            Acknowledging that might bring up the subject of why Don was in Mikey’s bed at all, so instead Don looked past his brother to the clock on his nightstand.  It was a little past five-thirty a.m.

            “We’ve got practice in an hour,” Don said.

            “I know,” Mikey said.  “I got up and showered before I went down to get breakfast.  I would have made you something hot to eat, but I didn’t have time to cook ‘cause I didn’t want to get caught in the kitchen.  I figured you wouldn’t want me to have to explain why I was taking food up to my room.”

            “Was anyone else up?” Don asked, a feeling of dread settling into his stomach.

            “Don’t worry,” Mikey said, sensing his brother’s unease.  “Raph’s still asleep and Leo’s in the dojo already.  I made sure he didn’t spot me, not that he’s paying attention to anything but his katanas.”

            “His being in there so early is a bad sign,” Don said with concern.

            “Worry about him later,” Mikey said.  “Eat now.  You’ll want to rinse off before practice or everyone will smell me on you.”

            Determined to not yet think about what he and Mikey had done together, Don reached for the cereal, pouring milk from a glass into the bowl.  As he ate, Don watched as Mikey happily munched on leftover pizza, his demeanor entirely different from how it had been the day before.

            As much as he would love to ignore the subject of last night with the hopes that their activity would soon be forgotten by both of them, Don knew that wasn’t a feasible option.  It was bad enough that he might already have given Mikey false hopes of a continuance, but the abrupt change in Mikey’s mood was going to be noticed.

            “About last night,” Don began after finishing his cereal.

            “It was great, wasn’t it Donny?” Mikey asked, looking hopeful.

            “I know you enjoyed it,” Don said, picking his words carefully, “and I’m happy I could give you that.  It’s just that personally, I’m ambivalent with regards to sex.”

            “But you liked what we did,” Mikey said, appearing perplexed.

            “I responded physically,” Don explained.  “It feels good to my body and I’m not going to deny that.  It’s just that mentally I’m having a difficult time reconciling sexual activities with our station in life.”

            Mikey shrugged.  “I don’t know what that means.  You love me don’t you, Donny?”

            Don reached out and squeezed Mikey’s arm.  “Of course I do.  It’s just that I don’t think about sex in the same context as you.  I’ve never felt that I’m missing something in my life by not having an intimate partner.”

            “I guess it’s ‘cause you have lots of other stuff to think about all the time,” Mikey said, looking wise.   “If you never have time to feel the sun on your face, then you don’t how good the sun feels, or how good it is for you.”

            “It’s not quite the same thing, Mikey,” Don said.  “Sex isn’t a necessity to me.  I don’t ever spend time wondering about it, or longing for it.  Loving my brothers as brothers satisfies me.”

            “But if you could have more than that, why wouldn’t you take it?” Mikey asked, sounding genuinely bewildered.  “There’s love, and then there’s _love_.  You only get the second one by connecting with someone in every kind of way.  I don’t get why we don’t deserve to have what every other living thing on the planet gets to have.”

            “Oh Mikey, you do deserve to have that,” Don said, worried that he wasn’t handling the conversation properly.  He did not want to send Mikey off into the same depressed state that he’d been in the day before.

            “Cool, then that’s settled,” Mikey said, his expression brightening.  He slid off of the bed and picked up the tray of dishes.  “I’ll run these downstairs and then go keep Leo busy while you take a shower.  Hurry up so you don’t run into Raph in the hallway.”

            Mikey was out the door before Don could say anything else.  Don felt a touch of dismay at Mikey’s reaction to his revelation that he didn’t care for sex.  He had tried to say it in such a way that Mikey wouldn’t feel as though he’d been rejected because that wasn’t the case.  The lack of enthusiasm was entirely on Don’s side and he hadn’t wanted his brother to suffer as a result of that.

            Trying to explain that in a way that would save Mikey’s feelings had apparently given his brother a wrong impression.  Or maybe Mikey had simply chosen to take Don’s words the wrong way.  He had certainly bounced out of his room under the seeming impression that last night’s sexual interlude with Don was the beginning of something that was going to continue.

            Don rolled out of Mikey’s bed with a sigh.  Gathering his belt, Don searched the bed for his mask without finding it and finally gave up.  He had spares and no time to dig around in the junk scattered throughout Mikey’s bedroom.

            Cautiously peering out of the room, Donny saw that the coast was clear and made straight for the bathroom.  He quickly hopped into a shower stall and scrubbed his body, taking care to thoroughly soap up his lower regions.

            He made it to his own room without encountering anyone and donned fresh gear, his adrenaline pumping.  There was altogether too much drama in his life now because of that one indiscreet moment a week ago.

           Somehow Don had to extricate himself from Raph and Mikey’s clutches without raising an uproar. The reality was that being a genius didn’t give him the answers to this particular problem.

           If Leonardo had been surprised at the about face in Mikey’s mood, it no longer showed by the time Don arrived in the dojo. The two of them were doing partner stretches and didn’t look up when Don entered.  Raph came in almost on Don’s heels and without a word they paired up to help each other stretch as well.

           Raph was always all business during practice and this morning was no exception. Despite the inability to use his right hand, he was still able to drop Don to the mat a couple of times during their sparring match.  Don preferred to think it was because Raph was extra enthusiastic for getting to participate again and because Don himself was a little preoccupied.

           As they kneeled side by side to watch Leo and Mikey spar, Raph whispered, “Your mind wasn’t in it, Brainiac. Ya’ go drifting off into the mental clouds during a real fight and your shell’s gonna get handed to ya’.”

           “I know,” Don whispered back. “I’ll get it together so you don’t have to watch my back.”

           Raph’s grin was cocky as he glanced at his brother. “Watching your _ass_ is what I do.  I just expect ya’ to help out with that sometimes.”

           Don bit back a retort. He deserved some razzing for his performance during practice but it wasn’t just that.  The way Raph had said ‘watching your ass’ was laced with lecherous undertones and Don had no intention of encouraging him.

           The silence between them then might have gotten uncomfortable if not for what was occurring on the practice floor in front of them. Master Splinter had called for Leo and Mikey to spar with weapons, to which Mikey had said something to the effect that Leo better make sure he had a good grip on his.

           It was the usual kind of jocular statement the younger turtle always made, meant to tease and throw his opponent off his game. That wasn’t something that had ever worked on Leo, who couldn’t be riled the way Raph could, but Mikey did it out of habit.

           What changed was what happened after that initial verbal salvo. Mikey didn’t utter another word.  A look of utmost concentration settled on his face and Mikey attacked his brother with a ferocity that had Leo dancing backwards.

           It wasn’t just the spinning nunchakus, striking at Leo from unexpected directions that had Leo on his toes, it was how Mikey chose to move during his attack that was throwing Leo off his game. Mikey was turning and twisting as well, his body all kinetic energy, making it nearly impossible to calculate where he might be at any given moment.

           Mikey’s sheer athleticism was giving him a powerful advantage and for once he was using it the way his family had always known he could. Don had only seen him that focused once, and that had been when he’d outsmarted the Lone Survivor during their trip to the underground city.  At that time Mikey had extra incentive; his brothers had been in eminent danger.

           Leo’s speed kept them evenly matched for a while, his ability to have his katana up within a split second in order to deflect Mikey’s nunchaku. As the match progressed, Mikey’s movements not only grew more intricate, he got faster.

           To one side of Leo, Mikey struck at the outer muscle on his brother’s thigh. Before his weapon could connect, Leo’s katana came down to turn aside the blow.  Mikey twirled in the direction of his nunchuck and then leaped high to avoid a downward cut from Leo’s sword.

           While in the air, Mikey whirled twice, changing his direction to come down on Leo’s opposite side. Anticipating a strike at his exposed shoulder, Leo brought his sword up, but rather than going for a body strike, Mikey wrapped his nunchaku chain around Leo’s katana and yanked it from his hand.

           The sword clattered against the opposite wall and Leo swiftly lifted the remaining one into a two-handed grip to ward off Mikey’s attack. Using both nunchaku at once, Mikey ducked below Leo’s outstretched arms, striking Leo just above his left elbow and on top of his foot.

           Leo stumbled backwards, his left arm dropping numbly to his side. He swept down at Mikey’s shell with his sword, but the younger turtle was already rolling away from him.  Before Leo could get set for his pursuit, Mikey hurtled onto his hands, springing off from the floor and coming down with both nunchucks right on top of his brother’s remaining katana.

           The sword hit the floor and Mikey lunged at Leo, both nunchucks palmed. Just before the baton ends made contact with the sides of Leo’s neck, Mikey stopped.

           Looking expectantly at Leo, Mikey waited.

           A slow smile spread across Leo’s lips. “Yield.”

           Donatello realized his mouth was hanging open and quickly snapped it shut. Next to him he heard Raph mutter under his breath, “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

           Leo and Mikey bowed to one another and then turned to Master Splinter who said, “Well done, Michelangelo. Your focus this morning was most gratifying to behold.”

           “Thanks Sensei,” Mikey said, beaming at his father.

           “In all, I am well pleased with the work everyone has done this morning,” Master Splinter said. Looking towards his other two sons, who had risen to their feet, he added, “Donatello, perhaps you can finish whatever project has your attention so that your efforts here will not suffer.   You are all dismissed.”

           His sons bowed as Master Splinter left the dojo and then Leo retrieved his swords. The four brothers met in the center of the room and Raph slapped the back of Mikey’s shell.

           “Well done, little brother,” Raph told him. “Don’t know what the hell got into ya’, but keep it up.”

           Don felt himself start to flush and was happy that Raph and Leo’s attention was on Mikey. “I’m feeling good this morning,” Mikey said.  “The birds are singing, the sun is shining . . . well, at least I think it is.  I’ve got the whole day in front of me to do with as I please.  I decided to start it off by kicking some butt.”

           “If that’s what gets you motivated, then I’m all for it,” Leo said. “I’m going to meditate if anyone wants to join me?”

           “Sure, I’ll give you an hour,” Mikey said agreeably. “Remember to tell Master Splinter I did, so he’ll subtract it from my weekly quota.”

           Leo chuckled. “I figured it came with a price.”

           He looked at Raph who hastily said, “I have an appointment with Donny here to have my bandages changed. Some other time, bro’.”

           Nodding his acknowledgment, Leo moved over to the corner of the dojo where they normally meditated. Mikey gave Don a bright smile before joining his older brother in lighting a few candles.

           Don avoided looking at Raph as they walked to the infirmary. He stood aside to allow Raph to enter first and then made sure to leave the door wide open.

           There was a knowing flash in Raph’s eyes as Don went past him to gather the necessary medical supplies. Rather than sitting in a chair to have his hand looked at, Raph chose to hop up on the side of the examination table.

           Knees spread wide, Raph kept his arm close to his body as he turned his palm up, forcing Don to stand between his legs. Keeping his head down, Don carefully removed the old wrappings from Raph’s hand and avoided catching his eye.

           “Mikey sure did an about face in moods, didn’t he?” Raph asked.

           Don set the old bandages aside and inspected Raph’s palm. “He’s always bounced back fast.”

           “Yeah, but he usually needs some kind of motivation first,” Raph said. He paused for a second and then asked, “How come ya’ suddenly got so much color in your face, Donny?  Something wrong with my hand?”

           “No!” Don yelped, and then swallowed as he worked to control his embarrassment. “Your hand looks fine.  In fact, I’m only going to put a light dressing on it today.  Don’t use it yet, but I think we’ll be able to leave off the bandaging completely in a couple of days.”

           “I’m all for that,” Raph said agreeably.

           It was at that point that Don realized his brother wasn’t as testy and boorish as he had been the day before.

           Finally looking up, Don asked suspiciously, “You haven’t already been using that hand to . . . um, _for_ any reason have you?”

           Raph snickered. “Nope, I ain’t been jacking off with it.  Ya’ can say what ya’ mean Donny, it ain’t like it’s a big mystery to ya’ anymore.  Fact is, I didn’t sleep all that great night before last, though I was able to get a few hours before practice this morning.”

           Don felt relieved. “I’m glad to hear that.”

           “Yep,” Raph continued, “I sure didn’t think I was gonna manage even that much last night ‘cause I was still pretty pissed at Leo. Speaking of hearing stuff, ya’ know I was wide awake just lying there in my hammock when some strange sounds caught my attention.”

           “Sounds?” Don asked, his throat beginning to constrict.

           “Seemed to be coming from Mikey’s room,” Raph said, his glowing golden eyes boring into Don. “I got up to investigate ‘cause I was worried about him since we hadn’t seen him all day.  Put my head against his door and listened in.  What do ya’ think I heard?”

           Don couldn’t manage an answer, though a small squeak worked its way past his lips.

           “That’s right, I heard the two of ya’ going at it,” Raph said with a satisfied look on his face. “For someone who claims not to be into sex, ya’ sure were giving out some real encouraging moans.”

           “It wasn’t like that,” Don protested heatedly.

           “Of course it wasn’t,” Raph said. “Whatever it was though sounded like something I should have a piece of.  I mean, it must’ve been good for ya’ to have spent the night in Mikey’s bed.”

           “Just because I slept with him doesn’t mean there was more to it than that,” Don said. “He needed the reassurance that he wasn’t alone.”

           “That’s mighty fine,” Raph said smoothly. “I need that same kind of reassurance.  I’ll just be joining ya’ in your room tonight so ya’ can support me in my moment of loneliness too.”

           “Mikey needed my help, you don’t,” Don said.

           “Who can judge that better than me?” Raph asked. “I guess if ya’ don’t want to sleep next to me, I could let Leo know why it was that Mikey was so damn good at practice today.”

           “That’s blackmail,” Don replied with a sinking stomach.

           “Not if ya’ didn’t do anything Leo might not approve of,” Raph said. “I can always check with Mikey and find out.”

           Feeling cornered, Don looked away from Raph so that he could think. Raph had said he wanted Don to sleep next to him.  If Don remained steadfast, he could easily keep Raph’s lecherous tendencies at bay and still manage to fulfill his part of the bargain.

           “Fine, I’ll do it,” Don said. “But you don’t enter my room unless the coast is clear.  If Leo sees you it defeats the purpose of your blackmail.”

           Raph’s predatory grin did not ease Don’s tension one bit. “Let’s seal that deal,” he said.

           Before Don could react, Raph had grasped him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward. Off balance, Don grabbed hold of the edges of his brother’s shell to steady himself just as Raph’s mouth covered his.

           Caught off guard, Don couldn’t close his lips in time and Raph’s tongue plunged into his mouth. With a great deal of enthusiasm, Raph plundered Don’s mouth, engaging the genius’ tongue despite Don’s efforts to dodge him.

           Working his hand between them, Don shoved hard against Raph’s plastron and broke the kiss. “What the heck?  The door’s wide open!”

           “Glad to know that’s the only thing about our kiss that bothered ya’,” Raph said in a low, husky tone. Jumping down from the table, he caught Don’s biceps before his brother could back away.  “Ya’ best not lock yourself away in that lab of yours and forget about me tonight.  My feelings might get hurt.”

           With a wink he released Don and strode out the door.

           Don leaned forward, resting his hands against the exam table as he tried to quiet his nerves. He should have known that Raph would hear him with Mikey; he knew that Raph wasn’t sleeping well.  How could that fact have escaped him unless subconsciously he didn’t care?

           Of course he cared. Don pushed off from the table and set about putting his medical supplies away.  Last night he hadn’t spent one iota of time thinking about anyone hearing them, he’d been too worried about Mikey.  When things started to happen between them, Don’s entire focus had been on his younger brother.

           This situation was becoming entirely too complicated. Every time Don thought he saw a path to extricating himself from his plight, it was blocked by unforeseen circumstances.

           For a moment Don toyed with the idea of going to Leo and laying everything out in front of him. Leo had already offered to intervene and he would put a quick and decisive stop to it all.

           Don could not bring himself to do that. Raph had already said something today about having to watch Don’s ass, and though he might have meant that as a double entendre, there was still an underlying truth there.  His brothers all too often did bail him out during a fight.  He couldn’t ask Leo to do that again.

           Then there were the other repercussions of allowing Leo to step in and fix things for him. Don had seen how Leo’s words had upset Mikey.  They had offered the youngest turtle no hope for the future, and hope was something that Mikey lived on.

           Raph would also take what he’d consider Leo’s meddling badly. He’d already told Leo that what he’d done with Don meant something to him.  How much and in what way was something Don didn’t know, but what he did know was that Raph would blow up if Leo sounded like he was issuing orders.

           Shutting his eyes, Don took several deep breaths. Leo wouldn’t escape a confrontation of this sort unscathed either.  He might have acted like Raph’s words from the night before last hadn’t stung him, but there was clear evidence that they had.  As he’d told Mikey, Leo hitting the dojo so much earlier than everyone else was a bad sign.

           That was what made up Don’s mind to continue handling Raph and Mikey himself. Mikey had gotten the sexual experience he’d wanted and Don felt he could safely cut him off.  Raph would learn tonight that Don meant to take his request to sleep with him literally.

           Already far behind on his to-do list, Don left the lab and got to work. The first and most urgent item was finishing his repairs to the Battle Shell.  He hadn’t gotten back to it after Mikey’s initial interruption and it wasn’t drivable in its current condition.  With Raph’s hand healing rapidly, there was no telling when Leo might decide to strike back at the Foot, and Don did not want to be the reason his brother’s plans went awry.

           After spending a half-hour attempting to get at the electrical problem without having to remove the control panel, Don gave up and set about taking the entire thing apart. It would have been nice to have Raph’s assistance, even if he was down by one hand, Don wasn’t going to ask.  Far be it from him to feel like he owed Raph anything, or to have Raph behave as though he did.

           Tired of listening to his own thoughts, Don turned on his radio and tuned it to a classic rock station. With the music blaring, he began tracing and testing wires in the back of the Battle Shell.

           Don had no idea of how much time had passed when the music suddenly faded out. Thinking that something was wrong with the radio, Don crawled to the end of the vehicle and came face to face with Leonardo.

           “I had a feeling you couldn’t hear me calling to you,” Leo said upon seeing the surprised look on his brother’s face.

           “Sorry, this wiring is giving me fits,” Don said shortly.

           “I figured you could use some help,” Leo said. “I remember how all of the electrical systems started to act up the last time we took this beast out.”

           Relieved, Don said, “Another pair of hands would be a great help.”

           The pair worked together in amiable silence, broken only when Don issued instructions or Leo asked questions. Within an hour Don had located the source of the problem and begun removing faulty wires in preparation for replacing them.

           Leo kneeled in the back of the vehicle next to where Don lay on his shell and handed over tools as his brother requested them. After a bit he cleared his throat, letting Don know he had something to say.

           “You know, I am used to how quickly Mikey’s moods can change,” Leo began.

           “He is resilient,” Don replied noncommittally. While he appreciated Leo’s aid, he was a little hurt that it might have been a pretext to get him to talk.

           “I wouldn’t have expected him to snap back quite so readily after the argument we had,” Leo said. “Not considering that he chose to show his displeasure by remaining inside of his room for an entire day.”

           “Maybe he figured out that tactic wouldn’t get him anything,” Don said.

           “It got him some of your attention at dinner time,” Leo said.

           “I took food up to him,” Don responded with exasperation. “He didn’t even take it, so I wouldn’t say I gave him any attention.”

           “Not then,” Leo said. “What about later?”

           Don stubbornly pressed his lips together, refusing to say anything. They were both quiet for a couple of minutes as Don spliced new wiring into place and studiously avoided looking in Leo’s direction.

           “Look, I don’t know what happened to put Mikey is such an agreeable frame of mind, but I’m glad that it’s made him more focused,” Leo said. “If it was because of something you did, I hope it didn’t come with a price.”

           “I haven’t made any sacrifices, if that’s your concern,” Don told him.

           “Master Splinter and I have always wanted to see Mikey perform up to his potential,” Leo said. “This morning was . . . it was more amazing than I could have imagined.  Mikey executed beyond even _my_ wildest expectations.”

           “Then I guess whatever happened to him was a good thing,” Don said.

           “Obviously it was good for _him_ ,” Leo stressed.  “If Mikey fought like that every time we went up against the Foot, they’d probably pack it in and leave New York.  But only if all four of us were working together at full capacity.”

           Don sat up. “You don’t have to hint, Leo.  I know that I came off looking bad during practice.”  He waved a hand at the dismantled equipment that was strewn around the back of the Battle Shell.  “In case you haven’t noticed, I have a lot on my mind.  I was fairly certain that the handy-man fairy wasn’t going to pay a visit and fix this mess for me.”

           “He rarely does,” Leo said placidly, “and you normally handle that without nearly this amount of sarcasm. Remember what I said about choices?  The ones you make shouldn’t just set Mikey’s mind at ease, they should do the same for you.”

           With that said he climbed out of the Battle Shell. “Mikey said he was going to make lunch.  Find a few minutes and come down to eat, okay?”

           Gratified that Leo wasn’t going to pursue his original line of questioning, Don said, “I will as soon as I finish splicing these wires. That will be a good breaking point.”

           Leo studied him for a moment before nodding and leaving the garage.

           Don immediately returned to his work, but his thoughts were going over the conversation he’d just had with Leo. His brother was still trying to ensure that Don wasn’t an unwilling party to his brother’s sexual desires and Don was happy that he cared so much.  That wasn’t what stuck in his mind though.  It was how Leo had looked when he talked about Mikey’s accomplishments during practice.

           It had made Leo _happy_.  The stress lines had eased from his face and his entire demeanor had shifted to one that was hopeful.  Seeing Mikey fight so well had lifted away some of Leo’s worry.

           Whatever misgivings Don had about what he’d done with Mikey, in the long run it had led to something favorable. In a way, that meant that Don was ultimately helping Leo.

           Don eventually did make his way down to grab some lunch, but it was quite a bit later than he’d originally planned. Attached to the microwave he found a note with his name on it containing instructions on heating the food inside.  It was in Mikey’s handwriting.

           While his food heated, Don set about making a fresh pot of coffee. He was satisfied with the progress he’d made on repairing the Battle Shell and only had to reassemble the control panel for it to be completely finished.

           He was sitting down to eat when he saw Leo glance through the doorway at him. His brother didn’t linger, just smiled and went on his way.  Don wondered if that meant Leo had decided to keep tabs on him.

           For a moment he felt a mild irritation with Leo for doing that, then another thought struck him. Maybe Raph would notice Leo’s scrutiny and decide not to visit Don’s bedroom later that night.  It wouldn’t do him much good to come in if Leo was going to pop into the room directly on his heels, right?

           Feeling uplifted by that idea, Don finished his lunch and returned to his labors. Rather than dreading the approaching evening, Don forgot about it and lost himself in his work.

           Sometime after dinner Don went to his father’s room to repair a bracket on the shelf that held some of Master Splinter’s keepsakes. His father meditated while Don worked, undisturbed by the noise his son was making, or that he had to leave the room to find something he needed in his lab.

           On his way back to Master Splinter’s room, Don saw that Leo was seated in front of the television array in such a position that afforded him a view of Don’s comings and goings. He also saw that Raph had noticed Leo and saw the scowl on the hot head’s face.

           Pausing in the doorway to his father’s room, Don watched as Raph stormed upstairs and entered his own bedroom, noisily closing his door behind him. Don sighed; it seemed that he was going to be given a reprieve tonight, thanks to Leo’s constant vigilance.

           When Don decided to turn in, he found that Leo was making the rounds of the lair, turning out lights as he went. Raph’s door was shut as was Mikey’s and Leo went upstairs with Don, parting from him at the entrance to Don’s room.

           Yawning, Don walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He’d taken three steps towards his bedside lamp when it suddenly flashed on, illuminating both the bed and Raph who sat there.

           “How . . . I saw . . . you were in your room,” Don stammered, coming to a stop.

           “That’s what I wanted Leo to think,” Raph said. “I’m a ninja, remember?  What was with the stake-out routine of his anyway?”

           Don had to tell his heart to stop hammering away inside his chest. “Mikey’s performance this morning made him suspicious.  He expressed his concern that I might have offered Mikey some incentive.  I chose not to give him any information on the subject so I suppose he decided to gather some for himself.”

           “It had me worried for a while there,” Raph said, removing his mask. “Thought it might have been your idea so that ya’ wouldn’t have to uphold your end of our bargain.”

           “Why would _sleeping_ next to you cause me that kind of concern?” Don asked pointedly.

           Raph grinned as he stood up. “Could be the thought of how we’re gonna get to sleep that’s got your tail in a twist.”

           “The deal was to sleep,” Don said. “There was no discussion about doing anything else.”

           Catching hold of Don’s belt, Raph started untying it, taking care with his right hand as he worked the knot free. His own belt was already off and lying on the floor next to his sai and his pads.

           Don removed his bō staff and set it aside before his loosened belt fell to the floor. “Ya’ don’t discuss sex Donny, ya’ just have it,” Raph said as he peeled one of Don’s elbow pads from his arm.

           “I’ve already said that I don’t . . . .” Don began.

           “Did Mikey touch your dick last night?” Raph asked, interrupting him.

           Don gawked at him. Raph worked his other elbow pad off and then removed Don’s mask.

           “You just said that you don’t discuss sex,” Don protested.

           “So it _was_ sex,” Raph said, amused.  “I had a feeling ya’ weren’t moaning like that ‘cause Mikey was the only one getting off.  Did ya’ let him tap that virgin ass of yours?”

           “No I did not,” Don said firmly. “I think this was a bad idea.  You’re going to get yourself worked up talking this way and I wasn’t prepared to do more than sleep.”

           “Ninja’s have to adjust to changing situations, Donny. Of course, if ya’ want me out of your room, ya’ could get Leo to come in here and try to throw me out,” Raph said.

           The implications that went along with that were not tolerable. From the expression on Raph’s face, he knew exactly the dilemma that Don was facing.

           “Come on, don’t I deserve to at least have a taste of what ya’ gave Mikey last night?” Raph asked, maneuvering Don around towards his bed. “Unless ya’ like Mikey better than me.  Is that the problem bro’?  Is Mikey more important to ya’ than I am?”

           “That’s not it at all,” Don said, dismayed at the suggestion. “It’s just that things continue to escalate with you two and you aren’t listening to me.”

           The backs of his legs connected with the bed and Raph pushed him onto it. As Don scrambled backwards, Raph crawled onto the mattress until he was hovering above his brother.

           “I was listening to ya’ last night,” Raph husked, planting his fists on the bed to either side of Don’s shoulders. “Ya’ wanna know how those sounds ya’ were making affected me?  My cock got so hard it popped out of hiding while I was standing outside Mikey’s door.  I had to shuffle back to my room with a stiff woody in my left hand.  Only took a couple of tugs and my jizz was spraying everywhere.”

           Don’s eyes were huge as he listened to Raph, unable to find the right words to respond to that confession. Raph took advantage of his silence by kissing him, groaning into Don’s mouth and pressing a knee between Don’s legs.

           Catching hold of Raph’s shoulders, Don tried to push him up, but Raph lowered even more of his weight against the genius’ hands. His groin pressed against Don’s thigh, the bulge obvious as Raph rubbed himself on his brother’s leg.

           Breaking the kiss, Raph’s eyes blazed into Don’s. “I’m damn hard right now too, Donny.  Damn desperate.  Ya’ gonna say no?”

           “I . . . .” Don swallowed, unsure what he should do. He didn’t want to engage in sex with his brother, but he didn’t want all out warfare to break out between his siblings either.

           Shifting onto his right elbow, Raph freed his left hand and slid it along Don’s hip. Dipping inwards, he caressed the area between Don’s legs and then began to play with his tail.

           Lowering his head so that it was next to Don’s, Raph whispered, “What’s it gonna be? Is it no?”

           Don gasped as Raph’s fingers grazed his entrance and then moved back to where his cock was beginning to harden. “I .  . . can’t,” Don panted.

           “Can’t what?” Raph asked before biting down gently on Don’s collar bone.

           “Can’t . . . tell you no,” Don murmured as he dropped down into Raph’s hand.

           Raph tugged on his brother’s cock until Don’s flesh was so hard it was throbbing. Though Don didn’t want to let Raph know how aroused he’d become, he was unable to hold back his churrs.

           Pressing in for another kiss, Raph’s hand left Don’s cock and moved around on the bed, as though searching for something. Don couldn’t help but groan at the loss of contact, all the while wishing his body didn’t respond quite so favorably to Raph’s touch.

           The next time Raph raised up, Don got a look at what his brother had been trying to find. In his hand was a small bottle of lubricant.

           Don whimpered helplessly when his eyes landed on the bottle. This was much farther than he’d ever planned to go.

           Raph didn’t say a word. Moving again, he maneuvered his other knee between Don’s legs and then began to kiss his way down the genius’ center front line.  Don gripped the sheets in both hands, white knuckling them as he twisted the fabric.

           “I don’t know about this,” Don muttered, hoping that Raph was hearing him.

           “I’ll make it good for ya’,” Raph responded in a gravelly voice. He kissed the tip of Don’s cock, drawing another gasp from his brother.

           Don lifted his head, wanting to know what Raph was about to do. When Raph suddenly swallowed his cock, Don’s head slammed back down on the bed.

           The pop of the lubricant opening barely got through the fog in Don’s head. At some point he’d begun writhing on the mattress, his hips lifting to shove more of himself into Raph’s mouth.

           A wet finger working its way into his anal passage was the only thing that stopped Don’s impending orgasm. His cock wilted at the first hint of a burn and Don hissed.  The discordant and noisy clutter in his head cleared for a moment and Don fully realized what his brother was about to do.

           “Raph, Raph, I’m not . . . not ready for something like this,” Don said between shaking breaths.

           “Ya’ just need more lubricant,” Raph said, either unintentionally or purposely misunderstanding his brother.

           “That’s not . . . .” His sentence wasn’t finished because Raph’s freshly lubed finger pushed into him again.

           Biting his lip, Don squeezed his eyes shut and rode out the pain. It wasn’t long before Raph’s entire finger was inside of him, slowly turning before pumping in and out.

           The sting eased up and when Don began to relax, Raph returned to sucking him off. Lapping at the head of Don’s cock, Raph managed to bring Don close to climax again, and that’s when he inserted two fingers into Don’s ass.

           Don wasn’t sure what hurt worse, Raph scissoring his fingers inside of him, or that he’d once more been cock blocked.

           “No more teasing Donny,” Raph said as he took his fingers out of Don and sat back on his heels.

           When Don opened his eyes he saw that Raph’s cock was standing at rigid attention. Don felt like he was in some kind of dream state as he watched Raph lube his shaft and then position the head of his cock against Don’s asshole.

           There was no chance for Don to say anything as Raph entered him. Don’s own cock lay flaccid against his stomach as he ground his back teeth together at the pain, though he knew Raph was moving slow to mitigate as much of that as he could.

           Once he was completely buried inside Don’s anal passage, Raph remained still, breathing hard. The brief respite gave Don’s ass time to adjust to the thick invader, and when Raph inched partway back and then drove forward, it didn’t sting quite so much.

           “Damn Donny,” Raph groaned. “Never knew it’d feel this fucking good.”

           He began to thrust in earnest, his powerful movements rocking the bed. Not sure what to do to help and thus end this faster, Don lifted his legs and wrapped them around Raph’s shell.

           The change in position made it easier for Raph to rut into him and that in turn took away a majority of the pain. It actually began to feel good and then Raph struck something inside of him that jolted Don’s cock back to life.

           “Oh shell!” Don exclaimed and then bit his lip.

           Raph chuckled and reached for Don’s cock. Jerking it with quick, precise movements, Raph made Don climb towards his peak a third time, the whole while fucking him hard and fast.

            “Shit, I’m gonna cum inside ya’,” Raph muttered.  “I’m gonna fill ya’ up, Donny.  Gonna fucking . . . mark ya’.”

           The rough words washed over Don, barely heard because by now the only thing he was thinking about was achieving his own release. Within seconds he was there, crying out as he came in Raph’s hand.

           Raph began grinding into Don, his thick cock filling his brother. His grunts grew louder, and then his rhythm faltered.  He pounded into Don once, twice, and the third time his hips locked and Raph climaxed inside Donatello.

           Heart racing and breath catching in his chest, Don could feel the heat of Raph’s cum flowing into him.

           Thighs shivering, Don lowered his legs back onto the bed as Raph slowly pulled out of him. Raph made no other move for a few moments, his head down as he worked to catch his breath.

           With one big exhale, Raph rolled off to the side, out from between Don’s legs and onto the bed next to him. They lay side by side then, both still wheezing slightly until they began to come down from their high.

           “I really did it,” Raph finally murmured, sounding almost reverent. “I had sex.  I never thought that I’d . . . .”

           He stopped talking as he lunged for Don, pulling him partway onto his chest and plying the genius’ mouth with a deep kiss. When their mouths separated, Raph didn’t release him, instead keeping Don pinned tightly against him with both arms.

           “We don’t fucking deserve ya’ Donny boy,” Raph said, rubbing his cheek against Don’s forehead. “Ya’ know that, don’t ya’?  There ain’t nobody in the world as special as ya’ are.  I ain’t ever gonna let ya’ go.”

           He was asleep in under a minute, his hold still firm. Don was fairly certain that Raph meant every word of that promise.

           It did not bode well for him.

TBC……….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,287 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 8 rated: NC-17

            “Don . . . Donny.”

            Groaning, Don slowly opened his eyes.  It had taken him a while longer to fall asleep than it had taken Raphael on account of the pain radiating from his backside.  Waking meant feeling that stinging, throbbing sensation again and Don did not want to go there.

            “What is it?” Don asked, sounding as grouchy as he felt.

            “Sorry bro’, but ya’ were having some kind of nightmare,” Raph said.

            Don blinked and then frowned.  “I don’t re . . . oh.”

            He’d started to say he didn’t remember having a dream, let alone a nightmare, but then flashes of it came back to him.  It was all a vague collage of images, none of which he could pinpoint now that he was awake.  What Don could recall was the overall feeling of dread that had followed him out of his sleep.

            “One of those kind, huh?” Raph asked, as though very familiar with the experience.

            “I suppose so,” Don answered.

            Raph still had one arm around Don’s shoulders as they lay together and he tightened his hold protectively.  “Ain’t nothing gonna get ya’ while I’m around, Donny. Not even in your dreams.”

            “I appreciate that Raph,” Don said, touched at hearing the normally brusque turtle share such a sentiment with him.  “The same goes for me.”

            They were quiet for a moment, Don working to ignore the faint discomfort from his nether regions in the hopes he could fall asleep again.  Just when he thought that Raph had already dozed off, his brother’s grip loosened and Raph’s head rolled back so that he could look into Don’s face.

            “Ya’ really didn’t want to go that far, did ya’ Donny?  I pushed ya’ into having sex with me, didn’t I?” Raph asked.

            There was a painfully vulnerable sound to his voice, one that Raph rarely let anyone hear.  Whatever Don said, he knew it had to be as tactful as it was truthful.

            “I wasn’t expecting to actually have sex with you,” Don said carefully.  “Not tonight or pretty much ever.  It isn’t something I think about, Raph.  Hearing that you and Mikey have thought about it was a surprise to me.”

            “Did I . . . .”  Raph paused to clear his throat.  “Did I rape ya’?”

            “No,” Don answered quickly.  “You made it clear that I could say no.  Don’t go there.  Maybe I wasn’t completely acquiescent when we started, but I know how to stop something I don’t want.”

            “I was being pushy,” Raph said.  “I don’t mean using force either ‘cause I know you’re strong enough to shove me off.  It’s what I’ve been doing since that first night.  Bullying and threatening ya’ with what I might do if ya’ don’t give in.  That ain’t right.”

            Remembering back to a previous conversation, Don said, “You told me before that’s the sort of thing you do when you want something bad enough.  I’m not saying that it’s the right thing to do, because it isn’t.  What I’m saying is that I think I understand why you and Mikey have resorted to that tactic.”

            “Tell me the right thing to do then,” Raph implored.  “This is special to me and I don’t wanna let it go.  The sex is a big part of it but that ain’t all it is.  I really need this with ya’, Donny.”

            Don took a moment to simply breathe and think.  This was the first time that all of Raph’s bravado had slipped away, revealing the deeper emotions he was feeling.  Perhaps the need to be this physically close to someone had always been there for Raph and Mikey, but they’d kept it hidden because they knew there wasn’t anything they could do.

            Somehow that night they’d been ambushed had changed something for those two.  Mikey had come close to burning to death and Raph had sacrificed his hands for his little brother.  Raph had no way of knowing that damage wouldn’t be permanent, but he’d done it anyway.

            Don knew that though Leo was trying not to show that the ambush had affected him, it had.  Seeing death looming up in front of one’s face would surely make one re-evaluate their life.  His brothers were doing so in different ways; Raph and Mikey by pursuing their need to be close to someone, and Leo by isolating himself.

            Maybe Don was doing the same thing.  He’d certainly allowed himself to be placed into a situation where he’d now bedded two of his brothers.  Don had an inherent desire to give; to provide anything he thought his family required.  Perhaps this was now the most important necessity to his brothers.

            “Thanks for being honest with me, it helps,” Don finally said.  “I’m not going to turn you away, Raph.  I don’t think I could ever do that.  There’s something I need in return though.”

            “Anything, name it,” Raph said, a hopeful look on his face.

            “I need both you and Mikey to agree to this,” Don said.  “Lay off of Leo.  No more attacking him or his decisions.  Back him as much as you can.  I’m not saying never question his orders because he actually finds that to be helpful, even though he’ll never tell you so.  Just don’t push more than you need to or is necessary.  Sometimes I’m afraid that he’s being pushed away.”

            “Ya’ really care about him, don’t ya’?” Raph asked, an odd look on his face.

            “Don’t you?” Don countered.  “I know the two of you fight a lot, but you can’t tell me you don’t worry about him sometimes.  If what he thought didn’t matter to you, the fights wouldn’t be so turbulent.”

            “He cares about ya’ too ya’ know,” Raph said, as though following his own train of thought.  “Leo pretty much always does whatever ya’ want or gives ya’ anything ya’ ask for.”

            “Leo does that for Mikey too,” Don said.

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  “No he don’t.  Remember the Turtle Titan thing?  Leo’s always telling him to take that damn costume off.  It’s different with ya’.  Do ya’ for one minute think Leo would have been so worked up at seeing me and Mikey going at it like rabbits?  He’d have issued a bunch of warnings mostly about how the two of us fucking each other had better not affect his team, and that would’ve been it.”

            “It sounds to me as though Leo thinks I need to be coddled,” Don said with a frown.

            Raph snorted.  “If that’s what ya’ want to hear, okay.  That ain’t what I said and that ain’t how he thinks.  But what the hell do I know right?  Getting back to the main point, if what ya’ need from us is to smooth things over with Leo, that’s what we’ll do.  I’ve been talking to Mikey about this stuff and I’ll explain it to him.”

            “If he could continue to perform the way he did at practice today, that would sure take some stress off of Leo,” Don said.

            “I’ll relay that message,” Raph said, turning to kiss Don’s forehead.  “Ya’ want a smooth running operation; you’ll get a smooth running operation.  Whatever ya’ ask for Donny, it’s yours.”

            Raph rolled onto his side and pulled Don up against him, throwing a leg over Don’s.  Sighing contentedly, Raph began to fall asleep again with Don’s head tucked beneath his chin.

            Don may have set Raph’s mind at ease, but his own was far from serene.  What he’d just done was to bargain sexual favors for certain services in return.  What was it that Leo had said about his becoming a sex proxy?  Don had just gone beyond that and prostituted himself.

            He’d also admitted that he couldn’t tell his brothers no.  That combined with the fact that sex wasn’t all that important to him made Don ask himself why he shouldn’t turn it to his own benefit.  Why torture himself with feelings of guilt over allowing Raph and Mikey to use his body to satisfy their desires?  It didn’t seem to bother them that Don wasn’t into it as much as they were.

            Don had to wonder if he wasn’t simply justifying his actions again.  He now understood why husbands and wives couldn’t be compelled to testify against each other.  Pillow talk was just another word for the point after coital bliss where all of a person’s guards were completely lowered.  Raph had expressed remorse on two post sex occasions, relaying his fear that he’d forced Don into it, that he’d in essence raped his brother.

            Whatever had happened, there was no way that Don could allow Raph to be devoured by any kind of shame over what he’d done.  He couldn’t let Mikey return to feeling as though he’d be forever alone in the world.  If Don could give them this kind of comfort and provide some to Leo while he was at it, then it was all for the greater good.

            With that thought, Don fell asleep again.  The nightmares did not return to plague him.

            The next time Don woke he found that he’d rolled onto his side and that Raph was curved around his carapace.  A glance at the clock told him it was nearly nine in the morning.

            Don must have made some sort of sound because Raph began to stir.  Something wet touched the back of Don’s leg and he knew that Raph was waking to a morning erection.

            There was no way Don could go another round so soon, his rear was just too sore.  Rather than worrying over having a protracted argument about that with his brother, Don flipped over and pushed Raph onto his shell.

            Before Raph could even fully open his eyes, Don had wrapped a hand around his brother’s thick shaft.  Raph groaned as Donatello began to pump his organ, reaching out to clutch the edge of Don’s carapace.

            “Oh gods Donny, yes,” Raph muttered, his hips lifting in encouragement.

            Since he’d become something of an expert on what his brother liked, it did not take long for Don to bring Raph to completion.  Raph exhaled loudly as his cock spurted out the last dregs of his cum.  He was still shuddering from his release when Don removed his hand from Raph’s dick and used a corner of the blanket to clean himself off.

            Opening one eye, Raph watched Don carefully wipe off his hand and then look over at the clock again.

            “Mid-morning?” Raph asked, holding his hand out to Don.

            Don nodded, lying down again so that Raph could fold an arm across his shoulders.  “It’s past nine.  I don’t usually stay in bed this long unless it was a really late night.”

            “It was a late one for us,” Raph said, kissing Don’s forehead.  “Not as far as Leo knows though, right?  He thinks ya’ turned in when he did.  Ain’t that what’s worrying ya’?”

            “Yes,” Don said, seeing no point in dissembling.  “I haven’t thought through how I’m going to tell him that what I have with you and Mikey isn’t going to end.”

            “Ya’ mean how you’ll tell him you’re gonna keep having sex with your brothers in return for Mikey and me treating him better,” Raph said.

            Don pulled away from Raph to sit up.  “He doesn’t need to know that.  I thought you were okay with the arrangement,” he said sharply, frowning.

            “Chill Donny,” Raph said soothingly, rising onto his hip so that he could gather Don into his arms.  “Ya’ didn’t ask for anything unreasonable,” he whispered against the side of Don’s head.

            “You don’t have to make it sound like we’re just trading services,” Don said gruffly, refusing to return the hug.

            “I’m sorry,” Raph said, leaning back so that he could look into Don’s eyes.  “I can be stupid sometimes and say the wrong thing.  Ya’ don’t want me to be dishonest with ya’ though, do ya’?  Would I like it better if ya’ were more into sex than ya’ are?  Of course I would, it’d feel less like I was forcing something.”

            Don was allowing some of his resentment over the situation to bleed through and he hadn’t meant to do that.  “I may not be as excited about sex as you are, but I do get a great deal of satisfaction out of making you feel good.  I always have.  I just don’t want to cheapen what’s between us by relegating it to barter status.”

            “’Cause we can be really close to each other, right Donny?” Raph asked hopefully.

            Don’s expression smoothed out and he wrapped his arms around Raph’s shoulders.  Maybe sex wasn’t something his particularly wanted, but having Raph be so open with him wasn’t a bad trade-off.

            “Yes,” Don murmured into Raph’s neck.  “Let’s not hold things back, okay?  What we’re doing is very personal and keeping secrets will spoil it.”

            “When I said I wanted something special that wasn’t only about sex, ya’ understood, didn’t ya’, Donny?  You’re so fucking smart,” Raph said, tightening his hold on Don.

            Not knowing how to respond to that, Don instead pressed a kiss to Raph’s collar bone.  He’d asked that Raph be totally candid with him, but in truth Don wasn’t returning the favor.  He couldn’t, not without making Raph feel like a rapist.

            Raph moved his left hand so that it was cupping the back of Don’s neck.  Holding him in place, Raph titled his head so that he could kiss his brother.  It was a deeply sensuous kiss and Don perceived that Raph was pouring into it all of his spirit.

            Touched by the amount of feeling Raph displayed, Don returned the kiss as best he could.  It was harder for him because the passion that was an embodiment of Raphael himself wasn’t something that came naturally to Don.  Perhaps it was the lack of that kind of spark that made Don so disinterested in sex.

            Don must have done something right because Raph was panting by the time their lips separated.  “Damn Donny,” Raph husked against his mouth.  “If ya’ hadn’t just jacked me off I’d be getting a boner from that kiss.”

            “I’d have to use my hand again,” Don stated matter-of-factly, “because my rear hurts.”

            “Yeah, I had a feeling that’s why ya’ pounced on my dick so fast this morning,” Raph said with a chuckle.  “That lubricant was the same stuff I use when I’m masturbating.  I didn’t know if it was right for what I wanted to do with ya’, but I knew it’d be better than nothing.  Maybe ya’ can figure out what we should be using?  I’ll find a way to get hold of some once I know what to get.”

            For just a second, Don’s head swam.  Was he really having a conversation about anal lubricant with his brother?  Was he actually making plans to again have intercourse with Raphael?

            Don would have pinched himself but Raph would have noticed and asked why.

            “I’ll do some research,” Don said.  “It shouldn’t be hard to get the right lubricant during my next pharmacy run.”

            “Get Mikey to go with ya’, that way ya’ don’t have to explain to Leo why you’re shopping for lube in the first place,” Raph said.  “I’ll leave it up to ya’ what, if anything, ya’ want to explain to Leo too.  For me, laying off of Leo like ya’ asked is mostly about avoiding situations that make me want to stick an elbow in his mouth.”

            Don couldn’t help but be amused.  “You have a colorful way of explaining things.”

            Raph grinned at him.  “So genius, what do ya’ want to do about escaping from your room?  Ya’ know the watchdog is out and about.  Wouldn’t surprise me to know he already peeked into my bedroom and discovered I ain’t in there.”

            Dismayed, Don realized he hadn’t even thought of that.  “I guess that takes plausible deniability off the table,” Don said.

            “Ya’ ever think that just being up front about it might be better than acting like ya’ got something to be ashamed of?” Raph asked.  “This trying to hide things is probably what’s got Leo’s tail in a twist.  Ya’ jumping around like a cat on a hot tin roof whenever the subject of us being together comes up is what’s got him asking if we’re forcing ya’ to do stuff.  Leo’s gonna stay protective and watchful if he thinks that’s what ya’ need from him.”

            Don had to concede Raph that point.  Behaving as though he was being asked to do something that didn’t sit well with him certainly had a lot do with Leo’s vigilance.

            “I suppose if I’m asking that you and Mikey take some of the stress off Leo’s shoulders then I should do the same,” Don said.  “We probably shouldn’t be overly blatant about our having sex though; there is still Master Splinter to consider, but we can stop being defensive with Leo when he makes enquiries.”

            “Enquiries,” Raph repeated with a laugh.  “That sounds a hell of a lot better than saying he’s butting in where he don’t belong.  No wonder Leo favors ya’.”

            “I keep telling you that he doesn’t,” Don said, though he could feel the heat rising into his face.

            “Whatever you say, Donny.”  Raph was looking at him knowingly.  “So how about we shower together?  It’d answer any questions about what we were doing together in your room all night and show Leo that we ain’t bashful about it.”

            It was one thing to talk big about acting like having sex with a brother was no big deal, quite another to go through with it.  To make this work, Don knew he was eventually going to have to bite the bullet, it might as well be now.

            “Okay,” Don agreed, extricating himself from Raph’s hold and rising from the bed.  He immediately shivered and clenched his butt cheeks together against the tiny sharp spikes of pain.

            “Need my help walking?” Raph asked with genuine concern as he got up to stand next to Don.

            Shaking his head, Don said, “No.  I have to operate under my own steam if I don’t want Leo to freak out.  I think I have some cream in my lab that’ll help with the stinging sensation, at least enough so I can get through practice today.”

            “I’ll be happy to help apply that cream,” Raph offered.

            Don wasn’t sure how much lechery there was in that suggestion, but he chose to take it at face value.  “I can manage.  We don’t want to push too much in Leo’s face all in one sitting.”

            Raph made a noise signifying his agreement and opened the door for Don.  Taking a deep breath, Don stepped out of the room with his head up, trying not to appear like he was looking for Leo.

            It was Mikey they encountered first.  The youngest turtle was seated on the top step of the staircase, ostensibly working on the wheels of his skateboard.  He grinned as Don and Raph passed by, letting out a low whistle to signify his appreciation.

            There was no sign of Leo and Don rather hoped that meant his oldest brother was in Master Splinter’s room.  Don was just entering the bathroom when he heard Mikey say, “Oh hi, Leo.  Am I in your way?”

            Pausing, Don glanced back over his shoulder and saw Leonardo staring at him, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

            Then Raph gave Don a gentle push to propel him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with an audible click as he engaged the lock.

TBC…………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,549 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 9 rated: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This stunning preview was created by the amazing Sherenelle on DeviantArt.  
> 

            The expression Donatello had seen on Leonardo’s face as he’d watched his two middle brothers enter the bathroom together haunted the genius.  Since it was obvious that Raphael would be sharing a shower stall with Don, he could only imagine what Leo must have thought.

            Who was he kidding?  Don knew exactly what had gone through Leo’s head.  Raph had voiced it before they’d left Don’s room.  Showering together was supposed to tell their big brother that they weren’t bashful about having sex with each other.  That Don was okay with having sex with his brothers and didn’t consider that he was being used.

            Why then did Don feel like he was letting Leo down?

            Fortunately once they were in the bathroom Raph was all business.  Though Raph insisted on scrubbing Don’s shell, nothing else happened.  Perhaps Raph sensed that Don was in no mood to play or it was simply that the big guy had been sated by the hand job Don had given him earlier.

            Considering what had happened the night before, Don thought he’d be over feeling embarrassment about anything to do with his body, but when he realized that he needed to clean – really clean - his posterior, the bashfulness returned.

            Raph noticed.  “Ya’ okay, Donny?  Ya’ got a funny look on your face.  Are ya’ hurting more than ya’ let on?”

            “No . . . no, it’s not that,” Don said, trying to think how to word the problem.  “Um, could I have a couple of minutes to myself in here?  It’s . . . hygiene related.”

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  “If ya’ got a boner I could help ya’ with it.”

            Don lifted a hand and quickly said, “It’s nothing like that.  I have to . . . clean myself thoroughly before I apply that cream I was telling you about.”

            Understanding crept over Raph’s features.  “Ah, I get ya’.  Okay, I’ll head out first and smooth things over if Leo’s standing out there waiting for us.”

            “Wait,” Don called hastily as Raph stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  “You do remember our arrangement, right?”

            Rubbing himself down briskly, Raph chuckled.  “I remember.  I’ll be smooth as silk.  Any questions he asks, I’ll refer him to you.  That sound okay?”

            “Yes,” Don said with relief.  “Could you . . . talk to Mikey?  Pull him aside and tell him what we agreed on?”

            “Ya’ worried that he’s out there right now making sure Leo knows exactly why we had to shower together?” Raph asked shrewdly.  “I’ll grab him and pull him off somewhere for a private chat.  Sooner the better so he don’t fuck things up.”

            “Thanks Raph,” Don said, offering his brother a smile as Raph slipped out the door.

            The smile faded once Raph was gone.  This situation was far more complicated than Raph wanted to acknowledge and it appeared that both Raph and Mikey were happy to let Don do all the worrying.

            Raph’s promises with regards to Leo fell glibly from his tongue because he’d been mellow and satiated when he’d made them.  It was easy to say that he’d abstain from arguing with Leo while in such a relaxed mood, quite another to actually do so once he was angered.

            Then there was Mikey to consider.  Don had no qualms about his younger brother agreeing to the terms of the pact that the genius had proposed.  Mikey was enough of an opportunist to seize on the easiest path towards getting what he wanted.

            How long could Mikey maintain the focus he’d shown during practice the day before?  It was really the primary thing that Don wanted from him and could prove to be as difficult for him to do as it would be for Raph to control his temper.

            What exactly could he and would he do if one or both of his brothers reneged on their promise?  That was just another problem for Donatello to ponder.

            Having meticulously cleansed his backside, Don turned the shower off and stepped out to dry himself.  Draping the used towel next to Raph’s, Don left the bathroom.

            On his way back to his room, Don heard Master Splinter’s voice and glanced downstairs to see his father entering the kitchen.  He wondered who his father had been speaking to, thinking that not much time had passed for the conversation Raph had promised to have with Mikey.

            The scent of sex hit his nostrils as soon as Don entered his room.  With a grimace, Don crossed to his bed and gathered the sheets into a bundle, placing it near the door.  As he geared up, another thought crossed Don’s mind and this one had to do with Master Splinter.

            It was all well and good that he’d reminded Raph they couldn’t be blatant about the fact they were having sex because of their father, but Master Splinter would inevitably learn about it at some point.

            Would it be better to simply tell Master Splinter what was going on, or to have him learn about it on his own?  Leo had already pointed out that their incest would not meet with his approval.  Both Raph and Mikey had been quick to say that Master Splinter didn’t need to know what they were doing.  That was a head-in-the-sand approach and wasn’t feasible.

            Don shook his head, knowing that the answers weren’t going to suddenly flash up in front of his face.  He had things to do before practice began and he wasn’t making progress on them by standing in the middle of his room staring into space.

            Picking up the bundle of soiled bedding, Don took it downstairs and shoved everything into their tiny washing machine.  Once the cycle had begun, he headed for his lab.

            Digging around in a drawer of medications that had somehow found their way from the infirmary to his lab, Don located the tube of lidocaine cream.  He took it with him into the infirmary, locking the door so that he could apply the ointment without interruption.

            A tide of mortification swept over him as Don spread the cream around his anal entrance and then used the tip of his finger to apply some into the first half inch of his anus.  At first the intrusion further irritated that already sore part of his anatomy, but after a moment, the area began to numb.

            With a sigh of relief, Don washed his hands and then tucked the tube away in the medical supply cabinet.  Along with finding the correct anal lubricant during his pharmacy run, Don was going to have to acquire more lidocaine as well.  There was no way he wanted Leo along for that particular shopping trip.

            Donatello meant to go from the infirmary back to his lab, but the smell of fresh coffee beckoned to him and he changed course, going to the kitchen instead.  He found Raph and Mikey seated at the table, but Master Splinter was not there.

            “Didn’t Master Splinter come in here?” Don asked, heading directly for the coffee.

            “Yeah, but only for a couple minutes,” Raph said.  “He was looking for Leo ‘cause Fearless didn’t join him for tea this morning.”

            That revelation made Don’s hands shake and he nearly splashed coffee on himself.  Turning an alarmed look in his brother’s direction, he said, “He never misses his morning tea with Father.  That’s when they go over the day’s practice schedule.”

            “After Leo saw you two go into the bathroom, he went straight to the dojo,” Mikey said.  “I told Master Splinter that’s where he’d find Leo.”

            Taking his coffee to the table, Don sat down.  “Leo couldn’t have skipped tea with Father because of that,” he said hopefully.  “They have tea much earlier and we were still asleep.”

            Mikey’s tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth.  “He knew you two were together long before he saw you.  I got up around two this morning to get some water and on my way back I saw Leo checking Raph’s room.  Since he hadn’t seen me, I watched him go to over to your door and listen for a minute before he went back to his own room.  You can just bet he heard Raph snoring.”

            “Great,” Don muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

            Don’s other arm lay on the table and Raph reached over to set his hand on Don’s wrist.  “Ya’ already knew he was worried that we’d sleep together and ya’ planned to talk to him about it.  Stick to our arrangement and that’ll unwind Leo’s gears.”

            “I’ve promised to do my best to make Leo a happy camper,” Mikey said, smiling confidently at Don.  “Don’t worry about a thing.”

            _“If only it were that easy,”_ Don thought to himself.

            He wouldn’t have managed to eat anything if Mikey hadn’t gotten up to make Don some toast.  Both Mikey and Raph were going out of their way to be solicitous and though Don appreciated it, he was also uncomfortable with the attention.  To him it felt almost as though they were worried to leave him alone, for fear he’d change his mind about his agreement to continue having sex with them.

            Don eventually extricated himself from their company and escaped to his lab.  It had taken will power not to go instead to the dojo to find out how upset Leo was with him.  There wouldn’t be time for a protracted conversation before practice was scheduled to begin and Don didn’t want their talk to be rushed by circumstances.

            There were a number of small broken appliances on the floor against one of the walls in the lab.  Each time Don scavenged in the junkyard, he found items that fit into one of three categories; things that could be repaired for their personal use, things that could be repaired and sold in April’s shop, and things that were beyond repair but had useable parts.

            This pile contained items from the latter category.  Rolling a large plastic barrel up next to his worktable for the leftover refuse, Don began pulling a microwave apart.  The parts he could use Don placed into a box, the rest was tossed into the barrel.

            He only had time to finish up with the microwave before the alarm he’d set to warn him to head in to practice went off.  Don detoured to the kitchen to wash his hands before going to the dojo to meet up with his family.

            Raph was talking to Master Splinter when Don entered, but Mikey hadn’t arrived yet.  Leo was standing off to the side, his face an inscrutable mask.  He did not acknowledge Don’s presence nor did he look at Mikey when the younger brother finally got to practice, though he was only a couple of minutes late, which was a record.

            Leonardo was always completely focused while they practiced, but during this one he seemed even more so.  His behavior was very reminiscent of how he’d been after Shredder had destroyed April’s shop and nearly beaten Leo to death.

            When practice ended, Leo strode out of the dojo without a word to anyone and went right up to his room.  Crestfallen, Don watched his brother shut the door on his family.  It was exactly what Leo had done while they’d all recuperated in hiding at Casey’s farmhouse.  Leo had secluded himself in the barn, refusing to interact with anyone, ashamed that he’d let his family down.

            Was Leo ashamed of Don’s behavior with Raph and Mikey?  Did he believe that somehow he’d fallen short of protecting Don from them?  Maybe he felt as though he’d failed his team; that they’d lost respect for him.

            Of the numerous things that had passed through Don’s mind with regards to the possible backlash from Leo over the continuing sexcapades, receiving the silent treatment from the leader in blue wasn’t one of them.  Don absolutely did not want Leo isolating himself like that and certainly did not want to be the reason Leo felt the need to cut himself off from them.

            As he debated going upstairs to talk to his brother, Don felt a presence at his side and glanced over to see Master Splinter.  His father was also gazing up towards Leo’s room, but it was clear that he wanted to speak to Don.

            “Something is troubling your brother,” Master Splinter said quietly.  “He has not seen fit to share his concerns with me, though I feel it has to do with whatever caused the short illness that Michelangelo was suffering from the day before yesterday.”

            There was the slight sound of a query to Master Splinter’s words.  The fact that his father was seeking answers with regards to Leo from someone other than the son in question was a good indication of how deeply Master Splinter’s concerns ran.

            Though he had mentioned Mikey, it seemed that Master Splinter felt that the crux of the matter lay at Donatello’s door.  Whether he thought Don knew all of the answers or was at the center of the controversy itself was only something Don could guess at.

            Don couldn’t address the core situation with his father, not then.  He was too confused by what was happening to be forthright about it and Don certainly did not want another family member thinking he needed to be rescued from his own brothers.

            He could be honest about one thing though and had wanted to talk about it to someone.  Master Splinter was quite possibly the only one who could understand.

            “Do you have a minute, Sensei?  I’d like to talk to you about what I think might be partly bothering Leo,” Don said.

            “Of course my son,” Master Splinter said, seeming pleased at Don’s proposal.

            As Don entered his father’s room, he noticed that Raph was staring at him, a frown on his face.  Smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, Don shook his head slightly so that Raph would know their secret was going to remain that way.

            At Master Splinter’s gesture, Don kneeled and then waited for his father to do so.  Once they were facing each other, Don said, “I don’t know if Leo’s talked to you much about the ambush we ran into; he hasn’t with me.  I think it’s bothering him more than he lets on.”

            “Beyond outlining the events of that evening, Leonardo has explained nothing else to do with it,” Master Splinter said.  “I did not perceive that this would cause him a growing concern or that it would affect him so adversely almost two weeks later.”

            Though Don could feel his heart in his throat, he pressed forward with what he wanted to say.  “You know how you’ve talked to us before about things that happen to us that could be considered life altering?  I’m wondering if that ambush might be one of those things.  Mikey could have been killed if not for Raph’s sacrifice.  We all barely managed to escape with our lives.  Having his hands burned so severely has been a real test for Raph’s patience and his mood swings have been trying for all of us, to say the least.”

            “You have endured his agitation and anger with great skill,” Master Splinter murmured, encouraging Don to continue.

            “I think it’s more than having to stay in the lair while he recovers that gets to Raph this time,” Don said.  “I believe that he’s thought about what his life would be like if he was crippled.  That . . . fear is partially to blame for the severity of his outbursts.

            “Then there’s Mikey.  Coming face to face with mortality is hard enough and it’s happened to all of us, but this time was pretty frightening.  Being burned alive isn’t like the quick death from a bullet or a sword.  I’m sure he’s tried to put it behind him and forget the incident, but Raph’s hands and his attitude are a constant reminder.”

            “You are saying that Michelangelo’s illness was mental rather than physical,” Master Splinter stated, as though he had already guessed that for himself.

            Don acknowledged it with a nod of his head.  “I’ve been doing what I can for both of them,” he said, striving to keep the exact nature of his efforts out of his thoughts and therefore out of his father’s, “but I think their behavior is a constant reminder for Leo of the fact that we did walk into an ambush that night.  I’ve told him that it wasn’t his fault but I’m sure he still thinks that it was.”

            “I too have reminded him that it is not possible to foresee every conceivable action an enemy might take,” Master Splinter said.  “We train hard in order to not only anticipate what might happen, but to also react quickly to the things that do happen.  What I cannot conceive is why guilt over that incident would manifest itself with such force so many days later.  Leonardo does not act on whim; there must have been a catalyst of some sort to bring about such a violent change in his attitude.”

            Unfortunately, Don knew all too well what had made Leo choose to avoid everyone, including his own father.  Leo had been certain that Master Splinter would immediately see that something was bothering him and would insist that his son share his burden.

           During the confrontation between the brothers in the infirmary, Leo had said he didn’t believe Master Splinter would approve of his sons having sex with each other. His conviction that their father not be made privy to their actions was yet another encumbrance Leonardo had chosen to shoulder.

           Lying to Master Splinter was something that Leo refrained from doing at all costs. Don felt a surge of regret that it was entirely his fault that Leo felt he couldn’t interact with his own father in order to keep his brother’s secrets buried.

           Reflecting along those lines brought another question to Don’s mind and he decided to broach the subject. “Master Splinter, maybe it’s my fault that Leo is being so distant.  I’ve been giving Raph and Mikey a lot of my attention in the last few days, more so than usual.  Raph mentioned something to me about how he thinks Leo favors me.  I don’t think that’s so,” he rushed to say, “but Raph is convinced of it.  Could Leo really just need more of my attention than I’ve been giving to him?”

           Rather than answering straight away, Master Splinter contemplated Don long enough for the young turtle to begin to feel uncomfortable.

           “That is an interesting notion,” Master Splinter finally said. “I know that Leonardo finds your support to be invaluable.  Perhaps the thought that you do not have time for him has colored his behavior.  Have you a suggestion on how to learn if this is the case?”

           Don could feel a flush rising to his face. He had begun this conversation in the hopes that Master Splinter would try to do something to snap Leo out of his funk.  Now his father was handing that task over to him.

           Maybe Don was getting his wish after all. Master Splinter _was_ doing something; he was delegating.

           “I guess talking to him would be a good start,” Don said slowly. “If he’ll talk to me that is.”

           “Then you should give him the opportunity,” Master Splinter, standing up to indicate that their conversation was over. “Perhaps now would be a good time, before it grows much later and his resentments fester.”

           Don got up too, bowing to his father before leaving the room. Contemplating the stairs, Don had to ask himself what kind of vibe he’d been giving off lately that caused his family members to feel the need to exploit him.  Now he even felt as though Master Splinter was jockeying him into a position where he had to tackle something that was unpleasant.

           Amend that; everyone but Leo had manipulated him. Leo had voiced his concerns but hadn’t pushed Donny to do anything.  He’d even offered to help Don and had gotten his overtures thrown back in his face.

           No wonder Leo hadn’t been in the mood to interact with anyone. It really was up to Don to speak to him and explain things.  He’d told Raph that he would, though he had no idea how to ease into that subject.

           Before he could set a foot on the staircase, Raphael suddenly appeared at his side.

           “What did Master Splinter want?” Raph asked.

           “To talk about Leo,” Don said.

           Raph looked up towards Leo’s room. “Yeah, I guess he is acting . . . weird.  I sort of expected him to tear into us head on the way he did last time.  He hasn’t said two words to me or Mikey today.”

           “To me either,” Don said. “Master Splinter said I should try to get him to open up.”

           “You’re the one to do it,” Raph acknowledged.

           Once more there was the innuendo that Don’s words carried more weight with Leo than anyone else’s. Don wanted to resent the implication, but he didn’t have the time or energy to have that argument with Raph.  Don had a feeling that he’d need all he had for his talk with Leo.

           So all Don said was, “Wish me luck.”

           He didn’t wait for a response, instead climbing the stairs quickly and going directly to Leo’s room. Don listened for a moment and of course heard nothing, so he tapped on the door.

           “Enter.” Leo’s voice didn’t sound at all welcoming, but Don availed himself of the invitation and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

           Leo was sprawled on his bed, his shell propped against the wall and a thick book open in his hands. When he closed it on his finger to look up, Don saw that it was one of his brother’s many tomes on military strategy.

           “Could we talk a minute?” Don asked, surprised his voice didn’t shake with how nervous he was feeling.

           “About what?” Leo asked coolly. He didn’t invite his brother to sit so Don remained standing, his hands clutched together behind his back.

           “About Raph coming out of my room this morning and going in to shower with me,” Don said bluntly.

           Leo eyed him without giving away a hint of emotion. “Why should what you do in private be any concern of mine?”

           So Leo had decided not to make this easy on him. Don should have expected that.  He was the one who’d kept telling Leo that he could handle his own affairs, essentially saying that Leo should butt out.  Leo was now throwing that back in his face.

           The coldness of his demeanor was too much for Don, whose legs had begun to tremble. Walking to the bed, Don plopped down near his brother’s feet and folded his hands in his lap.  Looking down at them, he saw his tension reflected in how tightly he was gripping his own fingers.  He knew that Leo probably saw it as well.

           “There’s no way I can stop,” Don admitted, his voice low. This was absolutely not what he wanted to say; he’d meant to find some way to appease Leo’s concerns and frustration with him, but what popped out was the exact truth.

           A quick glance at Leo’s face showed him that his brother was gazing at him steadily, as though looking into Don’s head. Returning to the study of his fingers, Don waited to see if Leo would say anything.

           Finally he did. “Go on.”

           The tightness in Don’s chest only increased at those two words. “They need what I can give them,” he said.  “I’ve never considered how alone we are.  I mean, I know the truth of that, but it isn’t something I’ve dwelt on.  Apparently Raph and Mikey have.  Maybe that’s why they are less content to remain underground and are more drawn to what the topside world has to offer then I’ve ever been.”

           “Is that a reason to . . . ,” Leo stopped himself. “Never mind.  Continue.”

           Don had a feeling he knew what Leo had been about to ask.  “Yes it is,” he answered anyway.  “Maybe I’m not as into physical comfort as they are, but it brings me a certain level of satisfaction to be able to offer it to them.  I’m not losing anything by giving them my body, Leo.  In fact, I’m gaining something.  They open up to me about things, about feelings, that they would never have shared before.  If I can relieve them of some of the discontentment they’ve felt, shouldn’t I do that?”

           He was well aware of how pleading the last sentence had sounded and couldn’t bring himself to look at Leo because of that.

           “You do realize that’s completely counter to the assurances you’ve been giving me all along,” Leo said. “At first you shrugged it off as a medical procedure, then it was about quality of life and certain necessities.  Now you talk as if this is a permanent thing; that you are in a relationship with your brothers.  I’m supposed to take your word for it that you’ve accepted this as normal, but you’re sitting here on my bed and you’re trembling while you try to explain it to me.”

           “It’s because I don’t want to feel caught between you three,” Don wailed desperately. “Being needed is what _I_ need.  I know that sounds irrational, but it’s the truth.  Please say you don’t hate me for that.”

           Leo blinked rapidly, as if surprised at Don’s outburst. “I don’t hate you,” he said.

           “You just don’t want to have anything to do with me,” Don said pitifully.

           Sighing deeply, Leo tossed his book aside and sat up so that he was close to Don. “What would you have me do?” he asked.  “You told me to let you handle the situation and assured me it wasn’t getting away from you when it was clear to me that it was.  Now you want to accept including a sexual component into your sibling bond with Raph and Mikey.  Free will is there for a reason.  I could see from the beginning that you weren’t interested in sex, but you’ve obviously gone all the way with Raph.  The only option you’ve left me with is to shut my mouth and avert my gaze.”

           “I don’t want you to do that,” Don said quickly. “You separate yourself from your brothers that way and it’s not good for any of us.”

           Without thinking about it, Don grasped one of Leo’s hands between his own and pulled it to his chest.

           “Donny . . . .” Leo began, though he didn’t try to pull away.

           “Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it,” Don said, staring into Leo’s eyes. “Just stay with us, okay?”

           He found himself leaning towards Leo, unsure of what he should do next. Don felt as though Leo’s eyes were boring directly into his heart, seeing something there that Don himself had yet to acknowledge.

           That moment slowed, time seeming to come to a standstill. Don rather hoped that it had.

TBC…………


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 7,172 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 10 rated: NC-17

            What had felt like an eternity was actually only a brief moment which came to an abrupt end when Leonardo gently tugged his hand out of Donatello’s grasp.

            Rather than pulling it away though, Leo flattened his palm against Don’s chest, just above his heart.

            “What I want . . . .” Leo said, pausing to flick his tongue across his lips.  “What I want is that you don’t lose yourself to anyone else’s needs, Donny.  No matter what happens, no matter what your brothers think that they need you to be, you stay true to yourself.”

            Don cleared his throat, trying to push down the emotions that kept him from speaking.  “If I could add this physical component to my relationship with Raph and Mikey without surrendering myself to it, would that be a bad thing?”

            Leo searched his eyes, as though reading Don.  “I’m not sure you can slide sex onto your work schedule as easily as you would making repairs to the Battle Shell,” he said.  “Physical intimacy precludes detachment, Donny.  For one thing, your body responds whether your emotions are wholly into the act.  You either acknowledge that it’s bringing you some enjoyment, or you continue to try and justify an orgasm as a biological function, in which case you’re beating yourself up because you don’t really want someone doing that to you.”

            “I’m ambivalent,” Don admitted.  He was surprised at how perceptive Leo was on the subject and relieved to have someone he could talk to about how _he_ was feeling.  “Of course my body . . . responds.  I mean, there’s nothing physically wrong with me so if properly stimulated it should respond, right?”

            “You’re male, so yes,” Leo said.  “I believe it’s different for women because intimacy is as much a mental process as it is a physical one.  Something to do with nature and reproduction that I’m sure you understand better than I do.  Just because your body responds, it doesn’t mean that you want what’s happening to you.”

            “I know that,” Don replied quickly.  “They aren’t raping me, Leo.  I . . . I simply don’t have the same level of interest in sex that Raph and Mikey do, but it seems that they both want that from _me_.”

            “Not from each other,” Leo said, understanding.  “It would solve everything if they did, wouldn’t it?”

            “Yes,” Don acknowledged, looking down at his hands again as Leo’s left his chest.  “It’s more than just sex for them.  There’s something about being that close to someone, something that’s visceral, that they seem to need.  Something I apparently give them that can’t be satisfied by anyone else.”

            “It’s this, Donny.  This gentle compassion that’s an inherent part of your nature,” Leo said.  “Being emotionally vulnerable is the greatest vulnerability of all.  It’s exposing your deepest self; the part of you that can be mortally wounded if shared with the wrong person.  Raph and Mikey love each other, but if upset or angered, they would unintentionally use what they knew to wound one another.  They are in essence fighters with a need to win.  When you have to fight you do so very well, but that isn’t your basic nature.  You would never use something they’d said or done against them; against any of us, even if you were upset.  That’s an entirely different level of trust and it’s the kind necessary for a true intimacy to flourish.”

            Don stared at him with wide eyes.  “But what you’re saying is that you know what Raph and Mikey want from me and that it isn’t just about sex.”

            “Sex is still a component in this,” Leo said.  “If you are performing acts that you’ve been manipulated into doing, you’ll eventually resent them for it.  That resentment could manifest itself in ways that aren’t healthy for you or for the family.  They’ll feel it, Donny.  Things could turn very bad for all of us and for you in particular.”

            “Leo, what should I do?” Don asked outright.  “I’ve never thought about sex the way they do, the way they always have.  I don’t hate it though and I think that I do enjoy what comes after, when they’re holding me like I’m important and sharing thoughts that I never imagined I’d get to hear.  It’s kind of nice to sleep next to someone who you totally trust.  It’s nice to have that warmth and companionship.”

            A corner of Leo’s mouth lifted.  “I doubt they would be so invested in this if they didn’t feel those things as well.”  The small smile faded.  “Your rush to assure me that the sex you’re having with them isn’t rape tells me that it’s crossed your mind, or theirs, or both.  Why don’t you elaborate on that?  I know it isn’t a comfortable topic, but I can’t express an opinion about something I don’t understand.”

            The subject was coming dangerously close to the arrangement Don had made with Raph and Mikey and he had to think hard about how to phrase his response.  As much as Don, in that moment, wanted to tell Leo everything, he still had concerns about Leo’s state of mind.

            “There’s no _force_ involved,” Don said.  “I could say no at any time.  It just doesn’t excite me or even interest me beyond purely scientific curiosity.  But it’s _them_ ; what they say and how they act.  Like with Mikey.  He was well and truly depressed at the thought of being forever alone, at never experiencing the intimacy of love.  I’ve never seen him like that.  When he told me that we’ll never be as close to anyone as we are with each other, I realized how right he was.”

            “Because of our mutation,” Leo said wisely.  “Not human; not animal.  Somewhere between and the only ones of our kind.”

            Don shrugged.  “I suppose those thoughts have crossed your mind too.  It was his _desperation_ , his need, which made me want to offer him something.  I only meant to kiss him but I should have known that would escalate.”

            “How could you know when you don’t have a real interest in sex?” Leo asked, astute as always.  “It went farther then you meant it to because Mikey got excited and you felt guilty for winding him up.  Is that right?”

            “Yes,” Don admitted, his face feeling flushed.  “Afterwards, the next morning, he said that he doesn’t understand why we don’t deserve to have what every other living thing gets to have.  It made me think that just because it’s not a priority for me, I shouldn’t begrudge Mikey.”

            “Was that the morning he did so well at practice?” Leo asked.

            “It was.  He surprised me as much as you, maybe more so,” Don said.  “I mean, I’ve always known that Mikey has that potential in him, but to see it happen was breathtaking.  Afterwards, when I thought that being with me had made him feel that complete, I couldn’t help experiencing a touch of pride.”

            “I can see that,” Leo said.  “But Donny, you were distracted and not yourself during that same practice session.  Your . . . coupling with Mikey may have had a positive effect on him, but at what price?  The same applies to Raph.  Sex may mellow him and you might take a certain measure of satisfaction from that, but now you’re sitting here on my bed looking confused and unhappy.”

            “They’re both at a point where they believe that this has become the new normal for us,” Don said, refraining from saying that it was partly due to their ‘arrangement’.  “I think I can gain satisfaction from other components of the intimacy, enough to counter the lack of desire that I have for sex.

           “But . . . but I suppose my primary concern is you. I’d hate for you to worry about me, about what we’re doing.  I’d hate for you to feel . . . left out or that our having sex is wrong.  I suppose it’s weighing on my conscious that we might upset or hurt you in some way.  I’d give anything to have this work for all of us, but not at your expense, Leo.  If you want this to stop, then it will and Raph and Mikey will have to live with that.”

            Once again Leo seemed to study him before speaking.  “One of the first things that you said when you entered my room was that there was no way you could stop.  You assured me that Raph and Mikey _need_ what you can give them.  You’ve argued both sides of this debate, the pros and cons, and I’ve listened.

            “Now you tell me that if I want to put a stop to this, you’ll adhere to my wishes.  What you’re asking of me is that I make the decision; that as the leader of our team, the onus is on me to say what action you’ll take.

            “Donny, while this could have repercussions on how we function as a team, it is more a problem of how this affects us as a family.  There are certain considerations that have to be taken into account, one of which is the question of incest.”

            “I’ve thought hard about that,” Don said in a low voice.  “I’ve pointed that out to both Raph and Mikey.  Raph reminded me that at the core of it all, we’re turtles.  Our basic instincts are that of turtles.  Maybe that’s why they’ve come to me for sex.  It’s what they’d do if we’d never mutated.”

            “I’ve thought hard about it too, ever since I first learned that Raph had made overtures,” Leo said.  “I realized that my primary concern when you told me you’d helped Raph masturbate wasn’t about the fact that we’re brothers, that came later, but that you were being asked to do something that you didn’t want to do.  That’s been my concern all along.”

            Don frowned, trying to understand what Leo was saying to him.  “So the . . . _incest_ part of the equation doesn’t cause you problems?”

            Rather than answer him directly, Leo said, “When I meditate, there are times that my mind goes deep into the most primitive parts of my nature.  I see and feel what it is to be a turtle.  It helps me to understand who I am at my center.  Beyond the mutation, beyond Bushido and honor and duty, there resides the soul of a turtle.  I had an epiphany that therein lies our conscience.  We have to combine the moral sense that has been taught to us with who we are at our very foundation.”

            “Then turtle incest is not incest at all?” Don asked.

            “Incest applies to humans,” Leo said, looking meaningfully at Don.  “We aren’t human.”

            “But what about Master Splinter?  What will he think?” Don asked.

            “If you decide to continue to have intercourse with Raph and Mikey, you’ll have to inform him of it,” Leo answered.

            “If I decide . . . .” Don began and then stopped, not knowing how to continue.

            “I’m not going to make this decision for you,” Leo said.  “What I will assure you of is that I will support to my fullest any choice you do make, with a caveat.  That you make the decision of your own free will; that you do what _you_ want to do without regard for what anyone else may want.”

            “Stay true to myself,” Don murmured, repeating what Leo had told him earlier.

            Reaching out to grip Don’s shoulder, Leo added, “And that you make your decision without regard for how you think I might feel about the whole thing.  Donny, if I know, truly _know_ , that you are making choices of your own free will, then I won’t separate myself the way you seem to fear.”

            “Okay,” Don said in a small voice.

            “If the steps the three of you are taking now are a part of our evolution, then it should move seamlessly into our lives,” Leo said.  “Raph will find a level of contentment, as we’ve already seen, Mikey will mature and gain focus, as he’s shown us, and you will find serenity in your actions.  You won’t look as though you’re walking on hot coals all of the time, or be so preoccupied with private thoughts that you can’t fight.  This cannot have a negative impact on our team.”

            “I understand,” Don said.  “What about you?”

            Leo shook his head and squeezed Don’s shoulder.  “Don’t trouble yourself over me.  I’m not part of this equation.”

            “But you are,” Don argued.  “You talked about getting in touch with your center.  Wouldn’t that mean that you have primal needs that have to be met?”

            The expression on Leo’s face smoothed out, until it was as enigmatic as it had been when Don had first entered the room.  “Let’s not worry about what my needs may or may not be,” he said.  “What I’ve been trying to express to you is that your fundamental concern should be focused inwards.  I know that being needed is important to you.  It shouldn’t be all that you are.  I see you as so much more, what I want is for you see yourself that way as well.”

            “But Leo, being leader doesn’t mean you can’t have something for yourself,” Don said, not sure why he felt as though he wanted to offer himself to Leo.  “You can’t always give without taking a little.”

            Leo removed his hand from Don’s shoulder.  “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?  Let me worry about myself, Donatello.  Right now, deciding what you want to do should be what is uppermost in your thoughts.”

            It sounded very much like a dismissal and since Don couldn’t continue what was becoming a circular argument, he took it as such.

            “I guess I’ll go to my room and do some . . . meditating of my own,” Don said as he stood up.  “I’m sorry to have burdened you with all of this.  Maybe we _are_ simply evolving, in which case the weight of it shouldn’t fall on your shoulders.”

            As Don headed for the door, he didn’t see Leo stand up, or hear him cross the room.  A hand on his arm, turning him around, was the first indication that Leo had moved.

            Leo gripped Don’s biceps firmly, piercing Don with his gaze.  His jaw shifted, as though Leo was clenching his teeth, perhaps trying to bite back words that he didn’t want to say.

            “Donny, you have to give me credit for knowing how much weight I can handle,” Leo finally said.  “I know that you care.  I’ve always known, and I . . . I cherish that.  I cherish you.  All I ask is that you revere yourself as much as I do.  Can you do that for me?”

            For the first time Don found himself actively wanting to hold one of his brothers, perhaps even to kiss one.  He wouldn’t make that type of overture though; he still had no idea what Leo’s personal thoughts on that subject were.

            Instead, Don said softly, “I can do anything for you.”

            The mask that Leo had lowered over his face lifted enough for him to display a small smile.  He released Don and moved around him to open the door, closing it quietly once Don had exited the room.

            Don walked to his room as if in a daze.  Messages from his senses reached him; the scent of food wafting up from the kitchen, the sound of the television and the faint murmur of his brother’s voices, and most strongly, the residual feeling of Leo’s hands against his skin.

            Though not as adept at deep meditation as his brother, Don was still an excellent practitioner.  Whilst Leo tended to surround himself with candles, using their glow and the hiss as they burned as a focal point, Don preferred white noise as his background.

            Turning on the small machine that provided him with that sound, Don sat in the middle of his throw rug.  Breathing deeply, he exhaled to release the turbulence from his mind and slowly closed his eyes.

            He had no idea how long he’d been meditating when a light tap on his door pulled him from his trancelike state.  Don had just opened his eyes when Mikey peeked into the room.

            “Hi!  I was wondering where you’d disappeared to,” Mikey said as he entered.

            Mikey was carrying a bundle of freshly dried bedding and that’s when Don remembered that he’d put his sheets into the wash earlier.

            Standing, Don reached over to turn the sound machine off and said, “Thanks Mikey.  I completely forgot about those.”

            “No problem,” Mikey responded with a grin, going directly to the bed.  Rather than depositing the bundle there for Don to deal with, Mikey began pulling the fitted sheet onto the mattress.

            “You don’t have to do that,” Don said hurriedly.

            “Don’t have to, but I want to,” Mikey said, smoothing the flat sheet atop the fitted one and then placing the blanket on top of that.  As he stuffed a pillow into its case, he added, “You missed lunch and it’s getting close to dinner.  I hope you weren’t planning to miss that too.”

            There was the slight sound of a question in that statement, which is what Mikey had intended.  “I might have if you hadn’t come in,” Don said truthfully.  “I lost track of time.”

            Turning to face him, Mikey said, “That must have been some talk you had with Leo if it sent you into your room to meditate.”

            Again there was an underlying question inherent in Mikey’s comment.  “I suppose you can guess what the subject involved,” Don said.

            “Don’t have to guess,” Mikey said, taking a seat on the edge of Don’s bed.  “Raph spends the night with you having sex, Leo already freaked out about that once, and then he goes even more silent than normal.  Then Master Splinter is worried about him but sends you to talk to Leo instead of doing it himself.  Afterwards, you ignore all those ten million projects you’re always fussing at me that you have to take care of to spend a few hours meditating.  So what’s the verdict?  Are we going celibate again?”

            Leave it to Mikey to shoot from the hip.  With a sigh, Don propped himself against the edge of his desk and said, “No.”

            Rather than looking relieved, Mikey pinned him with an intense blue stare.  “Is that no because you _want_ to have sex with us or ‘cause you want us to treat Leo with kid gloves?”

            Sometimes Mikey was too insightful for his own good.  “Both,” Don conceded.  “That’s why I decided to spend some time meditating.  Leo said I need to be true to myself and to my nature.  He saw in his meditation that at the very core of our being we’re turtles.  That eased the question of incest to a non-factor for him and I needed to see that for myself.”

            Mikey’s brow knit.  “So if he doesn’t think that it’s incest, what’s bothering him?”

            Don pressed his lips together, knowing he was going to address a touchy subject.  Biting the bullet, he said, “That I might be having sex with you guys against my will.”

            Rather than reacting emotionally to that revelation, Mikey asked, “Are you?”

            If Don couldn’t be completely honest with Leo, he could at least try with Mikey.  “I was, at first.  Sex has never interested me.  To be truthful, it still doesn’t.  But I’ve come to realize that I do enjoy how close I am to you and Raph afterwards.  I care very deeply for both of you and sex seems to strengthen our bond.  I very much want to preserve that feeling.  Is that something you can accept?”

            Mikey tilted his head to the side as he contemplated his answer.  “We~ll, it would be nicer if you liked sex as much as I do, but the overall intimacy is what I want most and it sounds like you’re saying you want that too.”

            “I do,” Don said.

            He watched as Mikey got up and moved over to him.  Straightening, Don returned Mikey’s embrace and willingly offered his mouth when Mikey pressed in for a kiss.

            “That’s nice,” Mikey murmured against Don’s lips after a few minutes.

            Since Don hadn’t felt anything one way or the other, he replied, “Yes it was.  But now isn’t the time for further exploration.  I need to check Raph’s hand and . . .  oh shell!”

            Mikey released him and stepped back with a worried look.  “What?”

            “Pharmacy,” Don answered, remembering his conversation with Raph.  Having made the decision to continue having intercourse with his brothers, Don wanted to lay in supplies.

            “You need some stuff for Raph?” Mikey asked.

            “Yes, that and a few other items,” Don said, choosing not to elaborate.  “Can you go with me later?”

            “You’d rather go with me than Leo?  Need some stuff you don’t want him to see?” Mikey asked astutely.

            “Let’s say I don’t want to rub things in his face,” Don said.

            Mikey chuckled.  “I suppose if you don’t care for sex then you don’t know what a sexual innuendo is.”

            When Don realized what Mikey was alluding to, he blushed furiously.  “You know what I meant.”

            “I do, but I like watching you change color,” Mikey said impishly.  “Are you going to tell Leo we’re going shopping, or should I?”

            “I’ll do it,” Don said.  “Has he been in his room all of this time?”

            “Nope,” Mikey answered, leading the way to the door.  “He came out a short time after you went to your room.  He talked to Master Splinter for a little while, then he invited Raph to spar.”

            Don stopped mid-step, which made him stumble slightly.  “They _sparred_?”

            “Yep.  They kept it light and practiced with different weapons so it wouldn’t get too intense.  Raph didn’t use his right hand at all,” Mikey said.

            It was hard to know if he should feel relieved about that or not.  Don told himself that at least Leo was interacting with his family again, though he had to wonder about the conversation he’d had with Master Splinter.

            They parted company downstairs; Mikey off to the kitchen to perform some dinner magic, and Don to wrangle Raph.  He found both Raph and Leo in the dojo, doing sit ups.

            “Can I borrow Raph?” Don asked, loathe to interrupt a tranquil moment between the pair.  “I’d like to check that right hand before dinner.”

            Raph was already getting up as Leo said, “Not a problem.  Is it healing okay?”

            “Better than I expected actually,” Don said.  “It’s nearly good as new.  I’m needing a few items again and thought I’d take Mikey with me on a pharmacy run.  We can combine the trip with a stop at the market because I’m sure we’re running short of some things.”

            Leo gave him a knowing look before returning to his sit ups.  “Don’t let Mikey run you all over town,” he warned.  “Remember that the Foot are still out there searching for us.”

            “We’ll be careful,” Don said, glad that Raph hadn’t offered to join them.

            Once they were in the infirmary, Raph said, “I didn’t ask to go with ya’ two because I knew Leo would think we had to make it a foursome.”

            Gathering his medical supplies, Don said, “He would have.  I know you’re stir crazy, but with that hand . . . .”

            Raph laughed.  “Yeah, yeah.  I know it word for word.  Believe it or not, I’m doing good, Donny.  Seeing Leo come out of his room after your talk and act like himself again helped.  Seeing ya’ looking kinda peaceful helps more.  Or maybe I’m reading something that ain’t there?”

            Removing the light dressing he’d placed on Raph’s hand, Don began to examine his palm.  “Funny, Mikey came up to ostensibly make my bed for me, when he really just wanted to know if Leo had changed my mind about having sex with you two,” he said bluntly.  Looking up, Don continued, “He didn’t even try.  All he asked is that I decide for myself what I want to do without regard for what others want.  And before you ask, I’ve chosen to stick to our arrangement.”

            He wasn’t sure if Raph wanted to explore that answer further because all his brother said was, “Cool.”

            Raph’s hand looked remarkably well and if Don hadn’t been used to the healing properties of their mutation, it would have amazed him knowing how severe the burn had been only twelve days earlier.  Again he applied only a thin gauze covering, deciding that the next day he’d leave off the bandages altogether.

            During dinner Mikey monopolized the conversation, drawing Leo into his discussion as frequently as possible.  For his part, Leo was genial and Don was hard pressed to see a hint of the brooding temperament he’d displayed earlier in the day.

            Leo offered to help Mikey clean up the dinner things, telling his younger brother to make a list of whatever he needed to stock up on.  Since that was a good idea, Don went to the infirmary and did the same thing, though he didn’t write ‘anal lubricant’ on his list.  It wasn’t as though he was going to forget that item, and it wasn’t something he wanted to see in his own handwriting.

            It was after eleven p.m. before Don and Mikey left the lair.  They had to wait for traffic to die down and for stores to be closed.  On their way out Leo admonished them to keep their shell cells handy, to remain vigilant, and to not go far.

            Usually Mikey would have replied with something slightly mocking, or tease Leo about being a mother hen, to which Leo would frown and look even more worried.  Mikey did none of those things, instead he listened attentively to Leo’s warnings and assured his brother they would be doubly careful.

            As it turned out, Mikey hadn’t only said that to appease Leo; he’d meant it.  Since the bodega they wanted to shop at closed before the pharmacy, they went there first.  Don left money under the register while Mikey gathered the groceries he needed.

            By the time they were finished the pharmacy had been closed for a quarter of an hour.  Careful to check that none of the employees were still inside, Don disabled the alarm system and the pair entered through the back door.

            Along with restocking his supply of gauze, wraps, and bandages, Don grabbed a large bottle of antibacterial body wash.  Mikey eyed the item though he refrained from asking about it, but when Don approached the aisle containing condoms and lubricant, he became more verbal.

            “I knew that’s why you wanted to come here,” Mikey said triumphantly.

            “This is new to all of us, but some common sense has to come into play,” Don said, hoping that Mikey wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.

            “We should experiment,” Mikey said, picking up a bottle that claimed to be strawberry scented.

            Don took it from his hand and placed it back on the shelf.  “That’s water based,” he told his brother.  “Let’s stick with practical, shall we?”

            Since he didn’t know how much they’d need or when he’d get another chance to stock up, Don chose a brand that his research had assured him would be best for anal intercourse and got several bottles of it.

            While Don was making his choice, Mikey explored the shelves, taking down one product after another and extolling their virtues.  Keeping all of those extra items out of his duffel bag took some effort on Don’s part, but since he was the one on the receiving end, he felt he should have the final say in what they bought.

            He did give in to Mikey on a couple of things, just so his brother wouldn’t pout.  On their way back to the lair, Don wondered just how sexually adventurous Mikey thought they were going to be.  Don hadn’t let his thoughts roam beyond the basic type of intercourse he’d experienced with Raph.  That type of daydreaming was usually done by someone who enjoyed sex, not by those who were apathetic on the subject.

            Leo was waiting up for them when they got home.  Raph and Master Splinter had already turned in, so Don took his purchases to the infirmary to put them away, and Mikey took his to the kitchen to do likewise.

            Opening a cabinet, Don placed the lubricant on a high shelf behind some boxes.  He did not want Master Splinter inadvertently stumbling across them or for those items to practically leap out at Leo if he needed something from the cabinet.  Just because big brother hadn’t been adamant that it all end, it didn’t mean he wanted the reality shoved in his face.

            After he’d finished up, Don stood looking around the infirmary.  Everything had started here, the room that they’d set aside specifically for their own medical care.  Raph had come to him asking for some of that care, but it hadn’t been of a strictly medical nature.

            Don could almost laugh at himself now, remembering how naïve he’d been to believe it was a one-time deal and trying to tell himself it was a therapeutic necessity.  Because sex didn’t interest him, he couldn’t know of its addictive qualities.

            He hadn’t had any time to himself since he’d meditated; not time enough to analyze the choice he’d made.  Or himself for that matter.  Was he doing as Leo asked and staying true to himself by deciding to allow Raph and Mikey to continue to have access to his body?  It felt like the right answer.  He was making them extremely happy and though he got little from the sex act itself, Don achieved a special closeness to his brothers that was itself uplifting.

            Neither Leo nor Mikey were anywhere around when Don headed upstairs.  Making a brief stop in the bathroom, Don left the bottle of body wash in the shower stall.

            When he reached his room, Don frowned upon seeing that his door was closed.  Thinking he should have expected that, Don tried to open it only to discover that it was also locked.

            Don knew he hadn’t closed or locked the door himself.  Just as he was turning towards Mikey’s room, the prankster’s door opened and he made an appearance, wearing nothing but a grin.

            “What’s the matter, soldier?  Locked yourself out of your quarters?  You’re welcome to bunk with me for the night,” Mikey chirped invitingly.

            “You’d better be able to get my door open in the morning,” Don said, walking over to his brother.  “Without breaking the lock.”

            “No sweat,” Mikey said.  “I have a key.”

            That made Don remember something.  “I, uh, need to go downstairs,” he said.  “I forgot to bring any . . . .”

            Before he could finish the sentence, Mikey brought his hand out from behind his back.  In it he held a bottle of the anal lubricant Don had chosen.

            “Sleight of hand,” Mikey bragged.  “The hand is quicker than the eye.  Fast as lightening.”

            “Okay stop,” Don said, though he couldn’t help but chuckle.  “Why didn’t I just come directly to your room after you found out what I needed to pick up from the pharmacy?”

            “I don’t know Donny,” Mikey said, stepping aside so Don could enter his room, after which he closed and locked the door.  “You with that big brain of yours should definitely have anticipated me.”

            Don’s second surprise of the evening was how clean Mikey’s bed was; in fact, the entire area around the bed was free of clutter.

            “I know you like fresh sheets,” Mikey said, suddenly sounding a little shy.  “Does everything look okay?  I even brought up some bottled water in case you got thirsty.”

            At a loss for words, Don could only clear his throat while smiling and nodding at his brother.

            “Okay, stay here a minute,” Mikey directed, darting back towards the door and turning off the overhead lights.  Only the muted gleam of a small desk lamp illuminated the surroundings.

            Feeling nervous, Don pulled his bō staff free and leaned it against the wall.  Before he could do more than that, Mikey was in front of him.

            “Let me help,” Mikey said in a low voice, his hands already working at the knot on Donatello’s belt.

            Flustered, Don simply stood there for a moment and then feeling foolish, reached up to remove his mask.  Mikey gently tugged Don’s belt free, tossing it aside and then slowly sank to his knees, his blue eyes glinting up at his brother.

            Sliding his hands over Don’s plastron, Mikey said, “I love your scutes bro’.  They’re so smooth; not nicked up like the rest of ours.  It’s one of the things that turn Raph and me on, did you know that?”

            Don didn’t know how to respond to that or even if he was supposed to, but he couldn’t stand there saying nothing.  “N . . . no.”

            “Well it’s true,” Mikey said, leaning in to press a kiss to Don’s plastron.  Because he was on his knees, his mouth made contact with the section of softer cartilage beneath which Don’s cock lay hidden.

            Mikey’s lips lingered, his heated breath warming that private area of Don’s body.  Trembling, Don quickly took off his elbow pads, hoping the movement would disengage Mikey’s mouth.

            With a hint of a smile, Mikey tipped back from him and then squatted lower to divest Don of his knee pads.  As Don stripped off his wrist guards, Mikey flattened the palms of his hands against the insides of his brother’s legs and stroked upwards until he encountered Don’s pelvis.

            Don gasped as Mikey began to massage the area, his fingers touching skin that the genius had never realized could be so sensitive.  With surprising speed, Don’s cock began to harden.

            Once more Mikey leaned forward, this time to touch his mouth to the growing bulge beneath Don’s plastron.  Keeping one hand where it was, Mikey used the other to capture Don’s tail, squeezing and stroking it until his brother’s legs were stiff and his toes curling into the floor.

            “Do you like that?” Mikey asked, his lips brushing the widening gap in Don’s plastron.

            Don closed his eyes, squeezing them together hard enough to cause a little pain.  It gave him something to focus on other than the sensations he was experiencing in his lower regions.  That Mikey would coax him into the open was inevitable but Don didn’t want to be standing in the middle of the room with a hard on.

            Releasing Don’s tail, Mikey reached up to touch the back of his brother’s hand, which was clenched into a fist.  “It’s okay, Donny.  Relax.  Come on, we’ll take it to the bed if that’ll make you feel more comfortable.”

            When Don’s hand loosened, Mikey twined their fingers together and then stood up to lead his brother to the bed.  Crawling into the center of the mattress, Mikey gently drew Don down with him.

            As Don lay back, Mikey rolled over to kiss him.  One of Mikey’s hands pressed against Don’s hip but moved no more than that.

            The kiss was deeply sensual and Don was finally able to do as Mikey asked and calm down.  Once his body was no longer rigid, Mikey broke the kiss to look down at Don, his blue orbs shining with tenderness.

            “I know you don’t get the same excitement from this as I do,” Mikey whispered.  “I just want you to feel good too, okay?”

            Don licked his lips and nodded.  “Okay.”

            Mikey nipped at the corner of Don’s mouth.  “Do you know why Raph and I get so aroused by how smooth your plastron is?”

            “No.”  Don’s voice came out in a breathy exhale.

            “It’s because the lack of scars makes us forget how crappy life has been to us at times,” Mikey said.  “It makes us forget that we have enemies, or that survival is hard, or that we have to hide from everyone.  It’s a smooth and beautiful landscape and we love to look at it.”

            Pressing a kiss to Don’s chest, Mikey said, “And touch it.”  Another kiss, this one lower.  “And explore it.”  Lower still.  “And show our appreciation for it.”

            His mouth once again hovered just above the slowly opening section of Don’s groin.  With only his tongue, Mikey licked the portion of Don’s cock that was beginning to show through and the heat was enough to make Donny drop down.

            All Don could do was groan as Mikey’s lips closed around the head of his dick and then churr when his brother’s tongue lapped at the tip.  After a moment Mikey took all of Don’s cock into his mouth, gently sucking on it before licking his way back to the top.

            Shuddering, Don resisted the urge to grasp the sides of Mikey’s head and force him to go faster.  What his brother was doing to him made Don desperate for release.

            Mikey suddenly let Don’s cock drop from his mouth with a final long lick.  Don was panting as he watched Mikey pick up the bottle of lubricant from where he’d chucked it onto the bed.

            When Mikey sat back, Don could see that his brother’s cock was also out and very erect.

            A touch of dismay hit Don as he remembered that just the night before he’d engaged in intercourse for the first time.

            “M . . . Mikey,” Don stuttered, getting his brother’s attention.  “Go s . . . slow please?  I’m still sore from . . . from last night.”

            Mikey’s grin was warm.  “No worries, bro’.  It’s not for you, it’s for me.”

            Don’s eyes widened in astonishment.  He didn’t fully process what Mikey had said until his brother sprawled out on his back and opened his legs.

            “You . . . you want me to . . . ?” Don couldn’t finish the sentence as he rolled onto his hip to look at Mikey.

            “Please, Donny?  I want to know what it feels like and you’re the only one I’d trust to treat me right,” Mikey said, holding the bottle up to Don.

            Staring at it, Don at last fully understood all of the ramifications that came with being his brother’s single sexual outlet.  It wasn’t simply what they wanted to do to him, it’s what they wanted him to do _with_ them.

            He also knew why Mikey had used his mouth to nearly bring Don to orgasm.  The need for release was so strong that Don didn’t say a word as he took the lubricant from Mikey.

            Pouring a generous amount onto two of his fingers, Don emulated what Raph had done to him and painted the area around Mikey’s opening before pushing a single finger partway inside his brother.  The one difference was that he moved slower than Raph had, being more patient and very aware of the damage he could inflict if he weren’t careful.

            Rather than the pained expression Don expected to see, Mikey’s mouth gaped open, his eyes partway shut in what appeared to be ecstasy.

            “Are you okay Mikey?” Don asked.

            “Dude!  That’s feels amazing!  Keep going,” Mikey urged.

            As enthusiastic as Mikey was, Don wasn’t going to take chances.  Applying more lubricant to his finger, Don slowly sank it up to the last knuckle inside Mikey.  He turned it a few times, his eyes locked on Mikey’s face, before pumping it in and out of him.

            At one point Mikey’s hips bucked and he gasped.  Pre-cum spurted from his cock and one of Mikey’s hands twisted in the sheets while the other came up to wrap around the base of his dick.

            “More, give me more,” Mikey begged.

            Taking a breath, Don inserted two fingers, stretching Mikey even more.  By now, Mikey was grinding his ass against Don’s hand and practically crushing his own cock.

            “Donny, fuck me now,” Mikey husked.  “I’m gonna blow my load if you don’t hurry.”

            Shaking slightly, Donatello spread lube onto his own cock and then positioned himself over his brother.  As a way to rationalize what he was about to do, Don told himself that this was a good chance to perceive the mechanics of intercourse and then he penetrated Mikey.

            The tightness that folded itself around the head of his cock was the first thing Don experienced.  It was surprisingly enticing and encouraged Don to proceed.

            Mikey’s churrs filled the room, growing in intensity as Don fully sheathed himself in his brother’s ass.  For a moment Don didn’t move.  Though titillated by the heat and the firm pressure on all sides of his cock, Don couldn’t quite come to grips with the fact that he was expected to screw his brother.

            Seeming to sense Don’s dilemma, Mikey bucked his hips again, this time as encouragement.  The movement made Don’s cock slide partway back and the friction was enough to make the genius’ instincts kick in.

            Thrusting into his brother, Don began to fuck Mikey in earnest, relinquishing his higher self for the more animalistic side of his nature.  Mikey bent his knees, planting his heels into the mattress as he pushed into Don’s drives, simultaneously jerking on his own cock.

            Lost to his senses, Don rutted into Mikey, seeking his orgasm.  Mikey began to say Don’s name over and over, as though it were somehow now the only word he knew.

            With a shout, Mikey abruptly climaxed, his cum splashing on his chest and stomach.  The muscles in his ass clamped down around Don’s cock and began to spasm all along its length until the feeling sent Don over the edge.

            Cumming inside Mikey, Don’s hips jerked a few times before he thrust them forward and held himself still.  Due to the tightness around his dick, Don could feel his cock pumping out ejaculate, making the sensation much more profound.

            Mikey’s feet slid along the sheets until his legs flopped down onto the bed.  His hand fell away from his dick and he let out a sated sigh.

            After his release, Don’s brain came back online and he pulled out of his brother.  Looking down, Don could see his cum dripping out of Mikey’s ass.

            Swallowing thickly, Don couldn’t seem to manage to look away.  It was only when Mikey sat up and lifted Don’s chin that the older turtle could look at something else.

            “Thank you, Donny,” Mikey said softly, pressing a kiss to Don’s mouth.  Embracing him, Mikey pulled Don down next to him and then grabbed the blanket to throw over both of them.

            It was only after Mikey had fallen asleep, his warmth still enveloping his brother that Don’s trembling finally stopped.

TBC………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This provocative image was created for this story by the talented Puparella on InkBunny  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,346 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 11 rated: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This provocative image from part 10 was created for this story by the talented Puparella on InkBunny  
> 

            Mikey lay snoring gently at Don’s side, his even breathing tickling his brother’s neck.  Though Don had felt sleepy after their coupling, he hadn’t managed to actually fall asleep.

            His mind would not turn off.  It continued to replay the events of the evening as though unable to process the fact that somehow, despite his lack of interest in sex, Don had been coerced into topping Michelangelo.

            Perhaps it was Mikey’s need that drove Don, rather than needs of his own.  He’d expressed something of that to Leo when attempting to explain why he was choosing to continue sexual explorations with two of his brothers.

            Hearing Mikey’s pleas as he’d urged Don into intercourse had fueled the fire in the genius’ loins as much as the physical teasing Mikey had performed.  It was already clear from earlier encounters that Raph and Mikey could arouse Don into responding to their sexual overtures, he just hadn’t known they’d ever ask him to play a dominant role.

            Coming to grips with the fact that he’d penetrated his younger brother was difficult, hence the sleeplessness.  Don had to keep reminding himself that Mikey had begged him to do it; that Mikey had wanted it with a desperation that Don had rarely heard him express.

            Still, Don felt dirty.  Guilt was weighing on him despite how he’d justified his liaisons with Raph and Mikey to both himself, to Leo, and to his younger brothers as well.

            That Mikey was not suffering from such a heavy conscience was obvious in how soundly the younger turtle slept.  He was curled against Donatello, one arm thrown across his brother’s chest, the fingers on his hand gripping the edge of Don’s plastron.

            Don had to admit that there was something comforting in being held in such a manner.  It was as though, even in his sleep, Mikey was telling him that sharing a bed was about more than mere sex.  That type of assurance was something Don desperately needed.

            He also needed to clean himself up.  It had become apparent to Don that sleep would continue to evade him until he’d washed his most intimate area.  Perhaps removing the crusty, sticky reminder of intercourse from his penis would help Don to feel less dirty about what he’d done.

            Very gently, Don peeled Mikey’s fingers loose and then slid from under the younger turtle’s arm.  He quickly pushed a pillow into the spot he’d occupied, relieved when Mikey grabbed onto it with a sigh and remained asleep.

            Don was halfway to the door when Mikey’s drowsy voice stopped him.  “Where . . . ?”

            “Bathroom,” Don answered quietly.

            “You’re coming back, right?” Mikey mumbled against the pillow.

            “Yes,” Don told him before exiting the room.

            In truth Don had thought to go to his own bedroom for the remainder of the night, but he knew Mikey would be hurt if he didn’t return.  Then he remembered he’d have to pick the lock, since Mikey had secured his door in order to get Don to spend the night with him.

            Once he was in the shower, the warmth of the water gave Don a sense of relief as he stood beneath its cleansing spray.  Applying the antibacterial wash to a cloth, Don scrubbed his body, paying particular attention to his dick.  There were considerations to be taken into account with anal intercourse, things such as an increased chance of infection due to contact with fecal matter.  Don was going to have to talk to Raph and Mikey about it, just to be certain they understood how important it was to clean themselves properly after each encounter.

            Toweling himself vigorously after stepping out of the shower, Don made sure he was thoroughly dry before tossing the towel over the curtain rod and leaving the bathroom.  As he stood outside Mikey’s door, Don once again thought of going elsewhere, but then he heard Mikey murmuring in his sleep.

            Entering the room silently, Don approached the bed and looked down at his brother.  Mikey often talked in his sleep, but certain sounds gave away whether he was having a good or bad dream.  A faint whimper told Don that the current dream was turning bad.

            Very carefully, Don crawled in next to his brother, shifting the pillow aside and curving his body around Mikey’s.  “Shh, it’s okay, Mikey.  I told you I’d come back,” Don whispered against his brother’s head.

            Mikey sighed and immediately settled down.  Glancing at Mikey’s face, Don saw that his brother was now smiling in his sleep.

            It was that image that Don took with him into his own dreams.

            The next thing that Don became aware of hours later was Mikey snuffling his neck.  Though not particularly ticklish, the feeling still made Don chuckle awkwardly and pull his head back.

            “What are you doing?” Don asked.

            Mikey’s blue eyes gleamed at him.  “Smelling you.  You took a shower.”

            There was an almost accusatory sound to that revelation to which Don quickly responded, “Of course I did.  We need to talk about hygiene after sex, especially the kind that involves penetration.  Germs abound in the anal region and . . . .”

            “Not before breakfast Donny,” Mikey said, interrupting him.  “Or during breakfast, or after breakfast, or pretty much anytime.  Shower after sex, got it.  Not immediately afterwards though, right?  I don’t think I could stay awake to hit the showers after having an awesome orgasm.”

            “You know I don’t like taking chances with our health,” Don said.

            “Guess you couldn’t get Raph out of bed night before last, huh?” Mikey asked with an impish grin.

            “I should have,” Don said, not really wanting to discuss what he’d done with Raph.  “I’m going to talk to him about it sometime today.”

            “There’s a lot more to this sex business than just having it, isn’t there?  Lube, prep work, clean up, all sorts of things I’ve never thought about,” Mikey said.  “Mostly I’m focused on the sex.”

            “We all function in differing ways,” Don said carefully.

            “Good sex is about being in the moment,” Mikey said, giving Don a knowing look.  “Maybe you aren’t as into it as Raph and I because you aren’t focusing enough on how great it feels.  I guess you never looked at one of us and wondered what it would feel like to have us hold you or run our hands over your body.”

            “Is that something you’ve thought about before?” Don asked, curious now as to how long Mikey had been harboring his sexual desires.

            “Heck yeah.  I was thinking about it after the very first time I had a wet dream.  I’m pretty sure that dream was about you,” Mikey said.

            Don stared at him, stunned by the revelation.  “But Mikey, you’re talking about _years_.”

            “No lie, bro’.  You’ve been my secret fantasy for a long time.  I always figured it was gonna stay that way forever too,” Mikey admitted.  “I never knew that you were also Raph’s fantasy.”

            “Did he tell you that?” Don asked.

            “He did,” Mikey answered, wiggling in closer to Don and pressing his mouth to Don’s shoulder.  "We decided to be honest with each other after we both realized we’d finally gotten to do some sex stuff with you.  It wouldn’t have been right for either of us to be jealous of the other, considering that would have been like marking territory that wasn’t really ours.”

            “I’m astonished at your remarkable show of maturity,” Don said with a touch of sarcasm.

            “You shouldn’t be,” Mikey said, refusing to be baited by Don’s tone.  “Is there anything in life we haven’t shared?  This is kinda who we are.  It wouldn’t be right to leave anyone out.”

            Don’s immediate thoughts went to Leonardo and then swiftly shied away.  Leo had expressed no interest in engaging in sexual relations with his brothers; there was no reason for Don to include him in that equation.

            “What are you thinking about?” Mikey asked, as though reading Don’s mind.

            Though Don could feel a flush crawling along his skin, he decided to equivocate.  “Breakfast actually.  Coffee.  Work.”

            “Uh huh,” Mikey said, sounding as though he didn’t believe his brother.  “Sure you don’t want to sleep in?  We could do something that would make you have to shower again.”

            Don allowed Mikey to press in for a kiss, careful not to let it become overly stimulating.  Retrieving his tongue from Mikey, Don cleared his throat and said, “The offer’s tempting, but I’m not quite ready for Master Splinter to know what we’ve been doing.”

            To his surprise, Mikey released him and rolled out of bed.  “One family member at a time, right Donny?  We’ve brought Leo around to accepting what we’re doing so that just leaves Sensei.”

            Just how accepting Leo was seemed debatable, but Don didn’t care to argue that with Mikey.  Don was simply glad that his younger brother hadn’t pushed for the truth when the issue of sharing had been broached.

            “It might be best for me to introduce the subject when the time comes,” Don said, swinging his legs around so that he too could rise.  “I hope to be able to explain this in a way that will help Master Splinter to understand how it all came about.”

            “Bet he already has a clue about what’s been going on,” Mikey said, watching as Don pulled on his gear.  “Especially when Leo started wigging out yesterday.  Isn’t that why Master Splinter wanted _you_ to talk to Leo?”

            Don was going to have to get used to the Raph and Mikey grapevine.  Apparently when Mikey had said they’d decided that sharing was the best option, they’d meant everything, including inferences.

            “I’m not ready to start making assumptions without any facts,” Don said.

            “Is that what you’re waiting for with Leo?” Mikey asked.  “Want him to make the first move the way Raph and I did?”

            Don should have known that Mikey wouldn’t hint around for long.  “You know, it is conceivable that Leo hasn’t an interest in sex either,” he responded frostily.  “Projecting your particular desires onto others is a false consensus.  You want Leo to be more like you with respect to sexual needs so you choose to see those attributes in him.”

            “That’s what you think Raph and I are doing with you too, isn’t it?” Mikey asked.  “You say that you don’t think about sex and when we still want it, you think that we’ve convinced ourselves that if we do it right, you’ll end up liking it.”

            “The thought has crossed my mind,” Don said.  “You want me to be honest, don’t you?”

            “I wanted you to be honest with whether or not we’re forcing you to do something against your will,” Mikey said, the happy look he’d worn earlier melting away.  “If you only had sex with me last night because you felt forced to do it, then it wasn’t . . . it wasn’t . . . .”

            Don practically sprang at his brother, wrapping his arms around Mikey and holding him tightly.  “Stop that,” he ordered.  “You didn’t force me to do anything.  I told you yesterday that though I may not find sex to be all that appealing, I do enjoy the intimacy that goes along with the act itself.  Last night _was_ special.  I liked sharing a bed with you and waking up to the sound of you snorting on my neck.”

            Mikey laughed against Don’s shoulder.  “It’s all kinda new and confusing for us, isn’t it Donny?  I love you no matter what, but I really like the extra closeness from having sex with you.”

            “I like it too,” Don assured him.  “Stop worrying about what I’m getting from this change in our relationship or that Leo might somehow throw a spanner in the works.  He knows I’m not giving this up and he’s fine with that.”

            The pair parted, though Mikey continued to watch Don’s expression as he said, “I know that’s what he told you, but he wasn’t nearly as cheerful at dinner last night as he was pretending to be.”

            “That’s only because he wants to be sure none of this is going to cause problems for us as a team,” Don said.  “If we show him that it only makes all of us better, then he’ll have no need for further concern.”

            “In other words, we make with project ‘Peaceful Lair’,” Mikey said humorously.  “Give Leo tons of respect and don’t fight with him, but make sure he doesn’t realize that we’re doing so as part of a master plan.”

            “Yes please,” Don said with a bit of concern over the frivolity with which Mikey approached the situation.

            “I won’t let you down,” Mikey said, suddenly serious.  “I’m gonna hop a shower unless you want me to make you some breakfast first.”

            Don shook his head.  “I don’t need to be spoiled.  It would be best if everything remain as normal as possible.”

            “Okay,” Mikey said, reaching for the doorknob.  “The key to your room is on my nightstand.”

            “Oh, I’d forgotten about that,” Don said, looking over to see that the key was there.

            Before opening the door, Mikey said, “Do me a favor, Donny.  If you’re really worried about making Leo happy, give some thought to what I said about waiting around for him.  There’s a difference between not being interested in sex and having such a deep sense of honor that it gets in the way of going after what it is you do want.”

            Mikey was gone before Don could challenge him on his statement.  Frowning, Don retrieved the key and his bō staff and went to his own room.

            After retrieving his laptop, Don headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  There was no sign of anyone else, but the tea kettle was on the stove top and it was warm, a clear indication that Leo had brewed his favorite beverage.

            Pouring coffee grounds and then water into the coffeemaker, Don prepared a full pot of his own favorite drink.  While he waited for it to brew, he dropped a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster and when they were a golden brown, Don drenched them with honey.

            Sitting at the table with his breakfast, Don opened his laptop and began to read the latest news.  He was so engrossed in one particular story that he didn’t hear Leo enter the kitchen.

            It wasn’t until a shadow fell across his screen that Don realized someone was reading the story over his shoulder.  Turning his head, Don’s mouth nearly brushed against the side of Leo’s face.

            At Don’s surprised gasp, Leo murmured, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.  The headline caught my attention.”

            Continuing to look at his older brother, Don said, “No one saw the perpetrators, but it’s pretty clear who’s responsible for that munitions raid.”

            “The Foot,” Leo said.  His head slowly turned so that he was gazing directly at Don.

            For a moment Don’s breath caught.  Leo’s face was only inches from his, the intensity of his eyes piercing.  Without the sound of his own breathing in his ears, Don could hear his heart hammering in his chest.  Time seemed to have stopped, but in reality it was only a second or two before Don pulled himself together enough to speak.

            “What should we do . . . .?” Don began.

            “Nothing,” Leo said before Don could finish his question.  “We keep this to ourselves.  Raph already wants to retaliate for what they did to us; this will only make him angry.  I think you’d agree that we aren’t up to a fight with Shredder at the moment.”

            The implications were glaring and Don did not fail to catch Leo’s meaning.  Don felt himself flush under Leo’s keen gaze, both from embarrassment and something not so tangible.  His nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, and Don suddenly realized that he was actively seeking for Leo’s scent.

            Almost as if he was aware of what Don was doing, Leo’s eyes changed, his expression becoming less inscrutable.  A small crease showed along Leo’s forehead as though he was asking a non-verbal question.

            A shout from outside the kitchen startled the pair and Leo straightened to look towards the door.  His fingers came down on top of Don’s laptop and he closed it just before Mikey darted into the kitchen, closely followed by Raph.

            Mikey scooted around to the other side of Don’s chair and Raph came to a stop, glaring at the youngest turtle.  “The minute ya’ come out from there I’m gonna pop ya’ one.”

            “What’s going on now?” Leo asked, as if he didn’t really want to know but had accepted his job of peacekeeper.

            “Mikey came down the stairs like his tail was on fire and nearly knocked me off my feet, that’s what,” Raph said gruffly.

            “I’m hungry and the big oaf was blocking the staircase,” Mikey said.

            “I was nearly at the bottom, ya’ could have waited two seconds,” Raph growled.

            Don started to wonder if his request for a little peace and harmony had been too much to ask.  “Guys . . . .” he murmured.

            “The two of you will partner up for sparring,” Leo said firmly.  “You can expend both your energy and frustration with each other at practice.”

            Raph glared at Leo, opening his mouth as if to complain, but caught the look Don was giving him.  Taking a deep breath, Raph merely said, “Suits me fine.  I’m gonna mop the floor with him.”

            “Not if you don’t start moving faster,” Mikey teased, bouncing over to the refrigerator.

            With a disdainful snort, Raph walked around Mikey, who had the fridge door open and was rummaging around inside.  As Raph took down a box of cereal from one of the cabinets, he asked, “Anything in the news Donny?”

            Don glanced at his closed laptop but just managed not to look at Leo too.  “Nothing much.  They found those two kids who were thought to have been kidnapped.  They’d gone to Coney Island without their parent’s permission and missed the last bus home.”

            “Bet their parents don’t even discipline them for doing that,” Raph said as he sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal.

            Mikey set the milk down in front of him.  “Discipline.  Now there’s a word I never thought I’d hear you say.”

            Raph poured milk over his cereal.  “At practice today I’ll even show ya’ what the word means, knucklehead.  Ya’ can’t run away from me in the dojo.”

            “Is that all you’re having for breakfast Donny?” Mikey asked, looking at the remains of the toast on Don’s plate.

            “Since when do you care what anyone else eats?” Raph countered.

            “I don’t care what _you_ eat,” Mikey said.  “Don on the other hand needs food with nutritional value.”

            Raph laughed.  “Talk about someone spouting words they don’t understand.  Hey Donny, ya’ gonna take this bandage off today, right?”

            He waved his right hand at Don who nodded.  “It doesn’t need to be covered anymore.  Just do me a favor and take it easy with that hand.  The flesh is still tender.”

            “I only need one hand to pummel Mikey with,” Raph said with satisfaction.  “Hey!”

            The exclamation was for Mikey, who had dipped his spoon into Raph’s bowl and helped himself to some of his brother’s breakfast.  “I just wanted a taste.  You always hog that cereal.”

            “Eat your own,” Raph said, circling one arm around his bowl protectively.

            Mikey dug into his own bowl and lifted the spoon towards Don’s mouth.  “Here.  Try some of this.”

            Don tilted his head back.  “No thank you.  If I had wanted cereal for breakfast, I would have gotten my own.”

            “Your loss,” Mikey said, transferring the spoon’s contents to his own mouth.  It was clear that he was in a spirited mood and feeling very energized.

            Remembering how his rear had felt after intercourse with Raph, Don could not figure out how Mikey seemed to have suffered no ill effects from their night together.  Granted, the lubricant they’d used was superior to what Raph had, but there still had to be some discomfort. Later Don meant to catch Mikey alone and find out if he needed to use the lidocaine cream.

            “Master Splinter left me in charge of today’s practice session,” Leo said.  “I’ll be in the dojo if anyone wants to get in a little extra training.”

            He left them after making that pronouncement.  For a few minutes his three brothers sat quietly, Raph and Mikey finishing their breakfast and Don sipping his coffee.

            “So what was Leo saying to you before we came in?” Mikey asked, breaking the silence.

            It figured that Mikey would have noticed Leo’s proximity to Don and leaped to conclusions.

            “He wanted to know if I slept well,” Don fibbed.

            “Did you?” Mikey asked, lifting his head to look at Don.

            “Yes I did,” Don answered, his own gaze unwavering.

            “Ya’ two spent the night together, didn’t ya’?” Raph asked with a smirk.

            “We sure did,” Mikey replied, his smile exactly like that of a cat who’d eaten the canary.

            “New rule,” Don said abruptly.  “We don’t discuss our intimacies with each other.  Some things should be private.”

            “Donny’s not as laid-back about sex as we are,” Mikey said with a grin.

            “Maybe he ain’t ready to have ya’ blurting stuff out in front of Leo and Master Splinter,” Raph said, berating his younger brother.  “Sometimes ya’ forget how your voice carries.”

            “Leo already knows what we do,” Mikey argued.

            “That doesn’t mean he needs a constant reminder,” Don told him.  “We’re supposed to be giving Leo less to worry about, not more.”

            “Maybe it only worries him because he wants to be with you too,” Mikey said.

            Don stood up.  “I’ll be in the infirmary when you’re ready for me to look at your hand Raph.”

            He grabbed his laptop off the table and walked out of the kitchen.  The last thing he heard was Raph slapping the back of Mikey’s head.

            It wasn’t long before Raph joined him but during the intervening time all Don could do was pace.  He was feeling extremely restless and ill at ease, as though he was standing on the precipice of some deep chasm that he was afraid he was going to be pushed into.

            His mind kept reverting to the few minutes he’d been alone in the kitchen with Leo.  Try as he might, Don could not push aside the unbidden thoughts that had crept into his conscious mind at being so near his big brother.  How could he be so disinterested in physical pursuits with Raph and Mikey, but have such odd feelings whenever Leo was around?

            “Let’s get this bandage off of my hand,” Raph said without preliminaries as he strode into the infirmary.

            He stood in front of his brother as Don carefully removed the gauze that covered Raph’s palm.  The healed flesh was a lighter color than the surrounding skin, but it looked strong and healthy.

            “Open and close that hand for me,” Don instructed, watching the skin flex as Raph complied with his request.  “Any pain?  Pulling?”

            “Nah, it feels just like new,” Raph said.  “I can’t wait to grip my sai again.”

            “Take it easy,” Don warned.  “All of your old calluses were burned off and it’s going to take a while for your new skin to toughen up.  You don’t want blisters to form so soon after your hand healed.”

            “Waiting around is a bitch,” Raph complained.  “Hell only knows what Shredder and the Foot have been up to since we’ve been sidelined.  They’re probably laughing their asses off thinking they beat us.”

            “It wouldn’t be the first time,” Don reminded him.  “Let them keep underestimating us.  It just makes it sweeter when we do finally strike.”

            Don was startled when Raph suddenly gripped the edges of his carapace and pulled him close.  Grinding his pelvis against Don’s, Raph planted his mouth atop his brother’s and kissed him thoroughly.

            “I like when ya’ talk like that,” Raph said huskily as he broke the kiss.  “The confident tone in your voice turns me on.”

            “It’s got nothing to do with me,” Don said.  “Leo’s the one who comes up with the plans that always put Shredder in his place.”

            As soon as the words left his mouth, Donny saw Raph scowl and recognized his mistake.

            Releasing Don and stepping back, Raph said, “Again with Leo.  Do ya’ even know how many times ya’ talk about him?  For someone who says they ain’t interested in sex, ya’ sure do spend a lot of your energy on Fearless.  I’m starting to think ya’ got a secret hankering for him.”

            “I don’t,” Don argued hotly.  “How easy do you think this is for me?  I’m not used to being at someone’s beck and call twenty-four hours a day.  I respond to your needs, to Mikey’s needs, and somehow I’m not supposed to have anything to give Leo?”

            “What exactly do ya’ want to give him?” Raph asked sharply.  “Have ya’ even thought about that?”

            “My support,” Don answered quickly.  “The respect he deserves.  My loyalty.”

            “Ya’ think you’re the only one who gives him that?  Excuse me for not blindly following his path, but there’s gotta be somebody in this family that’ll call him on his bullshit.  Leo ain’t as perfect as ya’ seem to think he is,” Raph said.

            “I never claimed to think he was perfect,” Don snapped.

            “Just damn close to it, right?” Raph asked.  “Leo the noble.  Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound and ignore his own carnal desires.  Come to think of it, he probably hasn’t had an impure thought in his whole damn life.”

            “What does it matter to you?  You and Mikey are getting what you want,” Don retorted.

            “With strings attached!” Raph roared.  “I might as well be paying a hooker.”

            Don’s fist lashed out to clip Raph’s jaw.  Stunned, Raph stared at his brother, both fists doubled up, his entire body quivering.

            “I ain’t gonna hit ya’ back,” Raph said in a low voice.  “Ya’ know why?  ‘Cause I deserved that.  I don’t even fucking know why I started a damn fight with ya’.  Maybe I’m desperate to have ya’ love me and I feel like ya’ don’t see anyone but Leo.”

            “I do love you,” Don said, his voice shaking, “but we’re a family and we have to find a way to make what we do work for all of us.  Leo’s a big part of that equation.  We can’t ostracize him just because he’s the only one who doesn’t want to share a bed with me.”

            “Ya’ seem so damn sure of that,” Raph said.

            “I am sure of it,” Don stated adamantly.

            “Uh huh,” Raph murmured.  “Ya’ ever asked him?”

            “Of course not,” Don said with exasperation.

            “Maybe for the sake of clarity ya’ should,” Raph said.

            “Well I won’t,” Don told him.  “It’s ridiculous.  Our relationship isn’t like that.  Neither of us have a need for sex.”

            “Keep telling yourself that and maybe you’ll believe it,” Raph said.  “I’ll tell ya’ something about Leo that ya’ don’t seem to know.  The reason I fight with him is because he won’t open up about what’s going on in his head unless he gets pissed.  If ya’ want to know Leo, ya’ have to crack him open.  He pulls away from us and broods otherwise.  Treating him with kid gloves the way ya’ want us to is a sure fire way to alienate him.”

            “You don’t know that for certain,” Don said.  “Besides, you promised to try it my way.”

            “Yeah I did,” Raph acknowledged.  “If it doesn’t work out the way ya’ want it to, are ya’ gonna release me from that pledge without punishing me for it?”

            “Punishing . . . ?”  Don frowned.  A second later he understood that Raph was asking if Don was going to withhold his sexual favors if Raph couldn’t make nice with Leo.

            “You really do think I’m bartering sex, don’t you?” Don asked sourly.  “All I asked is that you and Mikey don’t push Leo unnecessarily or strictly for the fun of it.  We’ve made a life changing decision in choosing to have sex with each other, it’s only fair we give Leo time to adjust.  He’s not an outsider, he’s one of us.”

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  “Only up to a certain point.  Things have happened that he couldn’t control.  I gotta wonder if he’s repulsed by the idea of his brothers having sex, or if he’s jealous that he can’t have ya’ all to himself.”

            “Neither.  He has legitimate concerns over how we’ll function as a team now that we’re intimate with each other,” Don asserted.

            “Ya’ know something, Donny?  I think I’d kinda like to hear that from Leo for myself,” Raph said.  “All of his talking lately seems to be coming through you.”

            A feeling of panic flooded Don’s veins.  “Raphael . . . .”

            “Chill bro’,” Raph said as he walked towards the door.  “What ya’ asked of me was that I don’t attack Leo or his decisions.  I ain’t planning on doing either of those things.  All I want is a chance to hear for myself what he thinks about us screwing each other.”

            Donatello had a sense of foreboding as he watched Raph leave the infirmary.  All of the assurances he’d given Leo that Raph and Mikey would be more stable if they were allowed to experience true intimacy would be meaningless if Raph barreled into their older brother on the subject.

            Whatever Raph meant to do or say, Don felt that he needed to be privy to it.  Raph would violently resent Don trying to intervene or interfere, having made it clear that he meant to confront Leo on his own.

            That did not mean that Don couldn’t find a way to listen in.  The concept of eavesdropping on his family was distasteful to him, but the situation had the potential to be dire.  Don could put aside his personal views on the subject if it would help him keep the peace.

            Sitting down at the small table that served as his desk in the infirmary, Don opened his laptop.  There was a security camera above the entrance to the dojo, its lens aimed towards the main part of the lair.  Because most of his security equipment was salvage, this particular camera also contained an audio device which Don normally did not activate.

            Crossing his fingers that Mikey hadn’t chosen to play some extremely loud video game, Don remotely accessed the controls for the camera and turned on the sound module.

            The first thing he heard was Mikey’s kiai as his younger brother practiced his punches.  Don grimaced; he hadn’t expected Mikey to take up Leo’s offer for extra training, but apparently he had.

            Maybe Raph would forget about his decision to face Leo head on if Mikey was there.  They could all practice together and afterwards perhaps Don could have another go at talking Raph out of confronting Leo.

            Don’s hopes plummeted when he heard Raph call out in a strident voice, “Leo!”

            The sounds that Mikey had been making came to a stop.  Then Leo asked, “How’s the hand?  Is it up to sparring?”

            “That ain’t why I’m here,” Raph said.  “Mikey, if you’re gonna stay in the room then keep your mouth shut.”

            There wasn’t a peep out of Mikey, which led Don to think that the younger turtle had read some of Raph’s intent from his expression.

            “Then why exactly are you here?  This is the dojo, a place for training,” Leo said.

            “I’m here ‘cause the two of us need to talk,” Raph said, sounding both grim and determined. 

            “About what?” Leo asked in an aloof tone.

            “About you and Donny,” Raph answered.

TBC……………


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 6,467 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 12 rated: NC-17

         Sounding adamant, Leo responded to Raph’s statement by saying, “That’s not an issue that should be discussed in the place where we train.”

         “Right here, right now. I don’t care if we _are_ in the dojo.  We’re gonna clear the air about this dance you’re doing with Donny,” Raph repeated stubbornly.

           “Would you care to elaborate?” Leo asked coolly.

            “Drop the act,” Raph growled.  “Ya’ know exactly what I’m talking about.  Don ain’t made a move his whole life without thinking about how you’ll feel about it or asking ya’ for guidance.  Ya’ eat that shit up.  Seeing me and Mikey getting some of his attention is doing a number on your head.  Ya’ need to just come out and admit it.”

            Despite his misgivings about listening in, Don leaned closer to his laptop.  He wished he could look into the dojo, it would have been helpful to see the body language his brothers’ were exhibiting.

            “My only concern over your interactions with Donny are that you two might be pushing him to do things against his will,” Leo shot back.

            “If that was the case, then why do ya’ suppose he’s telling ya’ that we ain’t doing that?” Raph asked.

            “Because he wants to avoid family conflict,” Leo said.  “Because he cares so deeply about this family that he would do anything to preserve it.”

            “So would we all,” Raph said.  “This family is all we got and probably all we’ll ever have.  Sure, we got friends who are close as family, but they’re human.  They’ve got choices.  Ya’ had to know we’d change and need more from each other as we got older.”

            Don was actually surprised at how well Raph was holding it together.  He was making his points in a cogent manner, standing firm without becoming overly aggressive.  As long as he maintained that attitude, things wouldn’t escalate to an all-out fight.  Raph might actually get Leo to talk to him.

            “I expected that maturity would put an end to rash acts,” Leo said, “not foster new ones.”

            “So I guess that means ya’ think we’re rutting like some unthinking animals,” Raph said with a snort.  “Is that really what ya’ believe drives Mikey and me to have sex with Don?  Ya’ can’t tell me that you’re immune to needs or desires, Leo.  I know damn well how ya’ feel about Donny.”

            “That is not the point,” Leo said.  “Apparently _Don_ is immune to both of those things because he’s expressed to me that he doesn’t think about sex.”

            “Maybe not, but he thinks about us.  About _you_ ,” Raph stressed.  “Donny is off the charts smart, Leo.  He’s always working on stuff to make life easier for us, always with his head in the clouds figuring out some theory that we don’t understand and never will.  Most of his projects wouldn’t make sense to anyone that wasn’t a damn genius.”

            “I’m well aware of that,” Leo said.  “What has that to do . . . ?”

            “How the hell are we supposed to hold onto him?” Raph demanded, not allowing his brother to finish the question.  “We can’t relate to his brain.  Maybe he doesn’t see it yet, but Don needs this physical link as much as we do because if we don’t give him a connection to his emotional side, before long he won’t have one.  He might as well be a robot who can’t communicate with us, off in some little world of his own making.”

            Swallowing thickly, Don blinked back the moisture in his eyes.  He’d never heard Raphael speak in such an impassioned manner and it was all the more touching because his brother was talking about _him_.

            “We love Donny,” Mikey said quietly, as though fearful of calling attention to himself, but still needing to add to what Raph had said.  “Maybe we’ve been pushy and demanding, but how else were we supposed to get through to him?”

            “He likes being close to us, Leo.  He likes feeling as if he belongs,” Raph said.  “Maybe sex with us ain’t at the top of his list of fun things to do, but afterwards, when we’re holding him, we can tell that closeness is . . . damn, I don’t know the right words.  Don would know the right words.”

            “Sustaining him,” Leo said softly.

            Don placed a shaking hand to his mouth, choked up by how deeply his brothers cared for him.  This seemed to be what they’d been trying to express to him all along, but Don couldn’t see past the sexual aspect of their liaisons.

            “Yeah, exactly,” Raph agreed.  “We gotta anchor each other.  When I pull Don into bed and make love to him, I know he’s right there with me a hundred percent.  He may not find sex with me to be as great as I’d like, but while we’re together I’ve got someone, I’ve got _Don_ , body and mind.”

            “Coming close to dying makes you think about your life,” Mikey said.  “It makes you wonder why there isn’t more to it than just fighting and surviving.  I want to be loved, Leo.”

            “I love you, Mikey.  Father loves you,” Leo said.

            “I want more than that,” Mikey insisted.  “I want the sex and what comes after.  I want the affection and that feeling you get when you’re holding someone who’s become a part of you.  Someone who really cares about your feelings, someone you know would put you before themselves, someone who would never betray you.  Someone gentle and loving.  I want Donny.”

            “We both do, Leo, and so do _you_ ,” Raph said.  “Ya’ need to get over yourself.  Ya’ can still be a leader and have a lover too.”

            “That doesn’t mean any of us have to be doing this to Donny,” Leo said.  “It seems wrong to ask something of him that he isn’t willing to offer.”

            “Where the hell else are we supposed to go?” Raph asked.  “Don’s the giver, he’s the one who’s used to taking care of our needs.  This set up is the only one that makes sense.  You’re the leader of this team, Leo.  It’s your responsibility to make sure we’re mentally healthy, not just physically fit.”

            Mikey chimed in.  “He’s right, Leo.  Maybe this option isn’t amongst Don’s top choices, but I think he’d rather we go to him with our needs than to try and find other outlets.”

            The implication was there and though Don didn’t have a visual of the dojo, he could almost see it hanging like a physical thing in the air between his brothers.

            “If I can find the discipline to ignore my hormones, you should be able to do the same,” Leo said firmly.  “This existence wasn’t our choice, but it’s one we have to live with and we do that best by respecting each other’s boundaries.”

            “Give me a break,” Raph said, sounding derisive.  “This last week you’ve been strung a hell of a lot tighter than normal.  Don’t give me the bullshit that you’re just worried about the Foot.  You’re beating yourself up for what happened to us.  Hell, I expected ya’ to do that even though you’ve been told that it ain’t your fault.  Ya’ need to find a way to relax, Leo.  Ya’ can’t function at that level for long because something’s gonna snap.”

            “I’m fine,” Leo said.

            “No you’re not,” Mikey chimed in.  “You push too hard, both yourself and us.  That’s when mistakes happen.  You taught me that, bro’.”

            “When’s the last time ya’ jerked off, Leo?” Raph asked abruptly.

            Don gasped, unable to believe that Raph had just come out and asked that.  He could almost see the aloof expression on Leo’s face.

            “That’s none of your business,” Leo answered, sounding taken aback. “It isn’t the sort of question you ask someone, Raph.”

            “I’d almost believe that ya’ don’t,” Raph said musingly.  “I’ll bet ya’ can’t loosen up enough to take care of that kind of need.”

            “I meditate,” Leo said, his voice chilly.

            “Meditation ain’t the same as a good orgasm,” Raph said bluntly.  “If you’re too uptight to jerk off, why don’t ya’ let Donny help with that?  Maybe he ain’t overly enthusiastic about doing me and Mikey, but he’d leap at the chance to wrap his mitts around your dick.”

            Don’s hand fell away from his face and he slapped the table with it.  He’d never expressed any such desire as that to Raph and his brother should not have stated it as a fact to Leo.  It took tremendous willpower not to jump up from his chair and go directly to the dojo to confront Raph.

            “That was crude and uncalled for,” Leo replied, his tone now icy.  “Some things are supposed to be private.”

            “Maybe so, but I don’t know why you’ve gotta act like you’re some kind of monk,” Raph said.  “What’s the big deal?  Don’s a scientist and our doctor, he’ll do ya’ and won’t care anymore than when he changes a bandage.”

            “That is not true,” Leo snapped.  “You’re being boorish and disrespectful towards Donny.  He deserves to be treated well; to be held in high esteem.  I won’t stand for you speaking about him in a derogatory manner!”

            That statement was met with silence.  Don could almost hear his own heart thumping inside his chest as he waited for what might happen next.

            “Gonna fight for Don’s honor?” Raph asked smoothly, sounding like the cat who’d eaten the canary.

            “Geez Leo, you are so totally in love with Donny,” Mikey asked.  “How come you won’t tell him?  Are you afraid you can’t reach him on that pedestal you’ve got him up on?”

            Raph chuckled.  “Two of a kind.  Did ya’ know that Don’s got ya’ up on one of them pedestals too, Leo?”

            “Stop it,” Leo said.  “I don’t know what your point was in coming in here to confront me about Don unless it was a way to rationalize what you two have been doing to him.”

            “Actually, I think Raph started this because he wants to know how you feel about Don,” Mikey said.  “I figured it out already, but I wouldn’t mind hearing you admit it.  Knowing that you want him won’t hurt Donny.”

            Don had to wonder about the interaction he’d had with Leo earlier in the kitchen.  Was Mikey right?  Did Leo want something more with Don but seeing his distress over the situation with Raph and Mikey had himself abandoned any hope of a relationship?

            The thought that Leo had given up on having something so deeply meaningful with him was more disquieting than Don had imagined it would be.

            There was a careful tone in Leo’s voice as he said, “If that were true, would it hurt _you_ , Mikey?  How about you, Raph?  I’ve had concerns that at some point this _arrangement_ would engender a certain amount of jealousy between you two but I didn’t expect that you’d be jealous of me.  Have either of you even stopped to think that I might have team considerations to think of?”

            “Nice flanking move,” Raph said.  “Ya’ ain’t gonna draw us off target that easily, so I’ll admit to feeling jealous of how much Don values your opinion.  Mikey?”

            There was another pause and Don could almost visualize Raph staring expectantly at his younger brother.

            “I want Donny to like what I do with him,” Mikey said wistfully.  “I don’t want him having second thoughts about it or worrying that Leo’s gonna think less of him because he has sex with me.”

            Leo responded quickly.  “I have already told Don that . . . .”

            The creak of the infirmary door startled Don and he missed the rest of Leo’s words.  Looking up, Don saw Master Splinter coming towards him and quickly muted the sound on his laptop so that his father wouldn’t know he’d been eavesdropping.  A quick flick of Don’s finger switched the monitor’s view so that it showed Raph’s medical chart.

            “May I join you, Donatello?” Master Splinter asked as he stopped next to Don’s table.

            “Of course, Sensei.  I’ll get you a chair,” Don said, jumping up to grab an extra one and then pushed it up so that Master Splinter could sit near him.

            “Thank you,” Master Splinter said as he settled onto the seat.  He waited for Don to sit down before speaking again.  “How is it that your brothers are having a conversation which should concern you deeply and you are not in the room with them?”

            The question caught Don off guard and he gaped at his father.  “Th  . . . that was Raph’s idea,” he stuttered.  Clearing his throat, Don added, “He didn’t want me there.”

            “Because he felt that Leonardo would not answer his questions freely if you were present?” Master Splinter asked astutely.

            Don found it hard to meet his father’s eyes, so he looked at his laptop as he nodded, answering with a soft, “Yes.”

            From the corner of his eye, Don saw Master Splinter’s grip on his walking stick shift so that he was holding it more tightly.  That was a good indication that his father was disturbed.

            “I had expected one of you boys to come to me with an explanation as to what has caused such turmoil between you,” Master Splinter said.  “I am quite aware that Michelangelo’s supposed illness a few days ago was not a physical ailment.”

            “We didn’t want to worry you Father,” Don said.

            “You are certainly correct to have assumed I would worry over the fact that you have entered into a physical intimacy with two of your brothers,” Master Splinter said, looking steadily at Don.

            Don’s head jerked around so that he was staring at his father.  For a second his mouth hung open in complete surprise.  When he finally did speak, it was to stammer, “H . . . how . . . wh . . . what . . . when d . . . did you know?”

            “Soon after Raphael’s disposition began to fluctuate so radically from one day to the next,” Master Splinter said.  “Your brother is a very physical being and awakened to his carnal side before any of the rest of you boys.  I soon realized that without the use of his hands, he would be unable to satisfy certain needs.  When the two of you became so secretive and his moods started to shift, I knew that he’d come to you for relief.”

            “I couldn’t turn him away,” Don said in an almost pleading tone.

            “Why not?” Master Splinter asked.  It sounded like simple curiosity rather than an accusation, so Don took a moment to formulate how best to answer.

            “He needed me,” Don finally said.  “You know his temperament.  He was anxious and angry, but more than that, he was afraid.  Afraid that he was going to lose the use of his hands, afraid that without him our team would be greatly disadvantaged.  It seemed to me that relieving his tension in the manner he was most used to was better than his trying to fight the world while in a severely injured state.”

            Master Splinter frowned.  “You are not responsible for his actions.  It is not up to you to mitigate Raphael’s conduct by performing acts that you find to be personally abhorrent.”

            “I don’t mind,” Don replied quickly.  “It’s just a physical act.”

            “Do I not know you, Donatello?” Master Splinter asked rhetorically.  “Do you not know me?  Because we are such unique beings, by necessity our universe is small.  As much as we may like to, we cannot keep secrets.  It did not take long for me to discover that first Raphael and then Michelangelo was pushing you to engage in sexual activities which you did not enjoy.  Did you think that I would not become concerned once I learned of this?”

            “We meant to tell you, Master Splinter.  It’s just that we didn’t know how,” Don said miserably.  “We’re still having trouble explaining it to Leo.”

            “Hence the drama taking place in the dojo,” Master Splinter said.  “Leonardo appears to have strong misgivings about the pact you have entered into with two of your brothers.  He will not be browbeaten into accepting your new relationship.  There is much discord in this family as a result of the awakening of your brother’s carnal desires.”

            “Leo won’t lead a team that isn’t unified,” Donatello said, reading between the lines.

            “It is not only that, my son,” Master Splinter said, “though it must be taken into account.  What Leonardo understands is that a family out of balance does not survive.  Many things can affect mental health.  To achieve harmony, one must have no feelings of resentment, no lack of trust, no fear of what one may be called upon to do.  Raphael and Michelangelo appear to have no inhibitions with regards to establishing a sexual relationship with you, a brother.  Just because doing so makes them happy does not mean that your feelings in the matter should be discounted or pushed aside.”

            “I don’t resent them for what they want,” Donatello averred.  “When it first began I did feel as though I was being manipulated into performing acts that I had no interest in.  If I’m being honest, there were things they asked me to do that caused me a great deal of consternation.  I’ve slowly come to understand why they needed that from me and not each other.  Now I’m finding true joy in the intimacy that comes with sex.”

            Master Splinter studied him for a few minutes without saying anything.  Finally he sighed.  “I sense that despite your assurances, you still harbor a certain amount of reluctance with regards to these new activities.”

            “Only because of my concern for Leo’s qualms over the situation,” Don said.  “And . . . and perhaps yours as well Father.”

            “Is that your way of asking if I am going to forbid your continuing sexual assignations?” Master Splinter asked.

            A part of Don’s mind hoped that his father would do so and that would somehow turn back time to a point when he and his brothers _were_ only brothers.  Taking the decision out of his hands would make life a lot simpler.

            Even as he contemplated that thought, a memory entered Don’s head.  It had to do with Michelangelo, and how his younger brother had whimpered in his sleep, calming when Don slipped back into bed with him.  How many nights had Mikey fought the nightmares that had invaded his sleep, torturing a positive soul with evil negativity?  How many nights had Don himself gone without sleep because he couldn’t settle his own mind?

            The comfort that came from having Raph’s strong arms around him was immeasurable.  The contentment Don felt at soothing Mikey’s dreams was incalculable.  How could Donatello go back to the way things were when he knew how much better Raph and Mikey’s life would be by merely incorporating a sexual component to their existence?

           “Yes Sensei, it is,” Don answered.

            Master Splinter confounded him by standing up.  “That question is something for Leonardo and I to discuss.  A consensus on the matter is something that should be reached by all of you before I can render a decision.”

           His father was halfway to the door when Don found his voice.  “Of course Master Splinter.”

            Turning at the doorway, Master Splinter said, “If you wish to influence Leonardo, it would be prudent for you to perform well during practice.”

            Master Splinter left without waiting for Don to respond.

           The conversation between his brothers and his talk with Master Splinter gave Donatello much to think about. Not the least was the fact that his father had not made a definitive pronouncement with regards to his wishes on the subject of three of his sons engaging in sexual intercourse with one another.

           Leo had said that Master Splinter would disapprove of his brothers exploiting Don for sexual favors. He’d argued with Raph and Mikey that their trying to hide their activities from Master Splinter meant they knew they were doing something that was wrong.

           What his oldest brother had not actually said was that Master Splinter would condemn the sex acts themselves. Was that because Leo didn’t know for certain that their father would put a stop to it or because he knew that Master Splinter would not do so as long as there was no force involved?

           Though Don wondered if his brothers were still engaged in conversation he no longer had a desire to listen to them. Rising from his chair, Don closed his laptop with a bang, feeling out of sorts.

           There was still a couple of hours until practice was scheduled to begin and Don decided to turn his attentions to something he could control, rather than those he couldn’t. He saw no one as he left the infirmary and headed for the elevator, taking it up to the garage.

           Turning on the radio, Don reacquainted himself with where he’d left off working on the Battle Shell two days earlier. He’d found the source of the electrical problems and had begun splicing replacement wires into place, so he stepped into the back of the armored vehicle to continue the job.

           When the timer went off two hours later to alert Don that it was time to head down to practice, he’d had no visitors. After exiting the elevator, Don made a quick trip to the kitchen to wash his hands before going to the dojo.

           Having no idea how his brothers’ conversation had ended, Don settled his face into a neutral expression in advance of entering their practice space. Master Splinter stood to one side, watching his sons go through their stretching exercises.  Don saw that Mikey was teasing Raph while doing a handstand in front of his brother and noted that Leo seemed both amused and tolerant of his shenanigans.

           Hoping that meant that their talk had ended well, Don took his place and quickly stretched his muscles before Master Splinter walked over to begin the practice session.

           Determined to make a good showing, Don shoved his ongoing personal issues into a compartment of his brain, locking away all thoughts of the situation. To the forefront of his mind he focused entirely on everything he’d learned about ninjitsu.

           By the time practice was over, Don had managed to outmaneuver Raph, thrash Mikey two out of three falls, and fight Leo to a draw. Hearing Master Splinter praise his performance had felt good, but receiving a small approving nod from Leo was better.

           The banter at lunch was light hearted, another good sign. Though the discussion jumped from one subject to another, none of them touched on the thing that Don was most curious about.  He had to wonder if all three of his brothers had decided that Don needn’t be privy to what they’d decided, if anything.

           Finding it rather irksome that they weren’t sharing information that directly related to him, Don ate his lunch quickly and excused himself, returning to his work on the Battle Shell. The compartment holding his thoughts about the changing relationship with his brothers was fully open again and Don was stewing over their seeming reticence on the subject.

           Caught up in a slowly building anger, Don didn’t realize he was no longer alone until a gruff voice asked, “Ya’ want some help with that?”

           “What’s it going to cost me?” Don snapped as he sat up from his spot beneath a control panel and faced Raphael.

           Don regretted the snarky question when he saw Raph’s eyes narrow and his mouth press into a thin line.

           Instead of lashing out as Don anticipated, Raph said quietly, “I guess I deserved that as much as that punch to the mouth ya’ gave me earlier.” He took a deep breath and released it.  “How about we pretend this is just the two of us working on truck problems the way we used to and nothing else is going on?”

           Closing his eyes, Don counted to five to center himself, and then once more looked at Raph. “Okay, sorry.  I could use the help.”

           With a curt nod, Raph got to work. One of the things Donatello most liked about laboring alongside Raphael was how little guidance his brother needed when it came to mechanics.  It was a shared common interest between them and before long their tension eased.

           In a short time they were talking again, but both avoided the subject of sex. As curious as Don was about the dojo conversation, he refused to be the one to bring it up.  He knew how he’d left things with Raph before his impulsive brother had decided to confront Leo.  Don expected that Raph would understand that he’d want to know what had happened and would be forthcoming, but for some reason he wasn’t.

           The sheer enjoyment of simply working alongside Raph soon erased both worry and the passage of time from Don’s mind. When Mikey appeared to announce that dinner was ready, the Battle Shell was fully operational again.

           After washing up, Don and Raph joined the rest of the family at the dinner table. Don had worried that the atmosphere would feel strained and was pleasantly surprised at how genial everyone seemed to be.

           They were approaching the end of the meal when Raph suddenly said, “Don and me are gonna take the Battle Shell out for a spin. We’ve got her put back together again and need to do a live systems check.”

           It was the first Don had heard of any such plan and he gave Raph an odd look. He didn’t get a chance to question Raph about his intentions because Leo had lowered his fork and was frowning at them.

           “Both the Foot and the Purple Dragons know what we drive,” Leo said.

           Raph bristled but kept his temper in check as he said, “We’re gonna stay far away from the Purple Dragons' territory and we’ll avoid all the places the Foot might be hanging out. We’re only going for a test drive.”

           Leo was on the verge of making a response when Master Splinter beat him to it. “I am aware that you must be suffering from cabin fever, so you two may go.  I only ask that you adhere to the limitations you have set for yourselves and avoid trouble.  If some should happen to find you, then please phone immediately.”

           “I installed an emergency beacon in the Battle Shell,” Don said. “If we encounter a problem, I’ll activate it.  You’ll all get a signal on your shell cells that will tell you exactly where we are.”

           Don found it surprising that neither Leo nor Mikey offered to go with them. When he and Raph headed up to the garage, Don saw that Mikey had talked Leo into playing a video game with him.

           Raph darted ahead of Don and jumped into the driver’s seat, grinning as Don slid in on the passenger side.

           “I’m gonna give this baby a real test,” Raph said, looking cocky.

           Rolling his eyes, Don replied, “Please don’t hit anything or exceed warp speed while you’re at it.”

           They pulled out of the garage and Raph turned in the direction of the highway, apparently keeping his word to steer clear of their enemies. There was a fair amount of traffic on the road but Raph expertly maneuvered through it, holding to just over the speed limit to avoid the notice of any police patrols.

           After a while Don became puzzled as Raph drove farther from their home and the inner city itself. He didn’t ask where Raph was going, intent on allowing his brother to keep to himself what was no doubt meant to be a surprise.

           Settling back in the seat, Don relaxed and watched the world go past his window. It was nice to be out of the lair and away from the oppressive aura that had settled over it as of late.

           Before long Don spotted a sign announcing that they were entering the gateway into the Jamaica Bay Wildlife Refuge and straightened in his seat. It was a place Don had long wanted to visit, but had never had the chance.

           “Ya’ talk a lot about wanting to go here,” Raph said quietly. “Figured it’d be nice to check it out when there’s a full moon and no one else around.  Maybe we’ll see some of those turtles ya’ said live around here.”

           “I never thought you paid any attention when I was talking about the places I wanted to visit,” Don said.

           “I know all of them, Donny. Maybe I don’t let on that I wish ya’ could go anywhere you’d like, but I do want that for ya’,” Raph said.

           They progressed a little ways into the park before Raph pulled off the paved road and followed a path marked ‘park personnel only’. When he reached a locked gate, he left the Battle Shell idling and jumped out to pick the lock, throwing the gate open.  After he pulled past the gate, he went back to close it behind them.

           The bumpy path took them near the water and Raph parked the Battle Shell, remaining far from the soft sand beach so they wouldn’t get stuck.

           “Come on, let’s check out the view,” Raph said as he exited the truck.

           Don followed quickly, eager to stand on the beach and look out over the wide expanse of one of two man-made ponds in the park. He joined Raph on the sand, taking in the beauty of the water as the full moon reflected off of its surface.

           “Did you know that approximately seventy species of bird nest at the refuge?” Don asked softly. “It’s awe inspiring.”

           “So are ya’ Donny,” Raph said, turning to face his brother. “I know you’ve gotta be wondering what me and Leo said to each other but ya’ haven’t asked.  I appreciate ya’ giving me time to sort through how I’m feeling.”

           “I knew you’d talk about it when you were ready,” Don responded.

           “Yeah, well I wasn’t gonna be ready while I was cooped up at the lair,” Raph said. “Can I just tell ya’ that I love ya’ and that I made sure Leo knows that I do?  I kinda think he needed to hear that so he’d know I wasn’t using ya’.”

           “He wasn’t opposed to us being together,” Don said, “only to the idea that I wasn’t a willing partner. It wasn’t necessary to corner him and demand answers.”

           One side of Raph’s mouth lifted. “It was for me.  I don’t mind sharing ya’ Donny, but I sure as hell ain’t giving ya’ up ‘cause someone else can’t.”

           Don frowned. “Mikey doesn’t have a problem with sharing, does he?”

           Raph lifted a hand to Don’s face, cupping his cheek gently. There was a softness in his expression that Don had never seen before.  “No, not Mikey.  Let’s forget about that for now, okay?  There’s a big, bright moon over our heads and smooth sand under our feet.  How about we try to enjoy it?  We can make a memory here that’ll last a lifetime.”

           Giving Don no time for further questions, Raph stepped in close, wrapping one arm around Don’s shell and curving the other behind his brother’s neck. His lips pressed against Don’s and Raph emitted a satisfied grunt when Don responded by opening his mouth.

           A feeling of complete ease washed over Don as he allowed himself to experience the kiss without his usual inhibitions. There was a level of romance in Raph’s actions that Don found endearing and he decided to make the experience as memorable as he could for his brother.

           When Raph urged him down on the sand, Don tossed his bō staff aside and lay back without argument. Raph’s sai soon followed and then he swiftly removed his own belt before working at the knot on Don’s, pushing the material aside once it was loose.

           Raph leaned in to ply Don’s mouth with another more urgent kiss, and then his mouth fell to Don’s neck. Kissing his way down to Don’s collar bone, Raph lightly bit him, sending a wave of pleasure through the genius’ system.  Don’s churr was followed by one of Raph’s, who then bit him a little harder, making Don’s hips grind against the sand.

           Moving his mouth to Don’s center front line, Raph began kissing his way downward, sometimes pressing his tongue into the gap between Don’s scutes. The feeling was overwhelmingly erotic and Don soon spread his legs in anticipation.

           Don panted as he watched Raph dig into his belt which lay on the sand next to them and retrieve the bottle of anal lubricant he’d brought along. Since he didn’t believe that there had been time for Raph to find where Don had hidden the lube in the infirmary, he figured it was the bottle from Mikey’s room.

           Rather than opening the lube right away, Raph left it lying in the sand and returned to lavishing Don’s body with his kisses. When he finally reached the spot between Don’s legs that housed the softer cartilage, the bottoming turtle could barely contain his erection.

           “Drop down Donny,” Raph ordered in a guttural tone, massaging Don’s tail with one hand.

           A combination of Raph’s vocal vibrations and the tantalizing feel of his tail being teased caused Don’s cock to make an appearance. As soon as it was in the open, Raph kissed the shaft and then licked his way to the tip, making Don’s cock swell quickly.

           Raph swallowed his brother’s cock in one long, tight motion, the feeling so enticing that Don barely registered the fact that Raph’s hand had left his tail. The sound of the lube bottle popping open was drowned out by Don’s churrs as Raph’s tongue curved around his shaft.

           As Raph lapped at the head of Don’s cock, his questing hand found its way under the genius’ tail. Raph must have used a fair amount of lubricant because Don barely felt his brother’s finger work its way inside of him.

           “Damn, ya’ taste good Donny,” Raph husked, twirling his tongue in Don’s pre-cum. “I want ya’ to fill my mouth with your jizz.  Can ya’ do that for me lover?”

           Don moaned, unable to answer as Raph’s finger twisted inside of him and touched off fireworks in his groin. When Raph pulled his finger out, Don’s groan of protest made him chuckle.

           “Give me a second,” Raph said, coating his fingers with lube before returning two of them to Don’s ass. After barely breaching Don’s entrance with the tips of two fingers, Raph stopped and glanced up, making sure that Don’s was looking at him.

           “I want ya’ to guide me with your hands on my head, Donny. Ya’ tell me how fast ya’ want me to suck ya’ off,” Raph said, his voice husky with need.  “You’re gonna cum in my mouth ‘cause I want ya’ to.  Don’t hold back.  It’s all about your pleasure.”

           His voice shaky, Don said, “Okay.”

           Lowering his mouth to Don’s cock once more, Raph began to lavish it with attention, stimulating the tip with his tongue while using his free hand to rub up and down on the shaft. Holding Don’s cock upright, Raph moved the head over his lips as though painting them with his brother’s pre, sending delicious spasms throughout Don’s lower regions.

           Don shivered as Raph began to push both fingers into him, slithering them all of the way inside. The feeling of Raph’s tongue flicking his frenulum pulled Don’s attention back to his brother’s blow job and he lowered his hands to the sides of Raph’s head to guide him.

           Gently sliding the surface of his teeth along Don’s shaft, Raph followed the hint of roughness with the smooth stroke of his tongue. Scissoring his fingers inside Don’s ass, Raph began to turn his hand while alternately pulling back and pushing in again.

           With his mouth fully engulfing Don’s cock, Raph paused, waiting for Don to direct his motion. Realizing that he’d been holding his breath, Don released it with an audible huff and lifted Raph’s head with his hands.

           The sensation of Raph’s fingers inside of him and a hot mouth on his dick had Don quickly spiraling towards his peak. Urging Raph to move faster established a rhythmic friction and Donatello pressed his head into the sand, grimacing as the fire in his loins became overpowering.

           Just as Don teetered on the edge of release, Raph’s fingers brushed against his prostate. The jolt sent Don into a shuddering climax, his keening cry echoing in the night air.

           As he’d promised, Raph swallowed his cum, taking his hand from Don’s ass so that he could hold Don’s legs in place as he licked off every sticky trace. Don’s hands fell to the sand, his eyes wide and unseeing as he gasped for air.

           Very vaguely Don felt Raph crawl atop him and shift his hips into a favorable position. Raph’s turgid cock entered him then, sliding into Don’s ass in one smooth motion.  Though not nearly as painful as the first time, it still stung enough to pull Don back into the moment.

           Looking up at the stars, Don’s body rocked in the sand as Raph drove into him. Bending his knees, Don pressed his heels into the sand and pushed into each of Raph’s thrusts, taking his brother’s cock deep into his body.

           Moving hard and fast, Raph rutted into Don, grunting with his efforts. It did not take long before Raph climaxed, shouting Don’s name as he pumped semen into him.

           Breathing heavily, Raph rolled off of his brother and fell on the sand next to him. After a minute, he stretched his arm along the sand and said, “Come here.”

           Don crawled up next to him, placing an arm over Raph’s chest as his brother’s arm curved around his shoulders. Together they lay beneath the bright moon, neither saying a word.

           Wrapped in Raph’s arms, Don knew that this was what he’d been missing; this feeling of being so loved and so cherished. It had taken several false starts for Raph to finally find a way to convey that it wasn’t about the sex, but about the way sex brought them such closeness.

           Tears stung the corners of Don’s eyes and he held Raph even tighter, determined to show his brother as much devotion as Raph had shown him. Maybe everything at home wasn’t settled just yet, but in this quiet moment, Donatello pretended that it was.

TBC………….


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 2,288 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 13 rated: R  
> ~~A shorter chapter than usual, but one that needed this focus.

Note: the Diamondback Terrapin population in Jamaica Bay is in real danger. The population is declining due to many factors, one of which is the weakened marsh system and the lack of a high-quality diet.  Pollution increases algae growth, which is low in protein, and that’s what they eat because it’s all they can find.  A poor diet leads to fewer eggs.  In 2014 scientists noted a drop in the total number of clutches by fifty percent.  Want to help? Visit the Jamaica Bay – American Littoral Society for more information <http://www.littoralsociety.org/>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            Donatello’s interlude with Raphael at the wildlife refuge couldn’t have been timed more perfectly.  Either that, or Raph had some pull with the forces of nature.  It would not have surprised Don to learn that there was some truth to that.

            As the pair lay together on the beach, a female diamondback terrapin made her way onto shore, plodded slowly across the sand, and chose a spot to lay her eggs.

            Turning onto his stomach, Don watched in fascination as she dug a hole and then lowered her back end into it.  There was a lot of moving around as she slowly deposited the eggs and Raph, who had shifted positions so that he too could observe the process, leaned in to say, “Glad we don’t do that, looks kinda painful.”

            Don chuckled and said, “Can’t be any worse than when you have to be stitched up after a fight.”

            With each egg she lay, the turtle used one of her back feet to push the egg around inside the hole.  When she was done, the turtle dug her clawed toes into the sand and pushed it atop the eggs, effectively burying them.  Then she turned around and moved at a quicker pace back into the water.

           “What are the odds that we’d get to witness that kind of miracle?” Don whispered in awe.

            “I guess somebody in the universe was paying attention when I was wishing for something special to happen for ya’ tonight,” Raph said, his smile tender.

            A sudden joyous feeling made Don impulsively press a kiss to his brother’s mouth.  Raph returned it just as enthusiastically, rolling over to his carapace and pulling Don halfway onto him.

            “Damn,” Raph said breathily when they finally separated, “wish we could stay out here for a couple more hours, but Fearless will start worrying, if he hasn’t already.”

            “I’m happy for the time we did have,” Don assured him, “and my entire evening with you was special.  Never doubt that.”

            Raph’s expression changed to one of wonderment, something that Don rarely saw from the brother who studiously avoided any appearance of being soft.  “Ya’ kissed me,” Raph said in a voice filled with awe.

            Puzzled, Don said, “I’ve done so a number of times.  Why is that surprising?”

            “No, I mean ya’ kissed me _first_ ,” Raph said, stroking the side of Don’s face with his hand.  “I always kiss ya’ but this time ya’ started it.  Like ya’ really wanted to kiss me.”

            Don had to think about that for a minute.  It was true, Raph had always initiated their kisses because the thought of doing so had never entered Don’s mind.  Raph’s thoughtfulness had brought about such an overwhelming feeling of contentment that Don had reacted to it in an impetuous manner.

            “I did want to kiss you,” Don admitted.  “It was like I had a sudden need for you to know how much this evening meant to me and words just wouldn’t be enough.”

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  “Ya’ keep giving in to your feelings like that and before ya’ know it, you’ll start _wanting_ to have sex.”

            Don found that he liked this seldom seen playful side of the family hot head.  “Who knows, you might have created a monster.”

            This time Raph laughed outright.  “That’s all right by me.  I feel like being this close to someone is what I’ve been missing my whole life.”  His visage smoothed into one of contemplation.  “There always seems to be a small pocket of anger in me that I can’t get rid of, a feeling that I somehow drew the short end of the stick.  I always got this thought in my head that everyone’s looking down on me, that I’m a freak or I ain’t good enough somehow.  It goes away when I’m with ya, Donny.  When I’m holding ya’, it’s like I’ve found that one place in the world where I’m important.  Does that make sense?”

            “It didn’t at first, but it’s starting to,” Don answered, being truthful.  “We’re all we’ve got and it only makes sense that we become as bonded as possible, rather than existing in our own separate bubbles.  It isn’t natural to be that alone.”  Sudden understanding swept over him and Don sat up abruptly.  “Maybe that’s why Master Splinter didn’t forbid us from having sex when he told me he knew what we’ve been doing.”

            Raph sat up as well.  “Master Splinter knows?  Since when?  How?”

            “He told me this morning while you were in the dojo with Leo,” Don explained, not letting on that he knew anything about his brothers’ conversation.  “To be honest, I’d been surprised by how he didn’t seem to know what was going on, but apparently he just wanted to see how this would all play out.”

            “What did he say?” Raph asked.

            “His primary concern seemed to be that I wasn’t doing anything I wasn’t comfortable with.  I told him that I care deeply for the intimacy I’ve achieved with you and Mikey because of our new physical bond,” Don said.

            “So he’s okay with this?  I mean, he ain’t said a word to me about it and I’m sure he hasn’t to Mikey either, or he would have told me,” Raph said.

            As much as Don would have liked to withhold certain aspects of his discussion with Master Splinter, doing so could prove harmful, especially if Raph talked to their father.  “He neither forbade nor approved our sexual activities.  What he said was that he believed a consensus on the matter had to be reached by all of us before he could render judgment.”

            It was clear from the look on Raph’s face that Don didn’t need to spell that out further for him.  Standing slowly, Raph reached down to help Don to his feet.

            “I guess this is too important a change in our relationship for it to go smoothly,” Raph said, glancing at Don and then looking out over the water.  “When in our lives haven’t we had to fight for the things we needed?”

            It didn’t escape Don’s notice that Raph had said ‘needed’ rather than ‘wanted’.  The distinction was glaringly obvious.

            “Then we’ll fight for it,” Don said with determination, gratified when Raph turned back towards him.  “This won’t be the first time one of us hasn’t been completely on board with something we’ve chosen to do and it probably won’t be the last.  All we need is perseverance and patience to bring Leo around.  Once that happens, Master Splinter will give us his blessing.”

            “Okay,” Raph said softly, taking hold of Don’s hand.  “When ya’ say it like that, I don’t feel so anxious.”

            “Don’t,” Don replied, squeezing Raph’s hand reassuringly.  “Let’s head home.  We can shower together and then both retire to my room for the remainder of the night.”

            As they walked back to the Battle Shell, Raph said, “That shower sounds good.  I’ve got sand in places where no sand should ever touch.”

            Don chuckled.  “That reminds me, I’ve been meaning to have a conversation with you about after sex hygiene.  Mikey and I have already covered that subject.”

            “Sounds exciting,” Raph responded dryly as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

            Not wanting to kill the affectionate mood, Don simply stated the need for cleanliness while Raph steered their vehicle out of the restricted area and onto the paved road.  Don dropped the subject once Raph had locked the gate behind them and started for home.

            They drove in companionable silence for a ways, each lost in their own thoughts.  The bouncing of the seat caused Don some minor discomfort and he adjusted his position so that he was putting his weight more on one hip.  In the back of his mind Don was glad that the seats were made of such easy to clean material.

“Mikey was in the dojo with Leo when I went in there to talk to him,” Raph suddenly said. It was clear his mind had returned to that subject.

            “I wondered why I didn’t see him before practice,” Don replied carefully.  “He stayed during your talk, didn’t he?”

            Raph shrugged, his eyes on the road.  “Didn’t seem any point chasing him out when it’s just as much his concern as it is mine.  We didn’t gang up on Leo, I swear.”

            “I’m not jumping to conclusions,” Don assured him.  “How much do you feel comfortable telling me?”

            “We both told Leo we need him,” Raph said.  “We don’t want him to be the outsider looking in.  Both Mikey and I explained how much we love ya’ and that being with ya’ is about more than sex, it’s about staying connected to ya’.  You’re so damn smart Donny, I sometimes wonder when you’re working on one of your experiments if you’d notice that we all disappeared.”

            “Of course I would,” Don stated emphatically.  “I’m not a machine, I’m just . . . driven.”

            Raph snorted.  “So is Leo.  That’s something the two of ya’ have in common.  I wish to hell I could explain how much he loves ya’, Donny.  Ya’ know what he said to us when we tried to excuse how we manipulated ya’ into being with us?  He said ‘loving someone doesn’t give ya’ permission to be bad to them’.  I think he’s afraid that if he tries to show ya’ how he feels, he’ll dishonor the both of ya’.  That you’ll lose respect for him ‘cause you’ll think he can’t control himself.”

            “He didn’t actually say that though, did he?” Don asked.  “That he’d like to . . . to be with me in the same way you and Mikey are.”

            “Ya’ mean did he outright say ‘I want to fuck Donny’? Raph asked crudely.  Shaking his head, he said, “Nope, that ain’t Leo’s way.  I’m gonna tell ya’ something ya’ probably don’t know about big bro’.  He’s possessive, more than he lets on and more than he realizes himself.  A big part of his problem is that he don’t know if once he had ya’ he’d be able to share.  Leo understands deep down that Mikey and I need what we have with ya’ and he wouldn’t want his selfishness to cause a rift between the four of us.”

            “But Leo would never allow that to happen,” Don said with concern, staring at Raph.  “He can overcome anything.  He’d have to know that my love for him would never diminish in the slightest because of my attachment to you and Mikey.”

            Raph looked over at Don, a cocky grin lifting the corners of his mouth.  “Ya’ do realize that ya’ just admitted that ya’ love Leo.”

            Flustered, Don stammered, “Th . . . there wasn’t anything secret about that.”

            “Ya’ love him as more than a brother,” Raph continued, determined to make his point.  “Leo loves ya’ the same way.  He’s got the hots for ya’ but he ain’t gonna make a move while he’s got it in his head that he might make us all miserable with his jealousy.  So what are ya’ gonna do about it?”

            “What am I supposed to do about it?” Don asked with a touch of aggravation.

            Shaking his head, Raph said, “The way I see it, ya’ got two options.  Ya’ can keep ignoring your feelings the way he’s trying to ignore his, and you’ll both be miserable.  You’ll worry your ass off about how Leo’s pulling away from us and burying himself in his ninjitsu.  He’ll try to avoid interacting with us as much as he can so he ain’t reminded of what he ain’t getting.  Someday we’ll get into a fight and he’ll try some solo shit that’ll get him killed.”

            Don shuddered, hating how much that echoed his own fears when it came to Leo.

            Continuing, Raph said, “The other option is ya’ flat out seduce Leo.  He’s uptight and tense and needs your help, Donny.  He sure as shell ain’t gonna make the first move, so you’ll have to do it.”

            Staring at Raph, his eyes wide, Don protested, “But I don’t . . . I don’t know how to do that.”

            “Then copy what me and Mikey did to ya’,” Raph said shortly.  “I don’t care how ya’ get there as long as ya’ do.  Otherwise, he’s gonna be all noble and tell Master Splinter to let us have sex with each other and then he’s gonna stand off to the side turning into a ghost.”

            “Master Splinter won’t give us his blessing under those circumstances,” Don said quietly.  “He’ll view that as family discord, which he says our team can’t survive.”

            “Sounds to me like ya’ already know what has to be done,” Raph said.  “The clock don’t go backwards and this genie can’t be stuffed back into its bottle.  It’s all or none, Donatello.  Mikey and I, and now I’m pretty sure even you, can’t live with none.  Ain’t that hard a decision.  What’ll it be?”

            “Option two,” Don replied in a near whisper.

            Raph nodded, appearing both satisfied and a bit pleased with himself.  “Glad ya’ see it my way.”

TBC…………….


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,062 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 14 rated: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This amazing image was created for this story by the talented Felhesznelenev on DA  
> 

            Donatello had a slight hope that when they returned to the lair they’d find that Leonardo had already turned in for the night.

            Such was not the case.  Though Mikey was still on the couch, he was alone.  Don glanced towards the dojo with a sense of foreboding, knowing that if Leo was in there, he was isolating himself again.

            However, Leo hadn’t escaped to the dojo.  His sudden appearance in the kitchen doorway startled Don, who very nearly squeaked in surprise.  Fortunately, Don was walking on the other side of Raphael and used his brother’s larger body to shield himself from Leo’s view.

            The conversation he’d had with Raph sat heavily on Don’s mind and he just knew if Leo got a good look at his face, his oldest brother would see his discomfort and embarrassment.  Don wasn’t ready to deal with any questions when he still hadn’t formulated cogent answers for them.

            Raph saved Don from having to speak at all by directly addressing Leo himself.  “We took the Battle Shell out far from our usual stomping grounds and gave her a good test run,” he said.  “Didn’t encounter any problems or any of our enemies.”

            With that, Raph urged Don up the stairs, not pausing to engage in further discourse.  Don and Raph entered the bathroom together without hearing a word out of Leo.

            After they showered, the pair went directly to Don’s room.  Tossing their gear to one side, they crawled into bed and Don shut off the lights before curving against Raph’s side.  When Raph put his arm around Don’s shoulder and pulled him in tight, the genius let go of his anxiety, sighed with contentment, and closed his eyes.

            Sexual intercourse with his brothers had an added benefit that Don had not foreseen; he was actually sleeping at night.  That had always been a problem for him due to the amount of work that needed to be done and his own overactive brain.  The hormones released following an orgasm, even a couple of hours afterwards, left Don too drowsy to think about anything else.

            Raph pressed a kiss to the top of Don’s head, a rumble of satisfaction vibrating his plastron.  “Love ya’ Donny,” he murmured in a sleepy voice.

            “I love you too Raph,” Don whispered in return.

            That’s what it was all about, Don realized as he drifted on the edge of unconsciousness.  This special kind of love where you shared everything, even your body.  He knew then that he really wanted the same thing with Leonardo.  Wanted it maybe even more than what he shared with Raph and Mikey.

            The next day Don slept in later than normal.  When he woke he found that he was alone, but a thermos sat on his bedside table with a note propped against it.  He learned from the note that Raph hadn’t wanted to wake him and that the thermos was filled with coffee.

            It surprised Don to feel a slight sense of disappointment that he’d awakened to an empty bed.  The dread that he’d once experienced at the notion that he might be required to engage in morning sex was entirely gone.

            Sitting up, Don reread the note, smiling at the considerate tone.  He would never have imagined Raph to be such an attentive partner and the concept left him feeling very buoyant.

            Donatello sipped on the still hot coffee as he strolled downstairs, enjoying the fact that he wouldn’t have to stumble around preparing the brew for himself.  He was awake enough to take notice of his surroundings and to wonder where everyone was.

            As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he heard voices coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction.  Nearing the door, Don realized that they had company in the form of their human friend Casey Jones, and that he sounded agitated.

            “I don’t get it,” Casey was saying as Don stepped into the kitchen.  “Raph’s hands are all better and this is right in your wheel house.  Ya’ gotta know that the Foot and the Purple Dragons working together to steal weapons and munitions is a bad thing.”

            Don’s heart plummeted.  Leave it to Casey to bring them news that Leonardo did not want the family to know about with regard to the Shredder’s recent activities.

            Leo was sitting at the table, appearing calm as he listened to Casey’s rant.  Knowing his older brother well, as Don set the thermos on the table he glanced at Leo’s hands.  One appeared relaxed as it rested on his thigh and the other was wrapped around his tea cup.  Rather than being completely idle though, his index finger was rubbing at the lip of the cup.

            That was a sure sign that Leo was not pleased with the situation.  Seeing Raph standing off to one side, his body stiff and arms crossed, was another indication that the tension in the room was rising.

            “I understand your concern Casey, but we’re not in a position to do anything about it at the moment,” Leo said carefully.

            “It ain’t a one-time deal guys,” Casey said, gesturing wildly.  “Those thefts have been all over the news.  Ya’ had to know it was happening.”

            “Did ya’ know it was happening, Leo?” Raph asked, speaking even before Casey had finished.  “You’re the one who watches the news.”

            “I haven’t watched a news broadcast in days,” Leo told him.

            Raph took a step towards the table.  “That ain’t exactly answering my question.  Did ya’ know?”  His eyes narrowed and he glanced at Don, before turning his glare back on Leo.  “Don reads the news on his laptop.  Ya’ saw it there.”

            “I read the news yesterday,” Leo admitted.  “I asked Don not to tell anyone else because we - are – not - prepared - for - a - fight.”

            He was staring unblinkingly at Raph as he stressed those final words.  If Raph caught the hidden meaning, he apparently didn’t care.

            “That was a dick move, Leo.  Keeping that shit to yourself is wrong and ya’ damn well know it,” Raph growled.

            “You are certainly the expert on secrets, aren’t you Raph?” Leo asked, straightening in his seat.

            Casey stood near the center of the room, his jaw slack as he looked from one turtle to the other.  “Okay, what the hell did I step into?”

            Mikey stood up from his spot at the table and caught hold of Casey’s shoulder, spinning the human towards the door.  “A big pile of it, my friend.  This would be a good time for you to exit stage left.”

            The last thing Don heard from Casey as he was hustled out was, “Let me know if ya’ guys decide anything!”

            Leo and Raph were scowling at each other and Don doubted they’d even heard Casey.  Don’s apprehension grew; too many things were still unresolved between the brothers and the Foot situation was fuel for the fire.

            “Are ya’ gonna dare equate a personal issue between me and Don with this?” Raph demanded.  “Where do ya’ get off deciding what pieces of information about our enemies ought to be shared with the rest of us?”

            Leo leaned forward and tapped the table with a finger.  “I decide because I’m the leader,” he snapped.  “It’s my job to know when my team is healthy enough for a fight and we aren’t there at the moment.”

            “Why?  Because I’m putting the wood to Donny and ya’ ain’t?” Raph asked nastily.  “I don’t fight with my dick, I fight with my fists and there ain’t a damn thing wrong with them.”

            “The fact that you even bring up sex during a discussion about attacking the Foot is a good indication that you aren’t mentally up for that kind of a battle,” Leo said.  “Maybe you don’t want to admit it, but these personal issues to which you’re referring are exactly _why_ we’re not functioning well as a team.”

            It wasn’t hard to see that Raph was boiling.  “Ya’ know what I think?  I think you’re using the sex thing as a fucking excuse so that ya’ don’t have to lead us into a fight with the Shredder.  I think you’re afraid that you’re gonna walk us right into another damn ambush!”

            Don heard a gasp next to him and realized that Mikey had rejoined them.  “Raph . . . .” Mikey started to say, a warning in his tone.

            “Is that really what you think happened?” Leo asked, his tone too collected, too calm.

            “I think ya’ got suckered,” Raph said with a sneer.  “Mister high and mighty Leonardo got his ass outmaneuvered by Saki.  He always was good at fooling ya’.”

            “Stop it, Raphael!” Don shouted, hating the brutality of his brother’s words and how each one seemed to slice into Leo.

            Raph spun on Don.  “Mikey almost died!” he shouted.

            “That’s not Leo’s fault,” Don argued, desperate for Raph to quit before everything blew up in their faces.

            It was clear that Raph meant to get it out of his system.  “It’s his fault that we’re here sitting on our thumbs while Shredder’s growing stronger.  We deserve some payback!”

            “Rash action isn’t payback; it’s suicide,” Leo said, slowly standing up.

            “It’s a hell of a lot better than cowardice!” Raph barked, taking another step towards Leo.

            As much as Don hated to do it, he knew he had to act quickly.  “It isn’t cowardice to want to plan a strategy that will accomplish our goals and not get us killed.  Why do you feel the need to _push_ your agenda, Raph?  You don’t have to _attack_ Leo just because you can’t attack the Shredder.”

            His hopes that by stressing those words he’d remind Raph of his promise to lay off of Leo shrank as soon as he saw the dangerous look in Raph’s eyes.  It was clear right then that Raph was too far gone to care.

            “Sorry Donny, but ya’ gotta take me the way I am or not at all,” Raph said, his words clipped.  “I can’t spend the rest of my life worrying about every word that comes out of my mouth just because Leo’s too sensitive to hear the truth.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Leo asked, looking from Raph to Don.

            “I didn’t expect that it be forever,” Don said, his distress climbing rapidly as he avoided Leo’s eyes, “but was it too much to hope for more than a few days?”

            “I guess it is now,” Mikey muttered.

            “This is _exactly_ what I was talking about,” Leo said.  “Secrets.  How are we supposed to function as a unit if we can’t even communicate properly?”

            “Ya’ want communication?” Raph asked mockingly.  “You’re a princess.  You’re so delicate we ain’t supposed to question your decisions ‘cause we might hurt your feelings.”

            A look of dawning comprehension crossed Leo’s face.  “Donny. _Donny_!” Leo exclaimed sharply.  When Don reluctantly met his gaze, Leo asked, “Did you make Raph and Mikey promise not to argue with me?”

            “I _asked_ them not to,” Don admitted in a low voice.

            Raph snorted.  The sound narrowed Leo’s eyes.  “What did you have to offer them in return?”

            Don curved his lips against his teeth and refused to answer.  Mikey huffed in exasperation.  “I’m tired of walking on eggshells,” he said.  “Just tell him, Donny.”

            Though he could practically feel Leo’s eyes burning holes through him, Don couldn’t answer.  No matter what he said, it would sound sordid and manipulative and _exactly_ what Leo had told him would eventually happen.

            “Did you barter sex in return for Raph and Mikey’s good behavior?” Leo asked, his voice deadly cool.  “Did you tell them to treat me with respect or you’d withhold your favors?”

            “No!” Don protested shrilly.  “It wasn’t like that.”

            “Really?  Because this is exactly what it sounds like,” Leo said.  Turning to Mikey suddenly, Leo asked, “Did you agree to treat me in a certain manner in return for Donatello’s continuing to have sex with you?  Yes or no.”

            Mikey squared his shoulders and returned Leo’s stare.  “The three of us have sex because we want to have sex,” he stated flatly.  “We talk about a lot of things when we’re in bed together; we share our deepest feelings with each other, which you’d understand if you’d get over yourself.”

            Leo’s jaw was set in a way that told Don he wasn’t going to let go.  “I didn’t ask for shades of gray, I asked for a yes or a no.”

            “Then no,” Mikey told him with a straight face.  “Don said he likes being with us, that he chooses to be with us, and I believe him.  He did tell Raph that it bothers him when we dig at you and he wished we wouldn’t.  He said that ‘cause he loves you and we’ve tried to do what he wants ‘cause we love him.”

            “I don’t need you to mitigate my battles,” Leo said, staring at Don.  “I would have expected you to have more confidence in my ability to lead and to handle the responsibilities that come with that job.”

            “I do!” Don said, feeling miserable.  “All I’ve ever wanted to do is to help you shoulder your burden.”

            “It’s not your place to do that,” Leo responded haughtily.

            “That’s right Donny,” Raph jeered.  “Leo’s perfect.  He’s got all the answers.  That’s why he’s gonna let Shredder have the run of the city.  That’s why he . . . .”

            “I have heard enough!”  The words turned the four brothers, who found their father standing in the doorway.  “I have listened to this fight until I cannot stand to hear it anymore.  This discord amongst you is why none of you will leave the lair until it has been resolved.  Three of you have chosen to engage in sexual relations without considering the ramifications.”

            “This ain’t got nothing to do with sex,” Raph protested.  “It’s about Leo hiding things from us because he doesn’t want to go up against the Shredder.”

            “Leonardo is wise enough to see that you will not follow his commands,” Master Splinter said.  “If the Shredder were to appear, you would attack him without hesitation, Raphael.”

            “I’d shove a sai right down his throat,” Raph growled.

            Master Splinter tapped the floor angrily with his stick.  “You would never get the chance!”

            “Ya’ don’t know that.  I could take him down, Sensei.  I could . . . .”  Raph bit off his words as Master Splinter abruptly walked right up to him.

            “If you want to fight the Shredder, then you must go through me,” Master Splinter said distinctly.

            “But . . . but I don’t wanna fi . . . fight ya’,” Raph spluttered.

           “Why not? Is it because you are not angry with me?  Do you truly believe that you can defeat a ninja master through anger alone?” Master Splinter asked.  “Perhaps if I remind you that you are behaving like a petulant child then you will grow angry enough to move against me.”

           Stunned, all Raph could do was to shake his head.

           Master Splinter continued, his tone less harsh. “That ambush by the Foot has made you all aware of your mortality.  I understand how those feelings would make you question what this life has to offer you.  The choice you have made to engage in sexual intercourse may very well be exactly what you need.  There is no doubt in my mind that a bond of that nature can help to diminish the sense of loneliness that you must all experience.”

           He rapped the floor with his walking stick once more. “But listen to me now.  This family is out of balance.  Unity is the one thing I have always insisted upon because we absolutely depend on one another for survival.  Someday you will defeat the Shredder, of that I am certain.  It will not be because a single one of you has gone against him.  None of you alone is a match for him.  When you defeat him it will be because you have done so as a team.”

           “This is my fault, Sensei,” Don said miserably.

           “Don’t say that, Donny. All you’ve tried to do is help,” Mikey insisted.  He looked at Master Splinter.  “What you said about sex is kinda true.  I mean, almost dying made me think hard about how there’s nobody out there for me until I remembered that all I need is right here.  I’ve always wanted to be intimate with Donny.”

           “Becoming sexually active is not a gauge for maturity,” Master Splinter said. “There is so much more you each need to understand about yourselves.  The argument this morning is certainly a good indication of that.”

           “I am sorry, Father,” Leo said contritely.

           Master Splinter took a deep breath. “There will be no practice session today.  Instead, you will all retire to your separate bedrooms and meditate upon this turn of events.  We will have to decide if this change in your lifestyle is an advantage or a detriment.”

           “Damn,” Raph hissed under his breath.

           “You are dismissed. Do not think to leave the lair,” Master Splinter said, moving aside to let his sons pass.  “Leonardo.  Please come with me to my room.  There are things you and I need to discuss.”

           Leo bowed. “Yes, Sensei.”

           The expression on Leo’s face was cold when Don looked back at him and it did not change as their eyes briefly met. With a heavy heart, Don proceeded upstairs, his head down so as not to draw Raph or Mikey’s attention.

           Raph’s suggestion that he seduce Leo was certainly out of the question now, Don realized. Whatever feelings Leo might have once harbored for him had undoubtedly been burned away by disgust at learning that Don had tried to use sex to manipulate his brothers.

           What was even worse, Don thought as he entered his room and closed the door, was that now Leo believed that none of his brothers had any confidence in his leadership abilities. Don hated to think how that might affect Leo and the relationship he had with his three younger siblings.

           If it was bad enough, they might even lose Leo. Despite what anyone said to the contrary, Donatello knew that all of it was his fault.

TBC………….


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 5,025 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 15 rated: R

            Donatello paced his room, going from one end to the other, as he reviewed that morning’s events.

            Master Splinter had told them to meditate on what had happened, but Don had read between the lines of that directive and knew his father meant for them to think about all of the choices that had recently been made.

            There were times when Don could sit still and truly meditate as both Leo and Master Splinter did, but for the most part, Don did his best thinking when he wasn’t idle.  He’d already tried to settle down to a couple of the projects that he kept in his room, but he was too anxious to do them justice.

            Hence the pacing.  Don berated himself for being the reason for the blowup between his brothers.  He should have known that what he’d thought of as a simple request would backfire and explode in his face.

            Don had not anticipated how Leonardo would react to the revelation that Raph and Mikey had been asked to treat him with more respect.  In retrospect, Don _should_ have known how Leo would see it.

            Putting himself in Leo’s shell, Don now thought he knew exactly what Leo felt upon hearing about the agreement.  It wasn’t just that Leo had voiced concerns about how the sexual arrangement between three of his brothers seemed more like a bartering system than actual intimacy, it was how they all seemed to view Leo.

            Leo’s apprehension on the subject had been mostly ignored, or ridiculed, and his judgment had been questioned.  Worst of all, the things that had been done and said must have sounded to Leo as if none of his brothers respected his leadership.

            The three younger turtles should want to work hard for Leo because they recognized how well he did his job.  They should be obeying his commands because they admired his leadership abilities.  He deserved their deference, not their pity.

            Don had not intended for his actions to convey doubt in Leo’s ability to handle his responsibilities, but that’s exactly how it had come across.  Leo had been right, he did _not_ need for Don to lighten the burdens he shouldered.  Leo was good at handling those burdens; Leo _had_ been handling them just fine.

            None of this was Raph’s fault either.  What Raph had said about not spending the rest of his life having to watch his words was only fair.  No one would want to have that hanging over their heads.  Raph might blow up at times and say anything that came to mind, but he was always truthful about it or about how he felt.  That was his nature and Don should not have expected him to change who he was.

           It was also out of character for Raph to totally kowtow to Leo and for Don to essentially ask that of him was a little insulting. How Raph could still claim to love him was beyond Don.  Now he knew why Raph exhibited a certain amount of jealousy whenever they discussed Leo.

           Don wasn’t sure how long he’d been pacing when he suddenly heard crashing noises from next door in Raph’s room. This was followed by what sounded suspiciously like a fist striking a solid object and a roar of both rage and frustration.

            Though Don was startled, Raph’s display of anger wasn’t exactly surprising.  What was surprising was that it had taken so long for Raph to work himself up to this point.  Frozen with indecision, Don warred with his instinct to investigate and the orders he’d received to stay put.

            Technically, Master Splinter had told them to remain in the lair but hadn’t actually said they were confined to their rooms.  That might have been splitting the proverbial hair, but Don’s intuition was telling him to go to Raph.  It had gotten much too quiet next door.

            Grabbing the small first aid kit that he kept in his room, Don opened his door slowly and peered out into the corridor.  On his left he saw that Leo’s door was closed.  To his right was Raph’s room and beyond that, Mikey’s.  Both of their doors were closed as well.

            Don silently shut the door to his room behind him and walked over to Raph’s.  He thought about knocking, but was afraid that would rouse Leo, so instead he slowly turned the doorknob.  Finding that it was unlocked, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

            Raphael sat on his weight bench, sucking on a bloody knuckle.  His eyes shifted long enough to see that it was Don who’d come in, and then turned away as he continued to nurse his injury.

            Closing the door, Don crossed the room, not bothering to try and figure out what Raph had punched.  Without waiting for acknowledgment or an invitation, he sat down next to his brother.

            “Let me see it,” Don requested, holding out a hand expectantly.

            Raph grimaced but didn’t argue as he dropped his injured hand into Don’s.  The skin on his knuckles was not too badly torn and Don managed to contain a sigh of relief at seeing that his brother hadn’t managed to break any bones.

            Even if the timing had been better it would still have been pointless to scold, so Don kept his thoughts to himself as he opened the first aid kit and extracted a tube of ointment.  He could feel Raph’s gaze on him as he ministered to the hot head’s latest wound.

            “Ain’t ya’ afraid of getting into trouble for leaving your room?” Raph asked.

            Don didn’t look up, concentrating on wrapping gauze around Raph’s knuckles.  “One, I’m the family doctor and that job overrides any other directives, even from Master Splinter.  Two, he didn’t actually say we had to stay in our rooms, just that we should go to them and meditate on our fight.”

            “I think I heard Leo call that ‘rules lawyering’ once.  He said it’s your way of using technicalities to bypass his rules,” Raph replied with a chuckle.  Sobering quickly, he said, “I blew it, didn’t I?”

            “I could interpret that question in a number of ways,” Don said as he finished tying off the gauze.  He didn’t release Raph’s hand as he looked up.  “Why don’t you tell me what you mean?”

            “Ya’ asked me not to push Leo ‘cause you’re afraid we’re pushing him away and I did it anyway,” Raph said.  “I started that fight, said some ugly stuff, and then spilled the beans about our pact.  Everybody’s pissed, including Master Splinter, who all but said we have to stop having sex.  I don’t blame ya’ for wanting to drop me like a hot rock.”

            Don frowned.  “I haven’t said that I do, have I?” he asked, his tone sharp.  “Don’t put words in my mouth, Raphael.  Doesn’t our relationship make you happy?”

            Raph appeared taken aback.  “Of course it does.  I just figured that you’d want nothing to do with me after I broke our agreement.”

            “I’m not that petty or that mercenary,” Don told him.  “I didn’t ask that of you as a way to barter for my continuing attentions.  My denial of that to Leo was the truth.  Mikey understood that my being with you two is because I enjoy our time together.  The more I think about it, the more I realize that I did Leo a disservice by my actions.”

            “I meant it when I said I’d do anything for ya’,” Raph said.

            “I know you did,” Don responded.  “The problem isn’t you.  I’ve been confused and out of sorts since this entire thing began.  I didn’t properly analyze my feelings or expectations.  It’s my fault that we’re ‘out of balance’ as Master Splinter says.”

            “Donny, it’s not your fault, it’s mine,” Raph insisted, turning towards Don for emphasis.  “I started this.  I got hurt and I was upset, and tired, and I’ll admit a little scared.  I wanted to be with ya’ for such a long time and gave in to that temptation.”

            “There’s no reason you shouldn’t have been that honest with me,” Don said.  “That’s how we should be with each other.  I lost sight of that when I kept trying to appease Leo by not telling him exactly what was happening with us and by not sharing that with Master Splinter.  If I could have gotten Father to understand how much I need what I have with you, maybe you wouldn’t have felt that you had to lash out at Leo this morning.”

            “That’s a lot of maybes,” Raph said.  “Fact is, even if that was all true it don’t mean I ain’t ever gonna have anger issues again.  That’s who I am.”

            “And concerns over our ability to function as a team and to have us follow orders is who Leo is,” Don said.  “It’s not an indictment of your skills, Raph.”

            “Ya’ do know that you’re doing it again, Donny.  Saying things to protect Leo,” Raph said.

            “It’s because that’s who I am,” Don countered.  “Do you honestly think I’m any more protective of Leo than I am of the rest of you?”

            A corner of Raph’s mouth lifted as he glanced down at his injured fist and then back up again.  “I guess not.  I love ya’, Donny.”

            “I love you too, Raph.  I’m not going to stop loving you just because you happen to say the wrong thing at the wrong time,” Don said with a laugh.

            “Sounds good to me,” Raph said.  He leaned forward and then stopped, as if unsure that his actions would be accepted.

            Don closed the distance, wrapping an arm around Raph’s neck and kissing him deeply.  Hearing Raph’s groan of delight was exceptionally rewarding.

            Not wanting to be caught in a compromising position, Don broke the kiss.  Though he leaned back, Don wasn’t ready to relinquish all contact, so he rested a hand on top of Raph’s thigh.

            “It’d be nice if we could show each other some affection out in public,” Raph said ruefully.

            Don smiled.  “Like April and Casey do?”  Tilting his head, Don asked curiously, “Have you ever thought about what you’d do if you could show yourself in public?  How you’d spend your time?”

            Raph shrugged.  “I’d still want to be a crime fighter of some sort.  Kinda feel like that’s my calling.  I think maybe I’d also be a coach for underprivileged kids, ya’ know?  Teach ‘em football, basketball, whatever.  Maybe help Casey teach hockey.”

            “Kids?  That’s surprising.  I thought you didn’t have much patience with them,” Don said.

            “They’re okay.  Meeting Tyler kind of changed my view of munchkins,” Raph said.  “Even if I could do all that, be in public like that, interacting with anybody and being accepted by them, I’d still only want to be with ya’, Donny.”

            Donatello would have to have been made of ice not to be warmed by Raph’s words.  He caressed Raph’s thigh and then moved towards his brother again, stealing another kiss.  Raph cupped his cheek, keeping his hand there when their mouths separated.

            “I guess we shouldn’t take a chance on getting caught by Master Splinter,” Raph said in a wistful tone.

            A strong surge of resolve swept through Don at that moment.  “I’m going to fix this,” he said, standing up.  “Fixing things is what I do and I’m sure I can do it with this situation.  I remember what you said, about how Leo wouldn’t make the first move because he thought his jealousy would be destructive.  I’m going to show him that it won’t, because I won’t allow that to happen.”

            Raph’s eyes widened.  “You’re going to make a move on him?  He was pretty damn pissed when we left the kitchen and there ain’t no telling what Master Splinter said to him.  Are ya’ sure this is a good time?”

            “There’s no time like the present,” Don said, sounding more assured than he felt.  “If nothing else, I should at least find out where he stands at the moment.  Whatever happened between him and Master Splinter concerns us too, and we have a right to know exactly what’s going on.”

            “I’ll back your play, whatever it is,” Raph said, rising also and following Don to the door.

            Pausing with his hand on the knob, Don asked, “Could you check in with Mikey in a little while?  I’d do it myself, but I need a few minutes to gather my thoughts and then I’m going directly to Leo.”

            “Yeah, I’ll sneak over there and make sure the goofball is okay,” Raph said.  “I’ll bet he’s reading comic books and not worrying about anything.  Mikey’s probably already figured out that you’ll try to talk to Leo.  He’s good about knowing what we’re gonna do.”

            “I wish he could tell me what I’m going to do and if it will work,” Don muttered.

            Raph stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey, you don’t gotta do this if it worries ya’ that much,” he said with concern.  “We can wait and talk to Leo together.”

            Don shook his head.  “No, I’m fine.  This is something I need to do alone.  It’s something I think Leo needs from me.  Unless I can face him on my own, he won’t believe anything I say, and I mean to speak my mind.”

            Releasing him, Raph stepped back.  “Go Donny,” he said with a grin.  “I’ll wait for some sign of the outcome.”

            Opening the door, Don said, “Please try to do so without breaking anything else, including yourself.”

            Raph’s chuckle echoed in his ears as Don walked away.  It didn’t appear as though his sojourn to Raph’s room had raised any alarms and Don slid soundlessly back into his own room.

            Don set the first aid kit on his desk, feeling a little better now that he’d had the chance to interact with Raph.  He was certain that his brother was more at ease than he’d been when Don had first entered his room.  Raph had needed more than anything the reassurance that Don was not going to forsake their relationship no matter what kind of turbulence was happening because of it.

            Realizing that fact reinforced Don’s determination to get through to Leo, one way or another.  So far, all of their conversations on the subject of sex had been focused on Raph and Mikey and what they were taking from Don.  Leo had kept his personal feelings to himself as he’d cajoled and encouraged Don to talk about his state of mind.

            If Don was going to get anywhere with Leo, he’d have to compel his oldest brother into revealing what he wanted most.  That was no small job as Leo tended to keep his emotions under tight control behind a stoic mask.

            Glancing at his clock, Don saw that it was almost noon.  Despite having eaten nothing since the night before, Don wasn’t hungry.  His nerves were too on edge, making it difficult for his stomach to settle.  He knew it would remain that way until he stopped procrastinating and dealt with Leonardo.

            Turning from his desk, Don decided it was time to approach Leo.  He had no definite plan in mind and doubted that trying to formulate one in advance would do him much good.  When dealing with Leo it was always best to be flexible; to be able to adjust as quickly as Leo did.

            Don was halfway to the door when a thought struck him and he changed directions.  From his bedside table he picked up the bottle of lubricant that Raph had left there and tucked it into his belt.  As an afterthought, he removed his mask and left his bō staff on its hanger against the wall.

            Once more Donatello crept out of his room after assuring himself that no one else was about.  This time he turned left, stopping when he reached Leo’s door.

            Listening carefully, Don heard no sounds from within, but he could sense that Leo was there.  He knew that his brother had already perceived his presence as well and took a deep breath as he tried to decide if he should knock or just go right in as he’d done with Raphael.

            “Come in Donny,” Leo called, saving Don from making a choice.

            Entering the room, Don half expected to see Leo seated on the floor surrounded by candles.  The room was indeed candlelit, but these were the thick ones that Leo kept on his shelves and bedside table.

            Leo wasn’t on the floor either.  He was reclining on his bed, sans gear, while he studied a map of the city.

            Don’s heart jumped into his throat at seeing Leo like that during the middle of the day.  Had he decided to be comfortable because he knew he’d be confined to his room or had he shed his gear in anticipation of a visit from Donatello?

            After having invited Don into his room, Leo offered him no further acknowledgment, instead returning to his perusal of the map.  Moving closer, Don saw that it was a map he’d gotten from the Department of Engineering and Records for Leo; one that showed a number of abandoned underground rail stations.

            Without looking up, Leo reached for a red marker that was on the table and made a small red x on a spot on the map.  A moment later he made a second one and then put the marker back on the table before turning his attention to Don.

            “Have you finished meditating as Master Splinter requested we do?” Leo asked.

            “I’ve _thought_ about our situation, which was what I believe he expected of us,” Don said.  “Have you?”

            Leo carefully folded the map and set it aside.  “I’ve done little more than think about it since learning of the path that you and Raphael chose to follow.  Did going to Raph’s room help you decide anything?”

            Of course Leo would deliver his knowledge of that meeting in an abrupt manner; it was his way of trying to keep Don off balance.  It was exactly what he did when they sparred.

            “I don’t want to fight with you Leo,” Don said beseechingly, lifting a hand in a placating manner.  “Master Splinter said there’s more we need to understand about ourselves and you and I learn those things in different ways.  You find answers in mediation and I go out and gather information.  It’s why I talked to Raph and why I’ve come here.”

            “I’ve already given you my thoughts on this subject,” Leo said.  “As I feared, things have gotten out of hand.  I know this because you felt the need to receive something in return for bedding both Raph and Mikey, but you should have left me out of it.”

            Don wondered if he hadn’t been overthinking how he should handle the situation with Leo.  If he wanted to mend fences, he needed to start with something simple. 

            “I’m sorry,” Don said contritely.  “You’re right.  What I did in asking Raph and Mikey to treat you with more deference was wrong of me.  That’s what I’ve spent most of my morning thinking about.  I feel very ashamed not to have realized how that might sound to both them and to you.  There was never any intent on my part to belittle your leadership or to disrespect you in any way.”

            “I do not want to be the reason that you have sex with your brothers,” Leo said very succinctly.

            “You aren’t,” Don rushed to assure him.  “I had no ulterior motive in what I asked of them in regards to you other than not wanting you to feel as though we were excluding you.  I don’t want you to pull away from me . . . us.  All I said to them was that I didn’t like for them to argue with you for the sake of arguing because I feared you’d feel that we were pushing you away.”

            The intense expression on Leo’s face seemed to soften a little.  “I’m not that easy to get rid of.”

            “That doesn’t mean I don’t worry that it will happen,” Don said.  “Does that make me feel overprotective of you?  Yes it does and I can’t help that.  I have the utmost respect for your abilities as a leader and that’s why what I asked of Raph and Mikey was in no way related to my thinking you needed help from me in that area.  It was the farthest thing from my mind.”

            “In the spirit of being completely candid, I’d like to say that I may have overreacted,” Leo said, swinging his legs around so that he could sit up and face Don.  “Arguing with Raph tends to have that effect on me.”

            “I know,” Don said.  “What I never understood before was that your arguments have an effect on me as well.  I instinctively want to shield you from that and to lighten all of your other burdens too.  That desire on my part goes beyond what would be normal sibling territory.  I have to admit that until Raph started all of this, I never realized the depth of my feelings for you.  Leo, my protectiveness of you is because I care for you the way someone would care for a . . . a lover.”

            There, he’d said it.  Now Don waited, carefully watching Leo’s face for some sort of sign telling him which direction his brother’s mind would take.

            Leo’s reaction was not what Don had expected.  Rather than letting down his guard further upon hearing how Don felt, Leo’s expression became more reserved.

            “If you’re wondering what sort of stipulations Master Splinter placed on his willingness to allow the three of you to continue fornicating, you should have just asked,” Leo said coldly.  “You needn’t attempt flattery as a way to get me on your side so that I’ll plead your case to Father.  Did Raph put you up to this?”

            “What? No!” Don exclaimed, genuinely surprised at the leap Leo’s thoughts had taken.  “Do you honestly think I’d approach you with that sort of subterfuge?  When have I ever employed purposeful deception in my dealings with any of you?  What good am I to you, what good have I _ever_ been to you if you think I could be so duplicitous?”

            Don was so upset by Leo’s accusation that he was shaking by the time he’d finished speaking.  Yes, Raph had suggested seduction, but Don would never attempt such a thing unless he truly felt something for Leo, and only because he was worried over Leo’s welfare.  He would never in a million years perpetrate a fraud on anyone in his family.  Was Leo’s perception of him so low?  Don’s heart felt as though it was being twisted by a vice and unfortunately his feet wouldn’t move, though he wanted nothing more than to turn and leave.

            Leo stood up quickly, looking just as surprised as Don had been by his allegations.

           “Now it’s my turn to apologize,” Leo said, his brow furrowed with concern. “This is why I work so hard to keep my emotions under control; they sometimes get the better of me and I say harsh things.  Things that I know in my heart aren’t true, but are hurtful.  I spend so much time training to be the best fighter I can be, that I automatically attack when I believe I’m about to be wounded.”

           “I’ve already wounded you,” Don said regretfully, his voice low. He was still trembling, but he’d managed to squelch to urge to run away and hearing the contrition in Leo’s voice helped.  “I’ve screwed everything up because I haven’t been willing to acknowledge that my feelings for you go beyond brotherly.  It’s always been that way for me with regards to you.”

           “But . . . you’re apathetic about sex,” Leo said, appearing confused. “You told me so yourself.”

           “That was true before Raph and Mikey came out to me,” Don said. “It was true even up through the last time you and I spoke.  I was responding to them because they seemed to require that from me, not because of any active desire on my part.  But something changed.  I began to react not as much to the physical pleasure as to the emotional one.  When I became cognizant of that, I also realized that I’ve always felt a deeply emotional connection to you.”

           Don stared at Leo as he spoke, beseeching his brother with his eyes in the hopes that Leo would understand what he was trying to tell him.

           “If what you require is an acknowledgement of that connection, I can give you that,” Leo said fervently. “I can give you the comfort and the closeness you told me you enjoy.  Remember?  You said it was nice to sleep next to someone, to have that warmth and companionship.  You don’t need to have relations with Raph and Mikey.  Share my bed.  Just lie down and sleep next to me whenever you wish.”

           “I . . . don’t . . . .” Don paused to swallow.  He hadn’t expected this from Leo.  Was it a rescue attempt or something deeper?  “I couldn’t take what I have with Raph and Mikey away from them.  The turbulence we’re all feeling right now, the pushback you’re getting from them, it isn’t because they don’t respect you, Leo.  We’re all going through a confused mixture of feelings and fears.  For them, it’s the anxiety that what they’ve discovered they can have with me will be taken from them.”

           “They aggressively _took_ what they wanted from you. From what I’ve learned, neither of them spent time over concerns about your wishes in the matter,” Leo said emphatically.

           “That wasn’t aggression, it was fear,” Don replied. “You left out part of what I said when you were quoting me.  When I said it was nice to sleep next to someone, I also said that they shared their secret thoughts with me.  Their deepest feelings.  I want to know your deepest feelings too, Leo.  It’s not fair of you to hide your emotions from me when I’ve shown all of mine to you.”

           Leo grew quiet again, his expression once more guarded. “I care about you, Donny.  I want to do right by you.  Unlike Raph and Mike, I can’t afford the luxury of acting upon my feelings.”

           Aggravated, Don blurted, “Is that what Master Splinter tells you? That’s hardly fair.  You might be our leader, but we’re a team, not an army.  There is no reason for you to be so aloof.”

           Reacting on impulse Don shot forward, wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, and kissed him.

           The kiss lasted only a few seconds when Don released his brother and stepped back to gauge Leo’s attitude. His brother hadn’t moved during Don’s onslaught, and Leo remained where he was, his aspect unchanged.

           Suddenly feeling utterly mortified, Don muttered quickly, “Sorry, I guess I misread something.”

           Spinning on his heels, Don strode for the door, heart thumping in his chest and an embarrassed heat suffusing his face.

           “Donny wait,” Leo called out just as Don reached for the doorknob.

           Head down, Don stopped. Breathing heavily due to an onslaught of emotions, he caught Leo’s scent and knew his brother was close.

           “Turn around and look at me,” Leo requested softly.

           If Leo had sounded demanding, Don was pretty sure he would have bolted. It was the gentle tone that made him turn to find that Leo was only inches away from him.

           Leo’s hands came up and he placed them on Don’s shoulders. Very slowly he began to caress Don’s arms, the delicate up and down motion causing sparks to shoot off in Don’s gut.

           Taking another step towards Don, Leo leaned in and returned his brother’s kiss. The touch of his lips to Don’s was light and tentative, as though he was feeling Don out on how far he should go.

           In response, Don gripped the edges of Leo’s shell and pressed against him so that they were plastron to plastron. Applying greater pressure to Leo’s lips, Don encouraged his older brother to open his mouth and when he did, Don used his tongue to deepen their kiss.

           Until that moment, Don would not have thought it possible to melt so completely into someone. It felt as if the two of them had merged and the entire universe had fallen away.

           Don was panting by the time their mouths disconnected. Leo took several deep breaths, as he tried to control his own breathing, and touched his forehead to Don’s.  His hands slid down the genius’ arm until they reached Don’s hands and then he took hold of them.

           “Come and lie down with me,” Leo said in a voice that was deep and husky. “Nothing more than that, I just want to hold you, talk to you; sleep next to you.”

           Releasing a shuddering breath, Don said, “Okay, I’d like that.”

           He allowed Leo to guide him to the bed. The desire he could see shining in Leo’s eyes was in complete contrast to what he’d said he wanted to do, but Don was willing to accept anything that Leo felt comfortable in giving.

           Leo did not relinquish his hold on Don’s hand as he pushed back the blanket and crawled into bed. He tugged on Don’s hand and drew his brother down next to him, covering them both with the blanket.

           On his back, Leo urged Don to roll over to him. Don lay his head on Leo’s collar bone, their plastrons overlapping as Leo wrapped his arms around Don’s shell.  Leo pressed his cheek to the top of Don’s skull and sighed with contentment.

           Though a feeling of arousal still lingered, Don also felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and belonging in just lying there in Leo’s arms. It was as if nothing was expected of him, that the serenity and safety he’d been seeking for years was right there in the strength of Leo’s presence.

TBC……………….


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,527 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 16 rated: R

            Donatello’s epiphany did not come as all that much of a surprise to him.

            He knew his place in the family; he had always known what they needed from him.  Over the past couple of weeks Don had come to understand that Raph and Mikey also needed a physical intimacy with him and at his core he understood why they had that need.

            Don knew their desire was based on a sexual attraction to him, that they needed his body and his touch just as much as his giving nature, but he had never felt that type of need for himself – until now.

            The tingle that Don was experiencing wherever his skin touched Leo’s was nothing less than exhilarating.  He’d awakened to those feelings after having fallen into a light doze in Leo’s arms.

            It was almost shocking to Don to find that he wanted to act on those feelings.  He wanted to kiss Leo again, he wanted Leo to touch him everywhere, he wanted to feel Leo’s mouth on his body, and he wanted Leo to make love to him.  Don wondered if this was the type of aching need that both Raph and Mikey went through when they were with him.

            Tilting his head up, Don looked into Leo’s face.  His brother’s eyes were closed, but Don could tell that Leo wasn’t sleeping.

            “Are you getting hungry?” Leo asked without opening his eyes.  “Do you want me to get you something?”

            “No, I’m fine,” Don answered.  “Did you sleep?”

            Leo smiled slightly before finally turning his head on the pillow so he could look at Don.  “I didn’t want to sleep.  It felt too good to have you here and I didn’t want to miss a minute of it.”

            Their mouths were close enough so that Don only had to stretch his neck a little in order for his lips to find Leo’s.  It was a deep kiss, one that had Leo tightening his grip on his brother and had Don squeezing Leo’s hip.

            Before Don could move his hand to touch Leo in a way that would let him know how much Don wanted him, Leo gently broke the kiss.

            Nerve endings were singing all over Don’s body.  “You don’t have to miss anything ever again,” Don said breathlessly.  “I can be here in your bed whenever you want.  I can be more than just someone you sleep next to.”

            “Don’t think that I don’t understand what it is you’re offering Donny, because I do,” Leo said.  “For me, this situation is more complicated than I think you realize.”

            “Then tell me,” Don urged.  “Help me understand.  I want you so badly right now.”  To emphasize his point, Don rubbed his knee against the top of Leo’s leg.

            “Slow down, Donny.  Please,” Leo said, though there was a catch in his throat.

            “Explain this to me, Leo.  You’re reacting to my touch, so I know you want me too,” Don said.

            “Yes I do,” Leo admitted, “and that’s the problem.  Once I had you in that way, once you’d shared yourself with me, I’d want that every night. _Every_ night, Donny.  Not just every third night or whenever you could fit me into the rotation.”

            So Raph had been right when he’d said that Leo was possessive.  Apparently Leo did realize more about himself than Raph thought he did.

           Wanting Leo the way that he did, needing to love Leo the way that he did, made Don that much more aware of how Mikey and Raph felt for _him_.  To give Leo what he wanted meant shutting out his other two brothers, and Don simply could not do that.

           “It isn’t as though I’m paying them house calls,” Don said with a touch of bitterness in his tone. “There isn’t a schedule posted somewhere that assigns the dates for my sexual liaisons.  I could be with you more because my feelings for you are different, but I couldn’t cut them off completely.  They need what I offer them sexually and I enjoy being so close to them.”

           “You’ve explained that to me,” Leo said. “I’ve already grasped those facts.  What I’m telling you about is the conundrum that I face.  This is who I am, Donny.”

           “I changed,” Don said, making certain that Leo could see his fervor. “I never felt sexual attraction before, never had any desire for that type of intimacy.  I’ve only just realized that I can feel that way towards someone with whom I’m connected in an intensely emotional way.  You don’t have to possess me for me to be yours, Leo.  Your mindset can change too.”

           “You’re asking me to share you and I don’t know if that’s something I can do,” Leo said with a touch of stubbornness. “It’s one of my character traits, not a personality flaw.  I’m a good leader because I don’t share my responsibilities or burdens with anyone.  Sharing is not in my nature.”

           “You keep seeing this from a team perspective,” Don told him. “It’s not, it’s a family thing.  All we’ve ever done our entire lives is to share.  That’s how we’ve survived.  When we wear our masks we are members of a team, when we take them off we’re family.  Lovers.  There’s no need for you to direct our actions, our instincts will do that for us.”

           “Leadership isn’t a part time job,” Leo said. “To do it well you have to live it, breathe it, and be _it_ all of the time.  There is no dividing my personality.”

           “I’m not asking that of you,” Don said. “I’m asking that you learn to handle this in the same way you would any new situation.  I’m asking you to adjust your thinking to fit the circumstances.  That is _exactly_ what you do as a leader.”

           “And what do I do when you aren’t in my bed, when I know that you’re in Raph’s or Mikey’s?” Leo asked with a pained expression. “How do I deal with those mental images after knowing exactly how you look when you are under _me_?  How do I push away that innate jealousy?  You told me it wasn’t fair of me to hide my emotions from you and this is one of them.  When you weren’t with me I’d lie here, picturing your face and your body, and I’d see their hands on you.  I can barely handle that knowledge now.”

           “Then maybe you should share your bed with one of them when I’m with the other,” Don said.

           “I should . . . what?” Leo asked in astonishment, disentangling himself from Don and pushing himself up onto an elbow so that he could stare at his brother.

           Don bit his lip, not sure where that idea had sprung up from. He pressed on with it.  “I wasn’t suggesting sex.  I’m thinking that maybe you should experience some of the closeness with them that I’ve felt just by spending the night holding them.  Maybe that’s what we all need the most, more so than intercourse.  It’s what Mikey’s looking for, something akin to romance.  You could have that with them too.”

           “Are you proposing that as a solution to our dilemma?” Leo asked. “That none of us sleeps alone anymore?”

           “We have to try something Leo, even if it’s out of the box thinking,” Don said. “We’ll lose as a family if you hold yourself aloof from the rest of us.  I’ll lose because I love you and want to be with you in every possible way.”

           Leo glanced at the map on his bedside table and then back at Don. “It’s a . . . unique idea, maybe better than other alternatives.  I just don’t know that it will work.  I don’t see Raph going along with it for one thing.”

           “Sometimes you have to throw a Hail Mary pass and hope for a touchdown,” Don said. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve done something like that.  Raph is the one who started all of this, Leo.  He’s invested in seeing it work.  He might surprise you.”

           “A football analogy? Now you sound just like Raph,” Leo said with just a hint of a smile.  It gave way to an earnest expression.  “There is another solution too, Donny.  Don’t have sex with any of us.  You can share our beds, we can take and give comfort and closeness, but intercourse wouldn’t be part of the equation.”

           Leo had said that he wanted him, so Don couldn’t quite understand this proposal. He was sure that their last kiss had turned Leo on too, so how could he suggest abstaining from something without ever having it?

           Brow furrowed, “Are you just being selfless Leo, or is it something else? Don’t you want to . . . ?

           His question was interrupted by a tap on the door. It wasn’t the loud knock that usually accompanied either Mikey or Raph and the pair knew instantly who it was.

           Throwing the blanket back, Leo swiftly sat up, offering his hand to Don and pulling him up as well. Leo was already seated on the edge of the bed before Don could even swing his legs around, proving once more just how fast the turtle leader’s reaction times were.

           “Come in,” Leo called as Don settled next to him.

           Master Splinter entered the room, glancing from one of his sons to the other. He didn’t seem surprised to find them together.

           Although his father looked calm, Don was panicking on the inside. “I c . . . came in here to t . . . talk . . . .” Don began to splutter.

           Lifting a hand, Master Splinter silenced him. “I thought that I would find you here.  It is time for the two of us to talk as well.”

           Don’s mouth snapped shut and he glanced at Leo, who nodded. “It’s all right, Donny.”

           Without another word, Don stood up and followed his father from the room, resisting the urge to look back at Leo. Don only knew that Leo had risen from the bed when he heard the sound of his brother’s bedroom door being closed.

           A distinct feeling of dread sat heavily in Don’s gut as he entered Master Splinter’s room. Kneeling on the rug, Don waited with his head bowed while his father slid the door shut and then came over to join him.

           Not knowing which direction the conversation would take, Don remained silent as Master Splinter took up his usual position directly in front of his son. For a long moment Master Splinter simply contemplated Donatello as though trying to decide how to begin.

           Finally Master Splinter sighed. “Why do you suppose that an act with such far reaching ramifications can be so easily entered into without thought as to what might occur afterwards?”

           Keeping his eyes on the floor, Don said, “I’m not sure that’s a fair question for me to try and answer.”

           “Because you were not the one to initiate sex with your brothers,” Master Splinter said. “You were, however, the one to say yes when they pressed you for it.”  Shaking his head, he stopped Don from interrupting.  “You do not need to explain again how your brothers needed you, I have already heard it once.  We are not here because of what has already come to pass, it cannot be undone.”

           “Do you wish that it could be?” Don asked, tentatively fishing for the reason he’d been called to Master Splinter’s room.

           “We are beyond those philosophical types of questions,” Master Splinter said. “If to discuss the philosophy of time travel was not your objective for asking the question, then we should begin to address the actual reason for why you are here.”

           Sensing that his father’s first question wasn’t simply rhetorical, Don said, “The . . . emotions of a moment will sometimes push aside rational thought. Fear, loneliness, desire, an impending sense of your own mortality can overwhelm a moment and result in actions that haven’t been thoroughly examined.”

           “Yet you do not tend towards that type of emotional outburst yourself, do you Donatello? Your mind follows a path of logic and reasoning.  While you did not yourself feel the same physical urges that overwhelmed your brothers, you agreed to join them on the path they were taking.  Your own desire was not a physical one, but a need to appease both Raphael and Michelangelo’s needs.”

           “Yes,” Don replied, seeing that his father was summarizing Don’s own explanations for why the sexual encounters had not only begun, but had continued.

           “You take comfort in giving it,” Master Splinter said. “That is a commendable trait.  Your giving nature has not only brought us safety and security, it has provided us with some of life’s simple amenities.  If you think that I do not understand how your brothers could be drawn to you when searching for an intimate kind of love, let me assure you that I do.  It is the soothing calm of your nature, Donatello.  You have a light within you, a warmth, which is appealing to all three of your siblings.”

           Don could feel a lump rising in his throat, his chin quivering with emotion. Whether or not sex appealed to him, the idea that he meant that much to his brothers certainly did.

           “In return, the feeling of being so close to them . . . sustains me,” Don said, speaking softly and using the word that Leo had supplied to Raph during a previous argument.

           “It is a connection that holds you bound to them as all of you grow older,” Master Splinter said. “I understood it as soon as I realized that Raphael had finally chosen to act upon his desires for you.  Your incredible mind separates you from them in many ways and they care for you too much to allow you to drift even farther from them.”

           Glancing up, Don asked, “Is that why you didn’t come right out and forbid our affairs?”

           “Would doing so have solved anything?” Master Splinter countered. “Though you are all _my_ children, you are no longer children in that sense of the word.  You have expressed an understanding of the psychology of taking a lover.  I believe that Raphael and Michelangelo have given the subject much thought as well.”

           “The three of us are in accord. That isn’t our problem,” Don stated miserably.

           “No it is not,” Master Splinter agreed. “The problem is that there are _four_ of you.”

           “Leo,” Don said, almost under his breath.

           “Leonardo has been left out of this equation,” Master Splinter said. “Because he chose to question the consequences of your actions, he aroused Raphael’s resentment.  To circumvent Leonardo’s apprehension with regard to the matter, you asked that Raphael and Michelangelo treat him differently.”

           “That wasn’t what I was trying to do,” Don protested.

           “Nevertheless, it is how your brothers perceived that request. We have seen the results of that misstep.  This morning's quarrel has highlighted not only the misunderstandings between your four, but the miscommunications as well.  Unity and balance are gone.”

           “Leo and I are trying to repair that,” Don offered.

           “Sleeping in his bed will not resolve the situation,” Master Splinter said. “I am certain that the hours you have spent lying next to him today have provided you with the comfort of knowing that Leonardo cares for you as deeply as Raphael and Michelangelo.  That Leonardo _desires_ you just as they do.  If it were a simple matter of becoming as intimate with him as you have become with the other two, then balance would be restored.  Such is not the case.”

           “He told you that when you talked to him, didn’t he?” Don asked.

           “Ah my son, I had known of Leonardo’s penchant towards possessiveness long before this occurred,” Master Splinter answered. “That trait factored into my decision to make him leader.  It can be an advantage, but it can also be a detriment.  That is what I discussed with Leonardo.”

           “Then how do we resolve this?” Don asked. “I want to be with him, but I need for him to accept that I will continue to be with Raph and Mikey too.”

           “If I had the answer, it would be forthcoming,” Master Splinter said. “I can offer guidance and advice, I can draw your attention to certain pitfalls, but I cannot alter a mindset that is stubbornly adhered to.  I will submit this insight for your consideration; Leonardo has expressed a need to distance himself from the situation.  To withdraw to a point where he is not reminded on a daily basis of the change that has occurred between his siblings.”

           Don’s mouth fell open as he remembered the map that Leo had been perusing. “He’d move out?” Don asked incredulously.  “He can’t do that.  You can’t allow him to do that.  He’s our brother.  He’s our leader.  How could he be those things from a distance?  How would I . . . I wouldn’t know what to do without him.”

           The concept of Leo moving out left Donatello feeling incredibly dismayed. His brother had made no mention of that possibility while they’d lain together talking of solutions for their dilemma.  Had he already made up his mind and only been humoring Don?  Was that why Leo hadn’t accepted Don’s sexual overtures? 

           Master Splinter seemed to be watching those thoughts go through Don’s mind as he quietly studied his son. With a brief nod, he said, “I do not believe for one minute that is what Leonardo truly wants to do, but he is convincing himself that it is the only alternative.  He wants nothing more than to know his brothers are happy, and if he must sacrifice something to that end, he will do so.”

           “But he needn’t!” Don exclaimed. “It’s just a matter of change; he doesn’t need to have that mindset.  We can find a way to prove to him that this is a part of his life he doesn’t need to assert such control over.”

           “Do you understand possessiveness, Donatello? Do you know the basis for jealousy?” Master Splinter asked.  “When Leonardo thinks of you engaging in sexual relations with your brothers, he feels a sense of abandonment, a fear that he will permanently lose you to them.  It is in many ways an irrational emotion.  Leonardo is ashamed of that emotion and tries to hide it from all of you.  He fears it would make him look vulnerable.”

           “It didn’t help that my attempt to arrange for Raph and Mikey to treat him with kid gloves only exacerbated those feelings,” Don said, looking crestfallen. “I didn’t understand anything at all.  If Leo leaves, I’ll never forgive myself.”

           “I have spoken to him and given him my opinion that distancing himself from the situation will not resolve the issue because he cannot run from himself,” Master Splinter said. “I called you in here to discuss this as I believe you are the one to ultimately dissuade him of the notion.”

           Recalling his discussion with Leo and how he’d said that Don’s idea was better than the alternatives, Don knew deep down that Leo did not want to leave them.

           “I won’t let him go,” Don said firmly. “I won’t let him have that option.  I . . . .”

           He was interrupted by the noise of raised voices from outside the room. Both Don and Master Splinter looked towards the door as the sounds drew near, recognizing that they belonged to Leo and Raph.

           Standing quickly, Master Splinter signaled for Don to follow him, but to remain silent. Rather than opening the door, Master Splinter stood next to it, indicating to Don that they should listen to what was transpiring in the lair.

            “Did you gain no insights at all while you were in your room?” Leo asked.  “This is exactly why we were told to separate and think about our situation.”

           “What’s there to think about? Ya’ can’t stand the idea of not being in complete control of everything!” Raph shouted.  “I already had that one figured out!”

           “So as usual you are not at fault for anything? You still want to rush out and attack the Foot despite what Father told you!” Leo yelled.

           “That’s not what’s going on here,” Raph snarled. “Ya’ know damn well it isn’t!”

           “We’re not solving anything this way,” Mikey said loudly, clearly trying to get the pair to listen to reason. “We shouldn’t be out of our rooms.”

           “Why don’t you prove to me that your head’s on straight, Raphael? There’s the dojo, I challenge you to try and defeat me,” Leo said.

           “Fine! If ya’ want your ass kicked, I’ll be glad to oblige!” Raph roared.

           Wide eyed, Don looked at Master Splinter, expecting his father to rush out and stop them. Instead, Master Splinter shook his head and placed a finger to his lips.

           Donatello had always believed his father to be very wise. He hoped that Master Splinter knew what he was doing, because none of what he’d just heard sounded good.

TBC……………


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,573 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 17 rated: R violence, language

            “Come on Raph, just forget what I said.  Let’s go back upstairs and think this through,” Mikey pleaded.

            His voice drifted back to Master Splinter’s room, the change in its directionality indicating that he was following his two older siblings into the dojo.  It was clear that Leo’s challenge and Raph’s acceptance of it had moved beyond words into action.

            Don had to speculate about what it was that Mikey had said to Raph.  It must have occurred while Don was either in Leo’s room or after Don had gone down to talk to Master Splinter.  Raph had promised to check on Mikey and apparently he had, but something during their conversation had set Raph off.

            Just when Don started to wonder again if Master Splinter was going to intervene, his father slid the door to his room open and stepped out.  Don followed him as Master Splinter crossed the lair, moving silently towards the dojo.

            Rather than going inside though, Master Splinter took up a post at the edge of the door frame and indicated that Don should join him.  Kneeling next to where his father stood gave them both a clear look into the dojo without making them visible to the three turtles who were inside.

            Why Master Splinter was so insistent that their presence go unnoticed was beyond Don’s understanding, just as the reasons for his father to seemingly allow a fight to break out was.  Maybe he had grown tired of playing referee or this was his way of gaining insight into his sons’ behavior.  Don had to admit that none of them had been very forthcoming with their father.

           Leo and Raph were facing each other, their matching snarls a distinct counterpoint to the worried expression that Mikey was wearing.  He stood to one side, looking as though he’d like to step between them and put a stop to their aggression, but knew that move would prove ineffectual.

            “Ya’ don’t always get to call all the shots Leo!” Raph shouted.

            “That’s _exactly_ what I get to do,” Leo snapped, sounding contemptuous.  “I’m the leader of this team; you follow _my_ orders.”

            “Not when it comes to this,” Raph growled.  “Not when it concerns Donny.  You’re trying to talk him into only being with _you_ , aren’t ya’?  You’re trying to find a way to have him all to yourself.  That’s been the plan all along, hasn’t it?”

            “There has been no so called plan!” Leo exclaimed.  “That’s the point.  You don’t plan, you just do whatever the shell you feel like doing and consequences be damned!”

            “I never said Leo was telling Don to walk away from us,” Mikey inserted.  “All I said was that I was scared he _might_ do something like that.”

            “You’re the one with the great insight, Mikey!  Ain’t that what everybody always says?” Raph asked.  “From Leo’s head to your mouth.  That’s just the kind of stab ya’ in the back move old Fearless here would pull.”

            “If we’re going to talk about backstabbing, then you go right to the top of the list,” Leo said, staring hard at Raph.  “Taking a lone fight to the Foot is foolhardy but the minute you get mad about something else, that’s just what you set off to do.  For once in your life why don’t you face your mistakes instead of trying to dodge them?”

            “What mistakes would that be?  Getting to Donny before ya’ could?” Raph taunted.

            Whether it was Raph’s tone or what he’d said, it broke their verbal standoff.  Leo swung a fist at Raph’s jaw, his knuckles just grazing Raph’s chin as his brother pulled his head aside.

            Raph came in fast before Leo could get set for another punch.  Their bodies slammed together as the pair grappled, each trying to get the other into a submission hold.  Leo managed to slide a hand up to Raph’s face and bend his brother’s head back before pushing hard enough to separate them.

            Off balance for only two steps backwards, Raph quickly righted himself and countered with a spinning back fist directed at Leo’s head.  Leo caught Raph’s arm just above his elbow and pulled it down, directing a pair of hard liver punches to Raph’s exposed side.

            Continuing to shove down on Raph’s right arm, Leo lifted his left elbow and struck Raph’s face, snapping his head to the side.

            Bending down to free his arm, Raph hooked a quick blow to Leo’s plastron but as he tried for a second jab, Leo caught his arm again.  Lifting a knee, Leo planted it squarely in Raph’s gut and then pushed his brother away from him.

            As the pair separated, Raph straightened and turned to the side to deliver a swift back kick that caught Leo in the stomach.  As Leo stumbled backwards, Raph followed, spinning into a jumping back kick.

            Leo caught his leg before it connected, but Raph responded with a vicious back fist to his brother’s face.  The blow was hard enough to turn Leo and send him chest first into the wall.

            Raph kicked the back of Leo’s leg to keep him from moving and immediately pounced on his brother.  Grabbing Leo’s shoulders to hold him in place, Raph brought his knee around to drive it into Leo’s kidneys.

            Grunting in pain, Leo started to move but Raph slung an arm around his neck and with the other hand gripping Leo’s mask, started pulling his head back.  Lowering one arm, Leo jabbed his elbow into Raph’s side, forcing him to loosen his hold.

            Reaching up, Leo grabbed Raph’s hand and spun around, twisting his brother’s wrist painfully and forcing him to drop the arm from around Leo’s neck.  Raph cried out as he was bent backwards while Leo continued to twist his arm, but then Raph managed to yank his hand free.

            As his arm came down, it left Raph’s head exposed and Leo used the opportunity to swing a powerful punch to his brother’s face.  The blow turned Raph and sent him to all fours.

            Leo rushed forward and kicked Raph in the stomach as he tried to push himself into a standing position, and then grabbed the top edge of Raph’s carapace.  Before Leo could do anything else, Raph elbowed him hard in the gut and drove him back.

            Jumping to his feet, Raph delivered a vicious side kick to Leo’s chest and then turned to aim an outside crescent kick that send Leo back against the weapons wall.  Twisting to stop his momentum, Leo planted his hands against the wall and pushed off just as Raph dove at him.

            Raph’s fist connected with the wall as Leo dodged the blow and then kicked the back of Raph’s right knee.  It was hard enough to bring Raph partway down before he caught himself and came back up swinging.

           Leo spun around so that Raph’s fist swept over his right shoulder and then grabbed Raph’s arm.  Yanking down on his arm, Leo tried to throw his brother, but Raph anticipated the move and pushed them both off balance.

            Sliding both hands down to Raph’s wrist, Leo twirled around and twisted Raph’s arm simultaneously.  Leo pulled his brother forward and kicked his knee, bringing Raph down enough so that Leo could deliver a hard punch to his face.

            As Raph’s head snapped back, Leo released him and spun into a back kick, catching Raph in the chest.  The kick slammed Raph into the wall but he bounced off and immediately rushed Leo, diving down to grab him around the waist and lift him.

            Just as Leo’s legs left the ground, he lifted a knee and struck Raph hard enough to knock the wind out of him.  Raph clutched his chest and stumbled back as Leo hit the floor.

            Gasping as he fought to catch his breath, Raph remained bent slightly as he watched Leo slowly rise to his feet.  Both were breathing hard and though Don hoped that would be the end of the fight, he could tell from their expressions that neither was content to leave it at a draw.

            Looking up at Master Splinter, Don started to say something but his father shook his head, lifting a finger to his lips to indicate that his son should remain silent.  Don wore a pained expression as he once more looked into the dojo, noticing that Mikey had backed away from the combatants to stand against the far wall.  His youngest brother looked extremely unhappy but at a loss as to what he could do about stopping the fight.

            As Raph’s breathing slowed to normal he straightened up, the scowl he wore speaking volumes for the state of his temper.  Don saw Leo’s eyes narrow and a quick glance showed him that Raph’s left hand had dropped to the handle of his sai.

            Don sucked in a sharp breath as Raph drew his sai, which prompted Leo to lift his right hand and draw one of his katana as well.  For a moment they simply stared at one another, neither making a move.

            Then the slight twitch of Raph’s shoulder brought Leo forward, his sword slicing downwards at Raph’s head.  Raph stepped to the side, using the shaft of his sai to push Leo’s katana aside.  The follow through from his swing brought Leo close to his brother and Raph swung at fist at Leo’s face, but Leo jumped back to avoid the blow.

            Raph swung at him again and Leo spun aside to dodge him before bringing his sword around at Raph’s middle.  Raph leaped back, just avoiding the razor sharp edge of his brother’s weapon.

            They both paused with their weapons at the ready, circling each other slowly.  Don started to rise, seeing an opportunity to stop them before they hurt each other, but Master Splinter’s hand came down on his shoulder.  His father’s grip was tight, forcing Don to remain where he was.

            Leo’s sword was out in front of him and Raph remained in a slightly crouched position, his sai held crossways in front of his body.  Then Raph flipped the sai so that the shaft was against his forearm and carefully drew its twin from his belt as Leo took a step towards him.

            There was flash as Leo’s blade swept towards Raph’s neck on his right side.  Raph responded with lightning fast reflexes, blocking the blade with the pommel of the sai in his left hand.  Leo lifted his sword and then brought it down again in a single smooth motion, forcing Raph to jump to the side.

            As Leo’s blade came down on air, Raph kicked the back of Leo’s leg, moving behind him as Leo dropped to one knee.  Turning his blade, Leo placed the palm of his free hand on the flat of his weapon and lifted the katana above his head, turning to peer over his shoulder and locate Raph.  He was in time to catch the shaft of Raph’s heavy weapon on his sword as Raph swung it down at the top of Leo’s head.

            They struggled against each other for a second and then Leo pushed up, causing Raph’s sai to slide off of his blade.  Leo moved forward quickly, remaining in a crouched position as he spun on the balls of his feet and sliced at Raph’s legs.

            Raph bounded into the air, the blade passing beneath his feet, and then dove at his brother.  Leo stood quickly, catching Raph’s sai on his sword and Raph began pushing against him, forcing Leo to one knee again.

            Straining against the downward pressure, Leo began to stand and then Raph kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back before pivoting into a round house kick directed at Leo’s face.

            Leo leaned to the side to avoid the kick but Raph followed through, delivering another swift round house kick that connected.  It staggered Leo, but he quickly recovered and swung his sword at Raph while his brother was still close.

            Lifting his sai, Raph caught the blade and pushed it aside before jumping back.  Following him, Leo brought his sword down and Raph stopped it with his sai.  Pushing down with all his might, Leo began forcing Raph’s arm back.

            Reaching into his belt, Raph drew his second sai and hooked Leo’s katana between its tines.  Pulling down on the sword forced it away from Raph’s body and then Raph spun his other sai around and struck Leo in the face with the pommel.

            The blow snapped Leo’s head back and Raph yanked up on the sai trapping Leo’s sword, swinging the weapon around to the other side of Leo’s body.  Before his brother could force him off balance, Leo slid his katana free and slashed sideways at Raph’s head.

            Raph dropped to the ground, ducking beneath the flashing blade and then came up again on one knee, sliding the other leg around in an attempt to sweep Leo’s feet from under him.  Leo leaped back, bringing his sword up before coming down at Raph’s head again.

            Still on his knees, Raph lifted the sai in his right hand to catch the katana.  Once more Leo pushed down, using his body weight to try and force Raph into a prone position.  As Raph started to give, he lifted his second sai, pressing it against Leo’s blade.  With his sai crisscrossed against the katana, Raph dropped onto his shoulder, the move turning the blade away from his face.

            As the tip of the sword dropped towards the floor, Raph brought a leg up and kicked Leo’s chin.  It caused Leo’s head to go back and as soon as he lost sight of his opponent, he automatically moved backwards as well.

            Raph took the opportunity to roll on his shoulder and come up into a standing position.  As soon as he did, Leo drew his second katana.

            “Guys, this would be a good time to stop,” Mikey said, trying for a calming tone.

            “You can’t beat me, Raph.  How do you expect to defeat the Shredder?” Leo asked with a sneer.

            “If what ya’ want is a beat down I’ll be happy to deliver,” Raph responded.  “I’ve been holding back.”

            “Keep telling yourself that,” Leo said, jeering at his brother.

            “You’re too slow.  Ya’ fight slow, ya’ think slow, ya’ move slow.  You’re pissed ‘cause I got to Donny first.  That’s your damn fault for taking too long to plan your approach,” Raph taunted.

            Leo darted at him, swinging first one sword, then the other.  Raph countered each blow, blocking the strikes without finding an opening to make a countermove.  Seeing that Leo was backing him towards the wall, Raph delivered a quick front snap kick and drove Leo away from him.

            “Maybe if you spent five seconds planning something we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Leo shouted at him.  “You forced yourself on Don and put him in a position where he couldn’t escape your perverted attentions if he wanted to!”

            “But he don’t want to, does he?” Raph asked.  “That’s the problem ain’t it, Leo?  That’s what chaps your ass!  Donny _wants_ to be with me and Mikey!”

            “What choice have you given him?  What choice has he had this entire time?  Neither of you slowed down enough find out how Don really felt about what you were doing to him.  You pushed your agenda without giving a damn about what Donny wanted!” Leo yelled.

            “Ya’ think ya’ could have talked him into wanting you?  Is that why ya’ keep throwing up roadblocks between us?” Raph asked.  “You’ve been doing your best to pretend it’s all about protecting Donny when it’s really just ya’ trying to keep us from loving on Don ‘cause you’re so fucking possessive!”

            Leo leaped forward and slashed down at Raph, who stepped quickly to the left and pushed down on his brother’s arm with his left hand.  With the sai in his right hand, he caught hold of Leo’s arm just above his elbow, trapping it between the tines of his weapon.

            Twisting the sai, Raph applied pressure, shoving down on Leo’s arm.  Placing his left knee behind Leo’s right leg kept his brother from coming back up at him.  By twisting the sai a bit more he applied an arm bar and took Leo to the ground.  He then pressed down with the sai and trapped Leo’s wrist against the handle of his other weapon, curling his fingers around both and pulling up on Leo’s arm.

            The position was extremely painful, something that Don knew from experience.  Normally when Raph caught one of them like that, they quickly tapped out.  From the grimace on Leo’s face, it was clear that he was hurting, but he refused to give up.

            “Donny spent most of the afternoon alone with ya’ in your room.  Did ya’ seal the deal?  Come to an understanding?  Have ya’ carved your name into his shell yet?  Ya’ don’t own him; he ain’t your property!” Raph stated angrily.

            “You moved in on Don on purpose,” Leo hissed.  “You knew full well how I felt about him and you leaped at the chance to make me suffer!  Anything to get back at me for walking us into an ambush!”

            It was only the pressure of Master Splinter’s grip that kept Don from rushing in to break them apart.  He couldn’t understand how his father could let this fight continue.

            Despite the pain of Raph’s trap, Leo’s free hand was still wrapped around his second sword.  Chancing a broken wrist, Leo rolled on his hip and swung his katana at Raph’s lowered head.

            With no way to block the sword, Raph could only throw himself backwards, relinquishing his hold on one of his weapons.  Landing on his carapace, Raph swiftly rolled over and back up again.

            Leo had jumped to his feet as soon as Raph hit the floor.  The arm that had been trapped was shaking and probably slightly numb.  Kicking Raph’s sai across the dojo and away from its owner, Leo slowly sheathed his katana, evening the odds once more.

            “Where do ya’ get off thinking this is all about _you_?” Raph asked.  “My timing had nothing to do with how ya’ felt about Don, it had to do with how _I_ felt.”

            “A team is only as strong as its weakest link,” Leo said.

            Frowning, Raph asked, “What is that, some Zen bullshit?  Leave it to ya’ to be losing a fight and start spouting some existential crap.  If that weakest link shit was aimed at me, ya’ better take it back before I make ya’ eat them words.”

            “When have you ever managed that?” Leo asked with derision.  “You’re all talk and a whole lot of hot air.”

            With a fierce growl Raph shot forward and the brothers’ weapons clashed, the sound of metal on metal ringing through the entire lair.

            Don looked up at his father again, his expression beseeching.  “We have to stop them,” he whispered.

            “No,” Master Splinter said firmly.  “They have hidden their feelings from each other for too long.  They need to get all of this out in the open and this is how they communicate.”

            All Don could hear was an increasing fury in Raph’s tone and an equally contemptuous one in Leo’s.  How that could be perceived as communication by their father was something he couldn’t understand.

            “There has to be another way,” Don said.

            “You boys have chosen to engage in adult acts, you must learn to deal with the fallout,” Master Splinter said.  “These are the consequences of actions taken without thought of possible repercussions.”

            That was as close to an ‘I told you so’ as their father would ever get, but it carried the same message.  Don turned his attention back to the fight, watching helplessly as Leo aggressively attacked Raph’s defenses.

            “You – never – think – anything through!” Leo shouted as he slashed at Raph.

            Raph caught Leo’s blade on his sai and pushed it aside, delivering a hard uppercut to Leo’s exposed jaw.  “What the hell is there to think about?  Ya’ love someone, ya’ let them know!”

            “It’s more complicated than that!” Leo exclaimed.  “Why couldn’t you just tell Donny what you were feeling?  Why did you have to practically rape him?”

            Raph roared with anger, coming in low and plowing into Leo’s stomach, throwing him to the ground.  Leo hit the floor and used his momentum to roll out of it and back onto his feet.

            “I didn’t rape him!” Raph yelled.

            “You blackmailed him into have sex with you!  I’ll bet you knew he’d never touch you with a ten foot pole otherwise.  Don’s too good for you,” Leo said, his gibe insulting and ugly.

            If Leo was trying to infuriate Raph, he’d picked the right words.  Raph rushed him again, jabbing at Leo with his sai and just grazing Leo’s cheek with a tine as Leo leaned away from the weapons’ tip.

            The drawing of first blood seemed to inflame Leo as well.  His sword was a blur as he cut at Raph, shifting his aim fluidly each time Raph deflected his katana.

            With both of them provoked to the point of rage, it was only a matter of time before they’d either collapse from exhaustion or do serious harm.  Don hoped for the collapse, but he was not destined to get his wish.

            As Raph jumped back to avoid Leo’s blade, the older turtle rushed forward, slicing down with his katana.  Raph then made his first big mistake, perhaps because he was too angry or because he was growing tired, or both.

            Raph stepped to the right, lifting his sai shoulder high to push aside Leo’s blade.  The katana slid down off Raph’s sai and then Leo turned his wrists to cut back in at his brother.

            The katana came in under the sai before Raph could move it to protect himself.  Leo’s blade sliced into Raph’s deltoid and his brother cried out in pain.

            Almost at the instant it connected Leo drew his katana back, his expression registering horror at what he’d just done.  Throwing his katana aside, Leo caught Raph as his brother collapsed, blood running down his arm.

            Don was moving as Raph began to fall, not even registering if he’d had to pull himself out of Master Splinter’s grip.  Mikey grabbed a towel from the weight bench and ran over, tossing it to his brother as Don knelt next to Raph.

            Pushing Raph’s hand out of the way, Don replaced it with the towel and applied pressure.  He needed to try and staunch the flow of blood before he could assess the damage, but he’d seen that Raph’s thick muscles had prevented the weapon from cutting too far in.

            “I’m sorry, Raph.  I’m so sorry,” Leo murmured over and over, cradling his brother in his arms.

            Panting, Raph looked up at Leo.  “I got to ya’ didn’t I?  First time in years ya’ couldn’t pull your strike back in time.  Unless ya’ wanted to cut me.  Be a good way to keep me home.”

            “No!  I’d never do that,” Leo protested.

            Raph chuckled weakly.  “Maybe ya’ thought injuring me would keep me from having sex with Donny boy here.  Ya’ should have followed through with your sword; killing me would have taken me out of the picture permanently.”

            “Stop saying things like that,” Leo choked out.

            “I can sure understand loving him enough to do crazy shit just to hang onto him,” Raph said, scowling as Don pressed harder on his wound.

            “I do love him,” Leo said.  “With everything I am.  But I love you too, Raph.  You and Mikey.  More than you’ll ever know.”

            “Ya’ got a funny way of showing it,” Raph said.

            “You don’t make it easy,” Leo told him, lowering his forehead to touch it to Raph’s.

            “Tell him what you were planning to do.  Tell him about the map,” Don insisted, staring hard at Leo.

            Leo glanced up, frowning.  “How did you . . . ?”

            “Master Splinter,” Don answered.  “How could you even think that would be acceptable to any of us?”

            “What is he talking about, Leo?” Mikey asked, squatting next to them.

            Leo’s mouth twitched, as though he didn’t want to share his secret, but knew he had no choice.  Looking into Raph’s eyes, he said, “That weakest link comment wasn’t about you, I was talking about myself.  About my . . . possessiveness.  It’s a weakness, one I can ill afford.  I don’t know how to defeat it, so I thought to . . . run away.”

            “He was using a map of abandoned underground rail stations to look for a new home for himself,” Don said flatly.

            “You’re the one who keeps preaching about how our team needs to stay balanced,” Mikey said, looking accusingly at Leo.  “How does moving out on your own make for balance of any kind?”

            “It would be better than watching the three of you together,” Leo snapped.  Closing his eyes, Leo took a breath before opening them again.  “I’m sorry.”

            “It ain’t three of us together, it’s four,” Raph pointed out.  “It’s four, Leo.  Don’t ya’ get that?”

            “Master Splinter never let us run away from learning something new, no matter how hard it was,” Mikey said.  “We’re not going to let you do that either, Leo.  You’re possessive, so what?  Nobody here wants your katanas, or your books, or your boring collection of candles, or your job.  Donny isn’t an object.  He gets to make choices for himself and we get to learn to live with them.  That includes you.”

            “And if I can’t?” Leo asked.

            “Fucking quitter,” Raph murmured.  “Big baby.  Since when did ya’ start using the word ‘can’t’?”

            “You’re asking me to control my feelings!” Leo exclaimed.

            “Ya’ ask me to do that all the fucking time,” Raph shot back.  With his uninjured arm, he reached up to grab Leo’s bicep.  “Ya’ ain’t running away from this; I won’t let ya’ go anywhere.  If I gotta give up my relationship with Donny, then I will.  I love ya’ too damn much, Leo.  I love this family too damn much to watch it fall apart.”

            Raph was breathing hard by the time he got those words out.  There was an intensity to the look that was passing between Raph and Leo that Don had never seen before.  Whatever they were sharing, he was loath to interrupt, but the towel was blood soaked and from the sounds of Raph’s labored sighs, he was suffering from blood loss.

            “We have to get Raph to the infirmary,” Don said.  “I have to close this wound.”

            “Help me up,” Raph said, pulling his feet in to get them under him.  “I can walk.”

            “You can shut up and be carried,” Leo said, sliding an arm in under Raph’s thighs.  With Mikey’s help, they lifted him.

            Mikey ran ahead of them to get the infirmary equipment ready as Leo carried Raph, who sagged in his arms.  Don walked along beside them, maintaining pressure on Raph’s injury.

            There were many things playing through Don’s mind, not the least of which was Raph’s offer to stop having sexual relations with him.  All of that would have to go on the back burner for the moment.

            Saving Raph’s arm was Don’s first priority.

TBC…………..


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,738 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 18 rated: R adult concepts and situations

            It took expert stitching and nimble fingers to close the wound on Raph’s arm.  The job was messy and Raph bled freely until Don managed to pull the sliced top layer of skin together after first making repairs to the interior layer of the cut.

            The blood loss meant that Raph had to have a transfusion and Don was thankful that he always banked some of their own blood for such an occasion.  Though Don offered a sedative and then pain medication, Raph stubbornly declined both.

            Leo refused to leave Raph’s side during the entire ordeal.  Standing on the opposite side of the exam table from where Don worked, Leo held onto Raph’s hand.  It was one of the greatest shows of caring and affection that Don had seen between those two since the time Leo had almost been killed by the Shredder and Raph had cried.

            When Don finished the stitching and removed the intravenous line for the transfusion from Raph’s arm, he washed his hands and then dug out some material that he could use to make a sling.

            “What’s that for?” Raph asked with a frown as Don approached the table.

            “It’s exactly what it looks like it’s for,” Don answered.  “You’re going to wear this sling and keep that arm as immobile as possible.”

            “Ya’ sewed me up and plastered my arm with bandages, why do I need a sling too?” Raph asked, sounding grumpy.

            “Because I said you do,” Don snapped.  “For once, do what I ask without arguing with me.”

            Raph’s mouth dropped open and even Leo stared at Don with a stunned expression.  Mikey, who was across the room to stay out of the way, said, “It’s okay Donny.  He’ll do it, complaining is just a reflex reaction with Raph.”

            Don pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying to contain his rising anger.  Master Splinter hadn’t allowed him to stop the fight that had resulted in Raph’s being injured, but Don had certainly gotten to mop up afterwards, as usual.  Why did no one seem to understand how much pressure he felt at being the one who was always expected to fix everything?

            “Sit up so I can tie this in place,” Don said, sliding a hand under Raph’s carapace.  “Go slow.”

            On the opposite side, Leo leaned in to help, pushing up on Raph until his brother was in a seated position.  Raph grunted and swayed a little, closing his eyes while he waited for the room to stop spinning.  Leo maintained his hold on Raph, letting his brother know he could lean on him if he needed to.

            Don gently tied the sling around the opposite side of Raph’s neck and then gingerly lifted his brother’s arm into it.  A quick adjustment moved Raph’s arm to the correct height and then Don stepped back and crossed his arms.

            There were things he wanted to say, but it was all jumbled in his head.  The anger and frustration he was feeling didn’t help, those emotions just clouded the issue.

            “Do you need for Raph to sleep in here?” Leo asked softly, directing his question to Don.

            “I don’t want to,” Raph cut in.  “Why do I need to?  My hammock’s more comfortable than a cot.”

            “The cot doesn’t require as much effort to get in and out of,” Don said shortly.

            “Don’t be stubborn,” Leo said, placing his hand on Raph’s shoulder.  “I’ll stay with you.”

            “Don’t need a babysitter either,” Raph grumbled.

            “I never said you did.  Have you ever considered the possibility that I might feel guilty about nearly slicing your arm off?” Leo asked.  “It would make me rest easier if I could stay near you for a while.”

            “At least until ya’ pack up and move out of the lair, right Leo?” Raph asked, giving his brother a hard look.

            “What else would you have me do?  Master Splinter has already pulled me aside to talk to me about my inability to control my jealousy.  He wanted to know what I was going to do if the three of you refused to split up; if I was going to shut myself off from you or find somewhere else to live so that I wouldn’t have to see your relationship,” Leo said heatedly.

            “A relationship ya’ refuse to be a part of ‘cause ya’ want Donny all to yourself,” Raph said.

            “Or maybe he was thinking that Donny would move out with him,” Mikey said, remaining in his spot against the wall.

            “It’s time for ya’ to be honest with us, Leo.  I told ya’ that I’d give Donny up if you’d stay here with us and I meant it.  Is that what ya’ want?” Raph asked.

            “I want not to think that you purposely made a move on Don just to get back at me!” Leo exclaimed.  He took a deep breath to calm himself.  “I know you said you didn’t.  This is me being honest about it.  When you did that, I knew it was too late to tell Don how I felt about him.  I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of rubbing your relationship in my face.  I preferred to behave as though I didn’t want to be with Don.  When you forced my hand and made me admit I cared for him that way, it seemed that the only option I had left in order to save face was to move.”

            “Pride dude.  That’s supposed to be the worst sin of all,” Mikey said.

            Raph frowned at Leo.  “Ya’ really think I’m petty enough to use my own brother to get back at ya’ for something?  Hell, if I wanna show ya’ I’m mad, I’ll punch ya’ in the mouth.  I don’t do that sneaky backstabbing crap.  Ya’ outta know me better.”

            A part of Don was glad that his brothers were talking their differences through, but a larger part of him felt as though they’d forgotten he was his own person.  The whole conversation seemed as though they were arguing over a possession, rather than a brother with feelings of his own.

            All of it, everything they’d gone through; it all felt surreal.  Had Donatello really lost that much control over his own life that he needed his brothers to make decisions for him on who he was meant to be with?

            It would be so much easier if he could go back in time and just tell Raph ‘no’.

            “Maybe if you’d been that forthcoming in the first place, I wouldn’t have thought you were using Don to get at me,” Leo told Raph.  “That ambush . . . it seems like it changed a lot of things for us.  I should have realized . . . . “

            “Stop right there,” Raph interrupted.  “I know I’ve been throwing that ambush in your face, but not once have I really thought that was your fault.  Not once, Leo.  Ya’ know damn well I get frustrated when I think Shredder believes he got one over on us.  I get this mental image of his fucking smug expression and all I want to do is get paybacks.”

            “Did you ever stop to think that I might believe you going after Don was your way of getting paybacks on me?” Leo asked.

            Raph made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat.  “This is ridiculous.  Ya’ want to be with Don, then be with him.  What does it matter that he’s been with us?  Ya’ already said ya’ love all of us.  Well, so can Donny.”

            For a moment Leo said nothing, seeming to fight with some internal emotion.  Don waited, wanting to hear the entire discussion because he was fed up with his brothers talking about him behind his back.  Leo and Raph needed to work this through without coming to blows, though that’s what it had taken to get them to open up to each other. 

            Master Splinter had been right not to stop them.  He’d told Don that they had chosen to behave as adults and everything that happened because of that were consequences that they had to deal with.  He hadn’t even gone to the infirmary with them.  Don knew his father loved them and had a deep concern for them.  As a father he had an obligation to teach them how to solve their own problems.  This situation seemed to be the line that Master Splinter had decided to draw in the sand.  He wasn’t going to interfere nor make any of this easy on them.

            “I have to find a way to overcome my jealousy, or at least to contain it,” Leo eventually said.  “I don’t want to move away from you guys, we’re stronger when we’re all together.  I don’t want to take Donny away from you either.  I know he gives you and Mikey something you need.  Maybe if I could . . . see you with him, it would help me understand.”

            Looking up at Don, Leo said, “Kiss Raph.  Kiss him the way you do when the two of you are alone.”

            Now it was Don’s turn to stare.  Having sex in private was one thing, but now they expected an exhibition from him?

            He’d had enough.  The anger and resentment Don had been feeling finally boiled over.  “I have had it!” Don shouted, startling his brothers.  “I love you guys, but I’m tired of everyone telling me what to do and pulling me in several directions at once!”

            There were probably a hundred more words he could have thrown at them, but there didn’t seem a point.  That was just another thing that aggravated him; how often over the last couple of weeks he’d been the one trying to explain things enough to satisfy everyone else’s ego.  What Don wanted most was to be left alone.

            Without another word, Don stormed out of the infirmary.  He didn’t care whether Raph heeded his warnings regarding the care of his arm or not.  He didn’t give a damn if Leo got pissed at him for not following an ‘order’.  How dare he issue that sort of command to Don anyway?

            Before Don made it to the stairs, Master Splinter appeared out of the shadows in front of him.  Don came to a quick stop, his heart pounding and the color high in his cheeks.  He resisted the urge to just push past his father but didn’t try to hide the fact that he was in a high bad humor.

            “How is Raphael’s arm?” Master Splinter asked, his tone mild.

            Don’s lips quivered as he fought back an angry retort, managing to keep his voice calm as he answered, “There was no lasting damage.  He can’t use it for a while.”

            Master Splinter nodded, looking at Don knowingly.  “I know you are angry, my son.  Please remember this; there is such a thing as vulnerability.  It is difficult for most of us to expose so much of ourselves to another person; it requires a level of trust that is hard to give.  All three of your brothers are willing to be vulnerable to you.  They trust you with that part of themselves, but they do not trust that part with each other.  You should take that into consideration as you try to decide what your next step should be.”

            After delivering that somewhat cryptic piece of advice, Master Splinter turned around and walked to his room, entering without a backward glance and quietly shutting his door.

            Whatever message Master Splinter was trying to deliver, it wasn’t something that Don was in the mood to explore at the moment.  He bounded upstairs quickly, but rather than going to his own room, he detoured to Michelangelo’s.

            Don did not want to talk to either Leo or Raph and didn’t want them following him to his room and trapping him there.  So far, Mikey was that only one who wasn’t being overly pushy, wasn’t trying to make Don feel guilty about his choices, or engaging in a lot of in-fighting.  He also had a feeling that Mikey was sensitive enough to understand what Don needed most and would leave him alone to think.

            It was difficult to pace in Mikey’s room.  His possessions were stacked on the floor; the various objects sorted into piles that probably had some significance to Mikey.  Trying to maneuver between them while Don’s mind worried over his problems was next to impossible.

            Giving up, Don sat down on his brother’s surprisingly clean bed.  A passing thought that is was probably kept that way because of him made Don rub at his forehead, trying to forestall a headache that he could already feel building.

            Don’s eyes fell idly on a nearby bookshelf and he got up to check the bindings.  It had never occurred to him to wonder what Mikey liked to read, assuming that comic books were his younger brother’s sole foray into literature.  He was surprised to find that Mikey had rather eclectic tastes in books, and that a copy of “Where the Wild Things Are” appeared to have been read a lot.

            Taking the book back with him to the bed, Don sat down to read.  Though the book was short, the buried message about anger, fear, frustration, and jealousy, helped to calm him.

            It also helped Don think.  What his family was going through was growth and change.  Wishing that things would stay the same wasn’t realistic; he didn’t really want his family to stagnate.  They had, as Master Splinter wisely pointed out, chosen to engage in adult acts.  Maybe they hadn’t taken the time with a slow buildup to that stage, but it was clear from Raph and Mikey’s and even Leo’s reactions that they were on a path they were eventually destined to take.

            Don was lying to himself if he tried to say he could easily slip back into what he used to be; the turtle who had no interest in sex, who never had carnal desires.  He enjoyed those things with Raph and Mikey, but he longed for it with Leo.

            Wanting something and making it come true were worlds apart, at least as far as his need for Leonardo went.  As long as Leo held onto the belief that he couldn’t defeat his own possessive jealousy, they were all at a stalemate.

            One thing that Don was not going to do was put on a show for Leo with Raph.  Leo would just have to think of another way to defeat his own inner demons.

            Replacing the book on the shelf, Don helped himself to another, and then got comfortable on Mikey’s bed to read.

            There was a tap on the door a couple of hours later and then Mikey entered carrying a plate of food and a bottle of cold water.

            “You don’t have to knock on your own bedroom door,” Don said as he sat up.

            Mikey offered him a shy smile and a small shrug as he set the plate and bottle on the nightstand.  “I figured you came in here for the alone time you couldn’t get by going to your own room, so I wanted to give you some space.”  He pointed at the food.  “Hopefully starving wasn’t a part of your plan.  I can leave again if you want.”

            “No, stay here and talk to me,” Don said as he picked up the plate.  It contained a sort of homemade hash casserole of Mikey’s own design which was a personal favorite of Don’s.

            Mikey sat down on the bed next to him and watched with appreciation as Don dug into his meal.  “Let’s see.  Leo got Raph onto a cot in the infirmary and took the one next to him.  They were both sitting there talking like grown-ups when I left to make dinner.  I brought food to them so that Raph wouldn’t move and after they ate Leo convinced him to lay down.”

            “So they’re getting along,” Don said, taking a swig of water.

            “At least for now,” Mikey said.  “I don’t know if they figured anything out because the last time I put my two cents in, they ended up trying to kill each other.”

            “That was not your fault Mikey,” Don quickly said.  “You should be able to say what you think without worrying over how it will affect one of us.”

            “I used to think that was true, but sex seems to make everyone super sensitive about stuff,” Mikey replied.  “It makes me feel closer to you than ever, so I don’t get why everyone else has such hard feelings.”

            “You have to admit that even you were upset at the idea that Leo might be trying to put a stop to our having sex,” Don said, glancing sideways at his brother.

            “Well yeah,” Mikey said, as if the reasons were glaringly obvious.  “Sex isn’t the problem, it’s all the extra baggage Leo keeps trying to pile on top.  I love being with you but I don’t have heartburn over the idea that we aren’t going to bed with each other every night.  Why should it bother me that you have sex with Raph too?  I know he isn’t going to try to keep you all to himself.  If you enjoy spending time with both of us, then we’ve got a perfect thing going.”

            “Except that Leo isn’t part of the equation,” Don said.

            “He could be.  Nobody’s stopping Leo other than Leo himself.  Raph’s doing the whole righteous act and saying he’ll give you up for Leo’s sake, but that’s just him trying to one-up Leo.  Raph shouldn’t have to give you up and neither should I.  Leo should come down from his high horse and see that it doesn’t hurt him or his relationship with you one bit by sharing,” Mikey said.

            Don set his plate down.  “For once, I’d like to be the one to make the choice of what and how much I want to do.  I’d like to make the decision on where we go from here.”

            “’Cause we kind of stormed over you, didn’t we?” Mikey asked astutely.  “We moved so fast that we didn’t give you time to think.  I guess we shouldn’t have done it that way.  My only excuse is that our emotions were sort of raw at the time.”

            “I understand that, Mikey.  I really do.  Facing your own mortality makes you take stock of your life and all of the things you’ve never experienced.  I’m past being upset over how this whole thing got started.  I just want to find a way to restore balance to our family,” Don said.

            “You know, we don’t tell each other how we feel about stuff.  Not really.  Like, the important stuff.  I think that’s something we’ve got to learn to do,” Mikey said.  “I really love you, Donny.  I’d do anything for you.  From now on I’m not going to make any moves on you.  If you want to do something with me, it’ll be all your decision.”

            Don felt a touch of dismay at hearing that, which surprised him.  He took a second to sort out his emotions before speaking.  “I don’t want us to be like that with each other, Mikey.  I enjoy your spontaneity and playfulness.  I’d miss it a lot.  There’s no reason why we can’t just be who we are with each other and let things happen naturally.”

            “You won’t feel like I’m pressuring you?” Mikey asked.

            “I promise that from now on, I’ll speak up if I feel uncomfortable about anything we do,” Don said.  “You have to make the same promise.”

            Mikey grinned.  “Okay, I do.  Did you have something kinky in mind?  ‘Cause I’m totally down with that.”

            Don couldn’t help but laugh.  Mikey had such a gift for making everything easier.

            The sound of someone tapping lightly on the door quickly changed the mood in the room.  Mikey stood up, taking Don’s empty plate off the nightstand before walking to the door and opening it.

            Leo stood there looking slightly unsure of himself.  “Would it be all right if I came in and talked to Donny?” he asked.

            “That’s up to Donny,” Mikey said.  “I’m not his keeper, he’s just camping out in here.”

            Mikey stepped back from the door and looked at Don, leaving it to him as to whether Leo would enter or have the door slammed in his face.  Don knew that Mikey was capable of the latter, especially if he thought he needed to be protective.  As nice as it was to have a self-appointed watch turtle, Don didn’t require safeguarding from his own brother.

            “What is Raph doing?” Don asked.

            “He’s sleeping.  I got him to take a sedative,” Leo said.

            Though that had probably taken some effort on Leo’s part, he didn’t seem pleased with himself or as if he were looking for a pat on the back from Don.  In fact, the only thing Don could read from his brother was a slightly pleading expression in his eyes and that he appeared contrite.

            “No pressure, Donny.  The decision is yours,” Mikey said quietly, reminding him of what they’d talked about.

            “Let him in,” Don said.

            Moving aside, Mikey waved Leo over the threshold and gave him a hard stare.  The warning was clear; Mikey had appointed himself watchdog over Don and was prepared to bite if necessary.

            If Leo had come to unburden himself, or to at least apologize, he wouldn’t do it with Mikey within earshot.

            “Mikey, could you go down and sit with Raph?” Don asked.  “I’m not comfortable with his being alone, even if he is asleep at the moment.”

            One thing about Mikey, he was quick on the uptake.  “Sure.  Call if you need me.  Should we have some sort of signal?  Like, if this door is closed, I should stay out?”

            “I’ll come down to check on Raph myself later,” Don assured him.

            “No rush,” Mikey said as he headed out of the room.  Turning to wink, he added, “If you soil the sheets, make sure to change them.”

            He pulled the door shut behind him before Don had a chance to reply to that innuendo.

            Left alone with his oldest brother, Donatello remained seated on the bed, waiting for Leo to make the first move.

TBC……………


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,840 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 19 rated: NC-17 adult concepts and situations

            For a time, Leonardo stayed silent.  Donatello watched him, surprised to see his usually stoic brother fighting with an array of emotions.

            As upset as Don was with what Leo had practically ordered him to do earlier, it was hard to maintain that level of anger.  Still, frustration with the entire situation made Don impatient.

            “You had something you wanted to say to me?” Don asked.

            Leo’s brow furrowed, his pained expression clear.  “I sometimes wish I could be more like Mikey.”

            Though it wasn’t the lead in that he expected, it made Don curious.  “How so?” he asked.

            “Able to express myself,” Leo said.  He grimaced.  “My feelings.  He has a gift.”

            “It isn’t that difficult,” Don said.  “The words are there.  You just have to allow them to come out.”

            Leo shook his head.  “I’ve spent my whole life training to be as detached as possible,” he said.  “I can’t allow my enemies to get past my guard because doing so would put me at their mercy.  Showing emotion is like showing weakness.”

            “You shouldn’t be afraid to show your true self to your family, Leo.  We aren’t going to take advantage of you.  If there’s anyone in this world you can trust, it’s us,” Don said.  “It’s not a sign of weakness to change the way you think about something.  My perception of physical pleasure has certainly changed.”

            Don kept his eyes on Leo, who seemed to be studying him.  Finally Leo said, “I’ve had a hard time believing that, but now I’m starting to see the truth of it.  Up to this point, I’ve had it in my head that you were being coerced.  That’s not the case anymore, is it?”

            “No Leo, it’s not,” Don answered.

            “When I made that demand of you earlier, telling you to kiss Raph, that’s exactly what I had been warning you to avoid with he and Mikey.  I was seeing a sex act as yet another chore on your list of things to do.  I need to apologize for that.  It was very wrong of me,” Leo said.

            “I don’t see the love I share with Raph and Mikey as sex acts,” Don said, correcting him.  “That’s the difference, Leo.  It’s an intimacy, one I never realized that I needed.  Or that they needed.”

            “You are no longer the sex proxy that I was once concerned that you’d become,” Leo said.

            “I don’t think I ever was,” Don said.  “If that was all I thought they needed, I think I would have put an end to things pretty quickly.  It was what I sensed from them that kept me in their beds.  For both of them the connection wasn’t just physical.  Sex answered a deeper need, something they had difficulty articulating.  That’s why it took me so long to understand; I didn’t have that same sexual attraction for them that they felt for me and because they couldn’t describe in words what they were feeling, I didn’t comprehend.”

            “Is that sexual attraction there now?” Leo asked.

            “It is, but not in the way you think,” Don said, standing up.

He could spend an hour bandying words with Leo, or he could act. He’d needed Raph and Mikey to be the aggressors in relaying their desires; maybe Leo needed for Don to do the same for him.  It was the best way to show Leo that he really wanted something intimate with his oldest brother.

            “Tell me,” Leo said, watching Don intently.

            “My body responds _after_ I begin to physically interact with Raph and Mikey,” Don explained.  “They touch me, I react.  The same isn’t true when I’m near you.  Just the thought of an intimacy with you excites me.”

            Leo took a deep breath and released it slowly.  “We can’t move forward until we fix this.  We can’t fix this if I’m not honest with you.  I’ve desired you for a long time, Donny.”

            He stopped speaking, as though some internal mechanism was fighting to keep him silent.

            Don knew his brother needed to get the words out.  Perhaps continuing to prompt him would help.  “I understand myself now,” he said.  “I understand Raph and Mikey better too.  I love that we have something we can share and I love how easy it is for them, how natural it is.  They don’t have a physical attraction to each other, but still this has brought them closer too.  I want that for all of us.”

            “I sometimes envy how the three of you are allowed to express your feelings,” Leo said, halting again with a frown.

            It was the second time Leo had said something about the inability to show his mental state, only this time he’d used a word that caught Don’s attention.

            “Allowed?  What do you mean we’re allowed to have emotions?” Don asked, watching Leo closely.  “Why wouldn’t you be allowed to have them too?  What’s stopping you?”

            Leo hesitated, but he could tell from the intense look Don had aimed at him that he’d have to answer.  “I didn’t mean it that way.  I was only talking about how I’ve trained myself.”

            “No,” Don said adamantly, taking a step closer to his brother.  “That’s not good enough.  You’re trying to deflect away from something important and I want to know what it is.  I deserve to know what it is.  You’re the one that goes on about balance and unity, so you have to know that now it’s you who is hindering our stability.  Three of us are on the same page, Leo.”

            “And I’m not,” Leo said with a short laugh.  “Don’t you think I realize that now?”

            “Then what are you holding back?” Don asked.

            “Do you know that I held Raph’s hand until he fell asleep and that he let me?” Leo replied with some wonderment.  “I asked him to take a sedative and he let me give that to him too.  We talked until it kicked in.  Just talked.  No bitterness or reprisals.  We haven’t done that in a long time.”

            Don said nothing for a couple of minutes, letting that information sink in for both of them.  Something gnawed at the edges of his consciousness, some clue that was at the core of Leo’s difficulties.  Leo couldn’t say it, or didn’t make the connection to it, and whatever it was needed to be excised.

            “Anger slips through,” Don said softly.  “You don’t want it to, but it does.  It’s too strong at times.  Other emotions would balance that out if you let them, Leo.”

            Leo had been looking down, as though seeing inside himself, and when his eyes lifted, Don could see a film of moisture had covered them.  “I could have killed Raph.  I could have killed all of you with that one bad decision at the warehouse.”

            “That wasn’t a bad decision,” Don said, slightly exasperated, “it was just a decision.  It’s easy to judge in hindsight.  If you can’t tell me right now what’s going to happen in the next five minutes, then how could you possibly have known we were walking into an ambush then?”

            “My amazing Donatello, always so logical,” Leo said with a laugh, though the tears remained in his eyes.  “Always ready to tell me what I need to hear.  There’s a lot you could teach me.”

            “I will if you’ll let me,” Don responded. _Teach_.  That was it, the clue that Don had been grasping for.  It brought back memories from when they were younger.

            “It’s Master Splinter, isn’t it?” Don asked.  “When we were kids.  I remember how he’d encourage us, especially Raph, to share our feelings.  To open up about them.  He did that with Raph, with Mikey, and with me.  But I don’t recall him doing the same with you.”

            “He told me that I couldn’t,” Leo said, and then looked as if he should have kept his mouth shut.

            “When you and Raph were fighting, Master Splinter wouldn’t allow me to stop you,” Don said.  “He said that was how the two of you communicated.  Master Splinter taught you to contain your emotions, didn’t he?  He’s the one who told you that showing emotion was a weakness.”

            “An enemy looks for anything they can use against you,” Leo said, as though repeating a lecture.

            “I think he regrets that now,” Don said.  “I’m sure that’s why he’s remained so much in the background as we’ve tried to work through this.  He’s even hinted to me about the emotions you try to repress, Leo.  If he wanted you to remain aloof towards me, wouldn’t he have made that demand of you?  He hasn’t though, has he?”

            “No, he hasn’t,” Leo admitted.

            “Master Splinter did what he thought was best in raising us,” Don said.  “He focused on the dangers we’d face and knew that we’d be stronger if he taught us to be a team.  But it wasn’t like he had a manual he could follow; he could only trust his instincts.  I think in the last year he’s come to realize that our being warriors isn’t enough.”

            “I’ve been a selfish ass,” Leo said suddenly, surprising Don with the rough terminology.  “Keeping you away from Raph and Mikey has been all I could think of.  Constantly questioning what you were doing with them was adding even more pressure to an already awkward situation.”

            “You aren’t selfish,” Don told him.  “Maybe that possessive streak is because you’ve never been allowed to have anything for yourself.”

            Don was determined to keep Leo focused on his own emotions.  The three younger turtles had spent many hours reviewing and experiencing their feelings, but Leo never had.  It was something that needed to happen if they were going to break this stalemate in their relationship.

            “I don’t want any of you to think that I resent you for being allowed the freedom of showing your emotions,” Leo said.

            “That was out of your control and it was in the past,” Don said.  “What’s important now is that you look inside yourself and decide what you want the future to be.  Allow yourself to be happy, Leo.”

            “I’m content when our family isn’t at odds with each other,” Leo said.  “What Raph said earlier about giving you up?  I won’t hold him to that.  I told him so when we were talking.  That would make him miserable and I’d never do that to him.”

            “None of us wants you to be miserable either Leo,” Don said.  “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

            “I love you guys,” Leo said, the truth of it in his eyes as he looked at Don.  “I want you all to be happy.  That’s more important to me than anything.”

            “It’s the same for all of us.  The difference is that Raph, Mikey, and I take something for ourselves to make that happiness occur.  You have to do that as well,” Don said.  “I’m here to help you do that.”

            “I’m coming to finally understand that I don’t need to be possessive,” Leo said.  “I think most of that stemmed from my fear of losing you and that’s not going to happen, is it Donny?”

            “Of course not,” Don said.  Recalling what Master Splinter had said about vulnerability, he added, “I give you my word that I’ll never abandon or forsake you, Leo.  Everything we are together will be ours and ours alone.  I’ll never do anything to harm you.”

            “I believe you,” Leo said.  “I trust you.  I always have.  I’ve been so jealous and angry that Raph made the first move on you that I haven’t been thinking clearly.  There’s an . . . emptiness in me, a . . . hollow feeling.  Like something is missing.”

            Don took the few steps necessary to be able to touch Leo.  Placing a hand on his cheek, Don said, “You don’t always have to try to hold it together, not around me.  Let me in Leo, let me hold you and offer comfort.  We all need that from time to time, even you.”

            Very lightly, Don kissed Leo’s lips.  Pulling back slightly, he saw that Leo’s eyes had closed and once their mouths were no longer connected, his lids fluttered open.

            They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and then Leo initiated a kiss, pressing in to deepen it.  Don groaned, sliding his hand from Leo’s face so that he could wrap his arm around his brother’s neck.  As Leo’s arms moved to encircle him, Don clutched at the edge of Leo’s shell with his free hand.

            It was all Don could do not to grind his hips against Leo’s.  All of the desire he’d felt earlier when Don had been with his brother in Leo’s room came flooding back, and this time he was determined to follow through with his needs.

            Continuing to kiss his brother, Don shifted back a little so that he could move his hand between them.  When he began working the knot on Leo’s belt, the older turtle broke their kiss and took hold of Don’s arm to still him.

            “I . . . I’m not sure . . . .” Leo began.

            “Shut up, Leo.  For once, follow your feelings.  Do what you want to do; do what your instincts are asking of you,” Don whispered against his mouth.

            He waited until Leo nodded his approval and then used both hands to remove Leo’s belt.  Holding the ends, he waited for Leo to catch hold of the sash that held his sheaths in place, and then let go so his brother could carefully lower his weapons to the floor.

            Lifting his hands, Don reached behind Leo’s head and worked loose the knot on his mask.  Removing the blue strip of fabric from Leo’s face, Don released it so that it fluttered down to rest atop Leo’s katana.

            Taking Leo’s hand, Don led him to the bed where they both sat down together.  Leo remained compliant, allowing Don to guide him.  It was very much a change from the position Don usually found himself in and having that control flamed his passion even more.

            They shared another kiss as Don removed Leo’s elbow guards and wrist wraps.  When Don went to take that same gear off himself, Leo stopped him so that he could strip those items from Don’s body.

            Before Leo could reach for Don’s belt, the younger turtle slipped to his knees in front of his brother.  Passing his fingertips over Leo’s thigh, Don took hold of his knee guard and slid it down, removing it when Leo lifted his foot.

            Don repeated the maneuver with the second knee guard, watching as Leo closed his eyes when the genius once more caressed his thigh.  While his brother wasn’t looking, Don swiftly took the bottle of lubricant from his belt and hid it under the bed.  There was a certain spontaneity to the moment that Don didn’t want to ruin with a hint of preplanning on his part.

            Once Leo’s knee guards were gone, Don stood in front of him and slowly removed his belt, making a show of it.  Placing a foot on the bed next to Leo, Don slid his own knee guard off, inhaling sharply when Leo stroked his calf.  Skin tingling, Don repeated the maneuver with the other leg, his heart thumping as Leo pressed a kiss to the side of his knee.

            Leo had seemed tentative at first, but was now clearly captivated with the idea of making love to Donatello.  Just seeing the hunger in Leo’s expression was enough to make Don’s cock begin to harden.

            Setting a knee on the mattress to one side of Leo, Don pushed on his brother’s shoulders, urging him to lie back.  Moving down with him, Don made certain that the lower halves of their bodies were pressed tightly together.

            As their mouths connected again, Don rested his weight atop Leo and used both hands to fondle his brother’s hips.  He could feel the bulge in Leo’s plastron pressing against his own and his pulse quickened.

            With a speed that was his hallmark, Leo caught hold of Don’s shoulders and flipped him over onto his carapace.  Gasping at the unexpectedness of that maneuver, Don stared up at his brother.

            There was a certain reverence in Leo’s eyes as he looked down at Don.  Straddling the younger turtle, Leo played his fingers over Don’s jawline, following the line of it down to the curve of Don’s neck.

            Leo’s light touch as he explored Don’s collarbones and then moved his hands over his brother’s plastron was erotic.  Leaving no expanse of skin or shell untouched, Leo examined Don’s body with his hands, his movements both slow and loving.

            By the time Leo had run his hands over his brother’s feet and begun to move up his body again, Don was painfully aroused.  He churred as a warning, lifting his hips so that Leo would understand, and then his cock dropped into the open air.

            Leo approached Don’s erection with the same slow exploration, grasping and caressing its length.  Shaking with need, Don watched Leo through hooded eyes, needing more but not wanting to break the spell they were both under.

            Setting his hands on Leo’s thighs, Don stroked upwards, pressing his thumbs into the crease where thigh met groin.  Leo churred in response, looking up at Don just before his penis made its appearance.

            Tilting his head back and to one side, Don said, “Mark me, Leo.  I need you to do it.”

            Needing no additional encouragement, Leo surged forward and placed his lips against Don’s neck.  Sucking hard, he drew Don’s skin into his mouth and then bit down.

            Every nerve in Don’s body lit up.  His dick bounced in reaction, precum dripping down his shaft as an almost unbearable heat pooled in his gut.

            The air stung Don’s skin at the bite mark when Leo lifted his mouth.  There was a hint of blood on Leo’s lips and Don grasped the back of Leo’s head, pulling him down for a kiss whilst tasting the coppery tang.

            “Don, Donny,” Leo husked, a note of desperation in his voice.  “I need you so badly.”

            “Make love to me Leo,” Don said.  “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

            “How . . . how do I not hurt you?” Leo asked.

            “There should be lube under the bed,” Don said.

            He was glad that Leo didn’t question why it was there, he just crawled off of Don in order to retrieve it.  Don spread his legs, lowered his tail, and tilted back on his carapace to open himself fully to Leo.

            Don heard Leo inhale sharply at the sight of his brother displaying himself so wantonly.  Feeling a hint of pride at drawing such a sound from Leo, Don grasped the insides of his thighs and lifted them higher.

            He was gratified to see Leo’s hands shake as he pried the top from the bottle of lubricant.  Don thought he might have to tell Leo what to do, but the basic concept was clearly obvious to him as he spread the liquid liberally onto his fingers.

            With the same infinite care that Leo used in cleaning his swords, he applied the lubricant to Donatello’s anus.  Leo was generous with the lube, using enough so that Don barely felt a sting as he was fully breached by Leo’s finger.

            “Two fingers now, Leo.  You need to stretch me,” Don instructed, not sure that Leo knew there was more to it than just slicking his anal passage.

            Leo nodded, a beautifully concentrated look on his face.  It was the exact expression he wore when perfecting a kata, one that always thrilled Don to his core.

            Don had imagined that Leo would bring the same focus he showed with ninjitsu into the bedroom.  The intensity of it left Don breathless and he licked his lips, reminding himself this was Leo’s first time.  Reminding himself to be patient.

            Still, there was only so much Don could take.  His cock was twitching and small pulses like electrical charges were moving up and down his spine.  The feeling of Leo’s fingers inside of him were a tease; Don needed something more solid.

            “That’s good, Leo.  Now . . . .” Don paused to take a shuddering breath.  “Now you.  Spread the lube on your cock.”

            Leo added lube to the palm of his hand, carefully closing the bottle and setting it aside.  It was easy to see that precum had already slicked Leo’s cock and Don was amazed at the willpower his brother displayed as he took the time to thoroughly lubricate his entire shaft.

            On his knees between Don’s legs, Leo glanced up at Don, as though asking permission.

            Don whimpered.  He meant to speak, but he was too needy to form words.  A smile twitched at the corners of Leo’s mouth.  Holding his cock, Leo braced himself one handed and eased his erection into Donatello.

            Leo pushed in slowly, seeming to relish the feeling of Don’s ass swallowing every inch of him.  Once his cock was completely sheathed inside his brother, Leo paused.

            “You feel amazing,” Leo whispered.

            In response, Don churred.  He wanted to tell Leo to fuck him, to use him, to drench him in his cum and his scent.  The words wouldn’t come out, only a desperate whining noise.  Fortunately, Leo understood.

            Leo began to thrust, carefully at first, then with increasing speed.  Soon he was rutting into Donatello, who shamelessly began to stroke his own cock, matching Leo’s rhythm as he strove to bring himself off.

            “Donny,” Leo murmured, moving faster.  “So tight.”

            He lifted a hand, curving it around Don’s, and helped to jack him off.  Leo’s thick, hard cock was jabbing against the sensitive nerve bundle inside his ass and Don tensed suddenly, wailing unashamedly as his orgasm hit.

            “Yes, oh yes,” Leo muttered as Don’s interior walls began to spasm around his cock.

            Leo came with a low keening groan, choking slightly as his breath caught in his throat.  He buried himself completely inside Don, his hips jerking from the strength of his orgasm.

            Despite breathing heavily, Leo lowered his weight onto his forearms and kissed Don.  He came up for air, panted rapidly, and then pressed in for another kiss.

            Don’s tongue flicked at Leo’s when they next separated.  Leo’s cock had slipped out of him and Don was already missing the feeling of having some part of his brother inside of him.

            Rolling over, Leo lay next to Don, who turned and curled into his brother.

            Holding tightly onto Don, Leo whispered, “Mine.  You’re mine, Donny.  I love you so much.”

            “I love you too, Leo,” Don said softly.

            He heard Leo sigh with contentment and then his breathing evened out.  In moments he was asleep.

            As Don drifted into a sated slumber, he barely registered that the word ‘mine’ had certain proprietary connotations.

TBC…………….


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,296 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 20 rated: R adult concepts and situations

            Donatello hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until a soft breath against his shoulder woke him.

            Turning his head, he saw Leonardo lying next to him, still asleep.  Moving as cautiously as possible, Don rolled onto his hip and came up on one elbow to study his brother’s face.

            It always surprised him how different Leo appeared in repose.  The worry lines, the stress, all of the weight of his burdens that showed through in his expressions and his eyes were gone.  He looked more his age, more a carefree teen than a world weary warrior.

            Staring at his brother, Don began to think that he’d always loved Leo; loved him with a passion that was greater than a familial attachment.  If there was such a thing as a soul, Don was certain that his and Leo’s were intertwined and had been for many eons.  Perhaps bound together for longer than time itself.

            Leo inhaled deeply and his eyes slowly opened.  His gaze immediately fell on Don and a soft smile lit his features.

            “This is a view I wouldn’t mind waking to every day,” Leo said.

            Don returned his smile.  “Me either.”

            He leaned down to kiss Leo and a warm feeling caressed his heart as his brother returned the kiss.

            “Were you watching me sleep?” Leo asked.

            “Only for a couple of minutes,” Don admitted.  “It was nice.  I felt like I was watching over you instead of the other way around for once.”

            Leo lifted a hand and touched Don’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.  “You’re always watching over us, Donny.  In one way or another.  I’ve always loved you for that.  I’ve always loved you for so many reasons.”

            “You knew your feelings long before I did,” Don said.  “When I recognized how much I loved you, it was torture not to be with you; not to tell you.  How did you ever manage to keep this to yourself for so long?”

            “I had no choice,” Leo said.  “I knew my position and what was expected of me.”

            He frowned as he said that and stopped talking.  His gaze seemed to turn inward.

            “Don’t do that,” Don said, a bit sharper than he’d meant to.  “Tell me what you’re thinking.  We have to be honest with each other above all else.”

            “I was never supposed to have these feelings, Donny.  Father warned me; trained me.  Insisted I focus first and foremost on my position and my duty,” Leo said.

            “You aren’t a machine,” Don insisted.  “You can’t be programmed to bury your emotions.  He should never have expected that of you.”

            “What choice did he have?” Leo asked.  “He knew what we’d have to become in order to survive.  One of us had to make a sacrifice and learn to see the others as a team rather than as individual brothers.  I was best suited to that responsibility.”

            “But Leo, after all this time it has to be clear to you and Sensei that we are at our best when we fight as family,” Don said.  “Those emotional ties carry us through, it separates us from the evil we’ve had to face.  Our connection makes us strong, our connection makes us unbeatable.”

            “Our connection can pull us apart as well,” Leo said.  “We haven’t been functioning properly since that ambush.”

            “That wasn’t the first time we’ve been ambushed and probably won’t be the last,” Don said.  “It just so happened that this particular one triggered something in all of us.  We realized our own mortality for the first time.  Maybe because we’re old enough now to experience certain needs in an entirely new way, I don’t know.  But I do know that we have to deal with it and that means we go forwards, not backwards.”

            “By forward you mean accepting what we’ve become to each other,” Leo said.  “All of us.”

            His expression was dour as he said that.

           “We have to talk about this Leo,” Don said. “After we . . . after we made love, you said something.  It concerned me.”

           “I said ‘you’re mine’,” Leo replied. “That’s what’s worrying you, isn’t it?”

           “Yes,” Don said. “You know it can’t be like that.  There has to be a way you can let that go.”

           “It’s not as simple as telling myself not to covet you,” Leo said with a dry laugh. “Even though I understand how detrimental it would be to this family for me to allow my possessiveness to get in the way, it’s not a switch that’s easily turned off.”

           “Then we have to find what turned it on in the first place,” Don said. “It’s more than never having anything of our own.  We’ve all shared everything, but we don’t all feel a pressing need to own something completely.  The one difference between us is how Father raised you.”

           Leo pushed himself upright and scooted back so he could lean back against the wall. “I won’t put this on Sensei,” he said, sounding adamant.  “He has been everything to us; he’s sacrificed everything for us.”

           “But he’s not perfect,” Don said, sitting up as well. “No one wants that label.  It’s not fair.  Think of the pressure he’s had to endure in keeping us safe.  He’s always done his best; what he believes is right.  Do you honestly think he ever realized what he was asking of you?  How could he ever have known what we would all eventually mean to each other?”

           “Handing Father a load of guilt won’t solve our problems,” Leo said.

           “Have you ever thought that he might already be feeling guilty?” Don asked. “I don’t know what you two have talked about but I do know that when he and I spoke, he told me that you had a fear of losing me to Raph and Mikey.  He said he’d told you that you couldn’t run from yourself and when he said that, I heard the fear in his voice.  Father is afraid that you believe the only way to control your emotions is to leave us and that it’s his fault.  Does that sound like a father who wants his son to remain aloof and unfeeling?”

           “Solving this isn’t just about the four of us, is it?” Leo asked with dawning realization. “It’s a family thing.  To find balance again, Father needs to know that none of us is struggling with hidden emotional turmoil.”

           “Maybe you should give him the chance to help you resolve yours,” Don said softly. “I think you’ll find that he’s receptive.”

           “You’re as wise as you are smart Donny,” Leo said with admiration in his tone. Holding out a hand, he urged Don closer to him.  When Don was by his side, Leo wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him against his body.

           Don sighed, laying his head against Leo’s shoulder. “If I was truly wise, I’d have understood what was happening to all of us much sooner.  Maybe then we wouldn’t have had to go through such a struggle to find our way.”

           “Something like this shouldn’t be too easy,” Leo said, kissing the top of Don’s head. “We should understand completely why we need to be intimate with one another and sometimes that means fighting with our own inner demons.”

           “Now who’s being wise?” Don asked, idly tracing the line of a scar along Leo’s thigh.

           “Do you have any idea of how many times a day I think about you?” Leo asked, pressing his cheek against Don’s head. “Ever since we were small I gravitated towards you.  Even when things are in turmoil, when things are tense or dangerous, you have an inner calm that keeps me grounded.  When I start to doubt myself, I only have to look at you to help me understand I can do anything I set my mind to.  I love you with every fiber of my being.”

           Don felt his eyes mist over and he tipped his head back to look up at Leo. “I love you too, Leo.  With all my heart.”

           They shared another kiss, one that was gentle and filled with promises of more in the future.

           When their mouths finally separated, Don once more burrowed into Leo’s neck. He knew that Leo was clinging to the idea that Master Splinter could help him accept the concept of sharing Don’s physical love.  Perhaps hearing his father tell him that he could be close to his brothers would take him down the path towards that necessary acceptance.  Ultimately, it would be up to Leo to make that happen.  It gave Donatello comfort knowing that Leo never shied away from hard work.

           “I should check on Raph,” Don said, though he didn’t move out of Leo’s arms.

           Squeezing his brother tighter, Leo shushed him and said, “Can we just enjoy our time together for a little longer? Can we spend a few more minutes ignoring reality?”

           Don thought he heard a plea in those words; an appeal from Leo to be allowed more time away from his burdens. It made Don sad to think that Leo’s every waking moment was filled with the knowledge of his responsibilities.

           Was that what Don gave him beyond the physical pleasures they could share? Leo had said he was drawn to Don’s inner calm.  One day Don would tell him that it was Leo’s fortitude and internal strength that gave him the ability to be so calm.

           Finally Leo released a long, breathy exhale and said, “As much as I’d like for it to, time doesn’t stand still. We have a family to fix, Donny.  Let’s go do that, shall we?”

           With a groan, Don disentangled himself from his brother and followed Leo off of the bed. As Leo began to gather his gear, Don said, “Don’t put it back on just yet.  We should shower first.  Together.”

           Leo’s pupils expanded, his desire naked and obvious. “Raph’s probably still asleep.  I administered a healthy dose of sedative.”

           “Then we won’t be missed if we spend another hour together,” Don said, holding out his hand. “Mikey won’t come upstairs until he knows we’re ready for him to.”

           “His insight has always impressed me,” Leo murmured.

           Don stopped at the door, a thought coming to him. “Leo, were you thinking about asking if I’d move out of here with you?”

           “Mikey’s insight has also scared me from time to time,” Leo said with a shake of his head. “He knows us too well.”

           “I’ll take that as a yes,” Don said. “What do you think would have happened to the family if I had agreed to do that?”

           “Would you have agreed?” Leo asked.

           “I don’t know. Maybe,” Don answered.  “If you had insisted on leaving, I wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone.  It wouldn’t have kept me away from here.”

           “Away from Raph and Mikey you mean,” Leo said. “The thought to ask you to leave with me was fleeting, Donny.  I only ever thought seriously about leaving when I was angry.  When I thought you guys didn’t need me and were only humoring me as leader.”

           “You know now that we do need you, don’t you, Leo?” Don asked. “We wouldn’t last long without you, for a lot of different reasons.”

           “Surprisingly, Raph said much the same thing when I was waiting for his sedative to kick in,” Leo said. “He said he fights me about some of my decisions only because he needs to know that he’s the only one who ever makes rash choices.”

           “That sounds like Raph,” Don said. “All three of us know that we couldn’t do what you do so well.  In an emergency, we can fall back on our training, but we only have that training because you and Father push us so hard.  Even Mikey would admit we never want that to change.”

           “It won’t,” Leo said. A look of resolve appeared on his face.  “I’m going to talk to Master Splinter after we get cleaned up.  I want you to go with me.  Would you do that?”

           Don was a little surprised because Leo usually conferred in private with their father. He thought he understood why he needed to be present this time though.

           “Of course,” Don said, adding nothing more. Leo seemed relieved.

           Showering with Leo was a much different experience than when Don had done so with either Mikey or Raph. Where they had been teasing and somewhat forceful, Leo was tender and reverent.

           His touch as they cleaned each other was a gentle caress, a loving brush of fingertips that soon had Donatello inflamed. He was nearly breathless when he asked Leo to mark him again.

           Taking Don from behind, Leo bit into his shoulder and held on as he plunged his length into his brother. The rush of feelings was decadent, the ecstasy of their love making a natural high beyond anything Don had ever experienced.  At the very apex of his pleasure, Don wondered how he could have ever been so apathetic towards sex.

           As Don had predicted, it was very nearly an hour before he and Leo exited the bathroom. Together they went to Don’s room so that he could retrieve his mask and bō.

           Remembering that Mikey had teased him about soiling his sheets, Don made a quick trip to his brother’s room in order to change the bed linens. Mikey would notice and kid him about it, but that would be bad enough without Don leaving actual evidence of his coupling with Leo.  Besides, it would have been inconsiderate to stick Mikey with the clean up after the caring way his younger brother had treated him.

           Downstairs, Don and Leo went to the infirmary together. Though it had been hours, Raph was still asleep, an extra pillow under his shoulder helping to keep his arm both comfortable and immobile.

           Mikey lay on the other cot, partially turned towards Raph and sleeping deeply. He had pulled his cot close to Raph’s; close enough so that the two were nearly touching.

           “I didn’t think to put a pillow there to keep Raph from moving his arm while he slept,” Leo whispered. “Mikey must have done that.”

           “I’m not sure if it was the sedative or having one of his brothers so near him that’s allowing Raph to have such a peaceful sleep,” Don murmured. “I’ve learned that not having to be alone at night seems to be important to both of them.”

           “And to you?” Leo asked.

           Don touched his elbow to indicate they should leave. There was no sign of Master Splinter, though they could see flickering candlelight shining through the rice paper door of his room.  That told them that their father was still awake.

           Going to the kitchen, they saw that Mikey had not only made dinner, but that he’d cleaned up after.

           Leo took the carton of milk from the refrigerator as Don got out two glasses. When he’d filled them, Leo put the milk away and sat down at the table with Don.

           After taking a healthy swallow, Don said, “It’s important to me too. I’ve gotten used to staying up late and only going to bed through necessity.  Bedtime doesn’t feel like a chore to be avoided when I know that I won’t be in that bed by myself.”

           “Do you think Raph and Mikey find that same comfort in just sleeping near each other?” Leo asked.

           “It looked that way to me,” Don said. “They aren’t physically attracted to each other, but that doesn’t mean they can’t experience a sense of well-being from sharing a bed.”

           “You suggested I should try something similar with them when you’re spending the night with someone other than me,” Leo said. He looked around the kitchen and almost as though talking to himself added, “Mike has hidden depths.  I think . . . I think I could sleep with him and enjoy his company.  Raph is more of a challenge.”

            “That’s only because you and Raph have convinced yourselves that you have to constantly be at loggerheads with each other,” Don said.  “You don’t have to raise your shields every time you see Raph.  Seeing you do that puts him on the defensive.  Look how the two of you interacted after he was hurt, when you just talked with one another.  That’s what it’s like to lie next to someone, to hold them and simply relax.  There is no agenda, there’s just the two of you at peace with each other.  Like when we were kids.”

           “And what do I do when he makes a snide comment about some decision I’ve made?” Leo asked.

           “First, don’t assume he’s going to because that leads to tension,” Don said. “Second, when he says those things, he’s not always being sarcastic or judgmental.  That’s just how it sounds to you because you see it as a personal attack.  Try not to take it that way.  You’d be surprised at how easy it is to talk to Raph when you simply let him express his opinion and take it as such.  He wants to feel valued just as much as you do.”

           Leo had been staring into his glass and now looked up. “I’ve often wondered how you manage not to snap at him when he’s trying to rush you or makes some reference to your intellect.”

           Chuckling, Don said, “All of you rush me when we’re in a tough situation. I’m pretty good at blocking it out.  And those things he calls me are pet names, not derogatory ones.  They’re terms of endearment, not scorn.  You’ve heard what he calls Mikey and Mikey never gets upset, he just gives it right back in a completely playful manner.”

           Finishing his milk, Leo stood up. “Speaking of Raph and Mikey, I think we should make our approach to Master Splinter now before one of them wakes up.”

           “And before Father turns in,” Don said, draining his glass and handing it to Leo, who quickly washed them.

           Don took Leo’s hand as they approached Master Splinter’s room and Leo gave it a reassuring squeeze before tapping lightly on the door.

           “Enter, my sons,” Master Splinter called out.

           Leo did not release Don’s hand when they stepped into the room. Master Splinter’s eyes flickered down to their joined hands as they walked towards him and Don was certain he saw a slight smile etch his father’s lips.

           Master Splinter knelt to one side of his low table and with a wave of his hand indicated that his sons should seat themselves opposite him.

           “The last I checked, Raphael was resting quietly with Michelangelo keeping watch over him,” Master Splinter said once they were seated. “This left the two of you alone to work through your issues.  Have you done so?”

           “Yes Father,” Leo replied, glancing at Don and then back again. “At least, some of them.”

           “Enough so that you no longer feel as though you need to move from your home?” Master Splinter asked.

           “That much yes. Donny has convinced me that you were right, I can’t run away from myself, no matter how far I go,” Leo said.

           “Have you found what it is inside of you that made you feel as though running was your only alternative?” Master Splinter asked.

           “That was more difficult,” Leo admitted. “I think it was partially resentment at myself for having such strong feelings towards Don.”

           Master Splinter studied him for a moment. “Feelings you feared would not be reciprocated in kind by your brother?  Perhaps due to the fact that he appeared to have those types of feelings towards both Raphael and Michelangelo?”

           “Yes,” Leo said. “I am shamed by my actions in response to those feelings.”

           Don was impressed by how Leo kept his head up and his gaze steadily fixed on their father, despite the embarrassment of their topic of discussion.

           “Reacting with violence is not an acceptable way to handle jealousy,” Master Splinter said, “but your doing so is not your fault, Leonardo. It is mine.”

           His words startled both of his sons. Leo was the first to speak.  “Father?”

           “I believed that training you to suppress your emotions would make you a better leader for your brothers,” Master Splinter said. “You have always been so focused on learning ninjitsu, on being your best, that instructing you to subdue your own feelings was a simple task.  Too simple.  I should have realized the pitfalls much sooner.”

           “You were doing what you believed to be best,” Don said. He knew that Leo did not want Master Splinter to carry guilt over his choices.

           “It was and in some ways still is easier to comfort myself by holding onto that conviction,” Master Splinter said. “In reality, I have four sons and all of you should have been treated equally.  Leonardo, please accept my apology for the harsh lessons I encumbered you with.  I was so focused on training you as a warrior that I lost sight of the fact that you must also be a brother.”

           “Master Splinter . . . .” Leo stopped to clear his throat.  “Father.  I can’t forgive you for something that I’m not angry with you for doing.  Your teachings have made me strong enough to face our enemies and to protect my family.  Donatello has shown me that I can still hold onto that part of myself while also accepting the love that is in my deepest heart for him.”

           “In that way, he is a far better teacher than I have been,” Master Splinter said, smiling fondly at both of them. “He has shown you how to maintain balance and stability.  Donatello, you have sacrificed much to arrive at this point.  You have allowed two of your brothers to cross boundaries in order to satisfy their own desperate needs and in doing so, you have been forced to question everything you formerly believed of yourself.”

           “It was disconcerting at first, I must admit,” Don said. “In the long run, they brought out feelings that I didn’t realize I had.  I’m not sure I’d want to repeat the way we reached this point, but I am more than happy it all happened.”

           “You harbor no resentments at being manipulated into performing sexual acts with your brothers?” Master Splinter asked.

           “I honestly don’t. Both Raph and Mikey have sincerely apologized for the way they engineered our interactions and as for Leo,” Don said, smiling at his brother, “no force or manipulation was required.”

           “You desired him,” Master Splinter said. “And you, Leonardo, despite my harsh training, have always known of your desire for Donatello.”

           “I could suppress every other emotion but that,” Leo said. “Even with meditation those feelings wouldn’t go away.  I tried.”

           “Nor could you suppress flashes of anger with Raphael,” Master Splinter pointed out. “The strongest of emotions are often the most valid and refuse to be ignored.  They beg for our comprehension because that is the only way to tame them.  Tonight you have answered your need for Donatello.  How will you handle your differences with Raphael and to a lesser degree, with Michelangelo?”

           “I think I start by acknowledging how much I love both of them,” Leo said with another sideways glance at Don. “Knowing that I’m not battling them for Don’s affections because he has enough love for all of us.”

           “That they will not take Don away from you,” Master Splinter said, speaking softly. “There is no need for envy or possessiveness.  No need for fear of loss.  The four of you will always be together.  I see nothing wrong in strengthening that bond.”

           “In sharing Don,” Leo said.

           “More than that, Leonardo. Sharing Donatello’s bed is only one small aspect of this change,” Master Splinter said.  “Finding a way for your mind to deal with the knowledge that he will sometimes share your brothers’ beds is your next step towards enlightenment.”

           “Enlightenment,” Leo repeated.

           “Let them in, Leonardo. Into your heart, as you have done with Donatello,” Master Splinter said.  “Find the feelings of affection and love that you have repressed and allow them some freedom.  You are very strong, my son.  Allowing yourself feelings will not weaken you.  They will not make you less of a leader than you are.  I see now that they will only make you better.”

           “I’ll find a way to do as you say, Father. I won’t allow this family to be pulled apart by my controlling nature,” Leo promised.

           “Leonardo, please remember that the burden is not all yours,” Master Splinter said. “You and Donatello must help Raphael and Michelangelo overcome their own selfishness as well.  The balance that comes from sharing cannot be reached if they are not shown that they cannot always have exactly what they want, right when they want it.”

           “Yes Sensei,” Leo said.

           “Yes Sensei,” Don said at the same moment.

           “It is time for my bed,” Master Splinter said. “I was only waiting up for the two of you.  I was not certain how long it would take before you realized you needed to talk to me.”

           Don felt his skin heat up, remembering what it was that had delayed them. His father’s laugh told him that Master Splinter had guessed their secret.

           “I’m sorry Father,” Leo said as he stood up and helped Don to rise as well.

           “There is no need for apologies, my sons,” Master Splinter said. “I am here for you, always.  Please remember that.  As long as I draw breath, I shall offer you guidance and I will forever be proud of all of you.”

           Still holding hands, Leo and Don left Master Splinter to his sleep.

TBC…………..


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 3,276 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 21 rated: R adult concepts and situations

            As soon as Leo and Don left their father they saw him extinguish all but a couple of the candles inside his room, a good indication that he was turning in for the night.

           The lair seemed especially quiet and dark. An evening rarely passed when one of the brothers wasn’t still up, either watching TV, playing video games, or working on a project.  Those activities leant a certain warmth to the atmosphere.

           Despite the sense of relief they felt at having Master Splinter encourage them to follow their instincts, the silence of their home was disquieting. It was a stark reminder that Raph was once more injured, that both he and Mikey were uncertain as to where they stood with Don, or even with Leo for that matter.

           There was still a large rift between the four siblings and it had to be repaired.

           Leo stopped in the middle of the lair, as though unsure about what he should do next. Continuing to hold his hand, Don stood next to him, waiting to see if Leo would ask for his input.

           “You’re probably tired,” Leo said, looking at Don.

           That was as much an admission that he didn’t know what his next step should be as he’d probably ever make.

           “Neither of us have had much sleep,” Don said, lifting Leo’s hand in order to rub his cheek against the back of it. He couldn’t help adding, “We both know why.”

           Don was amused to see a tinge of color rise in his normally stoic brother’s face. “We should go back to bed,” Leo told him.  Seeing the slight smile on Don’s lips, he quickly said, “To catch up on our sleep.  We don’t know what kind of mood Raph will be in tomorrow.”

           “I have a suggestion,” Don said. “One that will probably improve Raph’s mood and Mikey’s too, and will allow us to sleep without worrying about them.”

           Leo gave him a curious look. “What did you have in mind?”

           “Let’s take the extra futons from storage so we can sleep in the infirmary with Raph and Mikey,” Don said.

           For a moment he thought Leo might balk at the suggestion, but then his brother smiled. “All right.  If we’re going to try and find a way to pull us all back together again, then this would be a good start.”

           “At least it should ease the question in their minds about whether you’re still planning on leaving us,” Don said.

           Together they went to the dojo, where the spare futons were folded against the wall on an unused side of the room. A metal locker held their extra linens and Don got out some sheets, pillows, and blankets.

           As silently as they could manage, the pair laid the futons side by side near the ends of the cots their brothers were sleeping on. Covering the futons with sheets, they quietly set aside their weapons and crawled onto the makeshift beds.

           Sharing the blankets, Leo and Don lay close together, Don with his head cradled on Leo’s shoulder. A feeling of complete peace washed over Don and his eyes drifted shut, the light breathy sounds of his sleeping brothers sending him to dreamland.

           A low, pained moan pulled Donatello from his slumber to find that Leo had already risen and gone to Raph’s side.

           “It’s okay Raph, we’re here. We’re all right here,” Leo said, his voice even and soothing.

           Sitting up, Don saw that Leo was kneeling next to Raph’s cot and holding his brother’s right hand. Raph’s eyes were open, his gaze fixed on Leo’s face.

           The sounds had awakened Mikey as well, but he didn’t move. Instead, his eyes drifted to Don, who got up to go kneel on Raph’s left side.  As Don checked to see whether there were any traces of bleeding through the bandages on his brother’s arm, Mikey reached out to give Don’s carapace a reassuring pat.

           There was no indications that the wound had started to bleed again, so Don pressed a hand to Raph’s forehead and then to the back of his neck. He felt a little warm but not feverish, which was a good sign.

           “On a scale of one to ten, how badly does it hurt?” Don asked.

           “Not too bad,” Raph said, his voice gruff from disuse. Clearing his throat, he added, “Maybe a four.”

           “That means it’s an eight in Raph speak,” Mikey said. “It hurt enough to wake you up bro.”

           Raph’s face colored slightly. “Nah, that was just from sleeping on this uncomfortable cot.  I keep wanting to roll over and I can’t.”

           “You couldn’t even if you were in your hammock,” Leo told him. “That arm needs to remain stationary.”

           “Since when does is take three of ya’ to make sure I don’t move around while I’m sleeping?” Raph asked.

           Despite sounding grumpy, he had yet to remove his hand from Leo’s or even to look away from him.

           “Did you ever think that maybe we’re all in here with you because it makes us feel better to know you’re nearby?” Leo asked. “That possibly we need the comfort of knowing that you’re okay?”

           “Never been like that before,” Raph said. “Been hurt plenty of times and never had anyone feel like they need to sleep close to me.”

           “Things change,” Leo said. “We’ve changed.  For some of us, it took a little longer to catch up.”

           “Don’t know what that means,” Raph said with a frown. Turning his head, he looked to Don for an explanation and his eyes found the bite mark on Don’s neck.

           “Raph . . . .” Don began, worried as to how Raph would interpret what he was seeing.

           “Forget what I said. I do know what change means for ya’,” Raph said, looking back at Leo.  “Ya’ finally took Don to bed, didn’t ya’?  Guess that happened after ya’ knocked me out, huh?  Should have known ya’ couldn’t hold out forever.”

           “What happened between Don and me . . . it wasn’t planned,” Leo said.

           “They did it in my bed,” Mikey said, sounding proud of himself. He was now sitting on the edge of his cot.  “If you think the mark on his neck is kinky, you should see the bite mark on Don’s shoulder.”

           “Maybe it wasn’t planned, but you’ve wanted it for a long time, haven’t ya Leo? I didn’t plan what I started with Don either,” Raph said.  “Can’t help the way I feel about him anymore than ya’ can, only I don’t try to hide those feelings.”

           “I don’t want to do that anymore either,” Leo said. “At least not from you guys.  I need for you to be patient with me, though.  I’m in new territory here.”

           “It’s new territory for all of us Leo,” Mikey said. “We’ve sure as shell made mistakes.  There’s no way I ever meant to trick Don into having sex with me, but that’s what I feel like I did.”

           Raph's brow hadn’t smoothed at all, his expression clearly showing his concern. “Does Master Splinter know the two of ya’ had yourselves a fuck fest?  Last time I saw him, he didn’t seem too happy about the stuff we’ve been doing with each other.”

           “It isn’t the intercourse that he’s been upset about,” Don said, grimacing slightly at Raph’s crude description. “He’s suspected for a long time that we might turn to each other for physical gratification as we got older.  What bothers Master Splinter is that we’re out of sorts because of it; that we’re no longer unified.”

           “He wishes we’d stop fighting over Donny,” Mikey interpreted. “We need to find ourselves a happy place.”

           “Just when I start to think he ain’t ten anymore, he says stuff like ‘happy place’,” Raph grumbled.

           “Don and I stopped to talk to Father on our way in here,” Leo said. “We felt it was only right that we inform him of our decision to become intimate.”

           It was clear that Leo did not want to share the part of the conversation with Master Splinter that had been personal to him. Maybe his brothers would be more forgiving of Leo’s past behavior if they understood how emotionally repressed he’d been by their father, but it wasn’t Don’s place to enlighten them.

           “Did he finally give ya’ permission to take that stick out of your ass?” Raph asked crudely. “He was the one who shoved it up there in the first place, wasn’t he?”

           Raph knew. Don stared at him, stunned by the revelation.  Had he just figured it out, or had he known for years of the differences in the way their father had trained them?

           “He understands my issues,” Leo said, “and he’s helping me to deal with them.”

           “Make sure the fault stays squarely on your shoulders, right Leo? Ya’ got a motto and it’s ‘never blame anything on Master Splinter’.  Maybe our problems wouldn’t have gone this far if you’d ever acknowledged that he ain’t perfect.  I never expected him to be, why did you?  Was it ‘cause ya’ needed him to be?”

           Don had always admired Raph’s straightforward approach to dealing with family situations, but they tended to trigger Leo into becoming defensive. He half expected that Leo would take umbrage at what Raph was saying and was surprised when Leo nodded his head, squeezing Raph’s hand tighter.

           “I probably did,” Leo acknowledged, his voice low. “If you think I’ve never felt any doubts about my ability to lead this team, you’d be wrong.  Sometimes, the only thing that gives me confidence is my strong belief that Master Splinter doesn’t make incorrect decisions.  If he says that I can do this job, then it must be so.”

           “It don’t matter that you’ve proved yourself to us time and time again?” Raph asked. “Dammit Leo, we walked into an ambush through no fault of yours, but the only reason we walked back out was because of you!  Why do ya’ always got to see the glass as half full _and_ with a crack in it?”

           Raph seemed to be getting agitated and that was the last thing his injured arm needed. As much as Don wanted to jump in and speak up for Leo, he knew that appearing to take sides would exacerbate an already delicate situation.

           “We’re all different Raphie,” Mikey said, as though he’d read Don’s thoughts. “Leo worries about everything.  Way too much of the time you jump in head first without thinking about anything.  How about we start learning to accept each other’s personality traits?  It was Leo trying to hide his possessiveness that’s kept us from finding a way to work this relationship thing out.  It was you acting on your instincts without thinking what kind of chain reaction that would start that had us pushing Don into stuff he wasn’t ready for.”

           In a low voice, Don said, “It was me not speaking up for myself that led to all this confusion. I love you guys and want all of you to have everything you need, but not at the expense of my self-respect.  It was my badly concealed distress that triggered Leo’s protectiveness.  I wasn’t communicating honestly with any of you and that’s what I should have been doing all along.”

           Leo leaned in closer to Raph, lifting his brother’s hand to hold it between both of his own. “There will be plenty of time to for us to talk more about this.  I’m not leaving, Raph.  It took some time for me to realize I wouldn’t have been running away from the situation here, I’d be trying to run away from myself.  I’m going to face my shortcomings head-on and I hope to have your help with that.  Right now though, you need to rest.  If that means taking something to ease the pain, then you should do so.”

           There was a touch of obstinacy in Raph’s expression, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Don expected to see. Raph glanced at him and asked, “Is that what ya’ want too, Donny?  ‘Cause I can do anything ya’ ask me to do.”

           Don smiled tenderly at him, placing his hand atop Raph’s head and leaning down. “Yes.  I want you to rest and heal up.  If a sedative will help you do that, then you should take it.”

           “Okay,” Raph murmured, his gaze fixed on Don’s.

           Without conscious thought, Don bent closer and pressed his lips to Raph’s. It was a lingering kiss, their tongues touching in a gentle caress that spoke of a promising future.

           When they separated, Raph’s eyes remained closed, a half-smile on his face. As Don stood to get a sedative for his brother, he suddenly remembered that he’d just done what Leo had practically ordered him to do the previous evening.

           As Don glanced at Leo, he saw that his brother was looking up at him. Leo still had Raph’s hand in his and was holding it against his chest.

           Offering Don an encouraging smile, Leo said, “It’s all good, Donny. Go ahead and get Raph his medication.”

            As he walked away from his brothers, Don cast a look back at them and Mikey winked.  There was no better gauge as to how things were going than Mikey and that wink helped Don to relax a little more.

            Rather than giving Raph a shot, Don offered him pills instead.  It might have seemed a small thing, but they all understood the gesture meant that Raph got to be in control of what went into his body.  Freeing his hand from Leo’s, Raph accepted the pills and allowed Leo to help him sit up enough to toss them into his mouth.  He took the bottle of water from Don and drank all of it, washing the meds down and quenching his thirst at the same time.

            Don pretended to busy himself with straightening up the infirmary while Leo helped Raph settle in once more.  Mikey was lying down again, quietly watching as Leo pampered his injured brother and Raph accepted the treatment without complaint.

            It was past the time when on a usual day Leo would already be in the dojo practicing with his katana.  Breaking his routine was out of the ordinary, but Leo seemed in no hurry to leave Raph’s side.

            A low murmur pulled Don from his thoughts and he turned from the desk to check on his brothers.  Leo was talking to Raph, whose eyes were shut.  He looked to be at peace, a small smile still lingering at the corners of his mouth.  Mikey had already laid down and fallen asleep again.

            Walking back over to them, Don sat down on one of the futons and listened.  Leo was reminiscing about things they’d done together as children, his whole attention on Raph.  Some of the stories Don remembered, others were new to him.  In all, they were very enlightening.

            Leo and Raph had at one time been extremely close to each other.  Their quarreling in recent years had made Don forget that in their youth those two had been nearly inseparable.  Somewhere along the route to growing up a note of discord had crept into their relationship and torn them apart.

            That had to have occurred when Master Splinter had singled Leonardo out to be their leader.  Rather than having the time to spend with Raphael as he’d used to, Leo was at his father’s beck and call.  The lessening of attention from Master Splinter hadn’t affected young Donatello or Michelangelo, who had their own interests to pursue.  For Raph, losing time with both their father and Leo must have been a double blow.  As his resentment grew, so did his temper.

            Now Don thought he knew why Raph was so aware of what Master Splinter had done to Leo.  Raph must have listened in to their training sessions.  He must have heard how their father coached Leo to suppress his emotions, to set aside his feelings for his brothers and fully embrace the stoicism he was certain Leo needed in order to lead a team of ninjas.

            While Don had grown to admire the calm assuredness that became one of Leo’s traits, the same could not be said for Raph.  It must have seemed a shot to the gut for Raph to have Leo begin to brush him aside in favor of activities that were designed to improve his fighting skills.

            The cherished familiarity that they had once shared became a weapon for Raph, one that he could wield against his older brother.  Don now realized that was how Raph could always dig in under Master Splinter’s training and aggravate Leo.  Raph wanted Leo to show emotion, to ignore what their father was turning Leo into and feel _something_.

            Raph’s knowledge of Leo had also allowed him to see that his brother was falling in love with Donatello.  That must have irked Raph even more, if as he said, he too had those types of feelings for Don.  It was no wonder that the ambush had acted as the catalyst for a string of decisions that had metaphorically blown the lair apart.

            Don felt exactly like the absent minded professor in some old movie.  He was the guy who went about his business with no clue about the real life activities occurring all around him.

            Of one thing Don was fairly certain; Michelangelo knew.  Everything.  Mikey had a way of observing and absorbing all that went on around him and understanding what it meant.  Along with his natural athletic gifts, he had always been amazingly insightful.  Though his brothers tended to give Mikey a hard time because he wasn’t as focused as they were, none of them underestimated his ability to perceive the true meaning behind someone’s actions.

            Laying an arm across the bottom of Raph’s cot, Don rested his chin in the crook of his elbow and continued to watch and listen to Leo.  Raph’s expression had smoothed out and he was probably asleep, but Leo kept talking.

           From his vantage point, Don could see the moisture that had gathered in the corners of Leo’s eyes. Maybe talking about those more carefree times, those days when they depended on each other equally, was giving something back to Leo as well.

           After Don had kissed Raph, he’d seen something in Leo’s eyes that looked more like contentment than jealousy. Like when they were young and Leo would always share with his siblings his portion of whatever treat Master Splinter had found for them.  Back then it hadn’t been a duty, it had been what Leo wanted to do. 

           Perhaps giving his brothers that little extra had provided Leo with a certain serenity; a sense of place that Leo needed for himself. That was probably the ‘happy place’ that Mikey had alluded to before.  Of course Mikey was spot on correct as usual, Don told himself as he glanced fondly at his sleeping younger brother.

           Raph had begun to snore lightly and Don looked again at him and Leo. The fact that Raph was obviously sound asleep didn’t deter Leo from his storytelling.  That lent credence to Don’s theory that reminiscing about their childhood was in some way cathartic.

           This was Leo’s way of doing what his father had urged of him; he was rediscovering those feelings of affection and love that he’d repressed.

           It was a hopeful sign, one that provided Don with a sense of harmony and tranquility. That feeling and the sound of Leo’s calming voice soon sent Don into dreamland.

TBC………………..


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 6,148 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 22 rated: NC-17 adult concepts and situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene from the end of chapter 21, created by the ultra talented Sherenelle.  
> 

            Don woke slowly, feeling stiff from sleeping in an odd position.  It took him a moment to remember where he was.

            Lifting his head, Don saw that Leo had finally fallen asleep again.  He had not moved from Raph’s side, his shoulders, head, and one arm partially draped across his sleeping brother.  Raph’s uninjured arm was slung over Leo’s shoulders.

            Pins and needles chased themselves up and down Don’s arm and he lifted it from the cot.  Massaging his bicep, Don glanced back at Mikey, who was still sleeping soundly.

            Careful to make no sound, Don stood up.  Very gently, he touched Raph’s cheek, glad to find that it was cool.  The chance of infection after an injury was always a concern, especially considering they did not live in the most sterile of environments.

            Moving away from the group, Don stood in the infirmary doorway and looked at his brothers.  It was a tranquil scene, one he hadn’t experienced with them as a group in a very long time.  Don hoped this was the first step towards the four of them once more finding a balance in their lives.

            He suddenly realized that he was no longer alone and turned his head.  Master Splinter stood nearby, silently watching his son.

            “They are sleeping?” Master Splinter asked, his voice low.

            Don stepped out of the infirmary and nodded.  “All three of them together,” he answered, keeping his voice down as well.  “Raph allowed us to sedate him and he’s resting comfortably.”

            “Did he and Leo talk?” Master Splinter asked.

            “They did.  We all did,” Don said.  “Raph understood things about Leo that I’d never known.”

            A quick pained expression flitted across Master Splinter’s face.  “Things having to do with me, no doubt.  Come, let us go into the kitchen so that we do not wake your brothers.”

            Walking alongside his father, Don was struck by the singular expression on Master Splinter’s face.  He seemed oddly unsure of himself, as though wrestling with a problem that was beyond his comprehension.

            Don had always believed that his father could meditate on any difficulty in order to find answers.  Usually the only one he consulted on family matters was Leo, so possibly the reason that Master Splinter appeared out of sorts was because of a perceived rift between he and his oldest son.  It worried Don that Master Splinter would begin to treat Leo differently or that he would no longer confide in him.

            Uncertain as to what Master Splinter might expect of him, Don chose to behave as usual.  Upon entering the kitchen, he went straight to the coffee maker and set about brewing a pot of his favorite beverage.  He was relieved to see Master Splinter put a kettle on in order to make tea.  That at least was normal, and normal was something that Don needed at the moment.

            Growing up, there had been little alone time between Donatello and his father.  It wasn’t something that Don missed or felt slighted over, despite knowing that his three brothers, especially Leo, were often treated to their father’s singular notice.  Don understood that his intellect separated him from his family in many ways.  Since he had his own preoccupations, Don was never overly concerned at not having his father’s undivided attention.

            When they were alone, Don sometimes sensed a certain awkwardness, whether it was from him or his father or both he was never sure.  The two of them did not have the same easygoing relationship that Mikey shared with their father.

            Master Splinter sat at the table as he waited for the water to boil.  Because the coffee maker worked much faster, Don was able to pour himself a cup before joining his father.  Since becoming intimate with Raph, Don had gotten more of his father’s counsel than ever before.  It had helped, but now Don had to wonder if Master Splinter required his guidance in return.

            It wasn’t until after Don had taken a few sips of coffee that Master Splinter spoke.  “Will Raphael remain in the lair?”

            Startled at the question, Don frowned.  “Why wouldn’t he?  He knows he can’t move that arm too much or he’ll lose the use of it.”

            “What Raphael knows and what his anger pushes him to do are two separate things,” Master Splinter said.  “He has been frustrated by his forced inactivity due to the injury to his hands.  Now he must once more wait to heal.  His desire for vengeance is strong enough to overcome his common sense.”

            “We’ll keep him here,” Don said.  “ _I’ll_ keep him here.”

            “Leonardo has expressed his determination to defeat his possessive tendencies,” Master Splinter said.  “What of Raphael?  Have you addressed his resentments towards Leonardo?  Has he accepted the fact that Leonardo has such influence over you?”

            “You’re worried that Raph will feel challenged by my feelings for Leo, aren’t you?” Don asked.  Shaking his head, he said, “I’ve assured him that Leo can’t sway my devotion to him.  I won’t be placed into that position by either of them.”

            “You will stand strong in your convictions?” Master Splinter asked.

            “Of course,” Don said, puzzled by how worried his father seemed over that issue.

            The tea kettle began to whistle and Master Splinter got up to take it from the fire.  After he placed a tea bag inside to steep, he came back over and sat down again.

            “All four of you have your strengths, but you Donatello, you bring us stability.  From a very early age you gave us the necessities and comforts that I could not provide.  Those things lessened the dissatisfactions your brothers felt with the lives we were forced to lead,” Master Splinter said.  “That is perhaps one of the reasons your brothers have all felt an attraction for you.”

            Feeling his face heating up, Don said, “Aw heck, Master Splinter, I just did what I could.  I wouldn’t say it was anything special.”

            Master Splinter smiled.  “Your humbleness is also an attractive quality.  You may have noticed that your three brothers possess that trait to a much lesser extent.”

            Don laughed.  “Especially Mikey.”

            “He is often overly fond of himself,” Master Splinter said in agreement.  Becoming serious once again, he leaned forward to address his son.  “You are our mechanic, our engineer, and our physician.  You are the one to serve as a buttress for your brothers, the one who must make these new relationships work, since you are the one they all want.”

            He rose to take care of the tea, leaving Don to think.  Supporting his brothers, giving in to their whims and desires came easily to him because he truly enjoyed that role.  Don had learned through his sexual forays that he preferred to bottom.  Maybe that was because by nature he was meant to play a supporting position.  Master Splinter had said as much; that like any building, its stability was dependent on its foundation.

            When Master Splinter sat down again with his cup of tea, Don asked, “Why are you telling me all this, Father?”

            “My son, you have a difficult road ahead of you.  I hope to lessen your burden and to redeem myself for my past mistakes,” Master Splinter said.  “I want you to know that as you support your brothers, I will be here to support you.”

            There was so much tenderness in his words that Don became misty eyed.  He knew his father as a strict disciplinarian, an authoritarian, and a firm task master.  Seeing this other side of his father was new to Don and it touched him deeply.

            “Thank you, Father,” Don said.

            With a small sigh, Master Splinter said, “As leader, Leonardo’s top priority has always been to maintain balance and order, and much of that can only be achieved with your assistance and support.  It is clear to me now how much he loves you for that and more.  I must talk to Leonardo again in order to set things right between us.  I have much to make up for.”

            “I’m sure you have always done what you thought was best,” Don said.  “Raising, protecting, and caring for us can’t have been easy.”

            Master Splinter cocked his head to the side as he lifted his cup for a drink.  “Your brother approaches.”

            Don looked up and saw Leo enter the kitchen.  He stopped when he spotted Master Splinter and Don sitting together at the table.

            “Did you sleep okay?” Don asked.  “You were in a pretty awkward position.”

            Leo seemed a little stiff, his glance at Master Splinter conveying a certain discomfort at being around his father.

            “I’m fine, Donny.  Raph’s awake and he’s asking for you,” Leo said.

            Don downed the rest of his coffee and got up.  “I’ll check on him now, if that’s all right with you, Father.”

            “Yes, Donatello, go and see to your brother,” Master Splinter said.  “Leonardo.”

            Leo had started out of the kitchen with Don, but stopped when his father called his name.  “Yes, Sensei?”

            “I have just brewed some tea.  Please, sit with me and have a cup,” Master Splinter said.

            “As you wish,” Leo said, glancing quickly into Don’s eyes before crossing over to the stove.

            Don felt certain qualms at leaving the pair alone.  He was uncomfortable with how formal Leo had been with their father.  Leo had seemed more at ease the day before when they’d spoken to Master Splinter together.  He wondered if Leo, while recounting stories of their youth to Raph, had realized what all he had missed and was now experiencing a sense of resentment towards their father.

            When he entered the infirmary, he saw Mikey sitting on his cot talking to Raph.  Though Raph was still lying down, it was clear that Mikey was using all of his wiles to keep his brother prone.

            “How are you feeling?” Don asked, kneeling on the side of Raph’s cot that Leo had occupied earlier.

            “Peachy,” Raph answered in a gruff tone.  “Got myself hurt again and I’m looking forward to lounging around doing nothing.”

            The sarcasm wasn’t lost on Don.  “Go ahead and fuss if it will make you feel better.  Do me one favor though, give me an honest answer to how much pain you’re in right now.”

            Admitting to any sort of weakness was difficult for Raph, but he knew that Don was only trying to help.  “’Bout a six.  I’m sore all over so it’s hard to tell how much of the pain is coming from my arm.”

            “Do you want something to help with that?” Don asked, not really holding out any hope that Raph would acquiesce to taking pain medication.

            “Yeah, I want a distraction,” Raph said.  “I need something to do other than laying around on this damn cot all day.”

            “That’s not negotiable.  You lost a lot of blood.  If you move too much you’ll tear your stitches and we’ll have to start this all over again,” Don said.

            “Well shit, what am I supposed to do then?  Stare at the ceiling all day?  Listen to Mikey tell some lame ass jokes?” Raph asked, starting to sound bitchy.

            It was clear that Don was going to have to offer some sort of concession if he wanted Raph to do what he said.  “I’ll tell you what, you can get up and sit on the couch to watch television.  We’ll prop your arm on some pillows to keep it stationary,” Don said.  “Mikey volunteers to wait on you today and get you whatever you need.”

            “I do?” Mikey asked, staring at Don.

            “Yes you do,” Don said firmly, “starting with breakfast.”

            “Where’s Leo?” Raph asked.

            That’s when Don remembered Leo was having a private talk with Master Splinter.  “Hold up for a few minutes, Mikey.  Leo and Master Splinter are in the kitchen having a cup of tea together.”

            “Ya’ mean they’re having a talk about what’s going on with us,” Raph said.  “Master Splinter ain’t gonna try to fuck Leo up again, is he?  ‘Cause if he does, I’m gonna have something to say about it.  Maybe I was too little to speak my mind about that crap before, but I’m past that now.”

            Don was quick to reassure him, surprised at how protective Raph sounded about their older brother.  “Master Splinter has already acknowledged his mistakes.  He’s trying redeem himself with Leo.”

            “That might take some time,” Mikey said.  “Leo has to find a whole new way of thinking of Master Splinter.  Even the way they treat each other is gonna change.”

            “We’ve come to terms with the new way we treat each other,” Don said.  “I feel confident those two can do the same.”

            “Has Leo come to terms with this?” Raph asked, staring hard at Don.  “Ya’ sure he ain’t gonna have a cow the first time ya’ announce you’re sleeping with either me or Mikey?”

            “If you’re asking whether he’ll be completely complacent about it right off the bat, I can’t answer that, only Leo can.  Maybe you should ask him,” Don said.

            Raph appeared to be contemplating Don’s answer.  After a couple of minutes, he looked over at Mikey.  “I’m hungry.  Why don’t ya’ whip me up some of your famous scrambled eggs?”

            “I can take a hint,” Mikey said as he rose.  “Your servant Mikey is at your beck and call, Master Raph.  Scrambled eggs coming right up.”

            Mikey left the infirmary, whistling loudly as a way of warning Leo and Master Splinter of his imminent arrival.

            When he was gone, Raph said, “I sent Leo instead of Mikey to get ya’ ‘cause I ain’t ready to be alone with Leo.”

            Don was slightly taken aback, both at how abruptly Raph had offered that up, and at the revelation itself.  “I thought the two of you were getting along well.”

            “I nearly got my arm cut off and he’s feeling guilty about it,” Raph said.  “That ain’t the same thing as patching up all of our differences.”

            “It has to be done Raph,” Don said.  “I can’t be caught between the two of you.  You’ll only succeed in pulling me apart.”

            “Do ya’ think I don’t know that?” Raph asked.  “It’s all I can think about.  I’d kinda like to be on my feet when we finally do have that talk.  I want to be even with him, to be on a level playing field if ya’ catch my drift.”

            He lifted a hand to Don and his brother took it.  “I do understand,” Don replied.  With a teasing smile, he added, “It’s one of those alpha male things, isn’t it?”

            “Shut up,” Raph growled with good humor.  “Wait until I’m out of this fucking sling and I’ll show ya’ an alpha male thing.”

            “Looking forward to it,” Don said, leaning in to steal a kiss.  Raph returned it hungrily, proving that even when injured, he was more than capable of lighting a fire in Don’s gut.

            Knowing that it wasn’t a good time to start anything, Don broke the kiss.  “Come on, I’ll help you to the couch and get you settled.”

            “Maybe sit with me for a while?” Raph asked hopefully.

            “I can do that,” Don said, understanding that his company would go a long way towards reassuring Raph that things wouldn’t change between them now that Leo was in the picture too.

            Don kept Raph’s arm stabilized as he helped him to first sit up and then to stand.  Blood loss had left Raph weak, so Don slid an arm around his carapace to support him as they walked across the lair to the couch.

            After getting Raph comfortably situated, Don retrieved the remote and handed it to his brother.  While Raph channel surfed, Don pulled the coffee table near, placed a cushion on top of it, and lifted Raph’s feet onto it.

            Right about then Mikey appeared with a plate loaded with eggs and a glass of milk.  Grabbing a small end table, Don set it close to the arm of the couch within reach of Raph’s uninjured arm.  Mikey put the glass on the table, and after Don set another small cushion on Raph’s lap, Mikey placed the plate on top of that.

            After a few bites, Raph said, “Ya’ sure do know how to scramble eggs, Mike.”

            Beaming, Mikey said, “Thank you!  Keep sweet talking me, and I’ll make you some burritos for lunch.”

            Catching Mikey’s attention, Don asked, “Leo and Master Splinter?”

            “Took off a little while after I started the eggs.  Master Splinter went to meditate and Leo’s in the dojo working on his morning routine,” Mikey said.

            “How did they seem?” Don asked.

            “Pretty much as usual,” Mikey answered.  “A little tension in the air, but not from anybody being mad.  It felt more like they were working something out but it was gonna take more than one session to get it done.”

            “Can I listen to my show now?” Raph asked.  “Dean’s about to kick Gordon’s ass.”

            The brothers quieted down, finding seats so they could watch the Supernatural marathon with Raph.  After a couple of hours, Don excused himself to go and tackle a few projects.  He didn’t need to say he also wanted to check on Leo.  He was fairly certain Raph would guess that for himself.

            Don found Leo going through katas in the dojo.  “Want a sparring partner?” he asked.

            “Sure,” Leo said.  “No weapons.  The practice would do you good.”

            “Trash talking already?” Don asked, responding to the teasing quality in Leo’s voice.

            Don had never realized that sparring with his brother could be such a sensual experience.  He was conscious of every place on his body that Leo touched and felt a thrill each time his own hands slid over some part of Leo’s.

            That extra awareness sharpened Don’s focus, enhancing his motor skills rather than undermining them.  There was added determination behind each of Don’s moves which in turn forced Leo to fight at a higher level.

            Don wanted to impress his brother.  Being at his best and doing his best for Leo had always been important to him.  Maybe Don had wanted Leo’s attention all along, had wanted a personal connection to him that escaped the boundaries of brotherhood.

            It was possible that Don had held himself aloof from physical needs, had in fact become demisexual, a term he’d looked up after feeling a connection to Leo.  He’d subconsciously recognized that Leo was withdrawing emotionally and wasn’t obtainable.  It was Don’s way of protecting himself from being hurt because the brother he was attracted to was emotionally unavailable.

            Those thoughts had flashed through Don’s mind suddenly, taking only seconds to process.  It only took those few seconds for Don’s inattention to turn to Leo’s favor.

            Don hadn’t moved quite quickly enough and Leo managed to hip throw him.  As Don went down, Leo followed, landing on his brother and pinning him to the mat.

            “Gotcha,” Leo said triumphantly.

            Don saw no point in struggling because Leo would just access his pressure points and freeze him.

            “Yield,” Don said.

            “You let your guard down,” Leo said.  “Up until then you were giving me a run for my money.”

            “I let my mind drift for just a minute,” Don admitted.

            Leo shifted to release his brother’s arms, but remained atop Don.  “What were you thinking about?”

            “You.  Us,” Don said.  “How much I love touching you.”

            “Don’t let that become a distraction when we’re working out in front of Master Splinter,” Leo said, striving to sound stern, but failing as a certain complacency crept into his voice.

            “Stop being so appealing and I won’t,” Don said.  “I think you want to kiss me.”

            “Where did that come from?” Leo asked.

            “From the fact that you’re still lying on top of me,” Don said.

            “You’re very smug,” Leo said as the corners of his mouth lifted.

            “So are you,” Don said, lifting his head to nip at Leo’s lips.

            “Donny,” Leo whispered, lowering his mouth to Don’s and kissing him.

            Reaching up to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck, Don pulled his brother even closer and melted into their kiss.  He lifted one of his legs, planting his foot on the ground and widening the space between his thighs, gratified when he felt Leo push his body into the offered gap.

            There was in that moment nothing that Don wanted more than to be taken by Leo right then.  Fortunately Leo was mindful enough to know that wouldn’t be a good idea.

            Pulling his lips from Don’s, Leo took a moment to catch his breath before opening his eyes to look into his brother’s.  “Not the right place or time,” he said.

            Don groaned, very aware of a needy pulse that beat between his legs.  “I know,” he acknowledged.  “Pull me up.”

            Together they rose to their feet, both stimulated and trying to ignore their desires.  “Raph’s on the couch?” Leo asked.

            Nodding, Don retrieved his staff and watched as Leo strapped on his weapon sheaths.  “I volunteered Mikey to take care of his every need so that he wouldn’t move.  Every minute that passes without Raph doing anything unnecessary is another minute in the healing process.”

            “Everything seems all right so far?” Leo asked worriedly.

            Don set his hand on Leo’s shoulder.  “There’s absolutely no indication of an infection.  Raph can move his fingers just fine, there’s no puffiness or discoloration.  I can’t tell you not to worry, because I know you will anyway, but in my opinion Raph will be back to normal in no time.  You didn’t do any permanent damage.”

            “Thanks Donny.  For everything you do,” Leo said.  “I feel like all sorts of a jerk for what I did to my own brother.”

            Leo was letting his guard down, allowing Don to see his emotions.  It wasn’t often that he did so and Don felt grateful.  He remembered then what Master Splinter had said, that all three of his brothers were willing to expose their true feelings to him, to become vulnerable.  There was a great deal of power in what they offered him because they trusted that he would never misuse it.

            They were right too.  Don would never abuse their faith in him and he would never let them down.  If it was his stability they needed, he would gladly give all he could.

            “Brothers have differences of opinion,” Don said.  “They argue and they are at odds with one another.  Sometimes when they also happen to be trained ninjas those fights go a little too far and someone gets hurt.  Raph doesn’t hold that against you at all, Leo.  If he can accept it as an unintentional mistake on your part, then you can too.  He needs for you to let go of the guilt.  As long as you carry it around, he’s going to feel shame for what led to that fight.  It’s not good for either of you and it doesn’t help our family heal.”

            “I should go sit with him,” Leo said, looking to Don for agreement.

            “I think so,” Don said with a smile.  “He really needed what you gave him last night.  You two once had a very strong bond, there’s nothing stopping you from forging that once more.”

            “You mean now that Master Splinter is no longer asking me to distance myself from you three,” Leo said.

            Leo’s voice had tightened when he said that.  “Are you mad at him?” Don asked, adding hastily, “It’s natural if you are.  I’d just like to know that the two of you are trying to work through it.”

            Pulling Don into a hug, Leo held him tightly as he said, “We are.  Whatever . . . issues we have between us, we’ll find a way to straighten them out.  He’s our father; he’s given us everything.  We can’t . . . I can’t, expect that he never made mistakes.”

            For several minutes they simply held each other.  Then the scent of cooking made Don’s stomach rumble and Leo laughed.

            “I guess I’m hungry,” Don said as they separated.

            “So am I,” Leo admitted.  “If Mikey’s cooking, then Raph’s by himself.  I’ll go watch TV with him if you’ll tell Mikey he can bring food in to the both of us.”

            “He owes you after that soiling the sheets comment,” Don said with a grin.

            They left the dojo, each going in opposite directions.  Before entering the kitchen, Don looked over towards his brothers, watching as Leo sat on the couch with Raph and started talking to him.

            Mikey was busy at the stove when Don came in.  Glancing over his shoulder, Mikey asked, “Did you get Leo all calmed down?”

            “What makes you think he needed it?” Don countered.

            “This is me you’re talking to,” Mikey said, waving a spoon in Don’s direction.  “You had Raph’s scent on you when you came out of the infirmary.  Now you smell like Leo.  It’s never hard to know who you’ve been with.”

            Don sat down at the kitchen table.  “I completely forgot about that.”

            “How do you think Leo knew what was going on with us?” Mikey asked.  “Did you know their scents get stronger when they feel like they’re competing over you?  You should have smelled the spike in their whatever-it’s-called just before they had that big fight.”

            “Pheromones,” Don supplied absently.  If he hadn’t been so caught up in his own emotions, he might have noticed.  Knowing something like that could help him to realize when he should separate the pair.

            Mikey made a face.  “Stinky.  You smell great though, just like me.”

            Don laughed.  “You smell like food most of the time.”

            “See?  Like I said, I smell great,” Mikey said, grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

            “Better make that two,” Don told him.  “Leo wants to eat with Raph.”

            “Now I’m waiting on both of them?” Mikey asked.  “You owe me for this bro’.”

            “We’ll subtract it from what you owe me,” Don said.  “Shall I enumerate the list of things you’ve talked me into?  Gaming console, hover board, Battle Shell . . . .”

            “All right, all right,” Mikey said, stopping him.  “You’ve made your point.”

            For the remainder of the day, Mikey stayed close to Raph, helping him with whatever he needed.  Both Leo and Don spent time with him as well, making certain that Raph didn’t start to get antsy from his enforced inactivity.

            Master Splinter remained in his room for most of the day.  Don was sure their father was meditating; trying to find answers for himself and ways to help his sons, especially Leo.

           It had to be difficult watching his children become intimate with one another, even though he’d said he’d been expecting that to happen. Though they were far from ‘normal’ as far as species on Earth went, this closed circle of existence was particularly anomalous.

           Their father did come out for a time later in the evening to share pizza with his sons. They all clustered together in the living area, talking and laughing as a family.  At their urging, Master Splinter shared a few stories from his time with Master Yoshi, the love and devotion he held for the man still as strong as it had ever been.

           After Master Splinter left them for the night, Mikey and Leo began cleaning the room and Don assisted Raph into the bathroom. Raph wasn’t overly happy at needing someone to help him bathe, especially since he preferred to take a shower.  Don recognized the signs; Raph was tired and he was in pain.

           Don had to do some fast talking to get Raph back into the infirmary. As soon as he stepped within a few feet of the cot, Raph balked.

           “That thing is uncomfortable as hell,” Raph said. From the stormy look on his face, he would have kicked it over if they’d been any closer to it.  “If I gotta sleep down here, at least let me sleep on one of them futons from last night.”

           Leo had rolled the futons into compact bundles, tied them, and placed them against the wall. It would take but a second to retrieve one, but there was a big downside to allowing Raph to sleep on a futon.

           “Raph, you can’t roll over,” Don said in his most patient voice. “I know sleeping entirely on your back isn’t comfortable, but if you turn onto your injured arm, you’ll rip the stitches.”

           “Damnit, I’m sick as shit of always being hurt. I want somebody else to feel pain, preferably Shredder,” Raph griped.

           “Is that the problem? Are you in too much pain to be able to sleep?  I can give you a sedative if that will help,” Don said.

           Raph glowered at him. “I ain’t gonna get dependent on fucking sedatives and painkillers,” he said.  “We already had this conversation.”

           “You aren’t likely to become dependent on something you’ve only taken for two nights,” Don said. “I can give you something mild if you’d prefer, something that will take the edge off.”

           “No,” Raph said. “No and no again.  I’ll lay on your fucking cot but I ain’t taking nothing.  I’ll stare at the damn ceiling all night.”

           “I’m going to stay in here with you,” Don said, deciding to do so at that moment. “I meant to tell you that.  You won’t be alone.”

           Raph’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Don. Maybe he knew Don had just made that choice, or he was trying to calm himself.

           “Fine,” Raph said grumpily, walking to the cot and sitting down. “Just don’t treat me like an invalid.”

           “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Don murmured.

           He watched as Raph swung his legs onto the cot and twisted his hips into a comfortable position. There was more movement of his injured arm than Don would have liked to see, but he bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

           “There, ya’ happy now?” Raph said once he’d stopped moving.

           “I am.” Don pulled the blanket up over his brother.  “I’m going to tell Leo and Mikey that we’re turning in for the night.  Be right back.”

           “Peachy,” Raph said, watching as Don left the room.

           His brothers were still together, both on the couch watching television. “I’m staying in the infirmary tonight with Raph,” Don told them once he had their attention.  “He needs the company.”

           “We could all stay together again tonight,” Leo said, his eyes glued to Don.

           First test of their new relationship. “No, Leo.  Raph is cranky and won’t be talked into taking another sedative. Getting him to relax is going to take some persuasion,” Don said.

           “You mean sex,” Leo translated, his tone flat.

           “We talked about this …..” Don began.

           “It’s okay Donny,” Leo said, interrupting him. “I told you I could handle it and I will.”

           “Doesn’t mean you have to do it alone,” Mikey said. “I’ll stay with you tonight, Leo.”

           “I don’t know . . . I mean, it isn’t necessary,” Leo said doubtfully.

           “Oh heck, it’ll be a blast,” Mikey said with enthusiasm. “We can tell each other spooky stories and pretend we’re camping out. Come on Leo, it’s been a long time since we had that kind of fun.”

           Don looked at his younger brother gratefully while Leo made up his mind. Mikey to the rescue, again.

            “It is an option we discussed Leo,” Don reminded him.

            “You’re right,” Leo said, looking determined.  “I have to be stronger than my natural inclinations if we’re going to make this work.”

            “If anyone can do it, you can Leo,” Mikey said.  “Go to bed, Donny.  Me and Leo got this.”

            As soon as Don walked back into the infirmary and closed the door, Raph said, “Took ya’ long enough.”

            “A few minutes can seem like an eternity when you’re waiting on someone,” Don said as he turned out all but one small light.

            Standing next to the second cot, Don removed his bō and laid it against the wall.  He saw that Raph had placed his sai under his cot, within reach of his good arm.

            Sitting on the cot, Don said, “I could read to you if that will take your mind off the pain.”

            “Much as I like the sound of your voice, kinda don’t think I can get into a story right now,” Raph said.

            “Movie on my laptop?” Don offered.

            “All I did today was watch TV.  I’m sick of doing that,” Raph griped.

            Don was quiet for a moment, studying his brother.  Raph appeared stubborn, but just below that was a look of yearning need.  It was clear that Raph wasn’t going to ask.

            “Would you like me to do something that we both know will help you sleep?” Don asked in a gentle tone.

            Raph gazed at him beseechingly, though his words contradicted his expression.  “Ya’ don’t gotta do that.”

            “You’re right, I don’t have to do anything.  I want to do it,” Don said, slipping off the cot and onto his knees.  “Spread your legs a little for me.”

            As Raph did so, Don moved closer, pulling down the blanket and smoothing his hand over the firm muscle of his brother’s thigh.  He felt a tremor run through Raph’s body in reaction to his touch.

            Don hadn’t understood before how much sway he held over his brothers, but experiencing Raph’s instant response to just his touch gave him a very powerful feeling.  He wanted to give Raph something beyond the usual hand job, something that would take his brother’s mind completely off of his injury.

            Leaning over Raph’s groin, Don began to play both hands along the insides of his brother’s thighs, drawing groans from the larger turtle.  Wanting to pull more sounds from him, Don caught Raph’s tail between his fingers, caressing and fondling it until Raph churred.

            Watching as the bulge between Raph’s legs grew, Don bent down and kissed the inside of his brother’s thigh before gently raking his teeth across the skin.  Raph yelped in surprise, his hips bounding upwards.

            “You have to be still,” Don said, his voice melodic.

            “Damn,” Raph said, panting heavily.  “I’m trying.  You’re starting to wind me up.”

            “Starting?” Don asked.  “I’ll have to do better than that.”

            With those words he placed a kiss to Raph’s bulge, gratified when the softer cartilage parted enough to show the side of his brother’s cock.  Very deliberately, Don licked the shaft.

            “Shit!” Raph exclaimed as he dropped down.  “What are ya’ doing?”

            Don kissed the top of Raph’s dick.  “I'm going down on you.”

            “Aw geez Donny, ya’ sure ya’ wanna do that?” Raph asked, swallowing thickly.  “I mean, ya’ ain’t ever done anything like that before.”

            “I know.  It’s my choice entirely and that’s what I want to do for you,” Don said, smiling sweetly at his brother.  “Since this is my first time you’ll have to let me know what you like best.”

            With those words he took Raph’s cock fully into his mouth, going all of the way down and lipping at his brother’s plastron.  As he came back up, he pressed his tongue to the shaft and then flicked the head of Raph’s cock.

            “Oh shit yeah.  Play with the head,” Raph encouraged breathily, his free hand gripping the edge of the cot.

            Don used the tip of his tongue to titillate the head of Raph’s penis before flattening his tongue and lapping along the entire top.  He did so over and over again, licking up the pre-cum as it flowed from his brother’s cock.

            After a few minutes of that, Don returned to ravishing the shaft, alternating between sucking on it and pumping it with his hand.  All the while Raph murmured encouragements interspersed with curse words as he drew closer to his climax.

            When Don felt the veins along Raph’s shaft expand and his cock began to pulsate, Don knew his orgasm was eminent.  Raph was panting heavily and becoming incoherent, his head turning from side to side and his eyes firmly shut.

            “Don~ny,” Raph groaned just as his climax hit.  It was enough warning so that Don could finish him off with his hand, not quite ready to try and swallow his cum.

            When the flow began to subside, Raph’s entire body relaxed.  Don released his cock and stood up to get a warm, wet cloth.  Returning to cleanse Raph’s body, he saw that his brother was already asleep.

            Smiling, Don carefully wiped Raph down and tucked his brother’s penis back into its protective pouch.  After washing his own hands, Don returned to Raph’s side, pulling the blanket over him and softly kissing his lips before crawling into his own cot.

            With a sigh of contentment, Don closed his eyes and went to sleep.

TBC………….


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 6,475 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 23 rated: NC-17 adult concepts and situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scene from chapter 22, created by the ultra talented Sherenelle.  
> 

            A caretaker’s instinct woke Donatello a few hours after he’d fallen asleep.  His first thought was to check on Raph and he was relieved to see that his brother was still sleeping soundly.

            Silently leaving the infirmary, Don glanced towards the television array and found it dark.  He then climbed the stairs, noting that Mikey’s bedroom door was open.  A glance inside proved that his youngest brother’s room was empty, so Don proceeded on to Leo’s room.

            Listening at the door, Don heard the slight sound of Mikey talking in his sleep, something he was prone to do.  He didn’t hear Leo, but that wasn’t unusual.  Awake or asleep, Leo tended to be very quiet.

            Don would have liked to peek into the room to verify that Leo wasn’t lying awake, but he knew that wasn’t a great idea.  If he was asleep, Don’s movement would wake him.  If he was awake, he might perceive Don’s intrusion as a lack of faith in his ability to fight his own possessive tendencies.

            The fact was that time was the only thing that could restore balance and total trust between the brothers.  Each of them acknowledging their weaknesses and promising to work on them wasn’t always the same as overcoming those flaws of character.

            Morning would tell him how the night had gone.  Don returned to the infirmary and to his cot with that thought in mind.

            He next woke to a muttered curse and sat up quickly.  The clock over the door told him it was just after seven.

            “Are you all right?” Don asked.

            “Yeah,” Raph said, sounding grumpy.  “I’m just stiff from being in one position all night.  Help me out to the couch, would ya’?  I need to sit upright for a while.”

            As Don guided Raph across the lair, he heard the familiar sounds of Leo and Master Splinter working together in the dojo.  He felt a sense of relief at that; at least they weren’t so at odds that they’d allowed that to break up their usual routine.

            A very vocal yawn drew Don’s eyes upwards and he saw Mikey coming out of Leo’s room.  He was anxious to talk to his brother and find out how the night had gone, but getting Raph settled was his first priority.

            Once he had Raph in a comfortable spot on the couch and had given him the remote, Don said, “I’m going to clean your wound and then cover it with new bandages.  I’ll be right back.”

            “Could ya’ bring me something to drink too?  My mouth is dry as the Sahara,” Raph said.

            Don patted his shoulder lovingly and then went back to the infirmary for supplies.  As he was coming out he encountered Mikey.

            “Could you get Raph a drink?” Don asked.  “I need to take care of his sutures.”

            “Sure,” Mikey said.  “Is Leo in the dojo?”

            “He is,” Don answered.  “Master Splinter’s in there too.”

            Mikey held up one hand to show Don that his fingers were crossed.  Words weren’t necessary; they both knew what Mikey meant.

            Returning to the couch, Don removed Raph’s sling and then made certain his arm was braced atop a stack of cushions.  After taking the old bandages off, he gently cleansed the wound and stiches with mild soap and warm water, making certain to avoid overly wetting the area.

            After that was done, Don applied an antibiotic ointment to the wound and then wrapped Raph’s arm with new bandages.  While Don had been ministering to Raph, Mikey had brought him a large glass of orange juice and then gone back to the kitchen to make omelets.

            Before Raph could finish his drink, Don displayed the two pills lying in the palm of his hand.

            “What’s that?” Raph asked suspiciously.

            “It’s to ease the pain and contains an anti-inflammatory,” Don said.  “This is not negotiable.”

            “Is that your way of saying it’s medically necessary and I should shut the hell up?” Raph asked, not without a touch of humor.

            “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Don told him.  “We can leave the sling off if you promise to pretend you’re still wearing it and not move your arm.  At all.”

            “Yes sir,” Raph said.  “Whatever you say doc.”

            He accepted the pills and dutifully swallowed them.  It was the least amount of fuss that Raph had ever displayed after being injured and Don wondered if that was in part due to their new relationship.

            “I’m going to check on your breakfast,” Don said.  “Do you want a refill on orange juice or something else?”

            “If you’re making coffee I’ll take a cup,” Raph said.

            Don frowned.  “Stimulants are probably not the best thing right now.”

            “Then make it half coffee, half milk,” Raph said.  “I ain’t giving up all my vices just ‘cause my arm got sliced open.”

            If Don was going to ask his brothers to make compromises, then he had to learn to make them as well.  “Deal.  Anything else?”

            Raph hesitated for a minute but the expectant look on Don’s face made him speak.  “I’m gonna have to make a bathroom run after I eat.  Ya’ gonna let me take care of business without supervision?”

            Don chuckled.  “Yes, I think that would be appropriate, but the sling goes on so you don’t forget to keep the arm stabilized.”

            “I only need one hand to hold toilet paper Donny,” Raph said.

            Still laughing, Don left him and went to the kitchen.  Mikey was at the stove, humming to himself, as Don set about making coffee.

            Since he might not get another chance to catch Mikey by himself, Don asked, “How did it go last night?”

            Mikey stopped humming and replied, “Not bad.  Not great, but better than I expected.”

            Frowning, Don asked, “How so?”

            “Keeping Leo distracted wasn’t so easy,” Mikey said.  “He kept looking towards the infirmary and I could almost see how much he wanted to go in there.”

            Don took down two cups.  “How did you keep him away?”

            “I reminded him that Raph was too hurt to fuck you so he needed to stop worrying about that,” Mikey stated bluntly.  “You gotta go straight to the point if you want Leo to pay attention.”

            “And?” Don asked.

            “I got his attention,” Mikey said, shrugging.  He sprinkled cheese across the top of Raph’s omelet.  “He tried to act like that wasn’t what he was thinking about, but I told him to get over himself.”

            “You don’t believe in easing into it, do you?”  Don shook his head as he walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve the milk.

            “Hey, I got him to talk and that’s what counts,” Mikey said.  “I asked him to extol your virtues, as he saw them, for my benefit.”

            “’Extol my virtues?’” Don asked incredulously.  “Where did that come from?”

            Mikey grinned.  “I watch television.  Anyway, that worked better than trying to get him to think about something else.  We found common ground by talking about the things we love about you.  I think it helped Leo to understand that I wasn’t trying to take something from him.  That’s what I wanted most; to show him that he’s not the only one who can feel that deeply about you.”

            “You didn’t do that all night,” Don said.  “I checked on you guys and it sounded like you were sleeping.”

            “Well yeah,” Mikey said.  “I got him up to bed and started telling him about the storyline in the newest Silver Sentry comics.  Next thing you know, he was out.”

            Don filled cups for himself and Raph.  “What should I do about tonight?”

            “Stay with Leo,” Mikey said, plating Raph’s omelet.  “I’ll babysit Raph.  It’s not a one-way street dude.  Raph has to learn you aren’t at his beck and call all of the time either.”

            They started out of the kitchen but before they reached the doorway, Don stopped his brother.  “Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you, Mikey?  I mean, really appreciate the things you do for us.  All joking aside.”

            “No sweat,” Mikey said, waving the compliment away.  “Family does things for each other no matter what.”

            They were halfway to the couch when Leo came out of the dojo.  His and Don’s eyes met and Leo offered his brother a small smile.

            “I’m making omelets Leo,” Mikey called out to him.  “Want one?”

            “Sounds good,” Leo replied.  “Could you manage one for Master Splinter?  I’m taking tea in to him and I’ll come back to help with the food.”

            “Sure thing,” Mikey said as Leo proceeded on to the kitchen.  In a lowered voice, Mikey told Don, “That’s a good sign at least.”

            It was clear that Don wasn’t the only one worried about the relationship between Leo and Master Splinter.  Mikey did tend to not only notice when any of them were at odds with the other, but to also take steps to remedy the situation.

            After delivering the omelet with a flourish to Raph, Mikey headed back to the kitchen.  Don placed Raph’s cup within his brother’s reach and sat next to him with his own omelet, accepting the remote when Raph passed it over to him.

            They enjoyed a quiet half-hour together and then Don helped Raph upstairs to the bathroom, leaving him to his own devices but staying within earshot.  While he waited for his brother, Don watched the lower level, seeing Leo come out of Master Splinter’s room after a very short period of time inside with him.

            As if by some invisible radar that was honed in on Don, Leo glanced upwards to where his brother was standing.  After depositing his plate and cup in the kitchen, Leo bounded up the stairs and immediately pulled Don into his arms.

            “Waiting on Raph?” Leo asked, keeping his voice low.

            “He called it ‘extending his leash’ as he closed the door in my face,” Don said with a chuckle.

            “Will I sound overly possessive if I admit that I missed you last night?” Leo asked.

            Don shook his head.  “No, just possessive enough.  Mikey said the two of you talked.”

            “It helped,” Leo admitted.  “I didn’t think hearing how much one of them cared for you . . . cared for you the way that I do . . . would lessen my jealousy but I think it did.  While we talked I realized that Mikey loves me too.”

            “They both do,” Don said.  “Enough to never want to intentionally hurt you.  That isn’t why they became intimate with me.”

            “I know that,” Leo said.  “In my heart of hearts I knew that even when I accused Raph of wanting you just to get back at me.”

            “The things that you two say to each other when you’re angry,” Don said, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth disapprovingly.  “Only two brothers who knew each other really well could manage to get under each other’s skin that much.”

            “What’s the plan for tonight?” Leo asked, leaning in to kiss the side of Don’s mouth.

            “Mikey has already agreed to stay with Raph,” Don said, his lips tingling.  “Could I have a proper kiss before Raph comes out?”

            “Happy to oblige.”  Leo pressed his mouth to Don’s and immediately deepened their kiss.  Don drank in his brother’s taste, reminiscent of green tea and cheese omelet and distinctly Leonardo.

            The sound of the bathroom door handle being turned separated the pair.  Raph stepped out to find two sets of eyes looking in his direction.

            “Damn, bathroom reception committee,” Raph said.  “I’d let ya’ inspect my leavings, but I already flushed.”

            “Gross, Raphael,” Leo said, making a face at his brother.

            “Arm,” Don said, moving forward to inspect the bandage.

            Raph rolled his eyes.  “I was careful, mom.”

            As they descended the stairs together, Master Splinter stepped out of his room and watched them start across the lair.  “Donatello, perhaps you could spare some time this morning to practice your ninjitsu.”

            Donatello understood that to mean now.  “Of course, Master Splinter.”

            He left Leonardo to help get Raph settled.  He had qualms about leaving them alone together, but he’d done so the day before and nothing had gone awry.  Then he saw Mikey coming out of the kitchen and when his little brother tipped a wink at him, Don knew everything would be all right.

            Pushing all thoughts of his brothers from his mind, Don focused on his katas and forms, moving purposefully through each routine his sensei assigned him.  At the end of their session, Master Splinter nodded approvingly.

            “Your mind is not distracted today,” Master Splinter said, directing Donatello to kneel before him.  “The stress that has so often been with you of late is absent and has taken the stiffness out of your movements.  Does this mean you are nearing a resolution to the difficulties that have plagued your relationship with your brothers?”

            “The only concern I have now involves the residual tension between them,” Don said.  He decided to be completely straightforward.  “I’m also worried about the relationship between you and Leo, and also you with Raph.”

            Master Splinter sighed.  “I am working to repair what I have done to Leonardo.  Overcoming the damage between us, the damage that is entirely my fault, will require time.  For both of us it will be a learning experience.  My own Master Yoshi was an excellent example of how someone could love another and still develop into a strong, capable leader.  I must follow his example when training your brother.”

            “And Raph?” Don asked.  “He has lingering resentments.  I know that you can feel that.”

            “I do not need to feel it,” Master Splinter said.  “Raphael makes it very clear whenever I am near him.  The knowledge that I am responsible in many ways for the frustrations and bitterness that have plagued him all these years causes me great sorrow.  My belief that what I was doing was for the greater good does not excuse the pain that I have caused him.”

            Master Splinter closed his eyes for a moment and Don could see that Raph wasn’t the only one suffering from inner pain.  Don said nothing though, seeing that his father was about to speak again.

            “Through the years I have preached ceaselessly to you four that you should stick together no matter what.  In fact, I am the one who is responsible for the most damage to your bond,” Master Splinter said.  “Words do not carry the same power as actions.  I should not have told you all one thing, and then pulled Leonardo aside to teach him something else entirely.”

            “Have you said as much to Leo?” Don asked.  “He’s the one who needs to hear the mea culpa.”

            Don realized that he was behaving less like a pupil and more like a peer, being bold and a little harsh in his speech.  Somehow it seemed as though that was what Master Splinter wanted from him.

            “I have . . . broached the subject,” Master Splinter said.  “Leonardo is quick to tell me that he understands and harbors no ill will.  He has trained himself to hide his feelings and does so quite well, but I am his father.  Even an expressionless face gives away some secrets.”

            “Don’t stop trying,” Don said.  “Say what you need to say even if he tries to sidestep the issue.  You know Raph will insist on a full explanation, but Leo will worry that he isn’t showing you proper respect if he asks for an account of your rationale.  He won’t want to hear you say that you were wrong, but I think he has to.  It’s the only way for that feeling of loss to fade.”

            Master Splinter laid his hand on Don’s shoulder.  “You are very wise, my son.”

            Don shook his head.  “I can’t take all the credit.  Mikey is the one who’s broadened my insights.”

            “I must not forget Michelangelo in all of this,” Master Splinter said.  “Too often I dismiss the concept that he might require guidance because he seems so emotionally balanced.  It would be wrong of me to assume that I have not caused some damage to him as well.”

            “Talking to him has helped me,” Don said.  “You might find that a conversation with him will give you a better awareness of how to help both Leo and Raph.”

            Master Splinter indicated that Don should stand.  As Don got to his feet, his father said, “Donatello, you have an amazing intellect, but that is not your greatest strength.  Your most powerful gift is how much you care, not just for your brothers, but for all living things.  Your heart, your gentle spirit, it transcends even the power of your mind.  It calms your brothers and draws them to you.”

            “They are everything,” Don said simply.  “I can spend hours, days even, distracted by learning and by projects, but in the end it’s all about family.  Without them, I’m nothing.”

            “You are never ‘nothing’, Donatello.  But I will agree that family is everything,” Master Splinter said.  “Now, could you ask Michelangelo to join me?  He has spent quite enough time on video games exercising his thumbs and mouth, he needs a good workout.”

            “Yes Sensei,” Don said, bowing to his father before leaving the dojo.

            Entering the living area, Don found Mikey sitting on the floor with a comic book and got his attention.  “Your turn.”

            Mikey jumped up.  “For once I’m glad for practice.  These two are watching a boring war documentary.  I need my own TV.”

            “You’d never leave your room,” Raph said.  “On second thought, maybe we should get him a TV.”

            “Har-de-har-har,” Mikey responded before walking away.

            For a moment after he’d gone, Don stood in indecision, mentally reviewing his to-do list while looking at his two remaining brothers.  Leo was sprawled comfortably in a chair, his eyes on the television, and Raph sat in his spot on the couch keeping his arm immobile.

            He was pretty sure that Raph wouldn’t initiate a conversation on any of the matters most sensitive to them.  He’d already told Don he didn’t want to be in a weakened state when discussing that with Leo.

            For his part, Leo didn’t appear inclined to disturb the peace by broaching subjects that might agitate his injured brother.

            Don finally decided he couldn’t stand watch over them.  They had to learn to be together if they were ever going to recover the easy camaraderie they once had.

            Normally, Don did not announce what he was going to do or where he’d be.  He decided that following that lifelong pattern, that being himself, was what his family needed most. 

            Turning, Don made his way across the lair and to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  After that he went to his lab and started to work.

            As usual, Don lost track of time.  A knock on the door brought his head up and he turned off the small sander he was using when he saw Mikey standing there.

            “When’s the last time you ate something, bro’?” Mikey asked.

            Don blinked as he pulled his mind off of his project.  “Omelet.  What time is it?”

            He would have had to set his tools down and lean back to see a clock.  Mikey grinned at that, amused as always at his brother’s reluctance to stop working.

            “Nearly five,” Mikey said.  “Want some fruit or something?  I’m starting dinner in a short while.”

            “Not hungry,” Don said.  “I can wait.”  A thought struck him.  “Leo and Raph?”

            “Doing just fine,” Mikey said.  “They’re just hanging out together.  Not really talking, but when Leo gets up for something, Raph wants to know when he’ll be back.  Leo doesn’t seem to want to go far from him either.”

            “I’d say that was a positive step,” Don said hesitantly.  “Wouldn’t you?”

            Mikey shrugged.  “I’d give it a wait and see.  It’s kinda like they’re feeling each other out.  That either means they’re looking for common ground again, or they’re studying each other for weaknesses.  It could go either way.”

            Frowning, Don said, “I got the impression they didn’t want to fight anymore.”

            “They’re always gonna fight, Donny.  That’s the nature of the beast.  What we want is for them to stop being so brutal to each other,” Mikey said.  “That’ll only happen when they really start talking and getting stuff off their chests.”

            “Which, according to Raph, won’t happen until he’s no longer laid up,” Don said.

            “Yeah, can’t be looking weak in front of Leo,” Mikey said with perfect understanding.  “Catch you later.  Try and get to a stopping place when it gets close to dinner.  I’d hate to ruin something by having to drag you out of here.”

            He started to leave and a thought struck Don.  “Oh Mikey, wait,” Don called out, drawing his brother back again.  “About tonight.  I told Leo you were going to stay with Raph.  Leo and I will probably be in his room if you need me, but could you . . . .”

            “Knock first?” Mikey said, smiling widely.  “Don’t worry dude, we won’t need you.”

            After he left, Don found he couldn’t return to concentrating on the project he’d begun.  Knowing that Mikey was occupied in the kitchen and couldn’t respond if a problem arose drew Don back to his family obligations.  He worked on his task long enough to complete a segment and then set everything aside so he could join his brothers in front of the television.

            When Mikey announced that dinner was ready, Raph insisted on taking his meal at the table.  He allowed Don to place his arm back into the sling and then the entire family sat down to eat together.

            Throughout the meal Mikey kept up a lively conversation, expertly drawing each of them in to his discussions.  However, it did not escape Don’s attention that Raph kept glancing quizzically in his direction.  Don was certain that Raph wondered what the sleeping arrangements were going to be for the night.  Though Leo and Mikey knew, no one had informed Raphael.

            Master Splinter was the first to rise from the table, bidding his sons a goodnight.  Don watched him leave, concerned that he had spent time during the day with everyone but Raphael.  Perhaps their father sensed that his most volatile son wasn’t ready for him yet.  It was better to think that than to worry that their father was avoiding one of his children.

            “I’m gonna walk around,” Raph announced abruptly.  “Before anyone starts bitching, it’s been a couple of days and I feel fine.  Since I ain’t gonna walk on my hands, my arm is safe.”

            Thinking fast, Don said, “If you want to stretch your legs, we could walk through the tunnels.”

            “We?” Raph asked, narrowing his eyes.

            “We,” Don repeated.  “Unless you want to walk up and down in the lair.”

            “You don’t need Leo for that,” Mikey said quickly.  “He’s gonna help me clean up.”

            Raph pushed his chair back and got up, with Don following suit.  There was no protest from Leo as the two of them walked out of the lair.

            Neither of them said anything as they trudged along.  After several minutes, Raph broke the silence.

            “I get the feeling ya’ got something to tell me,” Raph said.  “It’s about tonight, isn’t it?”

            “Yes,” Don said, seeing no reason to beat around the bush.  “Mikey’s going to stay with you in the infirmary.”

            “I don’t need a babysitter,” Raph said, his tone gruff.  “Ya’ need some alone time with Leo.  No big deal.”

            Don glanced at him, noting how tight his lips were.  If he was going to get Raph to really tell him what he was feeling, Don would have to shock it out of him.

            “I think if you can spend time between my legs you can at least tell me the truth when we’re alone,” Don said.

            He saw Raph’s nostrils flare and waited for the outburst.  Instead, Raph started laughing.

            “Okay, ya’ win,” Raph said, still snorting with amusement.  “I’m being selfish thinking that I should have your undivided attention while I’m hurt.  At least at bedtime.”

            “We’re not in a situation where that will work,” Don said.  “It’s not only that it wouldn’t be a fair division of my time, but it’s hard on me too.  I love all three of you and I love what we do together, but I’m not going to bed hop every single night.  There are projects that require my attention and sometimes that means I’m up for hours after the three of you have hit the sack.”

            “So what’s Mikey then?” Raph asked.  “A distraction?”

            “No, I like to think of it as a way for us to recapture something of what we’ve lost,” Don said.  “Remember how we all slept together in the same space in our old lair?  I’ve often missed the comfort of having you guys nearby.”

            “We were kids,” Raph said.

            “We were close,” Don countered.  “Don’t you see?  We’ve drawn away from each other too much since choosing to sleep separately.  Leo became even more distant, Mikey surrounds himself with clutter as a replacement for us, and I work all night to avoid an empty room.”

            Raph appeared thoughtful.  “Yeah, and I go topside to wear myself out so I don’t gotta lay awake in my hammock.  I don’t remember that being a problem when we were growing up.”

            “The intimacy we share is important,” Don said.  “But there’s more to intimacy than sex.  Your injury will heal; it’s just physical.  Repairing our bond, the one we’ve lost, requires effort.  It means that some nights you sleep with me, some nights with Mikey or Leo, and some nights alone.”

            “With Leo,” Raph said, kicking a can out of his way.  “Don’t stick me with him too soon, okay?”

            “I know,” Don said.  “Wait until you’re not quite so immobile.  It would be nice if the two of you reached a point where you’re both willing to be vulnerable around the other.”

            “Him first,” Raph said.

            “Wasn’t that what he was doing when he held your hand and talked until you fell asleep?” Don asked.

            “I’d do the same for him,” Raph said.  “I have done the same for him.”

            “When the Shredder nearly killed him,” Don said, nodding.  “Do you remember how that felt?  How we all thought the worst would happen?”

            “I remember,” Raph said, coming to a stop.  There was a faraway look in his eyes.  “Worst day of my life seeing him lying there, all battered and busted up.  And after too, when he was out and around but his spirit was broken.  I helped him get it back.  It was just the two of us, in the barn, doing what needed to be done.  Closest I’d felt to him in years.”

            “That’s what we’re going to find again,” Don said firmly.  “There’s nothing standing in the way of you two recovering the connection you once had.  No one is going to be telling Leo to shield his emotions or to distance himself.  You guys need more than just me, you need each other as well.  Mikey included.”

            “Then I guess I’ll manage to live through a night with the motor mouth,” Raph said, his attitude more positive than it had been when they started their walk.  “Seems only fair ya’ shake the bed with Leo again since me and Mikey are ahead in the count.  Let’s go back home.”

            “Do me a favor,” Don said as they started back towards the lair.  “Don’t start keeping a sex score.  I’m not sure I could handle that sort of competition.”

            “Why not?” Raph asked in a teasing tone.  “We could draw up a chart since ya’ love those, and write down what we do with ya’ to see which of us is the most creative . . . .”

            “Shut up,” Don said, interrupting good-naturedly.  “If you mention something like that in Mikey’s hearing, he’ll start surfing the internet for ideas.”

            Raph continued to tease him and was laughing when they entered the lair.  They found Leo and Mikey involved in a game of Chinese checkers and sat down to watch them.  When that game ended, all four of them played several times, enjoying themselves immensely.

            It wasn’t long before Raph was yawning.  Don did a quick check of his bandage and then asked if he was ready for bed.

            Raph glanced at Leo and then away before his brother noticed.  “Yeah, I’m kinda tired.  Cot time?”

            “For a few more nights,” Don said.  Even though Raph had asked him the same thing earlier, Don knew he was hoping for a last minute reprieve.

            “I’ll tuck you in Raphie,” Mikey offered.  “I wanna tell you about this dream I had last night.”

            “Call me Raphie again and I’ll be tucking _you_ in after I knock ya’ out,” Raph growled as they moved to the infirmary.

            “I hope Mikey doesn’t get him too aggravated,” Don said, concern in his eyes as he watched the pair disappear.

            “Mikey knows how far to push and when to stop,” Leo said.  He stood up and held his hand out to Don.

            Taking his hand, Don allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  “Well, there was that one time . . . .”

            “Raph learned from that one time as well,” Leo said.  “If it would make you feel better, we could wait to go to bed until we know they’re asleep.”

            Don glanced into his brother’s eyes.  It was easy to see that Leo wanted to be alone with him, but it was also clear that he would not push his own personal agenda.

            Squeezing Leo’s hand, Don gave him a quick kiss.  “I don’t see any reason to stay up and babysit those two when they’re quite old enough to take care of themselves.”

            Hand in hand they dashed up the staircase and into Leo’s bedroom.  No sooner was the door closed and locked behind them that Don found himself encased in Leo’s arms.  Don’s mouth was immediately covered by Leo’s, the kiss a searing promise of things to come.

            Leo’s tongue against his own sent a wave of heat through Don’s system.  It pooled deep inside Don’s gut before seeping into his groin and lighting a fire that had him pushing his hips forward.

            The movement separated their mouths.  “Allow me to pleasure you Donny,” Leo said, his voice hoarse with need.

            Don smiled.  It was always Leo’s way to ask first, to honor him by giving him a choice.  Rather than verbally responding, Don began to remove his gear.  Keeping his eyes fixed on his brother, Leo followed suit.

Before Don took off his belt, he dug out a tube of lubricant, which he displayed for Leo’s benefit before setting it down next to his brother’s bed.

            By the time they’d both stripped their mouths were once again actively engaged.  Leo moved backwards to the bed, pulling Don along with him.  When they reached it, an impish impulse struck Don and he shoved against Leo’s shoulders, pushing him onto the bed.

            Leo sat up as Don crawled onto his lap.  Curving his arms around Leo’s neck, Don kissed him hungrily, churring as Leo’s hands grasped and squeezed his buttocks.

            Rising onto his knees, Don whispered, “Scoot back and lean against the wall.”

            Doing as asked, Leo slid out from under Don and pressed his carapace against the wall.  As soon as he was settled, Don straddled him again.  He could feel the bulge of Leo’s burgeoning erection and leaned forward, presenting his neck to his brother.

            Leo’s cock dropped down as soon as he bit into the side of Don’s neck.  Reaching out, Don snatched up the lubricant, his own cock sliding into the open.

            “I’m going to ride you,” Don said.  “I want to look into your eyes as we make love.”

            Curling his hand over Don’s, Leo pried the lubricant from his brother’s fingers.  “Then allow me to prep you.  I need to see every expression, to read every nuance of emotion.  I want to know you Donny, on the deepest possible level.”

            Don churred again, his lips meeting Leo’s.  His brother was both gentle and efficient as he prepared Don.  By the time he was fully stretched, Don was breathing heavily and thoroughly aroused.

            They remained face to face as Don bounced up and down on Leo’s thick shaft.  Leo’s hand was wrapped around Don’s penis, jerking him off as Don rode him.  It wasn’t long before both reached their peaks, nearly in unison.

            With a contented sigh, Don shared another deep kiss with his brother and then slipped off of Leo to lie beside him.  Leo slid down from the wall, turning onto his side so that he and Don were facing each other.

            The pair fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, both fully sated and vastly satisfied.

            Leo woke early, as was his habit.  Snuggled in his arms, Don felt the change and drifted slowly back to consciousness.

            “Tell me you aren’t going to get up just yet,” Don said in a low voice, refusing to open his eyes.

            “I’d hoped not to wake you,” Leo replied, kissing the top of Don’s head.

            “New rule,” Don said, nuzzling Leo’s shoulder.  “Neither of us gets up while the other is still asleep.”

            Leo’s low chuckle vibrated Don’s cheek.  “Sounds nice but not very practical.  Suppose I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed?”

            “Were you?” Don asked.

            “I didn’t mean this morning,” Leo said.  “Actually I thought I’d lie here and watch you sleep.  It’s such a rare occurrence.”

            Don lifted his head and saw the smirk on his brother’s face.  “Oh, so we wake up in a playful mood, do we?”

            “I could show you how playful once we’re in the shower,” Leo said, his manner suggestive.

            “By all means, show me,” Don said as an excited buzz ran through his body.

            Neither rushed through their shower time, enjoying the spray of warm water and each other.  When they left the bathroom, Don had a large hickey on one bicep and a gratifying soreness in his nether regions.

            The pair were surprised to find both their brothers in the kitchen.  Raph sat at the table yawning and nursing a large glass of milk, while Mikey flipped pancakes at the stove.

            Don immediately dropped into a chair alongside Raph.  “Did you sleep?”

            Blinking blearily at him, Raph said, “I slept fine.  Woke up ‘cause my damn arm started itching.”

            “No, he hasn’t been scratching,” Mikey said before Don could ask the question.  “His moving around woke me and I got up with him.  Oh hey Leo, there’s tea.  Master Splinter made it earlier.  I wasn’t sure when you guys would start moving around, so I didn’t make coffee, Donny.”

            “That’s okay, I’ll make a pot,” Don said, leaving his chair.

            “Ya’ got some kind of cream or something I can put on this so it’ll stop itching?” Raph asked.

            “I’ve got something that will help,” Don said.  “Itching is a good sign, it means you’re healing.”

            Raph snorted.  “Didn’t doubt that.  Getting injured never bothers me as much as the healing up afterwards does.”

            “It’s not like you’re known for your patience,” Mikey said, sliding pancakes onto a plate.

            “Speaking of which, where’s my food?” Raph asked.

            Mikey set the plate in front of him.  “Right here.  Give me a second to grab the syrup.”

            All four brothers sat together at the table to eat breakfast.  It was a concession on Leo’s part; he usually spent the morning in training.  Seeing him making such an effort to connect to his siblings told Don how much Leo wanted things to change for the better.

            For his part, Raph seemed to be holding himself slightly aloof.  His temper was often a mask to cover deeper feelings and it was clear he still had trust issues.  It didn’t help that Master Splinter had not spent any solo time with him since Raph had been injured.

            Don wasn’t sure why their father was avoiding being alone with Raph, other than he simply was unsure of what to say to him.  The rift between Master Splinter and Leo wasn’t healed and that relationship was a bone of contention for Raph.

            Maybe Master Splinter felt he needed something definitive to offer Raphael.  Talk without action was a pet peeve of his hot blooded brother’s.

            The day progressed along almost normal routines.  Master Splinter gathered his sons together for meditation, urging them to let their minds become pools of stillness.  Raph sat on the floor between Leo and Mikey, his eyes closed as he followed his sensei’s directions. 

           Though Don was supposed to be working on his own meditation, he couldn’t help but glance at his brothers.  Raph was clearly too tense to meditate.  He remained still though, no doubt glad to have something to do other than sit on the couch.

           Late in the day Raph began to pace.  Inactivity was getting the better of him, but Don was out of ideas on how to placate him.  That was always one of the biggest downsides to Raph’s being confined to the lair, especially when it was due to an injury.

           “Donny, where’s my shell cell?” Raph finally asked.  “I wanna call Casey.  I ain’t talked to him since we got into that fight and chased him out of the lair.”

           “I’ll get it,” Don said, setting aside the carburetor he was cleaning and getting up.

           Don grabbed the phone off the charger in his lab and brought it out to Raph.  Then he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table again and went back to work.

           Raph stopped behind the couch as he waited for Casey to answer.  Leo and Mikey were in the open pit area sparring against each other.

           “Yo Casey!  How’s it hanging?” Raph said into the phone.

           There was a moment of silence as Raph listened, then he said, “Nah, it’s just us having our monthly difference of opinion.  It’s all cool now.  Anything going on?”

           Don grimaced slightly.  Though they couldn’t maintain radio silence with the outside world forever, he hoped Casey wouldn’t say anything to get Raphael riled up.

           This time the silence dragged on long enough for Don to glance in his brother’s direction.  If anyone ever wanted to see a turtle doing an impression of a pressure cooker about to blow its top, they had only to look at Raphael.

           “They’re doing what?” Raph shouted.

           All of Don’s hopes for a peaceful evening were immediately dashed.

TBC…….


	24. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 4,880 multi-chapter 2k3 final  
> Summary: Donatello is known as the 'go-to Turtle', the guy who can fix all sorts of things. His role in the family takes an unexpected turn when his brothers decide to expand on his job description.  
> Part 24 rated: R adult concepts and situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This incredible preview image was commissioned from the very gifted Nei-Ning on DeviantArt.  
> 

            “They wanna see dead, I’ll show ‘em dead!” Raphael yelled into the shell cell.

            Donatello had no idea what Casey had told his brother, but it had clearly angered Raph.  Stopping the situation from getting any worse was priority number one.  Jumping to his feet, Don saw that Leo was already walking towards Raph and instinctively knew that would lead to a clash that would do the family no good.

            Moving quickly, Don reached Raph before Leo could.  Rather than trying to take the phone away from his brother, Don called out loudly, “Hang up the phone, Casey.  Right now.”

            If it had been anyone other than Donatello, their human friend might not have listened.  Such a demand from the genius was not something with which Casey was accustomed.  That he had disconnected was clear when Raph pulled the phone away from his head and glared at Don.

            “What the hell do ya’ think you’re doing?” Raph barked.  “Do ya’ know what he told me?  The Shredder’s got his minions setting up recruitment bases all over the city.  They’re telling people they wiped us out!”

            “Since that’s not true, it doesn’t matter,” Leo said, pulling Raph’s scowl over to him.

            “It don’t matter?  Once a kid joins, how’s he supposed to quit?  We’ve gotta get out there and shut them down!” Raph shouted.

            “We can’t do . . . .” Leo began.

            “Don’t tell me what . . . .” Raph interrupted.

            “Enough!”

            The command was sharp and forceful, pulling the brother’s attention from each other to the speaker.

            Master Splinter stood near the entrance to his room, his whole body seeming to quiver with some repressed emotion.  He stared at his sons, his entire demeanor imposing.

            After a moment of silence in which the very air felt electrically charged, Master Splinter said, “It is evident that I have put this conversation off for far too long.  Raphael, come with me.”

            He didn’t wait for an acknowledgment, instead turning back to his room.  Clearly he brooked no dissension and it was easy to see from the way Raph’s eyes narrowed that he welcomed a confrontation with his father.

            That was the last thing that Donatello wanted.  Granted, the two of them needed to talk, what they didn’t need to do was argue.

            As Raph marched towards his father’s room, Don skipped after him, resolved to be a part of whatever discussion was to take place.  All of this coming to a head was on him and he was determined to see it through to a resolution.

            Don saw Leo start to move as well and paused to shake his head at his brother.  Leo stopped, looking unsure, so Don offered him a reassuring smile.

            Raph had just begun to slide Master Splinter’s door shut when Don caught up to him.  Don entered the room and closed the door himself, turning to find their father kneeling behind his chabudai.

            Seeing the quizzical expression on his father’s face, Don said, “I believe this conversation is one in which I should participate.”

            Master Splinter gazed at him, saying nothing for a long moment before finally inclining his head in agreement.  Don and Raph approached the low table, both sitting on the tatami mat across from their father.

            Raph shook with barely suppressed rage.  Don could feel the heat coming off of him and was thankful that Master Splinter had halted his volatile son’s outburst before Raph did something to tear his stitches.  Sitting to Raph’s left, Don decided that no matter what happened, he’d make certain his brother kept his injured arm stationary.

            Donatello expected Master Splinter to turn his attention to Raph, but instead his first words were directed at the purple banded turtle.  “Why did you feel it necessary to accompany your brother?”

            Answering without hesitation, Don said, “I think we’ve all been facing too many things alone.  We want to be closer to each other.  To do that, we need to have an understanding of what each of us is going through.  I want to be here for Raph.”

            “That implies that Raphael is willing to share his thought processes in a constructive manner,” Master Splinter said.  Looking at Raph, he added, “Are you, my son?”

            Raph’s jaw twisted from side to side, as though he was trying to hold back the words he really wanted to use.  Anger finally got the better of him.

            “Ya’ want to know what I’m thinking?” Raph demanded.  “I’m thinking about all those years I spent butting heads with Leo ‘cause I thought he was getting too full of himself.  Here I was, calling him Splinter Junior, thinking he wanted to be just like ya’, when all along it was you working hard to make him forget we’re his damn brothers!”

            “Raph,” Don said, his tone cautionary.  He wanted Raph to say what he was thinking, but he didn’t want his brother to cross the boundary into disrespect.

            “No, Donatello, let him speak,” Master Splinter said.  “I am beginning to understand that I have robbed all of you of the right to feel the things that you have wanted to feel.  Because I taught Leonardo to bury his emotions, I took something very special from this family.”

            “You’re damn right ya’ did,” Raph said, clearly fuming.  “I used to be able to talk to Leo.  I used to be close to my brother, like so close I woke up every morning excited to spend time with him.  Ya’ stole that from me; ya’ stole Leo from me and I blamed it on him!”

            “You are correct,” Master Splinter said, his voice soft.  “I saw Leonardo’s devotion to you as a detriment rather than an advantage.  I believed that he could be his strongest without the emotional attachments that might make him question certain decisions he could possibly be forced to make.”

            “Like having to sacrifice one of us to save the others,” Don said with quick perception.

            “Instead he’s the one who does the crazy shit,” Raph fumed.  “He’s the one we can’t afford to lose but ya’ got him so messed up he don’t listen to me.”

            Another mystery was suddenly answered for Donatello.  This was why Raph fought nearly every decision that Leo made.  He was trying to make his older brother understand that he needed to think of himself and not just his three younger brothers while formulating a plan.

            Raphael balked and behaved aggressively not only because he didn’t like being ordered around, but because he feared for Leo’s safety with every plan their leader made.

            “That has been a symptom of the quandary Leonardo’s mind has endured,” Master Splinter said.  “In learning to be an effective leader, Leonardo has been taught that the one in command must not face direct danger himself, but that he must direct his team to do so.  This has been one avenue in which Leonardo has refused to obey.”

            “Of course he refused!” Raph bellowed.  “Ya’ told him he was probably gonna have to send one of his brothers to their death.  How do ya’ teach your kid that he has to do something like that?  How do ya’ sleep at night knowing ya’ come off sounding like you’re picking favorites?”

            Master Splinter was shaking his head.  “That was never my intent.  My purpose was to show Leonardo the importance of careful planning.  I believed he needed to view every individual situation through dispassionate eyes.”

            “Well ya’ sure as hell accomplished that,” Raph said gruffly.

            “You feel very protective of your brother,” Master Splinter said.

            “That’s supposed to be your job,” Raph snapped.  “That was always supposed to be your job.  Ya’ don’t protect a kid by pulling him away from his brothers, so don’t even try to tell me ya’ did it for his own good.”

            “Are you angry with me because of the way I trained your brother, or because you feel guilt over your treatment of him?” Master Splinter asked, cocking his head to one side as he studied Raph.  “For many years you did not know that his change in attitude was my doing.”

            “Yeah I’m pissed at myself,” Raph said.  “Do ya’ think I look back on all the shit I gave him and feel good about it?  Leo was stuck in a damn tug of war, with me on one side and you on the other.”

            “The only way he could cope was to wall off his emotions,” Don said, looking at his father.  “Exactly the way you wanted him to.”

            Master Splinter bowed his head in acknowledgement.  “I was wrong.  Please, Raphael, accept my apologies for making Leonardo into someone you resented.”

            Raphael’s mouth opened as though to make some retort, and then closed again.  The outright apology from his father seemed to surprise him and push him off stride.  Unsure of how to respond, Raph fell back on the reaction he knew best.  Anger.

            “Somehow ya’ think saying ‘I’m sorry’ makes up for all those years I lost with Leo?” Raph asked.  “Ya’ think it makes up for how I took my frustrations out on him, or on Mikey, or even on Donny here?  I didn’t want to feel like that all the time!  I didn’t want to be so mad that I was ready jump Shredder by myself!  I didn’t want to feel so useless that I nearly cracked my own brother’s skull open with a fucking pipe!”

            “It is all that I know to offer you, my son,” Master Splinter said.  “I can admit to my mistakes and pledge to fix them.  The past cannot be changed.  Tell me what more I can do.”

            “You’re the all wise one!” Raph shouted.  “Ain’t ya’ supposed to have all the answers?  Maybe I want those years back.  Maybe that’s the only thing that’ll make this better!”

            Don’s heart rose into his throat.  He could hear the raw pain in Raph’s voice, sense the loss that his brother felt.  It came to him then just how close Raph and Leo had been, like two halves of a greater whole.  For Raph, having Master Splinter yank Leonardo away from him had been like having a physical part of himself sheared off.

            “Raphael, you cannot isolate yourself on an island of savagery,” Master Splinter said.  “It will do you no good and it will push your brothers away.  I love and cherish you, my son.  Allow me the time to make amends.”

            Reaching over, Don set his hand on Raph’s thigh.  He meant it as a reassurance, a way to let Raph know that Don was with him and always would be.

            Raph glanced at him, eyes glittering, and Don knew that the anger over the past wasn’t the only thing eating at his brother.

            Don kept his hand where it was as Raph looked again at their father.  It would be best now if Raph got everything into the open.  From the mood he was in, Donatello guessed that Raph wasn’t going to hold anything back.

            “Ya’ gonna make amends with Leo too?” Raph asked with a sneer.

            “With all of you,” Master Splinter replied.  “It is a debt I do not take lightly.”

            Raph leaned forward.  “Ya’ gonna offer him his heart’s desire?  Tell him he can have Donny all to himself?  Be a great way to get back into Leo’s good graces again.”

            Don made a noise of protest and Master Splinter lifted a hand to stop him from speaking.  “Even if I were to do something that foolish, Leonardo would not accept such a directive.”

            “Neither would I,” Don said forcefully.

            “If that is what has been bothering you, cast it from your thoughts,” Master Splinter said.  “I assure you that despite what you may think, I do not play favorites.  I accept that three of you have a physical attraction towards Donatello, but I do not see exclusivity as a way to return balance to this family.  Restoring the emotional stability to your bond with your brothers is my only goal.”

            “And ya’ think ya’ know how to do that after all the missteps ya’ already made?” Raph asked with a touch of sarcasm.

            “I am not omnipotent, Raphael.  I am merely a father,” Master Splinter said.  “As you learn, so do I.  My meditation provides some answers, but not all of them.  The path that I was on with Leonardo was not the best one.  I am adjusting my course.  Please believe me when I say that I am devoted to all of you.  There is nothing in this world or the one beyond that means more to me.”

            Don could see that Raph’s chin had tightened and that there were furrows in his brow.  He was fighting down some strong emotion and it wasn’t anger.

            “I just want Leo back the way he was,” Raph said, a slight catch in his throat as he spoke.  “I just want us to be like we used to be.”

            “There is nothing stopping the two of you from connecting again,” Master Splinter said.  “It may not be exactly as it was, because you have grown, but it can be better than it has been.”

            “The four of us can work on that,” Don said.  “We all provide something to each other, something we need.  No one should be separate from the others, not Leo, and not you Raph.”

            Raph reached down with his good hand and set it atop Don’s.  “Ya’ sure do have a way of saying just the right thing, Donny.”

            “It has forever been clear to me why each of you has always been comfortable confiding in Donatello,” Master Splinter said with a smile.  “He fixes things.  That includes the mistakes his old father has made.”

            “Come on Donny, help me fix the big one I’ve made with Leo,” Raph said as he stood up.

            Don rose with him.  “Are you sure?  I thought you wanted to be stronger before you started working things out with him.”

            “I’m strong enough and I’m tired of putting stuff off,” Raph said with determination.  “I figure the only way to get what I want from him is to tell him what I want from him.”

            He wasn’t exactly sure what Raph meant by that, but Don tagged along behind his brother.  Before leaving the room, Don glanced back and saw that Master Splinter seemed deep in thought, his eyes shut.

            Raph strode down the steps, moving purposefully towards Leo.  From where he stood, Don could tell that Leo had been pacing, though he’d stopped as soon as Raph appeared.

            Leo tensed as Raph drew near, a reaction that had become all too natural over the years.  Mikey was turned backwards on the couch, kneeling there as though he’d been conversing with Leo while the other two were in Master Splinter’s room.

            Not sure what to expect, Don held his breath as Raph closed in on Leo.  Without a word, Raph curled his good arm around Leo’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

            It surprised all of them, Leonardo the most.  He appeared stunned but after a moment he lifted his arms to Raph’s waist and returned the hug.

            Moving quietly, Don circled around the pair and crossed over to the couch.  Standing next to it, he waited with Mikey to see what would happen next.

            “I’m sorry,” Raph said, his voice slightly muffled due to his face being pressed against the side of Leo’s head.

            “For what?” Leo asked.

            Raph leaned back but didn’t relinquish his hold.  “For everything.  For being an asshole.  For always questioning ya’ and fighting with ya’ about every decision ya’ ever made.”

            “I appreciated that more often than you realize,” Leo told him.  “I was never as sure of myself as I might have led you to believe.”

            “You’re a lot better at that decision making stuff than I ever gave ya’ credit for,” Raph said.  “I just wanted ya’ to talk to me.  I wanted to feel like I was important to ya’, like when we were kids.”

            Don had one hand on the back of the couch and Mikey reached over to take it.  When his brother gave his hand a squeeze, Don glanced at him.  Mikey leaned on the couch back, his chin propped in his palm and a smile on his face as he watched the pair of brothers.

            “You’ve always been important to me,” Leo said.  “I would never have gotten so angry during our disagreements if having your support didn’t mean so much to me.  I’m the one to blame in this; I’m the one who put the distance between us.”

            “It ain’t on ya’, Leo.  It never was,” Raph said.  “Master Splinter pushed ya’ away from us.  He made ya’ separate yourself.  He said so himself.”

            “It wasn’t only Father’s teachings,” Leo said.  “There was something deep within me that understood what he was saying.  I knew from my studies the types of life or death decisions a leader has to make.  As badly as I wanted to lead, I didn’t ever want to make the ultimate sacrifice of one of you.”

            “Damn, Leo, that don’t mean ya’ got to do everything yourself either,” Raph said.

            “But it did mean that I couldn’t allow my mind to wander,” Leo said.  “I’ve behaved so coldly; held myself aloof, because I knew I had to maintain a sharp focus.  If I falter or become unsure of myself during a battle, one of my brothers could die.”

            “I’ll give ya’ that one,” Raph said.  “I can understand it, I kinda feel the same when we’re in a fight, only I ain’t thinking fourteen different moves ahead the way ya’ are.  I’m just trying to be everywhere at once.”

            “That’s one of the things that I have to understand as leader,” Leo said.  “I have to know where each of your strengths lie.  Mikey has natural abilities, but he’s like a light beam that has to be focused in a certain direction.  Donny is a less instinctual fighter; he’s still thinking when he should be reacting, but his brain is often our best weapon.

            “You’re a warrior through and through, Raph,” Leo continued.  “When you fight, it’s with a berserker fury.  You perform effortlessly in battle, almost like your body knows exactly what to do without conscious thought.  It’s why I often have to call your name several times when I’m ready to change tactics.”

            “Sounds like you’re saying I don’t think before I leap,” Raph said with a grin.  “That ain’t far from the truth.”

            “The point is that I think about these things.  I keep them in mind when I devise a strategy.  I didn’t know any other way to keep the three of you safe other than to distance myself so I wouldn’t think of each of you in such a personal way,” Leo said.

            “Ya’ were young and inexperienced,” Raph said.  “The job ya’ took on was a damn heavy weight and it didn’t help that I wasn’t supportive.  I got it into my head that we’d always do everything together, but this separated us and I resented it.  Master Splinter gave ya’ a way to push aside your feelings and do the job.  The more ya’ drew away from me, the more pissed off I got.”

            “That’s no excuse for how I behaved,” Leo said.  “I knew you almost as well as I knew myself.  Being close to you was my greatest joy.  My greatest fear was making a decision that would get you killed.”

            “So ya’ shut out the happiness and fear all at the same time by shutting us out,” Raph said.  “Like I said, ya’ were young and doing what Master Splinter said.  You’re old enough now to know that ain’t the route to go.  If it was, ya’ wouldn’t have gotten so bent out of shape about me taking Donny to bed.”

            “We are nothing if not adaptable,” Leo said, the corners of his mouth lifting.  His expression grew serious again as he added, “I still want to be the best I can be.  I’ll still work hard, train hard, and study hard so that I won’t let you guys down.”

            “How about ya’ let me into that world of yours again, like when we were kids?” Raph asked.  “Seems to me we’d both get better by helping each other.  I sure remember pushing ya’ to get up off your scrawny ass and train with me.”

            “That’s some faulty memory you have there, Raphael,” Leo said with a genuine smile.  “The way I remember it, I knocked you on your shell nine times out of ten.”

            “And they’re competing again,” Mikey said in an aside to Don.

            Raph tipped his head in the direction of his wound.  “Soon as this little nick here heals up, we’ll see who lands on their shell the most often.  Donny can make a chart of it and we’ll hang it on the wall.”

            “Deal,” Leo said, looking happier than he had in days.

            They continued to hold each other which prompted Mikey to make smooching sounds with his mouth.  “Now, kiss and make up,” he said.

            “Get bent,” Raph said without rancor.  He didn’t bother to look in Mikey’s direction.

            “Well put,” Leo said in agreement.

            Rolling his eyes, Mikey asked, “Whose brilliant idea was it to have these two acting like they’re one in the same turtle?”

            “As much as I hate to interrupt, you’ve been up for too long, Raph,” Don said.  “You still need to get as much rest as you can to speed up the healing process.”

            The grimace that crossed Raph’s face was readily interpreted by Leo.  “Could he sleep on a bed if he shared it with someone who’ll make sure he does no rolling around?” he asked Don.

            Feeling a quick surge of joy, Don asked, “Would that someone be the brother who is such a light sleeper that not even Raph’s smallest movement would go unnoticed?”

            “Ya’ want us to share a bed?” Raph asked Leo, sounding surprised.

            “Mine probably won’t be as comfortable for you as your hammock, but it will get you off of the cot,” Leo said.  “It would give us the chance to talk some more.”

            “Like when we were kids and it was supposed to be lights out?  We’d stay up half the night whispering so Master Splinter wouldn’t know we weren’t going to sleep,” Raph said with a grin.

            “Just like that,” Leo said.  They started for the stairs and he added, “Sensei knew, by the way.  I saw him peek in on us a few times, but he never said anything.”

            “Yeah, I didn’t figure we were fooling him,” Raph said.

            They both called out their goodnights to Don and Mikey before disappearing into Leo’s room.

            When the door shut behind them, Don looked at Mikey.  “Do you think they’ve settled things between them that easily?” he asked.

           “Nope, but I think they’ve been waiting a long time to start down that road.  Long enough so they’re ready to jump at it the first chance they get,” Mikey said.  “Speaking of jumping, it doesn’t look like I’m gonna have to compete with anyone for your attention tonight.”

           Don pulled on Mikey’s hand so that his brother had to crawl closer to him.  Leaning over, Don said, “You can have my undivided attention.  Did you have anything particular in mind?”

           The already impish grin that Mikey was wearing grew larger.  “Well, I have these magazines and they have pictures,” he said.

           If Michelangelo had eyebrows, Don was sure he’d be waggling them.  “And here I thought the only things you stuffed under your mattress was comic books.”

           “You have so much to learn about me, Donny-boy,” Mikey said, climbing over the back of the couch.  He eagerly tugged on Don’s hand.  “Come on, let’s get started on those lessons.”

           Though Donatello didn’t get much sleep that night, he did indeed learn a lot about Mikey.  When they showered together the next morning, at least ten minutes alone was spent in getting the paint off of Don’s body and another five in removing certain food particulates.

           The night they’d spent together seemed to have gone well for Raph and Leo too.  It was Leo who cared for Raph’s stitches the next day, cleaning the wound and then putting fresh wrappings on his arm.

           All four of the brothers sat down to have a realistic discussion about how and when they could respond to Shredder’s latest gambit.  Don had always thought of Leo and Raph as a very formidable fighting team, but seeing them work out strategy together made him almost feel sorry for their arch enemy.

           Over the next couple of weeks, Michelangelo alternated between sleeping with Leo and then with Raph, ensuring that no one slept alone.  One of Don’s concerns had been whether Leo could drop his personal defenses enough to be intimate with not only him, but in a nonsexual way with both Raph and Mikey.  Without Mikey’s help, Don wouldn’t have known how to make that happen.  His youngest brother was truly amazing.

           Things continued to smooth out between Leo and Raph as they slowly regained the easy camaraderie they had shared as children.  This eased the pressure from Don, who had nights ‘off’ where he could work on projects uninterrupted, or simply turn in when he wanted to be by himself.

           He soon found that he didn’t sleep as well when he was alone and more often than not he sought the company of one of his brothers, usually Leo.  The other two understood.

           When Don couldn’t be there at night for Raph, he tried to find some private time during the day to satisfy his brother’s needs.  That didn’t necessarily mean that Raph desired sex each time; quite often he just wanted Don’s company.  It was during one such time when Don realized that he had the power to forge a new dynamic between himself and his brothers, and between his brothers themselves.

           Michelangelo was a good sport about it all.  It did not bother him that the two more alpha turtles tended to monopolize most of Don’s free nights.  When they had the time to be together, Don rewarded Mikey by acquiescing to his younger brother’s more creative whims.

           Through his talks with Master Splinter, Don came to think of himself as the family foundation.  If that were truly his role, then Mikey was the framework, built to weather even hurricanes because he was the one who kept their unified walls intact and solid.

           As Leonardo’s relations with Raphael eased, so did the strain between Leo and Master Splinter.  It didn’t take long for it to become apparent to all four turtles that their father was following through on his promise to make amends for past mistakes.

           For Donatello it was very freeing to be able to openly show affection for his brothers without worrying what any of them would think or that one would have a bad reaction to those displays.

           With Mikey and Raph that type of open touching came naturally.  Leonardo tended to balk at having anyone see him being intimate with Don.

           For a period of time Don respected Leo’s wishes to move slowly in that direction.  Finally he grew tired of waiting and decided to become the aggressor.

           They had just completed their first training session with a fully healed Raphael.  One glance at Don’s look of intent told Mikey that he and Raph shouldn’t leave the dojo just yet.

           Mikey pulled Raph to a stop just as Donatello stepped into Leo’s personal space and kissed him full on the mouth.

           Only his hands clutching the edges of Leo’s carapace kept the started turtle from escaping.  Leo’s initial instinct to flee was gone in a second and Don found his tight grip returned as his brother deepened the kiss.

           “Ha!” Mikey exclaimed triumphantly.  “I told you we’d be getting a show before long.”

           Mouths separating, Don and Leo looked over at their brothers.  Raph’s arm was around Mikey’s shoulders and both of them were wearing broad grins.

           “Yep, little brother, ya’ called that one,” Raph replied.

           “Though I think Leo could teach you something about technique,” Mikey said in a teasing tone.

           Raph tugged Mikey’s head down and dug into his skull with his knuckles.  “Ya’ wanna see technique?  How about this!”

           “Ow!  Ow, ow, ow!” Mikey yelped, pulling out of Raph’s hold.  “I liked you better when you couldn’t move.”

           He danced out of reach as Raph grabbed at him.  “I’m gonna show ya’ just how well I can move.  Come here!”

           Mikey took off running with Raph in pursuit.  Leo held Donatello close, watching the rambunctious pair with an indulgent smile.

           Ruminating over the weeks since Raph had first come to him with an unthinkable request, Don almost couldn’t believe the changes that had taken place in their lives.  Were there still things that needed to be worked on?  Of course there were, there always would be.

           With a sigh of satisfaction, Donatello knew in his heart that all of the important things had been fixed.

 

The End


End file.
